Ask The Warriors!
by anipwrites
Summary: Have you ever wanted to ask a Warrior Cat a question? Now you get the chance! From the writer of Daring Scourge, we present...Ask The Warriors! If you want to ask a question, please refer to the rules. All answers will be answered on a first-come, first-served basis.
1. Chapter 1

**Maple Leaf: Yay, I finally got to it! Now Scourge isn't the only one being tortured!**

**Scourge: I'll be happy once Firestar, Brambleclaw, and Jayfeather get embarrassed.**

**Jayfeather: What do you have against me?!**

**Scourge: You wake me up when I'm trying to take a nap!**

**Maple Leaf: *sighs* Well, start sending questions! Like Scourge's story, it's at a first-come, first-answered basis!**

* * *

"Alright, Jayfeather, come up this way—watch your step." Brambleclaw warned as he led the blind medicine cat up the stairs to a stage. On that stage were a few other cats; Scourge, Firestar, Tigerstar, Blackstar, Mistystar, Leapordstar, Tallstar, Onestar, Bluestar, and a calico cat with warm green eyes.

"So, what did you call us all here for, Maple Leaf?" Firestar asked.

"Well, as you all know, Scourge has a dare show." The calico began. All the cats laughed except the small black sat, who narrowed his ice-blue eyes.

"Ha-ha, very funny." He growled.

"Anyways, I decided that, to be fair to Scourge, I'd give you all an ask show…but Scourge has to be in it too."

"What?!"

"I wont do it! You cant keep me here!" Tigerstar said, with a glare at Firestar and Scourge, who both glared right back at him "I don't want to work with these two!"

"Well, Scourge didn't have a choice for the Dare Show, but he does it."

"C'mon, dad! This could be fun!" Brambleclaw begged.

"I must admit, asking our fan's questions could be quite entertaining…but there wont be any danger involved?"

"Hopefully not." Maple Leaf said.

"I guess ThunderClan's in, then!" Firestar said eagerly.

"RiverClan, too!" Mistystar said, with Lepoardstar's approval.

"WindClan will participate." Tallstar said.

"And ShadowClan shall be joining you." Blackstar said.

"That's great, because Rock said StarClan has to participate, too!"

"WHAT?!" all the starry dead cats exclaimed.

"Sorry, but it wont be fun without you guys! Plus, I'm forcing Rock to come, too."

"Hmph, fine!"

"So, as soon as we get a crowd, we'll start answering questions. Now, go get your clans." At that, all the cats dispersed except for Jayfeather, who tried to leave but fell off the stage.

* * *

**So, the rules are essentially the same as in Daring Scourge, with a few changes. But, if you haven't read that story, then here's the rules:**

**1: No sexual themes**

**2: No gayness**

**3: No cursing**

**4: May be asked to ANY Character, but I do have some favorite cats.**

**5: I'd prefer that you don't ask dares, for I might start another story for that.**

**6: Don't ask any questions with obvious answers that can be found in original text, such as 'Hey, Tigerstar, is it true that you attacked Scourge when he was little?'.**

**7: I will answer all questions in order from when they were sent to me. Don't try to rush me into answering your question first.**

**8: PLEASE make sure the question you want to ask hasn't been asked before in this story! That would get quite annoying.**

**That's it, so…adios!**


	2. Episode One

**Alright, first episode! Woot woot!**

* * *

On a stage was a calico cat with spring-green eyes. In front of her was a microphone, and she was busy trying to adjust it. Behind her were a few cats; Firestar, Jayfeather, Tigerstar, Scourge, and Brambleclaw.

"Maple Leaf!" Firestar said "Let me help you!"

"Thanks, Firestar!" the calico said, sitting down. The orange cat stood on his hind legs and pressed down on a button. Immediately, the microphone lowered to 'cat-level'.

"Alright, well that was awkward. Anyways, welcome to the first chapter of Ask The Warriors. We already have eight questions for this, so lets get started!" Maple Leaf said.

"My name is Maple Leaf, some call me Maple and some call me Leaf. I don't really prefer either one."

"Just get on with it!" Tigerstar shouted.

"Hey!" a white envelope fell from the ceiling to the floor. Maple used a claw to carefully open it, and she pulled it out. "This first one is from Guardian Fan-He!"

**did you go from being firestars friend to hating him?**

**GuardianFan-He2:Sorry las treview didn't work.**

**Onestar,Why did you go from being Firestar's friend to hating him.**

"Uh, well, Firestar and I _were _friends before I became leader. Heck, he even saved my life during the battle against BloodClan!" the mottled tabby said. There was a moment of silence as everyone remembered the cats who were lost in this battle…and to glare at Scourge, who was laughing.

"What? That battle was kinda fun!" Scourge said.

"Anyways, I wont exactly say that I _hate _him, but now that I'm the leader of WindClan-"

"Boo yah!" a bunch of cats in the audience shouted, probably from WindClan.

"—we're more-so of friendly rivals. After all, Clans are technically rivals, even though we may team up together against sadistic blood-loving cats every once in a while." Everyone glared at Scourge and Tigerstar.

"Aw, they're still buddies!" Maple Leaf cooed. "Anyways, there's another few questions that should be falling out of the sky any moment now…" another five envelopes proceeded to prove Maple correct. "There they are! Here's this next one, from the guest mosspelt2734!"

**mosspelt2734:this is for cinderheart, have you ever done anything funny for the clan?**

"Cinderheart, come up on stage!" Leaf exclaimed. The gray cat ran up the steps as the theme to 'The Price Is Right' played.

"Do I get a car?" she asked.

"Why would you need a car?"

"Oh, right. Uh…well, to answer the question, there was this one time I serenaded Lionblaze in front of the whole clan. I sang 'Call Me, Maybe' for him."

"You're an awesome singer!" Lionblaze exclaimed from the audience.

"Good, you get a mouse!"

"Yay!"

"Hey, not-"

"Onestar, you get one too…after the show. Next question is from Silver Sakura-hime…oh my gosh, this is good!"

"What is it?!" everyone asked.

"Tigerstar, prepare to be humiliated."

**Oh! I have a question! What is Tigerstar's most embarrasing secret?**

"I don't have any 'embarrassing' secrets. Firestar already mewled all my 'secrets' to the clans." The tabby said.

"Are you _blushing?_" Scourge asked suspiciously. Tigerstar blushed some more.

"Uh…no."

"Tigerstar, your head is turning red. Just admit you're blushing and answer the question." Firestar said.

"FINE, I'M BLUSHING!"

"Gosh, I never said to _yell._"

"Anyways, when I got to training in the Dark Forest early one day, I saw Tigerstar-" Brambleclaw began.

"Don't tell them or I'll kill you."

"—writing in a pink diary about rainbows and unicorns."

"I swear to StarClan, I will kill you now."

"Oh, foo."

"Alright, theres an embarrassing secret; Tigerstar has a diary and writes about rainbows and unicorns." Firestar said, holding back a purr of laughter.

"Next question's from SwiftStar1!" Brambleclaw said, slowly backing away from his angry and embarrassed father.

**Hey Firestar is it true u like spottedleaf and the song Party Rock?!**

"Well, I used to like Spottedleaf, but she's dead now. Although there'll always be a special place in my heart for her…Sandstarom's my wife, okay?!" he suddenly sobbed.

"And the song Party Rock?"

"Oh, yes! I do like that song a lot! Who wants to hear me sing it?"

"_Nobody!_" Scourge and Tigerstar shouted. Firestar backed away from center-stage, ears flattened against his head.

"…Jayfeather?" Maple Leaf said, reading a letter.

"Yeah?" the blind medicine cat asked warily.

"Iceflower wants to ask you a very odd question."

"Uh…okay?"

"Here goes nothing…"

**Hmmm ok... Jayfeather, is it tru that you are in an affair with Briarlight, Willowshine, Half Moon AND your stick?!**

"_What?!" _the tabby exclaimed, shocked. "No, no, no, and NO FREAKING WAY!"

"Uh…"

"Or _am _I?" Jayfeather teased.

"Uh…okay? Here's a load of questions from Scarstorm2000."

**Scarstorm2000:To Spottedleaf and Firestar: So we all want to know, how is it**

**possible that you fell in love with each other in the sixth conversation the two**

**of you shared.**

**To Jayfeather: Is it true that you are in love with your stick? (OMG that**

**sounded really wrong!)**

**And finally to Brambleclaw: Why couldn't you just forgive Squirrelflight, she**

**lied to you for her sister! HER SISTER!**

**Okay, that's all the questions I have for now, anyways**

**Until Next Time**

**Your Devoted Reader,**

**Scarstorm2000**

"Aw, I have a devoted reader! Anyways, Spottedleaf?"

"Uh…" Spottedleaf nervously came on stage. She was blushing madly. "Well, you know toms. I just happened to see Firestar as a very handsome cat, and he just liked to talk to me."

"Do I have to answer in front of my wife? She'll probably claw me to bits if I do." Firestar said, blushing too.

"Yes, you do."

"Oh, foo. Well, Spottedleaf is a very pretty she-cat. I think a lot of the males here have to agree with me here." There was a low murmur from the toms in the audience as they silently agreed, except for—

"You're ugly!" Clawface shouted. Spottedleaf started to tear up.

"How…how could you?" she sobbed.

"Aw, it's okay! You know Clawface is just jealous that he's not as pretty as you are!" Firestar said, wrapping his tail around Spottedleaf's shoulder.

"_Next question, people!"_ Maple Leaf said. Jayfeather stepped into center stage.

"For the last freaking time, NO!" he said.

"Please stop asking questions about the stick, people. It's just a tree limb." Lionblaze said. Brambleclaw sat down in the spotlight.

"In case you haven't noticed, I already _have _forgiven Squirrelflight. I just took my sweet time." He said.

"Next question is from Rainheart344."

**Does Cloudtail like pie?**

"Yes, I do! But I like cookies more!" the white cat exclaimed from the audience, currently with a platter of deserts from the snack table backstage.

"Okay then. Last question of the day is from CinderxLion00."

**Dear Yellowfang,**

**How is life in Starclan? Do you get to eat your fav nums?**

**From,**

**the mailbag**

"I guess it's fun. I finally get a break from annoying young cats that pester me. But what's a num?" the black mottled cat said.

"I truly have no clue. Anyways, guess what we're gonna do now?!"

"Party rockers in the house to-"

"Sorry, Firestarr, maybe next episode. But right now I want us to do-"

"What is it?" Jayfeather asked.

"Oppa is Gangnum style!" at that, all the cats on the stage stood on their hind legs and danced as the song 'Gangnam Style' played on the overhead speakers.

* * *

**I dont own Warriors, or Call Me Maybe, or Gangnum Style. They belong to Erin Hunter, Carly Rae Jepsen, and PSY.**


	3. Episode Two

**Next Episode!**

* * *

Maple Leaf sat in the middle of the stage. Behind her were Tigerstar, Firestar, Scourge, Brambleclaw, Jayfeather, and Spottedleaf. Once again, Maple Leaf was trying to find the button to push the microphone down.

"Stupid microphone! Firestar, please help me!" she said with gritted teeth.

"I've got it." The flame-colored tom walked over to the calico and stood up on his hid legs. "The button is right here." He pressed on the button, and the microphone eased it's way down to cat height.

"Can you start doing this _before _the show starts?" Maple asked.

"Sure!"

"Alright, the next episode of Ask The Warriors! This one will hopefully be a lot funnier than the last one…if possible. Where are those letters?" a small stack of envelopes rose up from the stage, like in the Thriller Tour. "There they are! Alright, first question's from Rainheart344!"

**Okk I gots another for Cinderheart:**

**If Lionblaze made a disgusting pie, would you eat it because he's your mate?**

"Cinderheart, come up here…again!" the theme to 'The Price Is Right' played as the gray cat came up the stairs and onto the stage.

"Do I get a mouse again?' she asked.

"No; you get a rabbit!"

"Cool! Anyways, I don't think Lionblaze likes to make pie, but if he made a disgusting pie, I wouldn't eat it just because I'm his mate! I'd try and tell him politely that the pie doesn't look appetizing, and then try to help him make better pies!" she said.

"Alright! Here's the next question, which is from Silver Sakura-hime!"

**I have another question! Why is Breezepelt so stupid and why is Jayfeather so awesome and cool! Go Jayfeather! Plus, why is Berrynose so frickin vain?!**

"I'm not stupid!" Breezepelt shouted from the audience.

"Uh…I hate to break it to you, but yes you are." Crowfeather said.

"What?! You're a terrible father!"

"Well, _I'm _not the one who teamed up against the clans and tried to kill us all!"

"Touché."

"Anyways, because I've got swag." Jayfeather stated, as if it was obvious. "Swaggie." A pack of Beliebers ran into the room, squealing.

"Hey, who let you in here?!" Maple Leaf asked, trying to herd them all out.

"Oh, we got rid of the guard." One of them said.

"You killed bone?!" Scourge exclaimed, leaping onto his feet. At that moment, Bone stumbled into the room, mouth frothing.

"Ninety nine bottles of beer on the wall…" he sang hoarsely.

"We just fed him catnip." A Belieber said.

"Oh. Well, _get out of here!_" Maple Leaf miraculously managed to shove them out of the door and slam it closed. "Alright, Berrynose?"

"Because…I'm sexy and I know it!" the cream-colored tom said, standing up and dancing.

"Hey, Berrynose!" Scourge said, a smirk on his face.

"Hm?"

"You wanna know what happens when Maple Leaf reads one of the books with you in it?"

"What?"

"She thinks you're purple." Berrynose's jaw dropped open as his fur slowly turned purple.

"What the heck?! Maple Leaf! Change me back!" he whined. Maple Leaf just began to laugh.

"Next question, Firestar." She said after she calmed down.

"Alright, this is from the guest Random97." The tom said.

**RANDOM97:To Heathertail-Do you still love Lionblaze?**

"Uh…well…I must say I see him as an acquaintance, and possibly friends had we been in the same clan. But, no, I do not still love Lionblaze…I think."

"You _think?!_" Lionblaze exclaimed in shock.

"Awkward…" Maple Leaf muttered.

"Next question's from Scarstorm2000 the guest reviewer who likes to ask loads of questions." Firestar said. Jayfeather began to growl.

"She better not ask another stick question…" He grumbled.

**Scarstorm2000:YEAH! MY QUESTION GOT ANSWERED! So here are some new ones**

**Hollyleaf, is it true that you've been with Sol, Mousewhisker, Fallen Leaves**

**and Berrynose?!**

**Blackstar, is it true that you were mates with Russetfur for the time that she**

**was alive?**

**And finally, Brambleclaw, if you forgave Squirelflight already, why is your**

**name still Bramble-claw (FWI the only reason I asked the last question to**

**Bramblestar in that format was because I didn't know if you had read the last**

**book or not)**

**Until Next Time**

**Your Devoted Reader,**

**Scarstorm2000**

"_What?! _Sol's _moons_ older than me, isn't even _cute, _and isn't a warrior! Berrynose is an idiot-"

"_Hey!_"

"—far too vain, and I hate the color purple! Fallen Leaves is _dead,_ but he is nice, although a bit over-protective. Mousewhisker…he's okay."

"Uh…Russetfur and I _were _close friends. I _almost _asked her to be my mate, but then a certain golden tabby killed her." He glared at Lionblaze.

"Sorry, gosh!" he said.

"So, no, it's not true, but fairly close to it."

"I completely agree with you! Maple Leaf has gotten so used to calling me Brambleclaw, and I was renamed right at the end of the last book, so she still hasn't gotten into the habit yet." Brambleclaw said.

"Alright, next question is from…Guest the guest."

**:whadda you have agaisnt gayness? HUH?**

"Alright, I'm assuming this is for _me, _so…how do I explain…? Uh…well, I just find gayness to be a weird 'point of view', I guess. And then I found out that one of my cousins is gay last year, and I was afraid of her and my girlfriend making out on this trip we were going on, so I don't exactly 'like' the concept of being gay. But, I do like Adam Lambert. In fact, I usually imagine Scourge sounding like him." The calico said. "Please don't be mad at me!"

"Yeah, if you start yelling at her through reviews, she may cry…no flaming either." Firestar said, wrapping her tail around Maple Leaf.

"That's hypocritical!" Tigerstar said.

"Wow, I guess it was, wasn't it?"

"This next question is from Birchleaf leader of GroundClan."

**this is awesome! I was wondering, Tigerstar, in one of my stories I wrote bout you and Feathertail. Could this be true?**

" wanna read it!" Maple Leaf said. Tigerstar just sat there with his mouth open in shock…that is, until a fly buzzed in and he started choking on it.

"Well, since Tigerstar is choking, I must say that I personally don't have any feelings for Tigerstar…except hate, so…" Tigerstar proceeded to cough up the fly, and a furball "…and disgust, now."

"Uh…no comment." He said. "I refuse to answer such a _ridiculous_ question."

"Technically, 'no comment' _is _an answer." Scourge said.

"Oh, shut up!"

Next question, everybody! From leopard101."

**I have a question for Rainflower. Why do/did you hate CrookedStar? I mean**

**seriously! A broken jaw? Thats enough pain already!**

"I don't hate him _anymore! _As Shellheart said, I have trouble admitting that I'm wrong when I am. Obviously, I was wrong then. But I do think that my 'hating' Crookedstar helped him to become a better leader in some way." The gray she-cat said.

"…no comment." Crookedstar said.

"Awkward…" Firestar muttered

"Yeah…next question's from mosspelt2734 the guest."

**mosspelt2734:blackstar do you secretly like rainbows and unicorns or anything**

**like that?**

**Toadstep, do you like cake?**

**Ivypool do you eat catnip.?**

**Crowfeather do you like Barney? **

**from your now devoted reader,**

**mosspelt2734**

"Yay, more devoted readers!" Maple Leaf exclaimed, dancing.

"No." the black-footed cat said.

"He likes the FUN Song." Firestar and Scourge said at the same time.

"He has a pink diary, like Tigerstar's." Russetfur said.

"Yes, I do." The black and white tom said, stealing one of Cloudtail's desserts.

"_Hey!" _he shouted.

"Cloudtail, you've had enough. If you eat any more, I might have to move you to the elders den early." Brambleclaw said.

"Sometimes…not often, though." Ivypool stated.

"NO! He's _scary!_" Crowfeather said "Why do twoleg kits like that junk?!"

"Alright, moving along! Next question is from Sunlight the guest."

**Sunlight:I LOVE the gangdum style part (have you watched the music video?)**

**Oh and a question for Sandstorm:**

**Did you ever actually hate Firestar and when did you start loving him?**

"That music video is weird…" Maple Leaf said.

"Uh…well, I guess when I finally grew up I realized that I liked him. And he liked me. I don't think I ever _hated _him, but you know little girls, always afraid of getting cooties and stuff."

"Yeah, she was scared of getting 'kittypet cooties'." Firestar said.

"Okay…the next question is from DramaQueenXO, who has an account but didn't log in when she reviewed." Scourge stated.

**DramaQueenXO:this is my pen name, I forgot to log in.**

**Continue and Firestar how old are you?**

"Wait…hold on, let me find out…" the orange tom said, magically pulling out a laptop and going on Warriors Wiki.

"You seriously have to Google your age?" Brambleclaw asked in disbelief.

"Well, I died old! I bet _you _can't even remember how old you are!"

"Six and a half years."

"o.0 Anyways, I'm around 96 moons, which is eight twoleg years…according to this website."

"Alright, you heard it, everyone; Firestar's an old man!" Scourge said.

"_Hey!_"

"Moving on…here's a question from CinderxLion again!"

**A nom is food. **

**Next q, **

**Tigerheart, WHY do you sulk cuz Dovewing is obviously not into you, I mean GET OVER**

**IT!**

"Oh…yes, I get to eat my favorite food." Yellowfang said.

"That's a new word to add to my vocabulary…" Maple Leaf murmured.

"I do _not _sulk! She dumped me, I'm gonna be sad for awhile!"

"Since when were you dating Tigerheart?" Birchfall asked.

"Uh…" Dovewing stammered "I-I…"

"I'm not sad anymore."

"And here's a featured letter from Loudpelt the guest." Maple Leaf said, butting in front of Birchfall, who was advancing towards Tigerheart with a snarl. (All the cats questioned were on stage now.)

**Loudpelt:I have to ask Heathertail something did you ever stop loving**

**Lionblaze? I never found out**

**Loudpelt:Sorry I just found out that someone's already asked that question I**

**be back soon with a different ones**

"Somebody ask _me _a question!" Scourge said, waving his arms around. "_Please?!_"

"Scourge, sit down, you might claw somebody's eyes out if you keep doing that!" Brambleclaw hissed, ducking his head.

"Alright, that's the end of this episode, and it was really long! Don't forget to tell your friends about this show, and vote on the song-fic poll on my profile! Right now, I'm likely going to work on a Linkin Park song for Tigerstar or Brambleclaw!"

"Can I sing _now?!_" Firestar asked.

"Yeah!" Firestar cleared his throat dramatically as a Party Rock instrumental played on the overhead speakers.

"Party rockers in the house tonight! Everybody just have a good time! And we're gonna make you lose you mind! We just wanna see ya…shake that!"

"_EVERY DAY I'M SHUFFLING!" _then everybody either started shuffling or doing the routine from Just Dance 3.

* * *

**Alright, there it is! The second episode! Please review/ask a question and I will upload a new episode as soon as possible.**

**Also, I'd like if you'd visit my profile and voted on the poll I have up. I only have two votes, and you can pick up to 25 options…**

**Bye!**


	4. Episode Three

**I rock! Third Episode, and still going strong!**

* * *

Maple Leaf, Firestar, and any other cat on stage were searching for something. What was it?

"Does anybody know where this freaking microphone is?!" Scourge asked impatiently.

"Found it!" Blackstar exclaimed, holding it up triumphantly.

"Oh, great! Thanks, Blackstar!" Maple Leaf exclaimed, running up to him. She put the microphone down…and it was already at cat-level. "So this was done _after _Firestar moved it down! Who did this?! We've wasted thirty minutes of show-time looking for this thing!"

"I don't know. Maybe we'll find out next show." Scourge said, shrugging his shoulders.

"Alright…the third episode of Ask The Warriors! I just realized that I skipped a few questions from last episode, so lets hear those first! The first one is from Mosspelt2734 the guest!"

**mosspelt2734:can you ask firestar if he has sneaked off before to do anything?**

**also, I would like to know if dustpelt still likes sandstorm?**

"Well, of course I have! I snuck off to help WindClan, to give food to the other clans, and to save Graystripes kits! …oh, and I've also gone on night-hunts with Sandstorm. Did you mean the question in a different way?" Firestar tipped his head in slight confusion.

"Uh…no comment." Dustpelt said, blushing.

"Yeah; 'no comment' as in 'yes'." Maple Leaf joked.

"What?! No!"

"Yeah, whatever Dustpelt! The next late question is from

**Okay I got a bunch of Questions by the way I 3 ur stories **

**1. Jayfeather do u love Briarlight (please say yes) cause we know you do**

**2. Briarlight do you love Jayfeather **

**3. Lionblaze and Cinderheart what did u name ur kits**

**4. Jayfeather do you miss Half-moon**

**5. What is the stupidest thing Firestar has done**

**6. Mousefur do you regret wanting that mouse before the tree fell down cause**

**you crippled Briarlight and killed Longtail**

**All for now**

"Thank you!" Maple Leaf squealed.

"Uh…well, to some extent. I guess I think of her as a…child? I dunno, I have to take care of her a lot. Lets just say I have…respect for her." Jayfeather said nervously.

"Uh…he's cute. I don't _love _him, but I like him for trying to keep me alive." Briarlight said, with equal nervousness.

"Oh, our kits! We had four! We named them Joykit, Larkkit, Petalkit, and Deerkit." Lionblaze said proudly.

"Uh…a little." Jayfeather murmured.

"The stupid thing _I've _done?" Firestar asked, gesturing to himself.

"The stupidest thing he ever did was kill _me!_" Scourge said.

"No, that has to be one of the smartest things he's ever done." Tigerstar retorted.

"Uh…well, some of my clanmates dared me to walk along the edge of the camp with a blindfold on…needless to say; I fell."

"Ouch." Maple Leaf said in pity.

"…yes, I do regret making such a fuss over a mouse. Sorry, guys." Mousefur apologized to Longtail and Briarlight.

"It's alright." They both said.

"Now that I've done all the answers that I accidentally skipped, I'll do the other questions! First is from…where are the letters?" on-cue, a ridiculously large pile of letters fell from the sky and onto the calico. She burrowed her head out of it and picked up thee first letter she saw. "Alright, here goes SplashHart!"

**LOL! This story is funny! Brightheart, do you still love Swiftpaw? Berrynose,**

**is it annoying having a short tail? Rock, do you ever get cold? Update soon :)**

"Um…a little. Like Firestar said a few episodes ago, there'll always be a special place in my heart for him. But I do love…Cloudtail! What happened to you?!" everyone turned around to see a very fat white cat, who's belly fat was taking up the two chairs next to him.

"Uh…can I have some more desserts?" the cat moaned, revealing itself as Cloudtail.

"No! that's enough dessert! Go get some excersise!" Brambleclaw shouted. Cloudtail groaned, heaved himself out of the chair, and 'ran' to the back door, belly fat trailing after him like a wedding dress.

"Oh my…" Maple Leaf and Brightheart both said at the same time.

"Yes, I find it very annoying; I cant balance as well anymore. do you know how bad that is in battle?!" Berrynose groaned. Then he smirked "But I'm still sexy!"

"Yeah…yes, I do get cold often. I have no fur, and I live in a cave; what would you expect?" Rock said.

"Well, you're a spirit!" Lionblaze stated.

"I still get cold!"

"Alrighty then…a third round of questions from Scarstorm2000 the guest!"

**Scarstorm2000:I just love it when people answer my questions!**

**Spottedleaf: Do you realilize that in average, 47% of warrior fans hate you?**

**How do feel about that? (BTW I'm in that 47%)**

**Graystripe: Did you know that when the 'Warriors' series first started, the**

**Erin Hunter team were planning to make you join forces with Tigerstar? How do**

**you feel about that?**

**And since Scrouge wanted to be in the spotlight, I'll grant him just that!:**

**Scrouge, did you ever find out who your father was?!**

**Alright people! Thats all I've got for now!**

**Until Next Time**

**Your Devoted Reader, **

**Scarstorm2000**

"What?!" Spottedleaf exclaimed in shock.

"Dang, you have a lot of haters, Spottedleaf." Clawface stated.

"Oh, shut up, Clawface!" the tortoiseshell hissed. "Anyways, I guess I know now. But why do they hate me? What did I do?"

"Uh…I would never do that!" Graystripe exclaimed.

"You would if Erin Hunter told you to." Tigerstar said.

"I'm not the killing type."

"Then why did you kill _me?!_" Clawface and Darkstripe asked.

"You were both going to kill Firestar! Clawface, yours was an accident, and Darkstripe…wow, maybe I _am _the killing type."

"Anyways, Tigerstar's a hypnotist; isn't it obvious?" Maple Leaf said. Everyone just stared at her like she was crazy "What? I have my beliefs, and you have yours. But that's why Hawkfrost works for him. He's too awesome to be truly evil like that."

"No he isn't!" Tigerstar said "_I'm _the sexiest one in the family!"

"No, _I _am!" Brambleclaw retorted. Then the two cats began to have a 'sexyness contest'.

"Awkward…" Maple Leaf muttered.

"Uh…well, I guess when I died and went to the magical world called 'Athiest Land' or whatever, somebody told me, and I started freaking out."

Scourge said, nervously licking a paw.

"Yeah…I found out to in StarClan." Firestar added.

"Another awkward moment, I guess…xFallenSkyx, lets do this!"

I have some questions. :)

**Crowfeather, who do you actually love? When you go to StarClan, will you pick**

**to be with; Leafpool, Feathertail or Nightcloud?**

**Millie, why didn't you want a warrior name if you were becoming a warrior?**

**What do you think Firestar would have given you for a warrior name?**

"Uh…well, Nightcloud's automatically off the list." Crowfeather muttered.

"_What?!_" Nightcloud exclaimed

"Uh…it's a tie between Leafpool and Feathertail. Can I be with two cats at a time once I'm dead?"

"Kinda ménage a trios _sometimes!_" Scourge sang. Crowfeather glared at him as he continued to sing 'Fever' by Adam Lambert.

"Wow, I got asked a question! Um…well, I find doublenames confusing. If I got a warrior name…it might be Silverfur or something.

"Alright, now here's Snowsong of Snowclan's question!" Maple Leaf said.

**This so awesome! Here is a Q for Scourge: Did you ever know Firestar was your**

**half-brother, and if so why did you try to kill him?**

"Pfft! _Try _to? I _did _kill him!" Scourge scoffed "Anyways, as I said a few questions ago, I found out that I was Firestar's half-brother in Atheist Land, and I freaked. Thus meaning neither one of us knew when we killed each other."

"Alright, here comes Mosspelt2734 the guest!"

**Mosspelt2734:Awesome chapter BTW! **

**Scourge do you like candy catnip, cake, ect. ? **

**Ivypool do you like foxleap? Foxleap do you like ivypool?**

**Spottedleaf how come you fell in love with Firestar when you knew you weren't**

**supposed to? **

**Brightheart do you like being "part time" medicine cat? ( BTW you are my**

**favorite cat!)**

**Berrynose do you like any cat? If you do who?**

**From your devoted reader,**

**Mosspelt2734**

"Um…I like catnip, I hate hard candy except for Skittles, and cake is the food of the gods!" Scourge replied, licking his lips.

"I thought you were an atheist." Firestar said.

"Oh, right. Well, cake tastes good."

"Um…no comment." Foxleap said.

"Likewise." Ivypool said, blushing.

"How come _Leafpool _fell in love with _Crowfeather _when she knew she wasn't supposed to?!" Spottedleaf asked harshly, but everyone a mile away could see her blushing.

"Mrow!" Firestar muttered. (In the way twolegs mean it!)

"Um…its fun! I love helping Jayfeather sort herbs and take care of cats!" Brightheart exclaimed with glee. "And thank you!"

"Honeyfern and Poppyfrost! _Duh!_" the purple cat said.

"Which one of us do you like _more?_" Poppyfrost asked.

"Uh…no comment."

"Okay, moving along! And I love when I get devoted readers! Now, returning reviewer, SwiftStar1!"

**Here's one for ROCK do u like rock music?**

**Firestar WHY DO U HATE WAFFLES?!**

**Cloudtail do u like cookies?**

**Ashfur someone said that hollyleaf killed u because u asked her to be your**

**mate is it true?**

**-your MOST devoted reader SwiftStar**

"Oh, a challenge! Devoted reader duel!" Maple Leaf exclaimed.

"Sorta. I like natural sounds more." Rock said, shrugging his shoulders. Then he looked under his arm "Hey, cool; I have armpit hair!"

"Good for you…well, I don't _hate _waffles, but only because I have no clue what they are."

"Ooooohhhh…waffle time, it's waffle time; will you have some waffles, man?" Graystripe sang.

"I DON'T KNOW WHAT A WAFFLE IS!"

"Yes, I love cookies! Can I have some now?" Cloudtail asked, coming inside. He was now _really _skinny.

"What the heck?! How did you get skinny that fast?!" Brambleclaw exclaimed.

"Cause…I-I-I work out!" Cloudtail started flexing his muscles. "Plus, I have high metabolism."

"…fine, go eat some cookies." Brambleclaw said. As Cloudtail ran to get cookies, everyone noticed a roll of tape dragging behind him. He had obviously wrapped himself in tape so he'd look skinny. "_CLOUDTAIL!_" Brambleclaw exclaimed.

"Hm?" the white cat asked. He saw the tape, and his eyes went spoofy.

"No more eating twoleg food! Now go-go-go work out!" the tabby mocked.

"Aw, man!" Cloudtail dejectedly walked out of the room to the door. He looked back at Brambleclaw with puppy eyes, and the tabby immediately started fidgeting.

"Well, uh…_stop staring at me, okay!_ Go eat some cookies."

"Yayz!" Cloudtail ran into the break-room and proceeded to stuff cookies in his mouth like a chipmunk.

"That's odd; I thought only squirrels could do that. Squirrelflight, go join him." Ashfur said, glaring at Squirrelflight.

"How about no."

"Hmph. Anyways, that's not true. I wouldn't ask Hollyleaf to be my mate. She just randomly stalked me halfway around the lake and killed me." Ashfur said.

"Okay, here goes CinderxLion00!"

**Cinderxlion00:Hi. Its me again. PM me or something sometime. K?**

**okay i really don't feel like logging in. iM SOOO epicly tired but,**

**q1. Firestar: Are you that sure youre sexy and u know it? Cuz I see you**

**singing it everyday with Graystripe. Even when I'm sleeping. Justtt putting**

**that out there.**

**q2. Yo Graystripe! Do you like how Millie is treating your kits? Cuz I think**

**anybody who has read the LAST HOPE EPILOUGE by my PM buddy chuckles-lives-on**

**would like to talk to you. **

**q3. Hollyleaf: WHY IN THE NAME OF STARCLAN DID YOU HAVE TO DIE! YOU WERE MY**

**FAV TRIPLET?! WHYYYY**

**Nice! I love the way you answered my question! Heres another one, if you dont**

**mind. XD To Ivypool: Since you wanted to be in a prophcey and have powers,**

**what would you do if you had the ability to speak to twolegs?**

**From another devoted reader, **

**Silver Sakura-hime**

"Uh…well, Sandstorm and Spottedleaf both think I'm sexy. I dunno; is graying fur sexy? Anyways, to answer the question…yeah, I think I can be pretty sexy at times." Firestar said, shrugging his shoulders "I dunno."

Everybody is currently reading The Last Hope Epilouge by chuckles-lives-on, using Firestar's magical laptop.

"Oh, man, I'm dead!" Blackstar said.

"You got fat fast." Lionblaze stated "Five kits? Wow, that's a lot!"

"Since when have people been calling me a pigeon?" Graystripe asked. Millie bit at her claws in embarrassment. "Anyways, I think it was kinda rude of 'Millie' to interrupt Featherpaw's apprentince ceremony, and to try and force Briarlight to become a medicine cat, but what can I say? It's just story-Millie…right?"

"Of course!" Millie said.

"…Erin Hunter wanted me to die. Oh, and thank you very much." Hollyleaf said formally.

"Sorry, CinderxLion00! My mom doesn't want me to be able to PM anybody, but you know moms! Always freaking out about everything! But I'd PM you if I could!" Maple Leaf apologized with a blush. Some of the cats stared at her. "Oh, c'mon! I'm young! You all still live with your moms…except for Firestar and Scourge, and anybody else I forgot. Anyways, here's a question from Silver Sakura-hime!"

**Nice! I love the way you answered my question! Heres another one, if you dont**

**mind. XD To Ivypool: Since you wanted to be in a prophcey and have powers,**

**what would you do if you had the ability to speak to twolegs?**

**From another devoted reader, **

**Silver Sakura-hime**

"Thank you!" Scourge said, laughing at the purple Berrynose.

"Anyways, if I had the ability to speak to twolegs, then I'd probably freak at first. Then I'd hang out around Twoleg Place and see what twolegs talked about. Then I'd make them freak out by talking to them, then running away. I could have so much fun if I could do that!" Ivypool said.

"Cool, devoted readers! Alright, here's…VMX, I don't want to answer that question. Ashfur isn't a Mary-Sue, and how the heck did racism get mixed in?! you did the same thing on my Daring Scourge story! When will you learn to read the rules?! Anyways, this is a question from Lakestorm now…someone who actually _reads _the rules!"

**Crowfeather how is it that your a very grumpy, thick and idiotic cat and u**

**still got 3 she cats to fall in love with u**

"…good question! I'm not that grumpy, I'm not idiotic, and…I'm sexy and I know it!" Crowfeather said.

"_That's _where I get it from!" Jayfeather exclaimed.

"Okay…now, we have some questions from the guest Osprey2012!"

**Osprey2012:Oh hello!**

**My questions:**

**Blackstar, what would be your reaction if I told you if consider youXMistystar**

**as a fantastic pairing?**

**Honeyfern, what is your reaction if you lived, but Berrynose loved Poopyfrost**

**still?**

**Dovewing, is it true you love Bumblesripe?**

**Ivypool, is it true you love Foxleap?**

**OK, Osprey2012 over and out!**

"OMG, WHAT THE HECK?!" Blackstar and Mistystar exclaimed at the same time. They looked at each other, then back to the letter.

"Did you spell Pooppyfrost's name incorrectly on accident, or as an insult? Anyways, I guess I would be disappointed and sad, but not Ashfur disappointed and sad." Honeyfern said.

"Yeah, it is. We just became mates recently." Dovewing said, blushing.

"…still no comment." Ivypool said, still blushing.

"Bye, Osprey2012! Up next is the guest CodenFoxKills!" Maple Leaf said, purring at Ivypool's reaction.

**CodenFoxKills:Some questions:**

**Knowing that I have attacked you're clans, am I an enemy, friend, or**

**friendemy?**

**To Cinderheart: Why did you break up with Lionblaze? I know you lied before.**

**And finally, to Icecloud: Do you have a crush on Lionblaze?**

"Uh…since we have no clue who you are, then enemy." All the clan leaders said

"Well, I guess I kinda overreacted a little. Well, not _me, _but Cinderpelt." Cinderheart stated.

"Uh…perhaps a small one." Icecloud said.

"Okay, ThunderstrikeTehPony!"

**:ThunderstrikeTehPony my questions are:**

**To Firestar: You know cinderPELT loved you right?**

**To Hollyleaf: Ever feel your being stalked? Like how you stalked up on ashfur**

**and KILLED HIM? Um, YOU DIDN'T**

**HEAR ANYTHING!**

**To Ashfur (TC): How did it feel to go insane?**

**Finally, To Jayfeather: You do know ALL of the she-cats are after you right?**

**YOU'RE DEVOTED/WEIRDEST reader,**

**Thunderstrike teh pony**

"Uh…no, I didn't." Firestar said nervously.

"Hey, check it out! The magical age-finding website says that Cinderheart might have a crush on you, too!" Scourge said, back on the laptop.

"What?!" Cinderheart exclaimed.

"Uh…sometimes. Fallen Leaves seems to have grown addicted to me." Hollyleaf said, glancing behind her. There was a misty ginger-and-white cat standing there.

"Hey, Hollyleaf! The magical age-telling website says that you and Fallen Leaves become mates in StarClan." Firestar said

"That must be false!" Hollyleaf says

"Erin Hunter says so."

"…oh, crap."

"Um…well, I guess it was fun at the moment. It's all a blur now; I can barely remember what I did."

"Yeah! Cause I'm bringing sexy back!" Jayfeather said.

"I have so many devoted readers! Now, a few more questions from Mosspelt2734!"

**Mosspelt2734:Dustpelt do you still like sandstorm?**

**Berrynose and Ivypool- do you like anybody? if you do who?**

**scourge do you like Justen Beiber? (BTW I hate him)**

**for all the warriors, do you guys play any sports? **

**Your devoted reader,**

**Mosspelt2734**

"I like Poppyfrost and Honeyfern." Berrynose stated.

"Uh…no comment on Foxpelt." Ivypool said, blushing furiously.

"No; I don't like guys that sound like girls." Scourge said.

"Brofist!" Maple Leaf said. They high-pawed each other.

"Mossball!" everybody exclaimed.

"Yay, devoted readers!" Maple Leaf exclaimed "Now, here's Loudpelt, who couldn't think of a question last episode! They're a guest!"

**Loudpelt:Hi it's me so my next (first in a way) question to scourge do you**

**like... BLUESTAR I mean she saved you life (I think)**

**From another devoted reader**

"Yeah, I like her. Not in that way, but I do like her." Scourge admitted.

"Aw…anyways, lets keep this going with Fernlight's questions!

**Hiya I have a coupla questions for everyone! The cat I want to ask is in**

**front.**

**Scourge: How do you kill a dog?**

**Tigerstar: I'm your #1 fan :D! How does your fur look like that?**

**Firestar: Why are you so old? (Sorry I don't reallly like you...)**

**Jayfeather: Do you love half moon?**

**Half moon: Do you love Jayfeather?**

**Dovewing: Did you ever kiss Tigerheart?**

**Bluestar: Why did you go insane?**

**Yellowfang: What do you even see in Raggedstar?**

**Bluestar: What do you do with Oakheart in Starclan?**

**Yeah so Plz answer!**

**TIGERSTAR FAN!**

**oh and devoted reader**

**-Fernlight**

**#1 TIGERSTAR FAN!**

"Oh, I usually kill my dogs the way I killed Tigerstar." Scourge said, smirking at the furious tabby warrior.

"So you're saying I'm nothing better than a dog?" he growled.

"Yeah, pretty much. Oh, guess what?"

"What?"

"Erin Hunter said _your _death was the most fun to write!"

"…screw you, Erin. What was that? Looks like I have another Warrior to join my legion of Dark Forest cats…had I not been killed a second time. Welcome to the clan, Fernlight. My fur looks like this because I'm cool like that." Tigerstar said "Wickedly cool."

"My fur looks like that too!" Brambleclaw exclaimed, waving his hands around "So, I have cool fur, too!"

"Sit down!" Tigerstar ordered. Brambleclaw immediately sat down. Whether it was hypnotism or something else, nobody knew.

"Uh…I'm old because I am. And haters make me famous!" Firestar said.

Firestar, you sound really ghetto right now…please. _Stop._" Maple Leaf said.

"Uh…just a tiny bit." Jayfeather said, blushing.

"Yes, I do." Half Moon said shamelessly.

"No, I didn't." Dovewing said. A lie detector randomly built into the stage made some TV Screens (Which were broadcasting the letters so every cat could read them) flash red.

"Lie detected! Lie detected!" it shouted in a monotone voice.

"Uh…well, after Tigerstar betrayed me, I went into a depression, and it all went downhill from there." The blue-furred cat stated.

"Nobody can resist a tabby cat." Yellowfang said "I just saw him as handsome. Who knows; if I knew them long enough I might have found Tigerstar or Brambleclaw as handsome."

"What?!" the two tabbies exclaimed, slowly backing away from the 'crazy' medicine cat.

"Uh…we talk to each other, we go on dates; the likes." Bluestar said. Oakheart nodded his agreement.

"More devoted readers! I have a lot now! Last question of the day is from Nightclawthebrave!"

**Hello clan cats! Okay I have a couple of questions:**

**1. Scourge, do you still care about your kin, like your mom and siblings?**

**2. Heathertail, who do you like better, Breezepelt or Lionblaze? i know that**

**you don't like Lionblaze anymore because of the loyalty thing but Breezepelt**

**is sorta unreasonable sometimes, don't you think?**

**3. Mapleleaf, why do you go take revenge on Crookedstar? He might be your**

**mate's kin but why don't you just shake it off of you and chill. (just chill**

**X3)**

"Let me think on that…I care about my mom, and I hope she lives happily for a long time. Socks and Ruby…I basically watch over them, sending all the bad stuff that happens to them now." Scourge said.

"Hm…Lionblaze, since Breezepelt is an idiot." Heathertail said.

"_Hey!_" Breezepelt whined "Not nice!"

"It's the truth!"

"It's not that easy." Mapleshade said.

"Okay…" Maple Leaf opened her mouth wide in a yawn "I've been writing this thing all day! I'm tired; it's 12:00 in the morning. Lets end this thing the sexy way!"

* * *

Jayfeather is on one side of the room with his supporters, Scourge on another, and Berrynose on the other. They are essentially having a 'sexiness battle', by singing songs.

"I'm bringing sexy back!" Jayfeather sang.

"Yeah!" his followers exclaimed.

"Them other boys don't know how to act!" Jayfeather thought he was pointing at Berrynose, but he ended up pointing at Scourge.

"Yeah!"

"Take it to the bridge!" Lionblaze said in a dramatically deep voice.

"Dirty babe! You see these shackles; baby I'm your slave!" Jayfeather now thought he had wrapped his tail seductively around Half Moon, but no, his tail was around Rock. "I'll let you whip me if I misbehave! It's just that no one makes me feel this way!"

"Take it to the chorus!"

"Get your sexy on!" all of Jayfeather's supporters sang.

"Go ahead, be gone with it!"

Berrynose watched all of this, looking bored. Then, he cleared his throat.

"When I walk on by, girls be looking like 'dang, he fly!' I pimp to the beat, walking on the street in my new lafreak, yeah!" some of Berrynose's followers swooned. "This is how I roll, animal print pants out of control!" he gestured to his hind legs, which had pink cheetah-spots on them.

"Ah! Girl, look at that body! Girl, look at that body! Girl, look at that body!" all of Berrynose's followers said.

"I-I-I work out! When I walk in the spot, this is what I see; everybody stops and they starin at _me! _I've got passion in my pants, and I aint afraid to show it! Show it! Show it! Show it!"

"I'm sexy and I know it!" all of Berrynose's followers (May I mention that there were very few of them?) started dancing around. Jayfeather's followers just rolled their eyes. Scourge (and BloodClan) stepped into center stage. The clack cat had a very smug look on his face.

"So hot out the box; can we pick up the pace? Turn it up, heat it up; I need to be entertained. Push the limit, are you with it? Baby, don't be afraid! I'mma hurt you real good baby!" Scourge sang.

"Oh!" all the other members of BloodClan shouted, trying to act gangster.

"No escaping when I start; once I'm in I'll own your heart! There's no way to ring the alarm..so hold on until it's over!"

"Oh! Do you know what you got into? Can you handle what I'm about to do? 'Cause it's about to get rough for you! I'm here for your entertainment! Oh! I bet you thought that I was soft and sweet; you thought and angles swept you off your feet! But I'm about to turn up the heat! I'm here for your entertainment!" all the clan members sang.

"Alright, we'll announce the winner of the 'Sexiness Contest' next episode! Put in your votes now!" Maple Leaf said "Please, R&R!"

* * *

**Alright, review to tell me who you think should have won the 'Sexiness Contest'! And keep sending questions! Please note that if I don't know how to answer a question, then I use Warriors Wikia to help me out!**

**I don't own Warriors, Erin Hunter does. The songs Sexy Back, Sexy And I Know It, and For Your Entertainment all belong to Justin Timberlake, an acronym that I'm not allowed to say, and Adam Lambert! Bye!**

**PS: You know a chapter is long when it takes up 10.5 Pages on Microsoft Word!**


	5. Episode Four

**Fourth Episode! Thank you to all of my reviewers, followers, favoriters, and readers! You give me confidence! I'm gonna shut up and let you read the story…**

* * *

"_Finally!_" Maple Leaf exclaimed as she walked on stage. "The microphone is _down _and _isn't missing _for once!"

"It's a miracle! Thanks StarClan!" Firestar exclaimed.

"Alright, lets get this started. Everyone off stage but me."

"But I like the stage!" Bramblestar whined "Hey, look, you called me Bramblestar for once!"

"The Last Hope Epilogue helped a lot. Anyways, some of the people who are on stage don't get asked questions, and I need to start conserving as much space as possible. So, adios!" the cats left the stage with a grumble. "Alright, here's episode four of Ask The Warriors! If you like this story, then I'd suggest that you read Daring Scourge by me, kinda-sorta hosted by my friend Concrete! Lets kick this thing off with Cutiepuppy2012!"

**Hey Cutiepuppy2012(a.k.a Dawnpetal) here I already posted so I hope u don't**

**mind me posting again (BTW Ur in my favorites ;D luv ur stories)**

**: do you love Fallen Leaves**

**2. Fallen leaves: do you love Hollyleaf**

**3. Hollyleaf and Fallen leaves: If you two got to live again as the same cats**

**but where confine to the tunnels would you guys have kits (caus mates)**

**4. Jayfeather what would you swap with ur blindness**

**5. Leafpool would you have kits with Crowfeather again?**

**6. Firestar if Spottedleaf did not fade would you choose Spottedleaf or**

**Sandstorm**

**7. Graystripe would you choose Mille or Silverstream**

**8. Jayfeather(ur the best :D) would you choose ur stick, Half-moon or**

**Briarlight**

**That's 4 now LOL**

**TTYL **

**Cutiepuppy2012 (A.K.A Dawnpetal)**

"You can post as many times as you want, Cutiepuppy2012!" Maple Leaf said, purring "I love when I get returning reviewers! But who are you asking if they like Fallen Leaves? Hollyleaf?"

"No, I don't. He's just a stalker." The fluffy black cat said, getting up on stage with her stalker.

"Yes, I do! I love you, Hollyleaf!" Fallen Leaves exclaimed, trying to twine his tail with his 'mate'. Hollyleaf kept moving hers to prevent that.

"No!" Hollyleaf exclaimed.

"Yes!" Fallen Leaves countered.

"Uh…the ability to taste food. I don't really need that…right?" Jayfeather said questioningly.

"If it was possible, then yes. But we cant; it's against the rules." Leafpool said sadly.

"The rules should be changed!" Graystripe and Crowfeather exclaimed. Dovewing slightly nodded her head in agreement.

"Uh…can I be with both, like Crowfeather?" Firestar asked.

"According to the age-finding website, I'd choose Silverstream. But I really want to pick both, like Firestar and Crowfeather." Graystripe said.

"The Stick's out, since I don't have a crush on it. Briarlight, as we said earlier, I have respect for her. So, I guess Half Moon." Jayfeather stated. "And, yes, I am the best."

"Okay, next question is from Fernlight." Maple Leaf said.

"Fernlight is my favorite asker." Tigerstar said with a purr.

**YEEE! I'M BACK! WITH MORE QUESTIONS! Also Tigerstar I may or may not have**

**found a way to un kill you :)**

**Tigerstar and Scourge: I just killed a twoleg and I'm not really feeeling that**

**guilty. Is that normal?**

**Firestar: How did you age so fast?**

**Tigerheart: Do you still love Dovewing?**

**Dovewing: Do you still love Tigerheart?**

**Brambleclaw: Why do you have a patch of fur sticking up on your back?**

**Mosskit: Are you mad at your mom for killing you? **

**Snowfur: Is getting hit by a monster painful?**

**Tigerstar: If you had the chance to kill Scourge how would you kill him?**

**All cats: Why of all cats does Firestar have to be teh savior? I would have**

**liked it better if it was Tigerstar even if he destroyed the forest cause you**

**had to move anyway...**

**Also does anyone know where to find pure obsidian? With that I may be able to**

**bring Tigerstar back to life...**

**SEE YA !**

**#1 TIGERSTAR FAN!**

**-Fernlight**

"What? Please, do it! I wanna kill these two!" Tigerstar said, gesturing towards Firestar and Scourge.

"I think that'd be a normal feeling. What about you?" Scourge said, turning to Tigerstar.

"Yeah, it is." The tabby agreed.

"Well, I've been around for all four book series, and there were time lapses between every sub-series, so I didn't age _that _fast!"

"Uh…I miss her a lot." Tigerheart said "So, I guess I do."

"I got over him a while ago." Dovewing said.

"What? Where?" Bramblestar tried to look behind his back, but didn't see anything. Eventually, he was running around in a circle on the stage, trying to find it "I don't see it!"

"Oh, StarClan. Bramblestar, stop running around; you're embarrassing me!" Tigerstar shouted. Brambleclaw finally found the patch of fur and licked it flat.

"Mommy didn't _try_ to kill me! She wanted me to go to RiverClan with my brother and sister! So, I'm not mad." Mosskit stated.

"Well, _duh!_" Snowfur said "It's gotta hurt if you die from it!"

"I would kill him _very _painfully." Tigerstar said, unsheathing his claws and glaring at Scourge. The black cat growled at him.

"Erin Hunter wanted him to." Jayfeather said.

"Yeah, _I _should be the savior!" Tigerstar exclaimed.

"You find it near lava." Jayfeather said.

"_Why _would you tell him that?!" Firestar exclaimed.

"Uh…Silver Sakura-Hime, now! Rescue us from this awkward moment!" Maple Leaf said nervously.

**Jayfeather should win! Definetly Jayfeather! And a few questions here!**

**Jayfeather, are you addicted to coffee like I am?**

"Yay, I got the first vote! I've never had coffee before, so no." Jayfeather said.

"Alright, now we have Guest. Whether or not this is the same guest as earlier, I don't know. Lets hear it, Guest!"

**:Nope i did not.**

**So...**

**Hey scourge and Tigerstar, I heard you both like Hannah Montana. Is that true?**

**Ivypool, do you like like someone? Hmmm?Hmmm?**

**Uhhh...**

**Bluestar, have you got the new iPhone 5? Does the maps app really are mixed**

**up?**

**Mistystar, how is your new life as leader going?**

**Dustpelt, are you going to have 2646184925482637493647363826 **

**92864628292746464738393993 more kits with Ferncloud in STARCLAN? Or in**

**Thunderclan?**

**Hey, now it's MY turn to be a SUPER DUPER DEVOTED READER!**

**cinderxlion00**

**Ps plz check out my forum Warriors talk to the lonely. I did not copy this, I**

**thought of this myself.**

"What?! No! she's annoying, and weird!" Scourge exclaimed in shock.

"I agree!" Tigerstar added.

"Uh…no comment." Ivypool said.

"I don't have any phones. Should I get one?" Bluestar asked.

"Oh, it's going very well!" Mistystar said with a purr "I've faced very few problems as of now!"

"O.O Uh…neither. I don't think it's possible to have that many kits in ThunderClan OR StarClan. Is it even possible to have kits in StarClan?" Dustpelt said. "I've only had seven kits! That's not odd!"

"More devoted readers! Did CinderxLion00 forget to put their name in the front of the review? But I will totally check out that forum!" Maple Leaf pulled out her laptop, went to CinderxLion00's profile page, then took the link to the forum "…what do you do on forums?"

"I have no clue. Anyways, while Maple Leaf puzzles over this, I'll read the next question." Bramblestar said "It's from the returning reviewer SplashHart."

**I lol at this for about 10 minutes! Ok I have some more questions.**

**Rock, do you find it weird how all your information is stored in one simple**

**stick, and a certain blind gray cat loves it ;)?**

**Millie, I heard that Graystripe falls in love with Silverstream instead of you**

**in StarClan. How does that make you feel?**

**Briarlight, do like how your mom is treating your siblings?**

**Toadstep, why is your name like this? How you ever stepped on a toad before?**

**Brook Where Small Fish Swim (Brook), do you like these long tribe names?**

**Maple Leaf, I just love your name! Calico cats all the way! (lol not a**

**question)**

**Update soon :)**

**Whoops, I forgot to say I want Jayfeather to win the contest!**

"Well, that's what I try to make people do!" Maple Leaf said with a purr.

"He's not in love with the stick." Rock said "He just visits it so he can talk to me and get advice…that is, until he broke it." Rock glared at Jayfeather with blind eyes.

"He said that he's trapped between the two of us, so I'm not really mad right now. But if he decides on Silverstream, then I'll be pretty mad." Millie said.

"Not really. Mom, why do you ignore them?" Briarlight asked. Jayfeather ran off stage to help her up the steps.

"Well, none of my other kits are having health problems. I just worry for you." Millie said.

"But Jayfeather takes good care of me, and gives me exercises to help me get better. I'm in good paws, mom."

"…alright."

"I don't know why my parents named me Toadstep. Miraculously, I don't look like a toad yet like Berrynose. But, yes, I have stepped on a toad while on patrol. It was very squishy." Toadstep said.

"Well, it's what I've known for most of my life, but they are quite the mouthful. But I wouldn't trade it out for anything else, though." Brook stated.

"Aw, thanks! And you guys are allowed to ask me questions too, just not anything too…'revealing'. I don't want any stalkers." Maple Leaf said.

"I'm with you, Maple Leaf!" Ashfur agreed, glaring at Hollyleaf.

"Wow; lots of angst here."

"That makes _two _votes!" Jayfeather exclaimed.

"Alright, Jayfeather, good for you. Next question's from Fernlight."

**Here is who I think won the sexiness contest:**

**1st place: Tie between my mate Lightningstorm (But he isn't on teh show so you**

**can't seee how amazing he is ) and Tigerstar**

**2nd place: Jayfeather**

**3rd place: I dunno either Oakheart or Lionblaze**

**Last place: Tie between Berrynnose and Firestar**

**Everyone else falls somewhere in between.**

"Sweet! I wasn't even _in _that contest, and I got a vote! I'm liking you more and more, Fernlight!" Tigerstar said with a rumbly purr.

"…two and a half votes?" Jayfeather said, shrugging his shoulders.

"Wow! We must be pretty cool!" Oakheart and Lionblaze said, giving each other high-fives. "Third place and a third of a vote!"

"A fourth of a vote?! _C'mon, _guys! You could vote _way _better than this, I know it!" Berrynose exclaimed in anger.

"…I'm perfectly content with a fourth of a vote, since I wasn't participating. Gray fur is getting sexy again!" Firestar said.

"You think like my parents." Maple Leaf said, shaking her head.

"Aw, I don't have any votes yet." Scourge said, ears flat. He made puppy eyes at the 'camera' "Please give me a vote. Please?"

"Alright, lets see if you get any by the end of the episode. Here's Scarstorm2000."

**Scarstorm2000:OK FIRST OFF! THAT IS MY LINE! I'M AM THE ORIGANAL DEVOTED**

**READER! KAYPACHE!? SO YOU OTHER 3 COPIERS, BACK OFF! GAUD!**

**Anyway I'm calm now :)**

**So now some questions,**

**Cinderpelt: First off, let me tell you, YOU ARE THE MOST AWESOME CHARACTER**

**EVER! Now my question, how does it feel to be reincarnated? I mean, no one**

**could be as wonderly spectacular as you but how does it feel anyway? (BTW When**

**my fan club was doing a play about Warriors, I actually passed out when I was**

**cast as Cinderpelt, I love her so much)**

**Oh and I vote JAYFEATHER!**

**Anyway...**

**Until Next Time**

**Your (most and don't test me) Devoted Reader,**

**Scarstorm2000**

By now, Maple Leaf's eyes were wide with surprise. "Wow, angst. It's okay, guys! I don't mind having all these devoted readers! It makes me happy!"

"…well, first, you're floating on air. Then you pop up in StarClan for, maybe, five seconds? Anyways, then you're dragged back to Earth as tiny, cuddly kitten!" Cinderpelt said with a purr. "And thank you!"

"Three and a half votes! I'm gonna win!" Jayfeather exclaimed, running around the stage in excitement before crashing into a wall and knocking himself out.

"Uh…here's Scarstorm2000 again with even more angst!" Scourge said, tiny tears welling up in his eyes "Such beautiful angst!"

"How can angst be beautiful?" Bramblestar asked.

"Don't forget; he's Scourge. Just about all he ever feels is angst." Firestar stated.

**Scarstorm2000:Wait make that SEVEN PEOPLE! SERIOSLY THATS MY CATCHFRASE! DON'T**

**STEAL IT! YOU DON'T HAVE COPYRIGHT!**

**Bluestar: Why didn't you listen to Firestar when he said that Tigerstar WAS**

**EVIL?! WERE YOU SLEEPING WITH HIM OR SOMETHING?!**

**Cinderpelt: Again, I LOVE YOU!**

**Firestar: Why are you so oblivious to the opposite sex?**

**Until Next Time**

**Your (most ever and willing to sue) Devoted Reader,**

**Scarstorm2000**

"…" Maple Leaf just stared at the letter. Then she decided to lighten the mood "Aw, they're all fighting over me!"

"I didn't want to believe it. I was in shock…for a long time…And, no, I wasn't sleeping with him." Bluestar stated.

"Wow, thanks!"

"Uh…what? I am not!" Firestar exclaimed.

"Please don't sue." Maple Leaf said. "Anyways, here's a new reviewer! Silenthunder!"

**Hi Maple! I'm new, but I have read this and your story on Scourge! So funny!**

**And I have some questions:**

**For Longtail: How did you come to like Firestar? You hated him when he first**

**came to ThunderClan, and then when you are an elder, you two are friends...**

**For Scourge: I've heard you cry yourself to sleep at night, is that true? And**

**have you ever fallen in love?**

**For Tigerstar: How did you become evil? And who do you love more, Goldenflower**

**or Sasha?**

**For Crowfeather: Why didn't you praise him when he was an apprentice? HE'S**

**YOUR SON, for crying out loud!**

"Hello!" Maple Leaf greeted "I'm so glad you like my stories! BTW, I also have a more-serious story called Claw; Son of Scourge! I haven't updated it in awhile, because I kinda-sorta hit a rock with it, but I'll probably post something soon!"

"Uh…well, when he refused to throw me out of the clan when I was blinded, I guess I started to respect him more." Longtail said.

"Well, if you've read the other story Maple Leaf wrote about me, then I've fallen in love with a cat named Fang. I don't _cry _myself to sleep, but I do have nightmares _very _often." Scourge glared at his brother and sister, who were in the audience.

"Well, according to 'other cats' I've kinda-sorta been evil since I was a kit. When my siblings died, I just got mad. Then people kept saying I was the weakest of the litter, and had a bad influence on Whitekit, and then my mentor was Thistleclaw. So, it all started _very _early. And, I'd prefer to be with both cats, if Goldenflower finds it in her heart to take me back." Tigerstar said, glancing mournfully at Goldenflower.

"No." the she-cat said, turning her back from the tabby.

"Fine, then I pick Sasha."

"Yay!" Sasha exclaimed with a purr.

"…I really have no clue." Crowfeather said "I just always leaned towards my kits in ThunderClan more."

"Alright, then, here's Lakestorm!" Maple Leaf said.

**ok got some more questions**

**to Thunderstar: what was the stupidest thing you have ever done.**

**to Ivypool: do you like Foxleap and DONT SAY NO COMMENT**

**to Tigerstar: have you ever gotten high on catnip and if u did then what**

**happened**

**to Ravenpaw: why are you so shy**

**to Firestar: how come you lived twice as long as bluestar.**

**Ok thats all for now**

**From your loyal reader**

**Lakestorm**

"Hm…it'd have to be hunting in thunderstorms. I mean, it was a pretty clever idea at first, since the prey never heard me coming…but then I got struck by lightning and died." Thunder said.

"No way! So did I!" Firestar exclaimed.

"Yes, I know." Thunder said in a bored tone,

"Uh…_FINE, I LIKE HIM, OKAY?!" _Ivypool exclaimed. Then she started crying from the embarrassment.

"…cats died." Tigerstar said carelessly.

"Well, I've been pretty nervous ever since I was a kit, so I don't really know." Ravenpaw said "But I'm not as nervous anymore!"

"…I truly have no clue. I guess my prophecy was more important than Bluestar's…"

"_Hey!_" Bluestar exclaimed, back arched and fur fluffed.

"Well, it's _true!_"

"Alright, here's Snowsong of SnowClan!" Maple Leaf exclaimed.

**Yay for embarrassing questions! :)**

**Bluestar: do/did you have a cruch on fireheart/star?**

**Hawkfrost/Ivypool: it is rumored Hawkfrost and Ivypool like each other, is**

**this true? **

**Graystripe: Do you love Millie or Silverstream more? Who will you be with in**

**StarClan? is there anyone else you like? (Silverstream is WAYYY better!)**

**And lastly, Mousewhisker:Do you have a thing for Hollyleaf? if not, who do you**

**like?**

"No, I didn't. That would be weird; if that was true, and I was a twoleg, then I'd be arrested for that." Bluestar said with a shiver "Plus, he dissed my prophecy!"

"No, I don't." Ivypool said.

"…"

"Hawkfrost?"

"…uh…no. I just got this weird image in my head…ew!"

"I'll be with both. No, I don't have a crush on anyone else." Graystripe stated.

"I do have a slight crush on Hollyleaf…" Mousewhisker said with a blush.

"Okay, now we have a statement from Guest." Maple Leaf said.

**:Scarstorm, CALM DOWN!**

**I did not mean to steal your catch phrase, it's just saying that I'm also a**

**devoted reader ok? Anipwrites likes when people say that so that how started I**

**started to say it.**

"Uh…can you guys please stop arguing over me and being my devoted readers? I'd hate to have this story have to be put in the angst category…" Maple Leaf said nervously. "…Mosspelt2734."

**Mosspelt2734:Also scarstorm, ill start saying your now devoted reader so I**

**wont take your catch phrase. ok?**

"Alright, more angst. Firessteam…please don't be angst, please don't be angst…" Maple Leaf murmured, crossing her 'fingers'.

**Hello. Scourge if you had 9 lives before Firestar killed you, what would you**

**do and who would of won? Tigerstar, if you had a nyan cat right now, what**

**would you do. Scourge, if you had a portel gun like in the game Portel, wat**

**would you do. Ashfur,is true you revenged shipped and liked Scourge? Any ways**

**see you later, youre friend Firestream. Ps. I like you Scourge, you iz my**

**favorite cat. Firestar, you suck for killing my favorite, no cookies for you**

**Cloudtail. Firestream secretly ate all the cookies :D. Folower of Maple Leaf**

"Alright, here's a question I wanna answer! If I had nine lives, here's what I'd do; I'd die, wait until everybody leaves, get up, find the ThunderClan camp, and kill everyone in their sleep." Scourge said with a smirk.

"You scare me." Firestar said, ears flat.

"That was the point. Oh, and I'd find my siblings, too, and do the same thing!"

"Tiny, that's enough!" Quince scolded from the audience.

"But, _mom-_" Quince proceeded to give her son such a glare that Scourge decided to shut up.

"Uh…since it looks like a pop-tart, I'd probably eat it." Tigerstar said.

"Little-known fact of the day; Tigerstar likes pop-tarts." Firestar murmured.

"Hm…I'd probably shoot Firestar with it."

"Portal guns don't work like that." Firestar stated.

"I know that; then I'd claw all your insides out and toss them into the other portal."

"I'm ashamed to call you my son." Quince said, getting up to leave.

"What? No, Mom, don't go!" Quince slammed the door, and Scourge began to cry.

"Aw, it's okay, Scourge; don't cry." Maple Leaf said, sitting next to the sad cat. He just cried more "You're losing cool-points, please stop crying."

"Don't bother; he's just a little twerp." Ruby said from the audience. Scourge stopped crying and glared at her viciously.

"Why, you little…" then Scourge leapt onto his sisters back and began clawing her fur out.

"Hey, cool, you just earned all you're cool-points back!" Maple Leaf exclaimed.

"Uh…no. I do not like Scourge." Ashfur said, surprised that somebody would ask that question.

"I like the video that XxflightfeathersxX made, though!" Maple Leaf said. She proceeded to sing 'Call Me, Maybe'.

"Uh…thank you. At least I know somebody cares." Scourge said.

"Uh…I never asked for a cookie." Firestar said, shrugging his shoulders.

"What?! How dare you!" Cloudtail exclaimed "IMMA FIRIN MAH LAZER! BWAAAAAAH!" the white cat then proceeded to throw up a cookie-colored laser that hit Firestar square in the face…and everyone sitting near him. That would be Bramblestar, Maple Leaf, Tigerstar, Scourge, and Jayfeather.

"…get out." Bramblestar ordered.

"What? No, I'm sorry! Please don't kick me out!"

"GO AWAY! NOBODY LIKES YOU!" Bramblestar exclaimed. Cloudtail ran back into the break room.

"Alright, this episode is being put on-hold, due to cleanliness issues. Brb!" all the throw-uppy cats darted off-stage to take a shower.

* * *

"Alright, we're back! With the last question of the day! This is from Guest! I have a lot of guest reviewers!" Maple Leaf said cheerfully, her fur now cleaner than before.

**:Hey, Bluestar, why didn't you take Thrushpelt as a mate when your kits were**

**sent to RiverClan?**

**[Make Thrushpelt look up hopefully, thinking Bluestar will change her mind and**

**be with him.]**

**{Make Bluestar really change her mind!}**

"Uh…well, I, uh…" Bluestar stammered. Thrushpelt looked up from his 'seat' in the audience, hope glimmering in his eyes "Oh, StarClan, this is hard! I've made up my mind; I'll be with two cats at the same time like everyone else!"

"Yay!" Thrushpelt exclaimed in happiness, purring as he rubbed his fur against Bluestar's.

"And we end this with a happy ending…well, we never do that! First, here are the votes as of now!

_Jayfeather: 3.5 votes_

_Tigerstar: 1_

_Oakheart: 0.33_

_Lionblaze: 0.33_

_Firestar: 0.25_

_Berrynose: 0.25_

_Scourge: 0.0_

"I'm sad." Scourge murmured.

"Aw, it's okay!" Maple Leaf said "I have something that'll make you feel better!"

"What is it?"

"A vote from me and a piece of chicken!"

"Yay!"

"So, now Scourge has a vote, pushing everyone else down a level. Now, let's do something random!" Maple Leaf exclaimed

"What should we do?" Jayfeather asked.

"Uh… I don't know."

"Let's have Ivypool and Hawkfrost sing The Phantom Of The Opera to each other!" Dovewing suggested.

"_NO!_" the two cats exclaimed.

"Hm…I have an idea, and we're going to do it!" Maple Leaf said.

"What is it?" Tigerstar asked.

"Hey girls; hey boys! Superstar DJ's…" Maple Leaf began.

"_Here we go!_" at that, everyone stood up on their hind legs and performed the routine to 'Hey Boy, Hey Girl' from Just Dance 3. Some of the cats even took it so far as to bring out a Wii and start playing it on there. Others painted themselves in glow-in-the-dark paint, put on a skirt, and a headdress.

* * *

**That makes the fourth episode! And to think I just started this story a few weeks ago!**

**Keep voting! I'll stop taking votes on the 6****th**** chapter (for the sexyness contest, that is).**

**If you like this story, try reading some of my other ones!**

**Dang, this was 10 full pages on my Microsoft Word Document!**


	6. Episode Five

**I'm back with the fifth episode! Thanks to all my reviewers, followers, favoriters, readers, and all those other types of people!**

* * *

Maple Leaf was currently tucked in a ball, catching some sleep. She had come to the 'studio' early, and was extremely tired. Unbeknownst to her, there was a ton of cats surrounding her.

"Should we wake her up?" Bramblestar thought aloud.

"No; I wanna watch her sleep for awhile longer." Hawkfrost said.

"Lets prank her!" Scourge said, holding shaving cream and some feathers.

"Yeah; lets do it!" Tigerstar agreed, preparing to smother Maple Leaf's face with shaving cream. Sadly for the two mischevious cats, Maple Leaf was a fairly light sleeper, and woke up just in time.

"If you put one bit of that shaving cream on my face, I will claw your freaking eyes out." She growled, making Scourge back away in surprise. She sat up and licked at her ruffled fur. "Anyways, everyone off stage except Hawkfrost."

"Why do you want me to stay on stage?" the blue-eyes tabby tom asked in surprise.

"You're my assistant host for today."

"Cool!"

"Who's gonna be the next assistant host?" Jayfeather asked.

"I haven't decided yet." The calico admitted.

"So Hawkfrost is your favorite cat?" Bramblestar asked in jealousy.

"No, Scourge is, but since he tried to prank me, then I chose Hawkfrost."

"Ha ha, haters!" Hawkfrost said, herding the other cats off-stage.

"Alright, the fifth-episode of, what I feel is a rapidly-growing series, the Ask The Warriors show! As you can see, tonight's co-host is Hawkfrost the tabby cat!" Maple Leaf said.

"Hello." Hawkfrost said with a purr, obviously happy to be on stage. "Our first question of the evening comes from Rainheart344."  
**Why you no use my question? :,( Oh well**

**Okayz JAYFEATHER GETS TWO VOTES! I WUV YOU JAYFEATHER!**

**Okayz again, questions...**

**Breezepelt: why are you such an idiot?**

**Crowfeather: how did you end up with two nice she-cats, while you are all**

**grumpy? (see where Jayfeather gets his grumpiness from)**

**Ashfur: do you still love Squirrelflight?**

**Quince: why is Scourge such an idiot? HES YOUR SON SO CONTROL HIM!**

"I didn't use your question? Let me see…" Maple Leaf pulled out her personal laptop and checked the notes section, where tons of questions were stacked on top of one another in a slightly-organized but confusing manner "…Oh, I did! Sorry, Rainheart! We'll answer those right after these!"

"That makes five and a half votes! Cool!" Jayfeather said from the audience.

"I AM _NOT _AN _IDIOT!_" Breezepelt exclaimed in fury.

"Think what you want, Bee-brain!" Ivypool insulted

"Well, I guess they just saw me as handsome, and cute, and nice. I dunno; maybe they saw something in me that I didn't see myself. And don't you just love when you inherit things from your parents?" Crowfeather said.

"Oh StarClan, no! People say I look like my Dad all the time! Do you know how embarrassing that is?! I don't _want _to look like a man! Uh…no offense, Dad." Maple Leaf exclaimed.

"Well, I used to, but it doesn't look like she loves me anymore…" Ashfur said, staring at his paws.

"I am not an idiot!" Scourge exclaimed, extremely offended.

"I wish I could, Rainheart344, but I had no idea where he was until a few days ago when Maple Leaf called me here to participate in the show." Quince said, glaring at her son.

"Awkward…here's the other question from Rainheart344!" Maple Leaf said.

**JAYFEATHER!****  
****Ok question time!****  
****Lioblaze, who do you like better, Heathertail or Cinderheart?****  
****Jayfeather, if you were allowed to have a mate, would you choose Briarlight or Half Moon?****  
****Hollyleaf, why did you go crazy and kill Ashfur? You were one of my fave cats. But I like Jayfeather a bit more**

"Cinderheart, _duh!_" Lionblaze said, rolling his eyes.

"I would choose Half Moon. Once again, I have _respect _for Briarlight; I'm not in love with her." Jayfeather said.

"I don't know; I just had a bad day." Hollyleaf said, shrugging her shoulders.  
"Oh, yes, that makes perfect sense; you have a bad day, so you decide to kill someone!" Ashfur hissed scornfully.

"But, thank you for making me one of your favorite cats." Hollyleaf said with a purr.

"Okay, now we have…quite a _few _questions from SplashHart, as usual." Hawkfrost said, reading a letter.

**You put a smile on my face as always. I have a ton of questions...be prepared.**

**Quince, come back here and comfort your son! You need to respect your son's**

**ways...or I'll tell everyone your deep dark secret...mwhaha...**

**Scourge, stop being such a cry baby -.-**

**Rosepetal, do you hate Ivypool for taking your crush to be her mate? (BTW I**

**think your wwwaaayyy better for him).**

**Cloudtail, if you just love cookies so much then become a kittypet.**

**Blackstar, I know your ambitions can get out of hand sometimes, but do you**

**ever rergret killing Stonefur?**

**Mapleshade, I was on warrior wiki one day and you were orange-and-white, but**

**today when I went on you were a calico...are you a shapeshifter? **

**Jayfeather, why are you sooooo sexy? BTW I will stop bugging you with the**

**stick thing but out of Willowshine and Spottedleaf, who would be your mate?**

**Oh and Jayfeather...I WILL VOTE FOR YOU FOREVER! (lol sorry for the caps)**

**And last but not least...Maple Leaf, do you live in a Clan or was ever part of**

**a Clan? BTW your still pretty!**

**lol update soon :) .**

**May the powerful connection light your way...**

"No! He is not my son anymore!" Quince exclaimed "And _what _dark secret?! I _have _no secrets!"

"In case you haven't noticed, I'm not crying anymore." Scourge said, glaring at his mother with a new-found hate in his eyes.

"Uh-oh, Quince, you're on Scourge's bad side!" Maple Leaf exclaimed.

"You do _not _wanna be there; trust me!" Tigerstar added.

"No, I do not 'hate' Ivypool for taking my crush away…but I am jealous." Rosepetal said, using air-quotes.

"Uh…Uncle Firestar would come find me and kill me if I did." Cloudtail said, spraying chewed-up cookie everywhere as he talked…mostly on Bramblestar's face.

"I am hating you more and more right now." He grumbled.

"Yes, I do…all the time." Blackstar said, staring at his paws.

"Oh, I'm not telling!" Mapleshade taunted.

"Yes, she is." Crookedstar stated.

"I'm sexy because I can be, and I would pick Willowshine, since Spottedleaf is old and dead." Jayfeather said. "Thank you!"

"Uh…well, you know how SkyClan has Daylight Warriors? I'm a daylight warrior for ThunderClan, but I live with my parents and my sister in a Twoleg Den at night…unless I'm trying to stay out of the house. And thank you!" Maple Leaf said, blushing.

"Next question's from leopard101." Hawkfrost said.

**JAYFEATHER, JAYFEATHER! Ok, I have a few questions.**

**1: Berrynose, why do you get all the pretty, nice cats padding after you?**

**2: Apprentices, how did you kill Bone? **

**3: Daisy, Millie, why don't you take a warrior name? I don't care you were**

**kittypets.**

**4: Firestar, why did you live so long? 24 books. Wow.**

**5: Snowfur, how come you fell in love w/ Thistleclaw. How did you feel when**

**you discovered he was in the Dark Forest?**

**Ok, that all {for now..} leopard101**

"Yay! Fangirls!" Jayfeather exclaimed with a purr.

"Because I'm _obviously _sexier than Jayfeather. Nobody likes a blind cat." Berrynose said.

"Then explain all my fangirls." The silver tabby challenged."

"Well, uh…_FINE, YOU WIN!_"

"Very painfully." Bone, Bramblestar, Feathertail, Stormfur, Tawnypelt, and Ashfur all said at the same time. "Jinx!"

"Uh…we liked our old names, and couldn't possibly get used to a new one. Right, Millie?" Daisy said. Millie nodded her head.

"Because I had to live long enough to fulfill the prophecies I had." Firestar said "And because Erin Hunter wanted me to die old."

"I felt betrayed and miserable." Snowfur said.

"Well, too bad." Hawkfrost said.

"Hawkfrost! Bad cat!" Maple Leaf grabbed a random water bottle and sprayed the tabby tom in the face with it "Next question is from Scarstorm2000."

**Scarstorm2000:Okay, I'm sorry for being all mad at you guys, I was having a**

**really bad day and I found out that my 6 month kitten Bramble had cancer, so**

**please forgive me!**

**Mosspelt2734 and Guest, again I'm sorry, just thought I should apologize**

**personally.**

**Scarstorm: Okay! Enough with the apologizes! Great StarClan!**

**Me: Right, sorry! **

**Scrouge: I know you had an awful life, but so did Bluestar, so why did you**

**turn out to be sooo mean?!**

**Firestar: It is common knowledge that you are oblivious to she-cats**

**Spottedleaf: Why are you a Mary-Sue?**

**Mosskit: So, in Bluestars Prophesy you were a girl, but in the main series you**

**were a boy, what are you really?**

**I don't want this to be in the Angst section! *cowers in fear***

**Until Next Time**

**Your Devoted Reader,**

**Scarstorm2000**

"May StarClan light his path…and I hope he doesn't die, too." Bramblestar said mournfully. "I wouldn't want my namesake to die so soon…"

"For once, I actually feel bad for a kit. Weird." Scourge said.

"I hope he gets better really quickly! My grandmom died from cancer a while ago, so I know how it feels…even though I barely knew her…" Maple Leaf said "You're forgiven by me, at least!"

"I don't really know. I guess the fact that my siblings were rude, my mom didn't care about me, and that I was attacked at a young age all kinda-sorta add up." Scourge said.

"Uh…I don't understand what you mean." Friestar said.

"Uh…I don't think I'm a Mary-Sue." Spottedleaf murmured.

"Alright, guys, I'm never going to call someone a Mary-Sue, okay? Just to put that out there." Maple Leaf said.

"Hm…to tell you the truth, I'm not really sure." Mosskit said, shrugging it's shoulders.

"Lets just say you're a dude." Hawkfrost said.

"Okay!"

"Alright! The next few questions are from…"

**Cool answers!**

**For Hollyleaf: After all that talk about keeping the Code, how could you kill**

**Ashfur, thus BREAK THE RULES?**

**For Yellowfang, Bluestar, Silverstream, and all other cats who did forbidden**

**love: How did it feel?**

**For Darkstripe: Was Tigerstar your mentor?**

**For Scourge, Brokentail and Darkstripe: What is your most embarrassing secret?**

**For Whitestorm: Have you ever had a mate?**

**For anyone: Could you come to me in a dream?**

"…I found it necessary at the time." Hollyleaf said, staring at her paws "Sorry, Ashfur."

"Uh…okay?" the gray cat replied.

"It felt _great!_" all the cats said "…until you were found out. Then it felt terrible."

"Yes, he was. Go Tigerstar!" Darkstripe randomly started waving two tiny flags around in his paws and dancing. Tigerstar shook his head in embarrassment.

"Oh, StarClan, please help this cat get some sanity." He muttered.

"Uh…I dunno." Scourge said.

"Mom used to make you dress in a lamb costume and dance around." Socks stated.

"I was a kit! I didn't know any better!"

"Hm…" Brokenstar murmured.

"He dances around in a pink tutu when he thinks nobody's watching." Tigerstar said with a purr. Brokenstar paled significantly.

"Y-You've seen that?" he stammered.

"With my own two eyes."

"I like pink roses! Do _you _like pink roses?" Darkstripe said, standing in front of the camera and frantically waving his arms around. Maple Leaf grabbed the scruff of his neck and tried to pull him back, but he was determined to sit in front of the camera.

By the time Hawkfrost came over to help her, the gray tabby had started licking the camera to see what it tasted like.

"Uh…can you guys see me?" Maple Leaf said, getting in front of the camera and peering in "…I don't think anyone'll be able to see through this. Darkstripe, how is your spit green?"

"He became a vegetarian when he went to the Dark Forest." Tigerstar stated "I think he's gone mad since then."

"Hm…I guess we'll make this a break while Hawkfrost and I clean this up." Maple Leaf said "Everyone, take five!" as the cats went back to the now-empty desert room to yell at Cloudtail, Hawkfrost grabbed a few baby-wipes while Maple Leaf looked through the front end to see if anyone could see through it.

"And, we're back! Lets continue the show—Hawkfrost, stop making funny faces in the camera! Did you become a vegetarian, too?!" Maple Leaf tugged Hawkfrost, who had been sticking his tounge out and staring cross-eyed into the lens, away from the camera.

"No, I may have snuck into Cloudtail's secret dessert stash…"

"Oh, great. Anyways, lets keep going. Here's Shatterproof 39 the guest!"

**Shatterproof 39:THIS IS IT. /snaps/**

**Ivypool: Enough with DA FOXLEAP CRAP. Do you like Hawkfrost?**

**Hawkfrost: Do you like Ivypool?**

**Jayfeather: JAYFEATHER! Loooove Briarlight, don't you?**

**Briarlight: Jayfeather or Breezepelt as a mate? (has no clue where Breezepelt**

**came from)**

**Breezepelt: I've always pictured you and Hollyleaf together...WILL IT EVER**

**HAPPEN?**

**Dovewing: I seriously hated how you acted in The Last Hope, but you pwned**

**Tigerheart! How did you feel?**

**Firestar: FIRESTAR! /clings to him./ I've heard such thing as GrayxFire, or**

**FirexTiger? Is it true?**

**Tigerstar: -_- What do you do to she-cats? First Goldenflower, then**

**Leopardstar, and then Sasha.**

**Hawkfrost: Hawkfrost, your so epic, like Firestar, Jayfeather, and Mapleshade!**

**Can you autograph my paw? *holds out paw* You are the best in your family!**

***sticks tongue out at Bramblestar, Tigerstar, Tawnypelt, and Mothwing***

**Bramblestar: Dude. You broke Squirrelflight's heart MILLIONS OF TIMES. How can**

**you be so cruel?**

**Leafpool: How come 60% of the Warriors fans hate you? (I love you! You're my**

**sixth favorite character!)**

**Crowfeather: How come 70% of the Warriors fans hate you? (Believe me, I like**

**you)**

"Uh, no!" Ivypool snapped.

"…weird images again." Hawkfrost said "Sadly for you, I have no feelings of love towards Ivypool or any other cat…but Maple Leaf has a nice pattern in her fur."

"Uh…thanks. And I like tabbies…some more than others." Maple Leaf said nervously.

"No, I do not! We respect each other; that's all!" Jayfeather exclaimed.

"…Well, I don't like Breezepelt very much, so, just for the heck of it, I'll say Jayfeather." Briarlight said "Sorry, Jayfeather."

"Hmph…"

"No, it wont." Breezepelt stated.

"I felt awesome when I did that! Kind of sad, but still awesome!" Dovewing exclaimed, pumping her paw into the air.

"Uh…I don't want anybody on me except Sandstorm, and those things are completely false." Firestar hissed.

"Uh…nothing. I just flirt with them a little, and then they're putty in my paws!" Tigerstar said, winking flirtatiously in the direction of Lepoardstar, Goldenflower, and Sasha. Two of the cats swooned, while Goldenflower just rolled her eyes and turned her back.

"Wow, I have a fan girl! Sure, I'll sign your paw!" Maple Leaf hands Hawkfrost a Sharpie Marker, and he signs the paw that randomly appeared in the curtains. "And, I wont say that I'm cooler than my father, since he's taught me so much, but the other four cats you mentioned are so true!"

"Uh…because I can? I don't know, maybe it's hereditary." Bramblestar suggested, shrugging his shoulders. "We've made up now, though."

"I wouldn't know. And thank you." Leafpool said.

"I don't know either. Maybe it's because some of those people don't like Leafpool, and because I am a 'grouch'." Crowfeather suggested.

"Alright…I'm guessing these are from Fernlight." Hawkfrost said, reading another letter.

**Ok I nearly got all the ingredients to bring you back to life Tigerstar! :)**

**Also Firestar... I'm a girl... And THANK YOU JAYFEATHER FOR TELLING ME TO FIND**

**THAT OBSIDIAN! Tigerstar I also need 5 more ingriedients...**

**Everone can I please have a drop of blood from Mistystar, Blackstar, Firestar,**

**Onestar, and A StarClan Cat. K? Just one drop. PLEASE!**

**Um and You read my voting wrong. Pretty much EVERYSINGLE MALE CAT IN THE WORLD**

**falls inbetween Oakheart Lionblaze and Firestar and berrynose. I'm sorry**

**Firestar but graying fur is NOT sexy.**

**Ok here are my questions-**

**Tigerstar: When I bring you back to life can you make your first order of**

**buisness to killl FIrestar?**

**Evil Cat who killed Moonflower (I forgot your name): WHY DID YOU KILL**

**MOONFLOWER!**

**Sandstorm: You know Firestar is cheating on you with Spottedleaf right?**

**Berrynose: Who do you llike better Poppyfrost of Honeyfern?**

**Scourge: If you were going to take a mate who would it be?**

**Snowfur: How did you not see how bloodthirsty Thistleclaw was?**

**I love this show by the way.**

**-Fernlight**

"Cool! Let me know as soon as you finish, and I'll wait as patiently as possible!" Tigerstar purred.

"Did I say you were a guy? Sorry about that." Firestar said.

"Uh…I'm starting to think that was a mistake. But you're welcome." Jayfeather stammered.

"Oh! Can I hypnotize Bramblestar to do it? Or Jayfeather?" Tigerstar exclaimed, waving his paws around. The two tabbies mentioned nervously backed away.

"Uh…okay. Sorry about that." Maple Leaf said. Berrynose started fuming, and Firestar just shrugged his shoulders.

"Of course! I'd be glad to do that favor for you!" Tigerstar said, licking his lips and rubbing his paws together like an mad scientist cooking up a plan.

"She was trying to destroy my medicine herbs!" Hawkheart exclaimed

"That's no reason!" Moonflower, Bluestar, and Snowfur all exclaimed.

"He is? Thank you for that tidbit of information; I'll make sure he pays for that." Sandstorm said, unsheathing her claws. Firestar gulped and hid behing Spottedleaf, who hid behind Hawkfrost, who didn't want to be the center of Sandstorm's attention right now and hid behind Maple Leaf.

"Why do you hate me?!" Firestar wailed.

"Uh…I'm with both." Berrynose said, the two cats mentioned pressed against his sides like in the Gangnam Style music video.

"…I have no clue. To stay cannon with Maple's story, I'll say Fang." Scourge said "Whoever that is."

"I don't really know. I guess after awhile it'd be kinda obvious, huh? What can I say; love is blind." Snowfur said "And deaf..."

"Thank you! Now, we have…I believe this is Fernlight's mate!" Maple Leaf said.

**Lightningstorm:I just want to tell everyone some things**

**Maple- Fern told me to read this and she's right its hilarious**

**Firestar- My mate hates you**

**Brambleclaw- Your fur's sticking up again**

**Tigerstar- I can't believe you of all cats would have a pink diary. And Fern**

**is mine.**

**So I'll stay tuned!**

**-Lightningstorm**

"Aw, I try my best!" Maple Leaf said, blushing.

"Uh…thanks? I don't really care; I have plenty of fans…right?" Firestar said, shrugging his shoulders.

"What? Oh my gosh, what the Dark Forest?!" Bramblestar exclaimed in frustration, chasing himself to try and find the patch of fur.

"Uh…well, I used to, but I tossed it in the river of black sludge, and I knew she was yours the whole time. I never said I loved her…I just appreciate her attempts to bring me back to life." Tigerstar said.

"Alright! New fans! and speaking of new fans, we have JCA Avanthika!" Maple Leaf exclaimed.

**JCCCCCCCCCCCAAAAAAAAAAAA Avanthika I the hizzouse! (I'm not gangster)**

**I got a crush on scourge ;).**

**SCOURGE ALL THE WAY, BABY!**

**QUESTIONS:**

**Lionblaze: Are u in love with CINDERPELT too?**

**Hollyleaf: If you were a mate with Ashfur, would you still kill him?**

**Jayfeather: Your NOT sexy! -_-**

**Tigerstar: Would you be a mate with Fernlight now?**

**Firestar: ...stupit (starts cussing)**

**Bluestar: Mate Tigerstar will you?!**

**Your 6th GRADE asker,**

**-Avanthika**

"Okay! I appreciate that!" Scourge said "Does that count as a vote?"

"…I guess it can." Maple Leaf said, shrugging her shoulders.

"Yay!"

"Uh…alright, now I'm confused." Lionblaze said, scratching his head.

"Uh…I don't want to mate Ashfur, and yes, I would still kill him if I was." Hollyleaf exclaimed.

"Good, because I don't want to mate you either." Ashfur said, sticking his tongue out in disgust "Ew, do you _want _me to get arrested?!"

"I have a ton of fans who disagree with you, Avanthika." Jayfeather said, rolling his eyes.

"No, she's taken, and I never wanted her." Tigerstar said "How long will it take for you to get through your thick skulls that I never had a crush on Fernight?!"

"Uh…" Firestar looked from the speaker on the ceiling to Maple leaf.

"Hey, no cussing!" Maple Leaf exclaimed.

"No, thank you!" Bluestar said, shaking her head. "I don't want him!"

"Hey, cool; I'm in seventh grade!" Maple Leaf said

"What's a grade?" Firestar asked.

"It's like an apprentince ship; every few moons, you move up a level. I'm one level higher than JCA Avanthika."

"…lets move on! Mosspelt2734!" Hawkfrost said.

**Mosspelt2734:Blustar do like like seeing Oakheart and Mosskit in StarClan? **

**Brightheart do you regret going into the forest with Swiftpaw the day when you**

**got badly scared? **

**Jayfeather, I cant remember if you were born blind or if you became blind by**

**and accident? I would like to know. **

**Your now devoted reader, **

**Mosspelt**

"Why, yes, I do! I've missed them dearly and, even though I had to leave my clan mates behind, I enjoy seeing them." Bluestar said with a purr.

"I do regret going with him a little bit, but I just had to go with him! If I didn't, he might have gotten hurt a lot more than he did before his death." The ginger-and-white tabby cat stated.

"…by birth. I'm blind by birth." Jayfeather muttered with a soft hiss.

"Okay! Now we have Silver Sakura-hime." Hawkfrost said, beginning to look a bit bored.

"Hawkfrost, that's not polite." Maple Leaf scolded

"All you do is scold! I hope I don't become a co-host again!"

"Oh, you will. Anyways, Silver Sakura-Hime!"

**JAYFEATHER IS AWESOME. JAYFETHER ISH AWESOME. JAYFEATHER ISH IS AWESOME.**

**JAYFEATHER ISH AWESOME JAYFEATHER ISH ISH AWESOME. JAYFEATHER ISH AWESOME.**

**JAYFEATHER IS...TOTALLY AWESOME! Just for all you Jayfeather haters, not that**

**there are any. We all love you, Jayfeather! Now that's out of the way, a few**

**questions! ...You don't mind, right? I hope not. I have now taken a decision.**

**From now on, ALL my questions will solely be about Jayfeather. XD Onto the**

**actual questions! **

**Hey Jayfeather, um...what should I ask you? XD so epic. **

**Cloudtail, have you ever noticed you're too fluffy for your own good? XD Well**

**THAT vow lasted about five seconds. Kay, next q. **

**Brightheart, you know that you are still very pretty to a lot of people right?**

**And Maple, do you have any warrior blood in you? **

**Cloudstar, would you kill Cloudtail for stealing the prefix of your name?**

**Finally, Jayfeather, if you hate Berrystumpytail, I have a plan for you. Keep**

**all cookies away from him until he goes crazy! XD I don't want to give you more**

**angst and join the battle, so I'll end by saying this: **

**From the awesomest devoted reader on the planet, **

**Silve Sakura-hime**

"Well, I am, aren't I?" Jayfeather said with a smirk "You can ask me anything, once you come up with something…wait, nothing about the stick, though."  
"Hm….wow, I guess I am!" Cloudtail agreed.

"Aw, thank you! You guys are so nice!" Brightheart purred.

"Wait until a few letters from this one." Hawkfrost murmured, tossing aside another opened letter.

"You're supposed to wait until we're done!" Maple Leaf hissed angrily "Ugh, toms! Anyways, I do not have any warrior blood in me…but I guess I could be considered a warrior, right?"

"You are to me." Firestar said.

"Is that supposed to be a compliment, a statement, or a horrible attempt to flirt with me?"

"…a statement."

"Good; I got scared there for awhile!"

"No, I don't think I would. Unless he annoys me more; only _then _would I kill him." The gray-and-white-patched cat stated.

"…wouldn't that get revenge on Cloudtail? Whatever; I'll try it." Jayfeather said, shrugging his shoulders.

"Okay, next question's from ThunderstrikeTehPony…oh, gosh; they sent two letters!" Hawkfrost said, holding up two envelopes.

"Alright, I'll take one and you'll get the other." Maple Leaf took the second envelope "This might be too much craziness for you to handle."

"Okay; here's Thunderstrike."

**Thunderstrike:Some questions, BTW I am ThunderstikeTehPony, so expect weird,**

**secretive questions.**

**Yo Scourge, did you know Firestar is your half brother?**

**To Hollyleaf, Is it weird that I have seen Breezepelt X Hollyleaf Fan fics?**

**To Dovewing, you know I'm going to talk about your relationship with**

**Tigerheart in front of Bumblestripe, right?**

**To Sandstorm, Y U NO CHEAT ON FIRESTAR?**

**To Dustpelt, did you have a crush on sandstorm?**

**To Jayfeather, according to the couples site, they said you would either be**

**with Halfmoon, Cinderheart, Willowshine, Stick, or Brairlight, what do you**

**think about that?**

"Yes, I do…now." Scourge said, glancing at his half-brother.

"Well, yeah, it is! That's impossible! I'd never date Breezepelt! He's way too idiotic!" Hollyleaf exclaimed.

"Uh…I already told him about it, during the break. So it won't really matter…right?" Dovewing turned to Bumblestripe.

"I'll be a bit irked, but I won't kill anybody…I think." The tom said, looking at his paws.

"Uh…I don't want to. Although, if Firestar keeps flirting with Spottedleaf in his sleep, then we're filing for a divorce." Sandstorm stated. Firestar began blushing and scooting away from Spottedleaf.

"Yeah, I did. But once she mated with Firestar…I just got over it, eventually." Dustpelt replied, blushing.

"Alright, here's what I think: most definitely, she's my brother's mate, she's from a different clan, I don't date inanimate objects, and I only have_ respect _for Briarlight! We're _not _dating!" Jayfeather's tail swished across the floor in annoyance.

"Alright, I've got the other one!" Maple Leaf exclaimed, carefully tearing her envelope open with a claw.

**:ThunderstrikeTehPony is Back!**

**Brohooves for everyone!**

**Onto the Questions,**

**Firestar, ever think of cheating on sandstorm? (Gonna get alot of hate)**

**Hollyleaf, how would you react if you saw the amount of haters you have? (Is a**

**fangirl)**

**Jayfeather, can you FALCON PUNCH?**

**Lionblaze, you are not loyal, just had to say it.**

**Dovewing, did you know TIGERHEART IS RELATED TO YOU?**

**Brambleclaw, ever had Brambleclaw flavored cake?**

**THAT IS ALL, you're loyal,devoted, weird reader,**

**ThunderstrikeTehPony**

"Bro-hoof!" Graystripe randomly exclaimed.

"I heard in Spanish class that the new My Little Pony show is for teenage boys…is that true?" Maple Leaf asked.

"No! I don't!" Firestar exclaimed, now on the defensive. Sandstorm was giving him the death glare, and Spottedleaf was giving him the puppy eyes.

"Uh…depending on how many, I would either be shocked or not care." Hollyleaf shrugged her shoulders. "And thank you."

"Oh, you mean this?" Jayfeather stood up on his hind legs. Then he turned to face Berrynose "Falcon…_**PUNCH!**_" he punched Berrynose right in the face, and the purple tom immediately exploded…along with the rest of the set.

"Run for cover!" Maple Leaf exclaimed. Hawkfrost thrust her under a table before scurrying under it himself.

Once all the chaos was over, Maple leaf warily crawled out from underneath what was left of the table and glared at the silver tabby.

"Jayfeather! You killed Berrynose! Now I have to reincarnate him!" she spat.

"Why? He was annoying, anyways." Jayfeather replied, shrugging his shoulders carelessly.

"Because other people might want to ask him a question! They might want to ask him what a Falcon Punch feels like now!"

"Good point…" Maple Leaf turned to the ashes of Berrynose, which were gathered up in a neat little pile.

"Why do I not feel bad for him?"

"Because he was annoying, as I said a few seconds ago."

"Hawkfrost! Get out here!" at Maple Leaf's order, Hawkfrost creeped out from under the table.

"What?" he asked, licking his chest fur until all the soot on it was gone.

"Wouldn't it be funny if that was some of Berrynose?"

"What?! Ew, I've gotta burn my tounge off!"

"Before you leave, I need you to pee on this." Maple Leaf gestured to the pile of ashes.

"Why?"

"I need it so I can reincarnate Berrynose."

"Aw, do we _have _to?!" Hawkfrost whined.

"Yes, we do." Bramblestar stated, randomly appearing out of nowhere. "But only for questioning purposes. Anyways, I'll pee on him."

"Alright. Everyone, lets give Bramblestar some privacy." Maple Leaf said. At that, everyone walked off to find the rest of the cast.

Once they came back, Bramblestar was explaining what happened to Berrynose, who was now missing half of an ear.

"So I exploded? And you had to pee on me to bring me back? But what happened to my ear?" he asked, glancing up. Hawkfrost noticed and barfed out half an ear.

"That's gross." Scourge stated.

"Yeah…Jayfeather, no more Falcon Punches. Now we have to rebuild the set after the show!" Maple Leaf scolded.

"Alright, but that means I'm sexier than Berrynose since I can Falcon Punch, and Berrynose has half an ear, so he's less sexy." Jayfeather said.

"Weird; everything exploded but the letters." Briarlight said, prodding at a pile of letters.

"Oh, come on!" all the other warriors exclaimed with a groan.

"Lets just get this episode over with." Hawkfrost said. Maple Leaf just sneezed out some ashes, which turned into purple fur.

"Ick." She said, sticking out her tongue in disgust "Anyways, lets continue our questions in this barren, gray wasteland."

"…yes I am. I am loyal, I swear!" Lionblaze exclaimed, beginning to panic.

"He is? Let me see…" Dovewing dug around and found the Magically Random Laptop and pulled up Tigerheart's profile on Warriors Wiki. "…I don't see anything about us being related. Can you tell me more?"

"No…why would I want cake that tastes like myself; I'd have to be dead or be missing a body part, and nobody's cutting off my tail!" Bramblestar exclaimed "And don't call me Brambleclaw!"

"Calm down, Bramblestar!" Maple Leaf shouted. "Next letter! It's from Guest!"

**:sup**

"Hi." Maple Leaf said, suddenly extremely happy.

"…oh, gosh; it's Thunderstrike again!" Hawkfrost exclaimed, face-palming.

**:ThunderstrikeThePony, here to embarrass you and tell weird questions!**

**(Brohoof /) )**

**Onto questions,**

**Firestar, ever cheat on sandstorm?**

**Dovewing, I know this IS very awkward, but you know you are related to**

**Tigerheart, right?**

**Lionblaze, if you had to fight a dinosaur, which one would it be?**

**Sandstorm, U MAD BRO?**

**Dustpelt, ever have a crush on sandstorm?**

**Cinderpelt and Cinderheart, how did it feel to find out you were kind of the**

**same cat?**

**Graystripe, are you fluffy? :3**

**Ivypool, would you go on a date with Hawkfrost?**

**Tigerstar,**

"Bro-hoof!" Graystripe exclaimed.

"No, I wont. I thought I said that already!" Firestar exclaimed.

"I googled it, and according to Warriors Wiki, I'm not. Can you tell me more, once you get the chance?" Dovewing asked.

"I'd fight a T-Rex! Yeah!" Lionblaze exclaimed, going off to find a T-Rex to tackle.

"Lionblaze!" Maple Leaf called after him, running off to catch him.

"Uh…I'm not a bro; I'm a she-cat. And mad about what?" Sandstorm asked, ceasing the death glare momentarily. Firestar sighed…and then Sandstorm began to glare at him again.

"Yes, I did." Dustpelt stated.

"I knew it already." Cinderpelt said.

"It was freaky! You don't exactly get the best feeling when you find out that you're two cats sharing one body. I basically lost all my sense of privacy!" Cinderheart stated.

"Oh, I am _very _fluffy!" Graystripe said "And Firestar, if gray fur is sexy, then I was sexy long before you were."

"Uh…okay? Too bad it isn't." Firestar said, shrugging his shoulders. By this time, Maple Leaf came back with Lionblaze, who now had a random collar with a giant T-Rex tooth lodged in it.

"I'm a BloodClan cat now!" he cheered. Scourge gave him one of those 'are you serious' looks.

"No!" Ivypool exclaimed. Hawkfrost just kinda blanked out, looking horrified.

"What is up with all of these images?! Augh, they're freaking me out!" he suddenly exclaimed, running around in terror.

"What?" Tigerstar asked.

"…okay. Birchleaf leader of GroundClan." Hawkfrost said. "Basically, another Scourge fan-girl. Where are all _my _fan-girls?!"

"Hawkfrost, quit whining and read the letter!" Maple Leaf ordered.

**I must obey Scourge. Scourge, why did you turn evil? I realize you had**

**horrible littermates, but take it out on them, not an entire forest's worth of**

**innocent cats. Also, sorry I made you choke Tigerstar. But that was awesome.**

**Devoted.**

"Hm…let me think on that…well, I _did _have horrible littermates-"

"Scourge, siblings argue. Believe me; I know. I have an older sister." Maple Leaf stated.

"—shut up, Maple! Anyways, I _did _get my revenge on _them, _but there's always Tigerpaw. I wanted revenge on _him, _too. And when I killed him, I had a clan full of cats who barely ad enough prey, so I decided to stretch my territory to the forest to meet those needs. So…I'm evil, but I died for my clan." Scourge said, shrugging his shoulders.

"Hey, how did Hitler die again?" Maple Leaf asked. Scourge glared at her.

"_I AM NOT A HITLER!_" he shouted.

"I wont accept that apology. You humiliated me in front of Feathertail!" Tigerstar hissed.

"You say that like you were trying to impress her, Dad." Hawkfrost stated.

"What?! No!"

"Uh…oh, great! It's Thunderstrike again!" Hawkfrost complained.

"Shut up and appreciate that we're even _getting _questions!" Maple Leaf ordered. Hawkfrost flattened his ears and read the letter.

**:ThunderstrikeTehPony,**

**Sorry for all the comments, if you get them all, choose the last one.**

"Well, _that _could've saved us some time!" Hawkfrost grumbled. Maple Leaf glared at him.

"Here's the thing; I have a personal policy, where I swear to answer _all _questions, and I don't plan on stopping. I think we'll get a lot of laughs from your future questions." She said "CodenFoxKills, everyone!"

**:CodenFoxKills is the name, bringing pain is my game **

**Scourge, you are know muffin, what do?**

**Tigerstar, I dare you to a fight!**

"I liked your style until you said I was a muffin. If I _was_ a muffin, I just might eat myself." Scourge stated.

"Okay, lets do this thing! Tell me the time and the date, and I'll be there!" Tigerstar said, smacking one paw into another. Then he shook his paws around "Ouch."

"Looks like Tigerstar's out of shape." Firestar purred. "That's not gonna impress Feathertail."

"Oh, _shut UP!_"

"Uh…Birchleaf again!" Maple Leaf said, shoving herself between the two toms.

**sorry that my scourge thing was so late, btw. I was doing other stuff for a**

**month pretty much.**

"That's perfectly fine! Now we have Lakestorm!"

**yayz thanks for answering my questions**

**btw i vote for jayfeather**

**anyway here are more questions**

**to Maple Leaf: are there gonna be any more chapters for your daring scourge**

**story, its really funny reading about scourge getting tortured becuz of us**

**reviewers hehhe**

**to Foxleap: now that i got Ivypool to say that she likes Foxleap i might as**

**well ask you the same thing**

**Do you like Ivypool and DONT SAY NO COMMENT**

**to Firestar: where did you get your magical laptop**

**to Rowanclaw: uhh did you have a sex change or sumthing**

**to Tigerstar (MY FAVORITE CAT) how many cats have you killed**

**to Graystripe (MY OTHER FAVORITE CAT) if Silverstream and Millie were in a**

**burning building and you could only save one, who would you save?**

**to Jayfeather: how do you know your sexy if youv never really looked at**

**yourself**

**thats all the question for now**

**yor most LOYAL reader and reviewer**

**Lakestorm**

"I forgot how many votes I have…" Jayfeather murmured

"Now you have six and a half." Maple Leaf stated.

"Cool!"

"Oh, gosh; I completely forgot about that story! I need to do that next dare!" Maple Leaf exclaimed, suddenly feeling stressed "Scourge, as soon as we finish, I'm taking you over to Concrete!"

"What do you mean; she's in the audience." Scourge asked. Maple Leaf turned around to see a silver tabby with tiny gray dots near her underbelly sitting in the crowd of cats.

"Oh, hi, Concrete! We need to start working on those Daring Scourge dares." Maple leaf said.

"I'll get right on it!" she said.

"Oh, yes, being tortured is _so _much fun!" Scourge said sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

"…yes, I do." Foxleap admitted, his fur now looking a bit like a fox. He now had fox-red fur, with black paws and a white muzzle. "Hey, I look so cool now!"

"See, everyone; this is what I think Foxleap looks like." Maple Leaf said. "And yay, I'm a match-maker! We didn't have to use E-Harmony after all!" Ivypool and Foxleap just started blushing, scooting a bit closer together.

"Actually, it's Maple Leaf's." Firestar said.

"It's an HP…I got it for Christmas." Maple Leaf stated.

"I have no clue." Rowanclaw said "It's actually kind of embarrassing to say."

"Thank you, and I've killed very many….well, actually, I think I only killed seven myself…while I was alive…" Tigerstar said.

"Hm…uh…_FINE, I'D PICK SILVERSTREAM!_" then Graystripe began to cry, both of the she-cats just staring at him.

"…StarClan told me so." Jayfeather said.

"That's a lie!" all the cats in StarClan exclaimed.

"Fine, they didn't. I looked at myself in the Moon Pool while I was in StarClan once, and realized that I was sexy. There; happy?"

"Alright…Dawnpetal." Hawkfrost said, picking up a letter.

**Dawnpetal here… Again :D**

**Okay my votes would look like this**

**3 **

**3. Firestar **

**You 3 RULE**

**Okay my questions are…**

**-Ashfur will you forgive Hollyleaf?**

**-Squirrelflight will you and Bramblestar have more kits?**

**-Bluestar it is rumored that for breakfast you love to have coffee and tacos?**

**-Yellowfang its rumored that you buried atom bombs deep in Thunderclan**

**territory?**

**-Scourge in the book Scourges dares you ate cat nip are you addicted to it**

**now?**

**-Yellowfang why are you so grouchy?**

**-Scourge is it true that you like hugs?**

**-Foxleap do you really keep a diary?**

**-Firestar did you now that Foxleap at your cookies?**

**-Firestar is it true that if you sing the song "Blue(Da ba dee)" that everyone**

**who listens turns blue?**

**By for now **

**Dawnpetal**

"I got three votes? So now I have…three votes. Cool!" Firestar purred.

"…I guess it's possible…" Ashfur murmured "She was feeling kinda paranoid, and I was still a bit upset about Squirrelflight…it's a possibility."

"I'm still trying to convince him." Squirrelflight stated. Bramblestar began to blush madly.

"Oh, I _really _need my coffee in the mornings. But I usually have tacos for lunch." Bluestar said.

"Uh…that's a lie!" Yellowfang exclaimed. Far in the distance, though, you could see a very large mushroom cloud rise up…in the old ThunderClan territory.

"Looks like there's a bunch of dead Twolegs now." Firestar said. "Wait…_Princess!_" Firestar ran off to see if his sister was okay, Cloudtail right behind him. Maple Leaf chased after the two to bring them back.

"No, I am not!" Scourge exclaimed. Concrete began to laugh.

"That was hilarious!" she giggled.

"I didn't get to see it…" Maple Leaf murmured, bringing the two (desperate) runaways back.

"I have it on video; I'll show it to you after the show."

"Okay!"

"Because I can be! Now get off my lawn, you whipper-snappers!" Yellowfang yowled.

"What lawn?" Firestar asked.

"No! It's not true!" Foxleap exclaimed, blushing furiously.

"_What?! _Give me back mah cookies, Foxleap!" Firestar exclaimed, tackling the poor cat.

"It was Cloudtail and Graystripe!"

"Okay!" Firestar then proceeded to tackle Cloudtail, while Graystripe backed away nervously.

"No, I hate hugs!" Scourge insisted.

"Well, I haven't done it in a while, and I don't know if I can still turn cats blue with it, but yes, I do. Maybe I'll do it after the show." Firestar said, ceasing his attack on Cloudtail.

"I'd prefer to stay a calico, Firestar." Maple Leaf stated.

"Alright, now we have wWNightToStrikeWw." Hawkfrost said quickly.

"Stop rushing!"

"This is gonna be uploaded late if I don't!"

**:wW NightToStrike Ww**

**Questions:**

**Firestar, have you ever been on fire?**

**Tigerstar, do you have no conscience at all, and a shotgun?**

**Tigerheart, ever heard "One day too late" By Skillet? I put it as your and**

**Dovewing's theme song.**

**Lionblaze, Is that Lionblaze a SPY?**

**Hollyleaf, you know you have a ton of haters, right? (Is a fangirl)**

**Anyone who answers, how many cats have had forbidden relationships?**

**Onestar, I MUST know, is Heathertail you're daughter?**

**Crowfeather, why do you care about the Original**

**three(Lionblaze, Hollyleaf, Jayfeather) more than Breezepelt? **

**Jayfeather, according to the couple site, it said you would best pair up with**

**either Half Moon, Cinderheart, Willowshine, or Brairlight, what do you think?**

**Leafpool, you are now herb, what do?**

**That is all, you're EVIL reader, wW NightToStrike Ww**

**#1 Firestar, Lionblaze, Hollyleaf fan**

"Well, I died when I was struck by lightning and set on fire so…yes, I have. It's very painful and tingly." Firestar replied, shuddering.

"I have a conscience, and a shotgun. But guns don't kill people; people kill people." Tigerstar stated.

"Well, I think the guns help. If you just stood there and yelled 'bang', I don't think you'd kill too many people." Scourge said.

"Hold up; let me google it!" Maple Leaf exclaimed, snatching the laptop from Dovewing, who was still trying to find any sort of relation between her and Tigerheart, and went to YouTube. Soon, she found a video, and music began to play on the speakers.

Once it was over, all was silent. Finally, Tigerheart spoke up.

"…yeah, I can see why you'd pick that as our theme song. I haven't heard any other songs that could relate to us, but I think that's the best choice." He said.

"…what?" Lionblaze asked, tilting his head with one ear flat.

"…well, I do now." Hollyleaf said, glancing at her paws.

"Hm…I'd say somewhere around six and a half…wait, seven and a half! Since Firestar was only flirting with Spottedleaf!" Graystripe said.

"I'm not completely sure." Maple Leaf said "And I cant find it on Warriors Wikia…"

"No, she isn't." Onestar stated.

"I'm not completely sure. I always knew that Breezepelt was an idiot, but I didn't always know that they were my kits…" Crowfeather said, shrugging his shoulders.

"For the _last time_: yes, sister-in-law, no, and _respect!_" Jayfeather said.

"I hope that I'm used to cure a cat and not left to whither in leaf-bare." Leafpool stated.

"Uh…" Maple Leaf stammered, glancing at all the evil cats in the audience "Lots of evil people…"

"Thank you!" Firestar, Lionblaze, and Hollyleaf said, dipping their heads.

"Okay, now we have Shadowhearted." Hawkfrost announced.

**Shadowhearted:Shadowhearted here.**

**Here are thou est questions.**

**Ivypool, who IS you're REAL father?**

**Tigerstar, how did you fight scourge WITHOUT knowing you're going to die?**

**Yellowfang, why do you creep me out? '-'**

**To Shadow and Hollyleaf, can you take a look in a mirror? 'Cause you look**

**EXACTLY the same.**

**To Pinestar, why u abandon you're son?**

**You're biggest fan,**

**SHADOWHEARTED**

"My father is Birchfall." Ivypool stated, confused. "What did you mean?"

"Because he was such a midget, I thought I could just rip him to shreds! I didn't know he was Captain Gut from Ice Age in disguise!" Tigerstar exclaimed. Maple Leaf started to laugh.

"If I had a Youtube account, and knew how to animate, then I'd totally make a video about that!" she giggled.

"Don't judge a book by its cover." Scourge stated.

"…oh, gosh. We're twins!" Hollyleaf and Shadow(star) exclaimed, jumping around, squealing.

"…I wanted to be a kittypet." Pinestar stated.

"_Boo!_" Firestar shouted.

"Oh, shut up!"

"I love my fans!" Maple Leaf exclaimed.

"Here's Stormfeather from IceClan…weird images!" Hawkfrost exclaimed, dropping the paper and bolting "Why must I have such a strong imagination?! Augh, it burns! Ah…!"

"Uh…I guess _I'm _reading the letter." Maple Leaf said, picking up the dropped envelope.

**Dear Brightheart,**

**Do you ever really love Swiftpaw or Cloudtail? Or were you just cheating on**

**them both with the dogpack, that's why they killed Swiftpaw out of their**

**jealousy.**

"I loved them both! I wasn't cheating on them!" Brightheart exclaimed, shocked "You put some really sick images in my head!"

"xFallenSkyx now." Maple Leaf said "Let's hope this one isn't too weird…"

**I have some more questions.**

**Ferncloud, do you enjoy being a full-time queen?**

**Cloudtail, did you ever love Daisy?**

**Dovewing, who do you like best, Bumblestripe or Tigerheart?**

**Scourge, did you know Firestar is your half-brother?**

"Yes, it's fun. I get to be lazy all day!" Ferncloud purred.

"Yeah, like the Birth Mothers in 'The Giver'…for three years…then they have to work the rest of their lives." Maple Leaf stated.

"…no, I just thought she was a nice cat. I love Brightheart through and through." Cloudtail insisted.

"Bumblestripe." Dovewing replied with a purr.

"Yes, I do." Scourge said "If that's all people are gonna ask, then I'll go back to Daring Scourge now." The black cat got up to leave.

"No, you're staying here until after the show!" Maple Leaf ordered. Scourge groaned and sat down.

"I have returned, with no weird images in my head!" Hawkfrost announced, padding back into their section of the barren wasteland.

"Good; now read this letter from Nightleaf of the Lawling Clan." Maple Leaf said. Hawkfrost began to sweat a little.

"Maple, I don't think that's such a good idea…" Hawkfrost stammered.

"Why wouldn't it? Just read the freaking letter."

"Alright; don't say I didn't warn you…"

**This story, Ask The Warriors!, has a chapter that includes more than three**

**instances of script-format, and interactiveness. Therefore, this violates the**

**rules and guidelines of FFN. Please take it down. This has been reported.**

**May StarClan guide your paws,**

**~Midnight**

****Nightleaf of LawlClan****

"Wh-wh-what?!" Maple Leaf stammered. Then she began to cry, running off to find her mother. "Mommy! The reviewers are being mean to me!"

"Well, that was cruel." Bramblestar stated.

"What did I say about flaming?!" Firestar exclaimed.

"Maple Leaf, come back!" Scourge called out, running after the distressed calico.

"Well…there was that Authors Note at the beginning…" Jayfeather muttered "And this is kinda interactive…"

"I don't wanna quit though! We're getting paid with mice!" Tigerstar stated. Scourge came back, murmuring comfort to the still-crying calico.

"I'm not taking the story off." She said. All the cats cheered.

"But what are we gonna do?" Mosskit asked.

"I'm gonna fix my writing style…?"

"That works! On with the show!" everybody cheered as Maple Leaf gave a soft smile and picked up the next letter.

"Sunheart of rushclan!" Maple said.

**Yay this story is awesome **

**To Silverstream if I kill Millie would bring her to star clan then kill her**

**again so she would fade away and you could have Graystripe (Millie sucks she**

**is a lame kittypet)**

**To Goldenflower if I kill Sasha will you take Tigerstar back. And I vote**

**Scourge he is awesome he killed a leader with nine lives in a single blow to**

**the chest.**

"That feels so much nicer at this moment than it probably would at any other time." Maple Leaf purred.

"I would be glad to have Graystripe back, but I just want him to be happy." Silverstream said.

"Uh…no." Goldenflower stated. Tigerstar's ears drooped a bit.

"Wow, thank you! I have two votes, now!" Scourge said, purring. "Thank you!"

"Two votes for Scourge!" Maple Leaf exclaimed. "Now we have JCA Avanthika again!"

**plz update (does puppy eyes)!**

"We're working on it as fast as we can, but you know as well as I do that it's hard to do when you're working on Science and History Fair. Next up is…oh, that's the last letter! We're done!" Maple Leaf exclaimed with a purr.

"What's the random thing we're gonna do now?" Scourge asked.

"Well, first, we announce the winners of the Sexiness Contest!" there was a loud chanting of names as Hawkfrost printed up the Final Tally from the Magically Random Laptop "In first place, we have…Jayfeather the Medicine Cat, with six and a half votes!" Jayfeather ran to the center of the group, sitting proudly on the top of a pile of rubble (How he knew it was there, nobody knows). "In second place…Firestar, with three votes!" Firestar looked shocked for a moment, then ran up to stand beside Jayfeather on a slightly-shorted pile of rubble. "In third place…Scourge, with two votes!" Scourge bounded to the third-highest pile.

"In fourth place, my father, Tigerstar!" Hawkfrost purred. Tigerstar prowled to the fourth pile. "Tying for fifth place, with a third of a vote, Oakheart and Lionblaze!" the two highfived and ran to the fifth pile. Hawkfrost began to laugh "And with no votes what-so-ever, Berrynose!" Berrynose, fuming, sat on the ground.

"Alright, no more voting…unless I have another contest. Now, Firestar, start singing!"

"What? I get to sing?" the orange tom asked.

"Wait…let me find an instrumental for this…" Maple Leaf padded over to the MRL (Magically Random Laptop) and pulled up another YouTube page.

"Yo, listen up! Here's a story about a little guy that lived in a blue world! And all day, and all night, and everything he sees is just blue like him; inside and outside! Blue is his house, with a blue little window! And a blue corvette, and everything is blue for him, and himself," at that, various cats began to turn blue, and shrieks erupted from the crowd (Even though everyone was expecting it at some point). "And everybody around 'cause he and got nobody to listen…" Maple Leaf random ran up with a microphone and sat near him.

"I'm blue, da-ba-dee, da-ba-" she sang.

"DIE!" Scourge exclaimed randomly. Maple Leaf and Firestar gave him odd looks and kept singing.

"Da-ba-dee, da-ba-die!" then everybody stopped screaming and began to dance, Concrete holding up her trusty camera to record the moment.

"I have a blue house with a blue window!" Maple Leaf gestured to the direction of her house "Blue is the color of all that I wear!" Scourge was now randomly wearing a blue collar.

"Blue are the streets, and all the trees are too!" Firestar poked a random stick, which turned blue "I have a girlfriend, and she is so blue!" Firestar brushed past Spottedleaf and Sandstorm simultaneously, which began a cat-fight. All singing was stopped in order to break it up. Maple Leaf and Concrete started giggling.

* * *

**There we go! The fifth chapter of Ask The Warriors! I'm gonna try and change up the way I write these, since people don't like it, apparently.**

**I've gotta fix dinner, so bye! (PS, my document is now 52 pages long, so this is a VERY long chapter!)**

**Adios~**

**anipwrites.**


	7. Episode Six

**Here goes Chapter Seven/Episode Six!**

* * *

"Pick me!" Bramblestar exclaimed, waving his paws around.

"No, pick me!" Hawkfrost countered.

"You've already been picked! Pick _me!_" Jayfeather shouted.

"She cant have a co-host who cant read! You should pick me!" Scourge said. Maple Leaf was standing in the middle of a crowd of cats, all begging her to be her co-host. Eventually, she decided to use the strategy some of her teachers used.

While the crowd of desperate cats swarmed her, she peered out of it to see two cats who were just standing there. One of them was Hollyleaf, and the other was Briarlight.

"Hey, Briarlight!" Maple Leaf exclaimed. The crippled cat looked up.

"Yes, Maple Leaf?" she asked.

"You wanna be my co-host?"

"She cant; she's crippled!" Maple Leaf kicked Tigerstar in the face for his comment.

"Oh, shut up! Anyways, the spot's yours for today, if you want it."

"…okay!" she heaved herself up to the half-constructed stage and sat next to the calico.

"Aright; everyone else, go back into the audience! And don't even try this again next week; Hollyleaf's gonna be the co-host then!" the other cats grumbled unhappily as they went down the stairs and into the somewhat-singed seats. "Alright, welcome back to Ask The Warriors! And look at all these happy faces in the audience! Our first question comes from Guest!"

**:Vote for Lionblaze and Hawkfrost.**

**Dovewing:Why are you such a whiny idiot?!**

**Bumblestripe:Why were you a jerk in TLH?**

**Oh and I might as well say LIONBLAZE IS EPIC!**

**Briarlight:How does it feel to be crippled?**

**Millie:Why are you so mean to Blossomfall?**

**Icecloud:How do feel about Lionblaze having a mate?**

**Ferncloud and Dustpelt:WHY DO YOU HAVE SO MANY KITS?!**

"Uh…theres no more voting going on. Sorry." Lionblaze apologized "But thanks, anyways!"

"For once, I agree with the little idiot." Hawkfrost said "Thank you for the vote."

"I'm not a whiny idiot!" Dovewing whined "Well, I sounded like one _then, _but…"

"…I don't really know. I guess the fact that Dovewing was totally ignoring me at the time being was making me a bit grumpy." Bumblestripe admitted.

"Wow, uh…thanks!" Lionblaze said with a purr.

"It doesn't feel very good." Briarlight murmured, nervously looking at the ground to her left.

"Someone call the ambulance; there's gonna be an accident!" Scourge randomly started singing. Maple Leaf and Briarlight just stared as he, and all the villains in the Warriors universe, began singing Infra-Red by Placebo.

"…yeah, in case you haven't noticed, I'm really looking forward to the Infra Red MEP that's being founded by Blueyokitty…and I discovered that I _love _that song!" Maple Leaf said.

"Anyways, at the moment the tree fell on me, I heard this loud snap, and my legs hurt worse than the Dark Forest…and now I cant feel them…" Briarlight continued.

"I was worried about Briarlight, and-" Millie began, before Blossomfall interrupted her.

"So that gives you the right to ignore me? To only point out my _mistakes _instead of the things I do right, that would make any other mother _proud?! _I survived a _rock fall! _Ivypool's mother was _ten _times more worried than you were, and she wasn't even hurt! All _you _did was scold me for 'acting like a kit'!" the stage was dead-silent.

"I'm sorry." Millie murmured. Blossomfall just turned her back on her mother.

"I'm perfectly fine with it. Why do you ask?" Icecloud stated.

"People think you should marry Lionblaze."

"For the _last time…_" Dustpelt muttered. "_WE ONLY HAVE SEVEN KITS!"_

"Whatever you say, Dustpelt." Briarlight giggled. "Anyways, our next question is from Nightclawthebrave."

**Yeah! Don't listen to those flamers! **

**okay, I have some questions for the cats:**

**Firestar: doesn't it feel weird that almost everyone that's related to you has**

**a prophecy or the main character, like Dovewing, Ivypool, and the three?**

**The three(Lionblaze, Jayfeather, and Hollyleaf): how come you didn't forgive**

**Leafpool and Squirrelflight for the "lie"? What's done is done so don't keep**

**blabbing about it!**

**Dovewing: why did you had to dump Tigerheart? He may be part of the dark**

**forest but like Ivypool said, THEY ARE USING HIM!**

**Tigerheart: I feel your pain**

"…now that I think about it, yeah. Maybe it's hereditary…?" Firestar murmured.

"Well, I guess the shock just took a long time to wear off…" Lionblaze said "That, plus we felt kinda betrayed once we found out."

"Well, I already knew I was in the wrong just by dating him, since he was from a different clan. I had tried to break up with him before, but it's like catnip; you want more. And then when I found out that he was in the Dark Forest, that urged me to dump him for real." Dovewing explained.

"I'm glad that _somebody _does." Tigerheart muttered.

"Now we have Scarstorm2000!" Briarlight announced. Maple Leaf purred.

**Scarstorm2000:Hey everyone! First off, Bramble is a girl, I originally thought**

**to name her Briar for a more feminine name but we tried that and she refused**

**to answer to that so we kept on calling her Bramble. The vet says that if she**

**makes it through tonight then she'll be fine, but tonight is going to be very**

**hard for her and she's in alot of pain so keep praying to whatever you believe**

**in, and thank you for saying nice things about her, I read them to her and she**

**went to sleep purring! So thank you! Anyway to the questions...**

**Cinderpelt: LOVE YOU! How did it feel to know that your apprentice was in love**

**with Crowfeather? And is it true that you were in love with Firestar? Please**

**say yes!**

**Stonefur: LOVE YOU! Do you remember anything about living in ThunderClan?**

**Scourge: Your mom didn't hate you! She always took care of you! It was your**

**siblings that hated you!**

**Firestar and Sandstorm: Did it feel awkward that out of your friends, you were**

**the last ones to have kits?**

**Until Next Time**

**Your Devoted Reader,**

**Scarstorm2000**

"Oh, oops." Bramblestar muttered, blushing.

"Maybe she's a tomboy…or she didn't want to be named after me…" Briarlight murmured.

"Oh, gosh! This was sent to me a few days ago! I hope she makes it!" Maple Leaf gasped, eyes wide "And, I did pray for her!"

"Aw!" Hawkfrost cooed. Then his eyes widened "Oh, crap; I think I'm allergic to kits."

"Would that be why you never had any?" Tigerstar asked "I would have loved to have more cats like you."

"…I guess so."

"Thank you! And…well, I _did _tell her to follow her heart, and that's where she thought her heart was. And I _was _in love with Firestar, but once Tigerstar hit me with a car, then I forced myself to let go of him." Cinderhear said.

"I remember that it was fun, and Feathertail and I play-fighted." Stormfur purred "Getting to see Dad all day was fun, too."

"That's what you all say; you know what's true." Scourge hissed. "She loved my siblings more than she ever did me!"

"Uh…no, it didn't." Sandstorm stated. Firestar just shrugged his shoulders.

"Now, a few questions from SwiftStar1!" Briarlight purred.

**Hi it's me! And to LawlClan over there,Shut the fox du** up!**

**1(everybody). How come every time lawlclan says "May StarClan light your**

**paws." when they realy mean "May we get rid of u as soon as possible"?**

**2(anyone).Hey I love the ironic-ish couple of ASHxHOLLY please say that will**

**happen!**

**3(U).MAPLE U ROCK! Do u ever wish that u could get ride of MAPLESHADE for**

**shaming ur name?**

**4(Jayfeather).even though the contest is over...JAY RULES FOR EVES!**

**From ur SUPER-CALLA-FRAGA-LISTIC-ES-PE-ALLA-DOSHIOS,LOYAL,SUPER DEVOTED**

**(HYPER) READER-SWIFTY! :D**

"…I don't know." Hawkfrost muttered "Maybe it's sarcasm?"

"No!" Ashfur and Hollyleaf both shouted.

"No need to shout!" Maple Leaf muttered, rolling her eyes. "Well, I've never really thought of that…but, I don't plan on killing anybody.

"I know, right?" Jayfeather bragged. Berrynose started steaming.

"xFallenSkyx, with more questions!" Maple Leaf purred.

**LawlClan aren't flamers, they are simply stating the rules. We all have to**

**agree to them before posting stories, so there are no excuses to not knowing.**

**May I suggest asking for questions by pm? I believe that may be allowed. Also,**

**just get rid of the script format intro. It isn't necessairy anyway. Actually,**

**Swiftstar, they say 'May StarClan guide your paws'. 'light' wouldn't make much**

**sense. XP Anyway, I thought this story was very interesting, and I wouldn't**

**want to see it be taken down. Again, maybe try asking for questions by pm. :)**

"Well, my mom wont let me PM people, so even if I wanted to, I couldn't." Maple Leaf said "Leopard101!"

**leopard101 reporting here, I have MORE questions. Yay! OK so here they are.**

**1: Purdy, is it true that you go to court as a judge?**

**2: (I'm sorry if this question was already answered.) Dovewing, how did you**

**choose from Tigerheart and Bumblestripe?**

**3: StarClan, why do you SPY on the Clans with cameras?**

**4:Firestar, do you like PRA, (Party Rock Anthem?)**

**PM to Jayfeather: You will ALWAYS be awesome. *sticks tongue out at haters***

**Ask you later, leopard-101**

"Well, ev'ry so-often, but not too much." Purdy said, twiddling with his paws "I actually have 'n appointment right after this show, here."

"Well, I basically had to rule out Tigerheart because he's half-clan, and Bumblestripe is in my clan, and Tigerheart was training in the Dark Forest while Bumblestripe wasn't."

"Because it's fun to watch all the stupid mistakes they make." StarClan purred, giggling. All the cats that were still alive glared at them.

"Yes, I do! I got to sing it a few chapters ago!" Firestar purred.

"Yeah, I agree!" Jayfeather said, sticking his tongue out at the curtains, where he thought his haters were.

"Here's Dawnpetal, who's also known as cutiepuppie2012!" Briarlight purred, holding down a letter that threatened to float away with her paws.

**let me get this straight Some1 messed with my PC so it said . I really meant **

**2. Firestar. **

**Srry Firestar now for Q's**

**1. Firestar have you ever missed your two-leggeds **

**2. Who in the clans has seen avengers**

**3. Hollyleaf and Briarlight is it true you two love pie?**

**Bye 4 now **

**-Dawnpetal**

"…only when I was beginning my apprentince-ship. I was wondering how proud they would be if they could see me…Graystripe whacked me hard on the head for that one." Firestar said.

"Yeah! With a stiff rabbit!" Graystripe added. "I took my whole family to see it!"

"I _wanted _too, but, since I cant see anything, I just hitch-hiked in Graystripes mind." Jayfeather said.

"Oh, yes, I love pie!" Hollyleaf purred.

"I used to _love_ the pies Mom used to make us! But then she stopped." Briarlight agreed.

"SplashHart!" Maple Leaf randomly exclaimed, thus earning herself a few stares.

**Oh my StarClan...best chapter yet X'D!**

**Maple Leaf, be perpared with whatever fanfiction does with this story. One of**

**my stories got reported too (for having allegiances) and fanfiction took it**

**down...**

**Kk, now on to the questions.**

**Tawnypelt, Dawnpelt, Flametail, and Tigerheart, do you find it weird on how**

**your mate/father, Rownclaw, was a she-cat?**

**ThunderstrikeTehPony, One, Brony hoof? (Imma mlp fan). And Two, Dovewing isn't**

**related to Tigerheart, though Tigerheart and Bumblestripe are consins...**

**Kinkfur, how did your fur become like this?**

**Thrushpelt, Y U NO LIKE SNOWFUR?**

**Snowfur, Y U NO LIKE THRUSHPELT?**

**Hawkfrost, are you a reincarnation of Hawkheart?**

**Jayfeather, do find it weird how your sister is also mates with an ancient**

**cat?**

**Lionblaze, do you find it weird your mate is reincarnated from a different**

**cat?**

**Hollyleaf, do you find it weird your mate is a 1000 years older than you?**

**And last but not least, Maple Leaf, did you get that dressing up scourge in a**

**lamb suit thingy from Gravity Falls? Because if you did you're awesome but if**

**you didn't...your still awesome dB**

**That's all for now, Update soon ;3!**

**May the powerful connection light your way...**

"Aw, thank you! And I've been inwardly preparing myself…even though I hope nothing bad happens." Maple leaf purred.

"Yeah…" Tawnypelt muttered, glancing at her mate "And to thing it used to hate me before…"

"Oh, so now I'm an 'it', huh?!" Rowanclaw snapped.

"Well, you did randomly change genders…I don't know if I should call you Dad or something else." Dawnpetal stated. Flametail just slowly backed away from his father, while Tigerheart all-out ran away.

"Oh, it's on!" Bumblestripe hissed, blocking Tigerheart's way. The two began to fight over which cousin got Dovewing.

"Aw, they're fighting over me!" she purred.

"I tried to flat-iron my fur…it didn't go well, and now it's stuck this way. But I think it looks good, once you get used to it!" Kinkfur said, admiring her spiky fur.

"I like Bluestar, not Snowfur!" Thrushpelt stated.

"I _used _to like Thistleclaw!" Snowfur agreed.

"Aw, you meanie!" Thistleclaw whined, his ears flat against his head.

"Hey, _you're _the murderer!"

"Touché."

"Hm…I don't think so…I really hope not. I don't need a Cinderheart/Cinderpelt moment." Hawkfrost said.

"Well, I just see it as a coincidence, even though she's twice his size." Jayfeather stated.

"We are _not mates!_" Hollyleaf shouted.

"Yes, we are!" Fallen Leaves objected "Erin Hunter said so!"

"Who said that what she says is true?!"

"She does!" as the 'happy couple' continued bickering, everyone went on with the questions.

"…kinda. But not weird enough to file for a divorce." Lionblaze stated.

"Do cats really _have _to file for a divorce? I mean, Squirrelflight and Bramblestar didn't." Maple Leaf pondered.

"He is not my mate!" Hollyleaf shouted "When will that get through your thick skulls and into your heads?!"

"Probably never, if you keep calling them thick-skulled." Maple Leaf said "And yes, I did. But I don't get to watch it very often. And thank you for calling me awesome! All of my readers are awesome! You all get an awesome reward!"

"Sunheart of rushclan!" Briarlight announced.

**I'm sorry scarstorm2000 my dog died from nose cancer 3 months ago and lawlclan**

**could you guys just shut it no one ever cares as you are just big bullies so**

**get over it.**

**To Maple Leaf have come you're so awesome I need to know **

**To Millie I am going to find you and send slender man to kill you have a nice**

***laughs**

**evily* **

**To Scourge I know who your half sister is she is super nice go Princess. **

**From the girl who lives in the sun.**

"Aw, you guys are making me sad! I wanna be a veterinarian when I grow up, but I might not. I don't like to see animals die…or blood."

"Hey, Maple Leaf!" Scourge called.

"What—eek!" Maple Leaf scurried away as Scourge showed her a paw covered with blood.

"Hm…I must agree with you; they are kinda annoying." Hawkfrost agreed. Maple Leaf timidly came back, skirting around Scourge.

"Because I can be! Hm, let me think of an actual reason…I don't know. Maybe I'm just naturally awesome." She suggested.

"You scare me." Millie stated.

"Boo!" Scourge exclaimed, popping in front of Millie and Maple Leaf with a Slender Man mask on (It was pretty much a paper plate). Millie ran away while Maple Leaf stood her ground and tried to claw his eyes out…wherever they were…

"Maple, it's me! Stop it!"

"I know its you! I'm getting revenge for you scaring me! Gosh, its too close to Halloween!" she hissed, swiping at his muzzle.

"Oh, gosh! Well, I met my half-sister backstage after the show, and I she is nice, but not exactly the type of person I usually hang out with." Scourge admitted.

"Cinderxlion00!" Briarlight said, hauling herself in between Scourge and Maple Leaf before the calico's claws dug through the Styrofoam and really did some damage.

**Cinderxlion00:CinderxLion: Hi. umm...**

**Btw nice story!**

**Birchfall: Did your fieriness (sorry i just don't know how to say it in words)**

**come from your mentor?**

**Ashfur: Do you regret being a little mentally crazy about the SquirrelxBramble**

**thing?**

**Mapleleaf: Do you like being evil?**

**Firestar: DO you like waffles? Do you like pancakes? DO you like French**

**Toast? **

**Leafstar: How's Skyclan going? Are you dead yet?**

**Bluestar: Are you hungry? Because I am! XD**

**Cinderxlion00**

**PS as you all know, I am not a guest I am the real thing. From now on i will**

**not say this anymore that I am way too lazy to log on.**

"Thank you!" Maple Leaf purred.

"Hm…I guess so. It kinda rubs off on you." Birchfall admitted.

"…yeah." Ashfur confessed

"Since when was I evil?" Maple Leaf asked. Then she turned to Mapleshade.

"If you meant me, then yes I do!"

"Yes, yes, yes, and I can't wait to get a mouthful!" Firestar purred.

"WAFFLES!" Graystripe randomly exclaimed.

"SkyClan is running smoothly, since we got Sol out of the way." Leafstar said.

"Hey!" Sol exclaimed.

"Well, it's the truth. Anyways, I'm not dead yet."

"I'm starting to wish you were…"

"Hey! Bad Sol!" Maple Leaf exclaimed, squirting water into the cat's face.

"I'm _kinda _hungry." Bluestar admitted "Just not enough to start fattening up for winter, like Cloudtail."

"What?" Cloudtail asked, stuffing another cookie into his mouth.

"Oh, nothing, Grandpa." Dovewing said.

"This looks like it came from Fernlight." Tigerstar said, holding up a letter that was decorated with tabby stripes. Maple Leaf snatched it away from him.

"Hey, who told you to get on-stage?!"

"Well, I'm gonna get on it _anyways, _so why wait?"

"Because I said so!" Maple Leaf literally kicked Tigerstar off stage and opened the letter.

**Mehehehe I finished the potion! yeah so Tigerstar has to drink it. I also**

**snuck into all of your camps and like stole some of your blood and drugged**

**your guards. Well Lightningstorm did the drugging. Anyways the potion also**

**grants immortality So Tigerstar won't ever die again. Also ONLY Tigerstar can**

**drink or touch teh potion. Otherwise there will be some nasty effects**

**including but not limited to- drowsiness, itching, swelling of the face, loss**

**of fur, dismemberment, loss of sight, loss of touch, loss of hearing, loss of**

**smell, loss of taste, loss of paw, chronic yodeling, wet mouth, drymouth, no**

**mouth, loss of voice, burning, freezing, and death. Tigerstar when you drink**

**that potion you WILL kill Firestar. I did not spend all night making that**

**potion for nothing. Oh and the potion can sense malicious intent towards it so**

**yeah don't try to take it from Tigerstar... otherwise the effects will be even**

**worse...**

**Oh one more thing there are some ppl I want you to spare on your rampage-**

**Jayfeather. Half Moon, Maple Leaf, Sandstorm, Dustpelt, Crookedstar and his**

**mate, Bluestar and her family, and me and my mate.**

**Everyone else can pretty much die.**

**Anyway back to questions-**

****Nightleaf of LawlClan**- You are a *** *** for even thinking about reporting**

**such a great story. You tried to take down MY story too. Cn you and your**

**stupid lawlclan members just *** off and mind your own buisness?!**

**Ja...**

**This message has been truncated due to length. To view in full, please visit**

**site.**

"Oops, let me go to the Review page…" Maple Leaf muttered, pulling up her account and printing out the letter.

**Mehehehe I finished the potion! yeah so Tigerstar has to drink it. I also snuck into all of your camps and like stole someon yyour blood and drugged your gaurds. Welll Lighteningstorm did the drugging. Anyways the potion also grants immortality So Tigerstar won't ever die again. Also ONLY Tigerstar can drink or touch teh potion. Otherwise there will be some nasty effects including but not limited to- drowsiness, itching, swelling of the face, loss of fur, dismemberment, loss of sight, loss of touch, loss of hearing, loss of smell, loss of taste, loss of paw, chronic yodeling, wet mouth, drymouth, no mouth, loss of voice, burning, freezing, and death. Tigerstar when you drink that potion you WILL kill Firestar. I did not spend all night making that potion for nothing. Oh and the potion can sense malious intent towards it so yeah don't try to take it from Tigerstar... otherwise the effects will be even worse...****Oh one more thing there are some ppl I want you to spare on your rampage- Jayfeather. Halfmoon, Mapleleaf, Sandstorm, Dustpelt, Crookedstar and his mate, Bluestar and her family, and me and my mate.****Everyone else can pretty much die.****Anyway back to questions-******Nightleaf of LawlClan**- You are a **** ****** for even thinking about reporting such a great story. You tried to take down MY story too. Cn you and your stupid lawlclan members just **** off and mind your own buisness?!****Jayfeather- there's this story called Pain of a Medicine Cat about you. What do you think of it?****All cats- I'm going to tell you something that make you laugh, ready? Imagine Firestar in a pink tutu dancing to swan lake.****Sandstorm- How will you torture Firestar for cheating on you?****Firestar- Shame on you for cheating.****Maple- I'm in 7th grade too! (its allso where I learned a very ... colorful... vocab)****Jayfeather- I could just hug you for giving me the location of obsidian!****Goldenflower- Just take Tigerstar back! He loves you.****Scourge- If you could kill one cat over and over who would it be?****Also I forgot to metion 1 thing- Tigerstar, the potion has a side effect of not being able to feel pain. So Drink at your own risk I guess.****Anyway Cya!**

"Thank you for putting such effort in installing security." Tigerstar said, dipping his head.

"Darn it!" Scourge hissed, backing away from the brown vial that fell out of the envelope.

"Wow; thanks. But can I save the rest of my family, too?" Jayfeather asked. All the other cats nodded.

"No!" Tigerstar exclaimed.

"Well, gosh! It was just a question!" Jayfeather muttered.

"Wow; colorful." Maple Leaf murmured. "I was actually just reading that story yesterday…I believe I went on your profile and found it in your favorites."

"…why do I have to be tortured?!"

"Because it's the plot of the story!"

"Oh, StarClan, that's hilarious!" Graystripe giggled. All the other cats started laughing except for Firestar, who started blushing.

"Hey, where'd you find that footage?!" he exclaimed.

"You actually did that once?" Maple Leaf asked. Firestar started blushing even more.

"I might actually torture him 'Pain of a Medicine Cat' style…no, that's too cruel. I'm not sure." Sandstorm admitted. Firestar gulped and hid behind Spottedleaf, who hid behind Hawkfrost, who hid behind Briarlight, who was conveniently behind Maple leaf at the moment.

"I'm not a cheater!" Firestar whined.

"Cool! And, I've heard very colorful words since the fifth grade…" Maple leaf purred.

"Uh…you're welcome." Jayfeather muttered, starting to doubt his decision.

'_At least I was spared,'_ he thought.

"No! I don't mate with murderers!" Goldenflower hissed.

"You did before!" Tigerstar whined.

"That was _before _I knew!"

"…I would say Tigerstar, but I cant. I cant kill Socks and Ruby or else Mom will be ashamed of me…I pick Firestar."

"Aw, shoot." The orange tom muttered.

"Oh, I'll drink it, alright!" Tigerstar purred, going backstage with the vial between his claws.

"Uh…Lakestorm." Briarlight said, coming out from behind Maple Leaf.

**ok I'm back with more questions**

**to Graystripe, Birchfall, Raggedstar, Mistystar: what is your most embarrasing**

**secret.**

**to Brokenstar: how did you break your tail**

**I couldn't think of many questions so thats all for now**

**from your most LOYAL reader**

**Lakestorm**

"Hm…I used to have a crush on Sandstorm?" Graystripe suggested.

"You _what?!_" Sandstorm exclaimed in shock.

"Hey, that's _my _wife!" Firestar exclaimed.

"Hm…one of my paws are smaller than the other…I think." Birchfall admitted. Maple Leaf took a close look at Birchfall's paws.

"No they aren't." she stated.

"…I have a crush on Maple Leaf." Raggedstar said. Maple Leaf's eyes widened, and she slowly backed away.

"Well, it's nice to know that you think I'm pretty, but you're a bit…old." She stammered.

"…I used to have a crush on Hawkfrost, even through he tried to take my role as deputy." Mistystar admitted.

"What?" Hawkfrost stammered. Mistystar nodded with a blush.

"My mother _dropped _me while she was carrying me back to the clans. I fell on my tail, and it snapped. Nothing could be done about it, so now I have this huge kink in my tail." Brokenstar said, glaring at his mother.

" I think this is ThunderstrikeTehPony…but it's titled Guest." Briarlight murmured.

**:ThunderstrikeTehPony is here yet again!**

**BTY, Coden ,Shadow and Night are my bros.**

**Back to questions.**

**Graystripe's family, how come almost ALL of your family have forbidden**

**relationships? I mean seriously.**

**Hollyleaf, *poof* you are now pony! :) What do?**

**Hawkfrost, Y U EVIL?**

***takes bite of muffin***

**Jayfeather, are you a DJ?**

**Firestar, I can has hug?**

**Scourge, are you best cat? (doubts)**

**Ivypool, my bro read a fanfic about you having Blackstar as you're dad. Weird.**

**Dovewing is related to Tigerheart through Sandstorm. Redtail is sandstorms**

**Dad, and his sister is spottedleaf, her nephew is the other side,**

**Sandstorm's mate is Firestar, whose nephew is Cloudtail, whose daughter is**

**Whitewing, whose daughter is Dovewing.**

**That is all,**

**Everycats (Except for dark forest cats and Ashfur)#1 fan.**

**Brohoof Because Rainbow Dash is best Pony!**

"Cool!" Maple Leaf purred.

"Perhaps it's hereditary." Stormfur suggested. Feathertail nodded in agreement, while Graystripe shrugged his shoulders.

"I'll go find the answer to Maple Leaf's question." Hollyleaf said "But I'm not really a pony, am I?"

"Because Tigerstar is very convincing." Hawkfrost admitted.

"Yeah, he's a hypnotist!" Maple Leaf exclaimed "Hey, I might write a story about that…"

"No, but I've always wanted to be. It's kinda hard to mix songs when you cant see, though." Jayfeather confessed.

"…sure, I guess." Firestar shrugged.

"Don't doubt! I _am _the best cat!" Scourge said.

"Yes, that is weird; very weird." Ivypool agreed. Blackstar nodded.

"…that sounds confusing, so I'm just gonna trust you on this one." Dovewing stated.

"Yay!" all the cats exclaimed…except for the ones in the Dark Forest and Ashfur.

"Brohoof!" Graystripe exclaimed.

"Here's Guest!" Maple Leaf purred.

**:Mustache**

"Mustache!" Bumblestripe shouted, a fake mustache balancing on his muzzle. Maple Leaf just had to laugh.

"Bumblestripe, I think you're catching your father's craziness." She giggled.

"It's a miracle _I _haven't caught it." Briarlight agreed "…Here's Guest, who signed as ThunderstrikeTehPony at the end of the letter."

**:Dovewing is related to Tigerheart through Sandstorm. Redtail is sandstorms**

**Dad, and his sister is Spottedleaf, her nephew is Tigerstar who's daughter is**

**Tawnypelt who's son is Tigerheart on the other side, Sandstorm's mate is**

**Firestar, who's nephew is Cloudtail, whose daughter is Whitewing, whose daughter**

**is Dovewing.**

**Fixed it! ThunderstrikeTehPony Out!**

"…I'm gonna trust you on that on." Dovewing murmured, glancing at her cousin.

"Yeah…ThunderstrikeTehPony again." Maple Leaf agreed.

**:ThunderstrikeTehPony**

**Meh questions/answers(to reviewers that ask or something XD)**

**Splash hart, Bro hoof! And Dovewing is related to tigerheart through**

**Sandstorm. Redtail is sandstorms Dad, and his sister is spottedleaf, her**

**nephew is tigerstar who's daughter is tawnypelt who's son is tigerheart on the**

**other side, Sandstorm's mate is Firestar, who's nephew is cloudtail, who's**

**daughter is whitewing, who's daughter is Dovewing.**

**Hope that cleared things up.**

"…okay, that wasn't a question for us. Next question!" Maple Leaf said.

"Yay, it's JCA Avanthika!" Briarlight purred.

**JJJJJJJJJJJJJCCCCCCCCCCCCCCA AAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

**Sup peeps!**

**Nice chappie maple..**

**SCOURGE! I LV YOU! *goes on stage and hugs***

**Question:**

**Lionblaze-You love Cinderheart right...so do you love CINDERPELT?**

**Jayfeather- No words...SCOURGE KILL HIM DUDE!**

**Firestar-Can you just become gay -_-.**

**Hollyleaf- Nice dramatic going into the cave and falling rocks thing.**

**ILLL BE WAITINGGGGG**

**Avanthika**

"Thank you!" Maple Leaf purred. Scourge just froze in shock as a random Twoleg runs up onstage, grabs him, and starts squeezing the life out of him.

"Cant…_breathe!_" he gasped. Soon enough, the Twoleg stopped hugging him and ran off stage.

"Uh…I don't think so. I mean, _technically, _Cinderheart and Cinderpelt are two completely different cats. So, I don't think I love Cinderpelt." Lionblaze stated "…right?"

"No thank you!" Jayfeather exclaimed, holding his paws up in surrender.

"I'd prefer not to." Firestar muttered.

"Well, I did take Drama Classes along with my apprentince-ship." Hollyleaf purred "But it hurt a little."

"Bye, sixth grader!" Maple Leaf said. "Now, here's Hi10000000…I think I put enough zero's."

**Hi10000000:Hi**

**Questions:**

**, what do you have against Ravenpaw?(apart from the fact that he knows your**

**secret)**

**, there are a bunch of slashfics about you doing ...things to Tigerstar,**

**Graystripe, and many others. How does that make you feel?**

**, if you hate Nightcloud so much, why did you take her as one of your mates in**

**the first place?**

**, how do you feel about the fact that one of your siblings is crippled for**

**life and the other is training with dead evil cats?**

**, you have issues**

**, am I the only one who doesn't hate you?**

**, I'm sorry, but I really don't like you. I mean, you are awesome in some**

**parts, but...**

**, you are NOT sexy. I hate you. YES, I MIGHT JUST BE ONE OF THE**

"…I'm assuming that's for me. I just find him annoying." Tigerstar muttered. Ravenpaw's ears went back.

"…I hope that's not for me!" Firestar exclaimed in shock. "If it is, those people are disgusting!"

"Alright, I _know _this one's for me. I think I was high on catnip, and I couldn't take back what I had already done." Crowfeather replied with a light blush. Nightcloud looked a little shocked.

"…I don't like to think about it." Bumblestripe mumbled.

"Who?" Maple Leaf asked.

"Say that to my _face!_" Berrynose shouted, leaping onto his paws, ready to hurt somebody.

"Berrynose, calm down! Don't start getting ghetto!"

"See? I _told _you it was a mistake to reincarnate him!" Hawkfrost said.

"I'm starting to see that…"

"Hm…this sounds like an interesting name. Maple, you might actually be interested in this person a bit." Briarlight announced.

"Whats the name?" Maple Leaf asked, turning around.

"SuperSonicWarrior."

"Must…visit…profile!" Maple Leaf got the Magically Random Laptop and immediately went to the reviewer's profile. After awhile, she said "Cool."

**Died laughing. Awesome story! You catch everyone's personality perfectly! Keep**

**up the awesome work!**

**WAIT!**

**Firestar- You had a pretty hard life... But what do you miss about being a**

**kittypet?**

**Cloudtail- HERE ARE SOME COOKIEZZZ!**

**Sandstorm- Do the op... Op-op-op- OPPA GANGNAM STYLE! (P.S- You spelled**

**Gangnam wrong. Just a tiny mistake.)**

**Tigerstar- I hate ya! Sowwwyyy... But I'm wondering... Why do you kill inocent**

**cats just to be a leader? STUUUPID!**

**Brambleclaw- Have a mouse... You rock!**

**See ya later anipwrites!**

"Thank you!" Maple Leaf purred.

"…warm fires in winter. That's about it." Firestar said.

"No! Don't give him any more cookies!" Bramblestar exclaimed. But Cloudtail had already gobbled them all up, and ran back into the Break Room "…and I was about to tell him to go on a diet."

"…maybe later." Sandstorm said.

"Because I want to! It had to be done!" Tigerstar stated.

"No, it didn't." all the cats he killed countered.

"Why, thank-" Bramblestar began.

"_Mine!_" Hawkfrost randomly shouted, diving towards the mouse and eating it in a single bite.

"…you. I hope you choke on that mouse, Hawkfrost."

"Bye!"

"…hey, look! SupersonicWarrior came back!" Briarlight announced.

"_**OPA!**_" Maple leaf exclaimed, dancing around randomly.

"…since when did we move to Greece?" Dustpelt asked.

"I have no clue." Brambleclaw agreed.

"…I'm gonna read this." Briarlight said, holding the paper down with her two front paws.

**Da-ba-dee da-ba-die da-ba-de-die-die! I love that song! Teehee! Oh... And**

**about the thing with the "interactive nonsense". Authors Note doesn't really**

**count! Almost all stories have them! :D This story's hilarious and I'd hate to**

**see it go.**

**Oooookay TO DEE QUESTIOOOONS**

**Spottedleaf: I don't hate you! Firestar was just made for Sandstorm though...**

**You even said so in "Darkest Hour!"**

**BrambleSTAR: Happy? I called ya Bramblestar!**

**Firestar: I'll miss ya... You were a good leader.**

**The lightning that killed Firestar: I HATE YOU!**

**Jayfeather: Your too sexy for your shirt! *Sing it with me!***

**Scourge: Search up a song called "Welcome To My Life." It's purrrrfect for**

**your childhood!**

**Tigerstar: Your sons are 100x better than you!**

**Maple Leaf: The way I imagine you is sooo KEWT! I imagine you all Chibi!**

**Foxleap: I like the way Maple Leaf imagines ya... Cuz I imagine it the same**

**way**

**B) PEACE OUT!**

"Aw! I love that song too! And thank you for the compliment!" Maple Leaf purred.

"…well, yes I did. But that's not going to keep me from having a crush on him, either." Spottedleaf agreed with a murmur.

"Yeah, I'm happy!" Bramblestar shouted.

"I know…I'm gonna miss me too." Firestar said. Bramblestar gave him and odd look.

At the same time, a humongous yellow lightning bolt struck the center of the stage with a boom. It sounded a lot like "Too bad, sucker!"

"Gladly! _I'm too sexy for my shirt! Too sexy for my shirt! So sexy it hurts!_" Jayfeather sang. Hollyleaf gave him an odd look as he kept singing, while Lionblaze, Hawkfrost, and Berrynose joined in.

"Hold up, let me google it!" Maple Leaf exclaimed, padding back to her laptop. Soon, the song was playing on the partially-fixed loudspeakers. Scourge began to purr.

"Oh, this goes perfectly!" Scourge exclaimed.

"Simple Plan! Must…get…that song!"

"No they are not!" Tigerstar exclaimed in fury.

"Actually, yeah, we are." Bramblestar stated. Hawkfrost gave him a high-five.

"Aw, thank you! It probably looks really cute!" Maple Leaf cooed

"Wow! To tell you the truth, I like the new look, too." Foxleap agreed.

"Bye!" everyone exclaimed randomly.

"Silver Sakura-Hime!" Brairlight purred.

**Oh my! Update already! Sorry, i missed it. plz forgive me. Hey, cool! I'm in**

**seventh grade too! Finally, someone whos the same age as me! It seems like all**

**the other are in high school, which is really awkward when i roleplay. That**

**aside, i have to eat dinner soon, so I'll have to make this quick. XD**

**Firestar, how can you stand having such bright fur?! Purdy, you're not purdy.**

**XD get it? Purdy, pretty? Yeah bad joke. Sorry. I hope this can make it in**

**time for the sixth episode!**

"It's okay, cool, and that _is _kinda awkward." Maple Leaf agreed.

"I like neon colors." Firestar randomly stated.

"Yes, I am! You cant deny the sexiness of age!" Purdy shouted.

"I can; you're old and ugly!" Hawkfrost shouted. Purdy gasped dramatically.

"Respect your elders, young'un!"

"You're not _my _elder!"

"And? You must respect _all _elders! They have served your clanmates with their lives, and are finally getting a break!"

"_Really, _now? What duties have _you _done?"

"I helped you guys get a home, and I fought in the war against the Dark Forest!"

"You were already old both of those times, you-"

"SHUT _UP!_" Maple Leaf shouted "Next question!"

"ThunderstrikeTehPony!" Briarlight stated.

**:ThunderstikeTehPony! Back for the attack!**

**Brohoof from a Brony! /)**

**How about you all argue! Firestar is best kitty. OwO**

**To Graystripe; Who's your favorite pony? Mine is Rainbow Dash.**

**Firestar, Are you a hater?**

**Tigerheart, ever dress up as Tigerstar for Halloween?**

**That is all.**

"Yeah, I am!" Firestar agreed.

"No, you're not! _I _am, you whippersnapper!" Purdy countered.

"You all have bees in your brains; _I'm_ obviously _way _sexier than you are!" Hawkfrost stated.

"If _he's _sexy, then I'm the _king _of sexy!" Jayfeather countered.

"How can a blind cat be a king? _I'm _the sexy one!" Berrynose exclaimed.

"Are any of you clan leader? I think _I'm _the best cat in the room." Bramblestar stated.

"Well, what if I go _outside _the room?" Hawkfrost sneered.

"Then you'll be the best cat in _that _room. But for now, you're second-best."

"Why, _you little…!_" Hawkfrost leaped at Bramblestar, and there was basically pretty much another 'Sunset' scene. But before they could kill each other.

"_Stop it!_" Maple Leaf exclaimed, bringing the fight to a halt. "Obviously, _I'm _the best cat! Now, Graystripe, answer your question before I'm killed."

"Rainbow Dash all the way, baby!" the gray cat shouted.

"…not that I know of. I'd like to think that I'm not." Firestar murmured.

"Oh, _every _year! Then I hide in Firestar's den until he comes back in after Trick-or-Treating, and then jump out at him!" Tigerheart purred. Firestar, during the meantime, didn't look amused.

"You better not do that to me." Bramblestar growled.

"…it's Scarstorm again? She hasn't said anything about the cat…"

"She's back? Crap, this thing must be late!"

**Scarstorm2000:Hi... umm... whats up? *whispers* this is feeling very akward...**

**Firestar: Did you know that 75% of warrior fans cried when you died(I didn't**

**cry but I was sad, now when Cinderpelt died...)**

**Stonefur: I'm changing my sexiness vote to you! UR SO AMAZINGLY SPECTACULAR!**

**How did it feel to be the son of the greatly awsome leader Bluestar? (love you**

**to Bluestar!)**

**Cinderpelt: If you had to choose between Firestar and Graystripe, who would**

**you choose?**

**Bluestar: You really need to check out a Bluestar's Prophesy animation called**

**WOTF Bluestar's Prophecy AMV - Gravity of Love. It is so awesome! I've always**

**loved the animations that this guy makes!**

**Until Next Time**

**Your Devoted Reader,**

**Scarstorm2000**

"…what happened to the cat?" Maple Leaf, Bramblestar, and Briarlight all murmured.

"…thanks! Well, since I didn't know until she died, I guess it felt kinda normal. But ever since I knew, I think it's been great…except when I died." Stonefur said, glaring at Blackstar and Darkstripe.

"Sorry." Blackstar apologized "We all know Tigerstar's a hypnotist, right?"

"I like cookies and killing people!" Darkstripe randomly exclaimed.

"I'd choose Firestar, duh!" Cinderpelt exclaimed with a scoff.

"Hold up; I've got this!" Maple Leaf exclaimed, diving back to her laptop "I think I've watched this one before!"

"Hey, we're done with installing the TV." A bunch of people said, randomly walking on-stage.  
"Thanks…but what about the rest of the set?"

"Done!" a bunch more men exclaimed, following the other people onto the stage.

"Cool! Now…we're in the middle of a show."

"Oh! Sorry!" the men scurried off the stage. Maple Leaf connected the computer to the TV, and immediately the video came up. Everyone watched it with interest; especially Bluestar.

"I _have _watched it before!" Maple Leaf exclaimed.

"It was a good video, that's for sure." Bluestar stated. Everyone else murmured in agreement.

"Hey; you all wanna know the video I like the most that he made?" Scourge asked.

"Tigerstar's Death Animation." Everyone said, with a bored look on their faces. Tigerstar just got mad.

"I _hated _that video!" Tigerstar yowled in fury.

"Don't hate; appreciate." Maple Leaf taunted.

"But I sounded so _cool _in that video! I sounded like…what's that guy's name…?" Scourge continued.

"You sounded like Shadow the Hedgehog in Sonic Adventure 2." Maple Leaf purred. "And that brings this episode to a close! What should the random thing we do be?"

"Let's reenact Tigerstar's Death!" Scourge exclaimed. Immediately, Tigerstar ran to the vial and drank it all in one swig.

"No!" he exclaimed.

"I didn't want to do that, anyways. We need to think of something either _fun _or _funny._" Maple Leaf stated.

"Lets kill Berrynose!" Hawkfrost shouted. Everyone else cheered.

"No! I have a better idea!" Maple Leaf exclaimed.

* * *

"Do I _have _to wear this?" Hawkfrost whines as Maple Leaf placed a ball-cap over one of his ears.

"Yes; you'll look better than Berrynose." She whispered into his other ear. Hawkfrost smirked.

"Alright! But what exactly are we doing?"

"Yo Mama Fiiiiiiiiight!" Graystripe exclaimed. Hawkfrost leaped onto the stage, Berrynose on the other side of it. "On _this_ side of the court we have Hawkfrost!" everybody cheered loudly "And on _this _side of the court we have…Berrynose." Nothing special happened. A cricket chirped while Berrynose's smirk turned into a frown.

"On your marks…get set…Go!" Maple Leaf exclaimed, lowering a flag between the two.

"Yo mama so ugly, when she goes to the beach, cats try to put sand over her!" Hawkfrost said. Everybody laughed knowingly; even Daisy, who was pretty sure this was all just a joke.

"Yo mama so ugly, Medusa turned to stone when she looked at her!" Berrynose countered. There were a few snickers; but otherwise, nothing.

"Oh, really? Yo mama so fat, she stepped on a plane and it became a submarine!"

"Yo mama so fat, it takes two pounds of butter and a Twinkie to get her through the doorway!"

"Yo mama so fat, her blood type is Ragu!"

"Yo mama so fat, she sat on a quarter and a booger popped out of George Washington's nose!"

"Yo mama so stupid, she sits on the TV and watches the couch!"

"Yo mama so stupid, she thought a light saber had fewer calories!"

"Yo mama so hairy, she lifted up her arms and said 'Welcome to Busch Gardens, everybody!'"

"Yo mama's afro so big, she got in my car and everyone thought I had tinted windows!"

"Yo mama so fat, she's as big _as _a car!"

"Yo mama so stupid, she runs around the bed trying to catch some sleep!"

"Yo mama so old, her birth certificate says 'Expired'!"

"Yo mama so old, she served tables at The Last Supper!"

"Hey!" Maple Leaf exclaimed. "That one wasn't funny!"

"Yo mama so old, she got her first love poem from Shakespeare!" Hawkfrost said.

"Yo mama so old, when I told her to act her own age, she died!" Berrynose countered. Graystripe rang a bell.

"Alright, this is done! Everybody, vote on who you think should win!" Maple Leaf exclaimed. "Bye!"

**Alright, another poll! I'll let you all vote for the next three chapters!**

**The One**

**The Only**

**The Awesome**

**Anipwrites!**


	8. (Lucky) Episode Seven

**Episode seven! Lucky Number Seven! Lets do this!**

* * *

"Hollyleaf!" Maple Leaf called, just as a mob of cats jumped on stage. The black cat glanced up from her seat in the audience. "You're the co-host today, remember?"

"Oh, right!" Hollyleaf purred. All the other cats grumbled a bit.

"Hey! Don't hate!" Maple Leaf shouted. "Anyways, here's our Lucky Number Seven episode!"

"And you chose a black cat to be the co-host?" Hollyleaf asked. Maple Leaf shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know. Well, our first question is from Rainheart344!"

**Okk more questions!**

**Half Moon: does it hurt to know people do Jay/Stick, Jay/Briar and Jay/Willow**

**fanfics? **

**Cloudtail: You not mah favorite, but you get...*dramatic pause* WAFFLEZ! Made**

**by Mothwing**

**Mothwing: Did you really cry when Hawkfrost refused to eat your waffles? I saw**

**in a video, dont question me!**

**Rainheart, OUT**

"It doesn't hurt; it disgusts me…at least the Stick ones do. It'd break my heart if he mated with Briarlight and Willowshine…no offense." Half Moon said.

"None taken." The two other she-cats said.

"Yay! Waffles!" Cloudtail exclaimed "But I like cookies more."

"Eat them!" Mothwing roared. Cloudtail cowered and ate the waffles. "Yes! He's just a big meanie!"

"Mothwing, those waffles looked like they had herbs in them; mainly deathberries." Hawkfrost said. Cloudtail stopped chewing and threw up. "And you gave me a major headache."

"Bye!" Maple leaf purred.

"Here's Silver Sakura-Hime

**Um...Lets see...I hate Berrynose...Although he had a few good**

**lines...Hawkfrost had some good ones to...I have no emotion about Hawky boy**

**except when...um...IDK! Anyways, I'm glad that you got my review. Questions**

**question questions.**

**Firestar dont you get headaches from all the bright colors?**

**Sandstorm, do you wish you had more kits before Firestar died?**

**Daisy, have the other cats ever tried to kill you in a battle?**

**Um...Mapleshade, if you had the chance to be reborn like in some of the**

**fanfics would you? **

**And Hollyleaf, because you seem like the only sane cat in this show, are there**

**any other sane cats? Also, how did you feel when you died because you never**

**got to fulfill your dream of becoming leader?**

**So yeh, thats all for now. Wait, Maple Leaf, why do you put a space in your**

**name? Warriors dont have that right? **

**The awesomest devoted reader in the universe, **

**Silver Sakura-hime**

"Lets just assume that vote's for me." Hawkfrost said in a velvety voice.

"No assumptions! We'll wait for them to make a decision!" Maple Leaf said.

"…sometimes. Not too often though." Firestar admitted.

"When he _does _get a headache, he takes it out on _us._" Bluestar said.

"Yes, I do. We could have made more great cats." Sandstorm murmured.

"Awkward…" Jayfeather muttered.

"Not really; I usually just hide until they go away." Daisy said.

"Yes, I would. Then I'd get a mate that actually _appreciates _me!" Mapleshade hissed.

"Well, I am one of the few normal cats here…I'd say that Maple Leaf and Briarlight are normal, too. And…I wasn't too happy." Hollyleaf stated.

"Well, I'm just a Daylight Warrior. My parents named me Maple Leaf, so I decided to keep the name like that, since it sounded Warrior-ish enough." Maple Leaf said.

"These next few questions are from Silenthunder." Hollyleaf said.

**My other two questions weren't answered.**

**Whitestorm, have you ever had a mate and kits? (You are one of my favorites!)**

**For StarClan members: Could you come to me in a dream? I have read fanfics**

**where that happened, and I was wondering if it's possible.**

**For all: Does anyone like Dynamite by Tao Cruz?**

"Oh…let me find them, and we'll answer those next." Maple Leaf apologized.

No…but I wish I did. And thank you." Whitestorm mewed.

"We'll try…" all the members of StarClan said.

"I do!" Firestar and Graystripe exclaimed.

"Alright, I think we know the random thing we're gonna do today!" Maple Leaf purred. The two toms beamed. "Anyways, here gooes the rest of Silenthunder's questions."

**For Scourge: I've heard you cry yourself to sleep at night, is that true? And**

**have you ever fallen in love?**

"No, but I have nightmares often. And, if you want me to answer canon to the actual stories, then no. but on this website, I'd say about two-billion-and-one times." Scourge said.

"Alright, now we can continue! Here's Born of True Destiny!" Hollyleaf announced.

**I have a question for Mudclaw,**

**Why were you so mean to the other Clans?**

**Another question for Brightheart,**

**Why don't you by an eye patch or a glass eye for your...you know...injury?**

**One more for Nightcloud,**

**YOU ARE A DESPERATE IDIOT! Now is it true that you watch the Telly-Tubbies?**

"Which Mudclaw?" the two Mudclaws asked.

"I think she means me…because they're prey stealers, and they're annoying, and they interfere with _everything!_" Mudclaw from WindClan ranted.

"…I don't really want to. By now, most cats accept it, anyways." Brightheart said.

"What?! No!" Nightcloud denied with a wail.

"Oh my gosh, yes she does! It's torture!" Crowfeather whined.

"Awkward…" Breezepelt and Maple Leaf muttered.

"Uh…Cheetahstar!" Hollyleaf said nervously.

**Oh, I have a question for Bluestar:**

**How is it that you loved Oakhearth if you saw him like 8 times and talked to**

**him half of the times?**

"…love at first eight sights? I don't know; you know toms." Bluestar said.

"I'm just cool like that." Oakheart bragged.

"Right…moonblaze1509." Maple Leaf muttered.

**Hawkfrost all the way! Berrynose's was just sad **

**All cats- Jayfeather is the best cat in all the clans and the dark forest so**

**just deal with it**

**Hawkfrost- who do you like? Leafpool, Mistystar, or Maple Leaf.**

**Crowfeather- you are a big fat jerk to Leafpool she is my favorite she-cat of**

**all time and you broke her heart into a million pieces even though we all know**

**you love her you should die!**

**Brezzepelt- how did you become so evil?**

**Good job on your story it is awesome and good luck , Maple Leaf.**

**-Moonblaze**

"Yeah! You lose!" Hawkfrost shouted.

"Not until another two chapters, Hawkfrost." Maple Leaf said.

"Yeah!" Jayfeather exclaimed with a purr. All the other cats glared at him.

"No, he's not! I am!" Berrynose exclaimed.

"None of you are right; _I'm _the best!" Bramblestar countered. Soon there was a fight going on over who was the best. Maple Leaf and Hollyleaf just watched.

"Wow, this is going way too far." Hollyleaf stated. Maple Leaf nodded.

"Who's gonna dive in and stop them?" the calico asked.

"Not me, that's for sure!"

"I'll go!" Brairlight said, heaving herself on stage and into the middle of the crowd. "Hey! Calm down!" everyone immediately stopped.

"Uh…not Leafpool…tie between the other two." Hawkfrost muttered.

"Awkward…" Mistystar and Maple Leaf murmured.

"Uh…I'd rather not." Crowfeather said.

"Easy; nobody liked me except evil cats." Breezepelt stated.

"Thank you! Now, we have Fernlight!" Maple Leaf purred.

**Lightenigstorm is mad at me cause I got 17 crazy stalkers who follow me around**

**asking me to the dance. Its**

**not fun. (Oh in human lightenignstorm is my boyfriend)**

**Tigerstar- yeah just go on your killer rampage **

**SupersonicWarrior- TIGERSTAR IS AWESOME**

**All cats- Ok another thing to imagine. Firestar stuck in a tree in a hawaiin**

**lady costume (with the coconut thiings and hula skirt) "Singing I'm sexy and I**

**know it" then falling off and faceplanting on a twoleg roof.**

**Contest- Hawkfrost definitley wins**

**All cats- Have you ever listened to Justin Beiber? (Tigerstar I suggest you**

**put on your earplugs)**

**Hollyleaf- Have you read the new book Erin Hunter published about you and**

**Fallen leaves?**

**Thrushpelt- when did you realize you loved Bluestar?**

**I dare one of you cats to listen to Justin Beiber for 3 hours straight.**

**CYA PPL!**

"I cant help you with that." Maple Leaf apologized. "I've never had a stalker before…as far as I know…"

"I'd _love _to, but Maple Leaf's been stalking me around to make sure I don't." Tigerstar muttered, glaring at the calico. She stuck her tongue out at him.

"Oh, StarClan, that's funny!" Scourge laughed, rolling around on the floor. Everyone began to laugh except Firestar, who was blushing furiously.

"How do you find this stuff?!" he wailed.

"Firestar, there's something new in this world; it's called the Internet." Lionblaze said. Firestar gasped sarcastically.

"No, really?!" he breathed.

"Yeah again!" Hawkfrost exclaimed.

"This isn't just because he's Tigerstar's son, right?" Berrynose grumbled bitterly.

"No!" Scourge wailed. Half of the she-cats in the room started singing. Also, remember the Beliebers from the second episode? They randomly stormed in, too. Together, they tortured most of the toms by singing Baby, Boyfriend, and a bunch of other songs. For some strange reason, Berrynose was singing with them.

"How do you people get _in _here?!" Maple Leaf exclaimed, trying to shove the Beliebers out of the room. With a few of the toms help, they got the crazed fans out of the room, closed the door, and locked it tight.

"_That _was a close one. Anyways, I might be starting a dare show for the rest of these guys, so I might use this one…" Maple Leaf said "But who should I use…?"

"I dare you to use Tigerstar!" Scourge exclaimed.

"What?! _No…!_" the dark tabby wailed. Hollyleaf purred.

"I think she should!" she purred "Anyways, this next question's from Snowsong of SnowClan."

**I so love this! Keep up da great work! :D I have a lotta Q's this round...**

**Hawkfrost: If you could pick a she-cat to be your mate, would it be Ivypool or **

**Mistystar. (I luvz you, Hawkfrost!)**

**Firestar: You suck. How dare you cheat on Sandstorm?**

**Spottedleaf: Why in StarClan's name do you try to get Firestar to cheat on **

**Sandstorm for you. You suck!**

**Hollyleaf: If you could choose ANY cat to be your mate, who would it be?**

**Onestar: Why do you hate Firestar? I hate him too!**

**Tiggerstar: (yes, I spelled it wrong on purpose.) Why did you betray your Clan? **

**Do you still love Goldenflower?**

**Silverstream: Do you hate Millie? I certainly do!**

**Millie: YOU SUCK!**

**Now devoted reader (and Hawkfrost fangirl!)**

**Snowsong**

"Hm...Mistystar's an old lady, but Ivypool's younger...I'd pick Mistystar." Hawkfrost stated. Mistystar wrinkled her nose, while Ivypool giggled at her. "And can that count as a vote?"

"No!" Berrynose shouted. Maple Leaf shook her head no.

"She didn't say it straight out." She murmured.

"I AM NOT A CHEATER!" Firestar shouted. Sandstorm gave him the evil glare.

"I'm not making him cheat on Sandstorm; he's just being a mouse brained old tom right now." Spottedleaf stated.

"...not sure. I think anybody except Fallen Leaves, Berrynose, and Sol is good." The black cat shrugged.

"I don't hate him!" Onestar wailed "This was answered in the first episode!"

"Yeah, it pretty much was..." Firestar agreed.

"I am not a springy-tailed blubbering tiger!" Tigerstar yelled, eyes flashing with anger. "Anyways, I realized just how weak ThunderClan was, and I had made a promise to ShadowClan as a kit after they saved me from a fox, so I decided to help them out. And, I still love Goldenflower, but I don't think she likes me anymore."

"Nope!" Goldenflower agreed.

"I sense a divorce coming..." Bramblestar muttered.

"I think it already happened." Tawnypelt stated.

"No, not really. I'm just glad that Graystripe's happy." Silverstream purred.

"I don't suck!" Millie shouted.

"Chick fight!" Hawkfrost randomly exclaimed. Everyone stared at him, and he sat down."That should definitely count as a vote."

"Not until they say it straight-out!" Maple Leaf stated. "Anyways, this next one

is from Sandtail."

**Sandtail: Aww Blackstar you r adorable. What are the four current leader gonna**

**be for Halloween?**

**Blackstar since you have six toes on one foot( fact) and since you have a**

**white coat were u ever mocked in the clan of shadows ? **

**Blackstar if you had to choose to being tied of with Firestar or Stonefur who**

**would u choose?**

**Blackstar and Stonefur r both cute. They should play poker some time.**

**Sorry forgot I wasn't logged in when I typed this**

"Uh…thanks?" Blackstar said with a blush. "Anyways, I think I'll dress up in giant spider costume and randomly drop down in front of the girls. It'll be fun…or maybe Jack Skellington from 'The Nightmare Before Christmas'."

"I'll dress up as _Tigerstar!_ All I'll have to do is cover myself in blood!..._Fake _blood!" Bramblestar purred.

"I think I'll be a zombie or something like that." Onestar stated.

"I don't really know…maybe I'll be a fish? Nah…" Mistystar mused, earning herself some giggles.

"Only as a kit, during the kit games. After that, cats wised up and stopped." Blackstar said "I think I'd be tied with Stonefur; I don't like being tied to corpses."

"Poker? Nah, I think Maple Leaf would get mad." Stonefur stated, Blackstar nodding in agreement.

"And now we have Guest." Hollyleaf announced.

**:Spottedleaf-Why are you a mary-sue crazed stalker?!**

**Firestar-Do you like waffles?**

**Squirrelflight-Did you know the Erins were going to make you leader?**

**Jayfeather-Do you know that people ship you with a stick? How do you feel about it?**

**To all the warriors: If you could kill anyone who would it be?**

**Brokenstar: I hate you so much!**

**Jayfeather-Why does everyone love you so much?**

**Hollyleaf: What do you think of your best friend and brother being mates?**

"I am not!" Spottedleaf hissed defiantly.

"Yeah, I like waffles!" Firestar purred.

"Do you like pancakes?" Graystripe sang.

"Yeah, I like pancakes!"

"Do you like French Toast?"

"Not really, but to keep the song going, Yeah, I like French Toast!"

"Do dodo do, cant wait to get a mouthful!"

"Dad, you're embarrassing me!" Squirrelflight whined "And I didn't know that! Why didn't they?!"

"Because I was deputy at the time at your father's death." Bramblestar replied.

"I do know about the whole 'stick thing', and I feel disgusted by it. Lionblaze threatens to read some to me unless I stop annoying him." Jayfeather said with a shiver. During the meantime, there was a low murmur of various names, and soon a three-way 'chick fight' broke out between Tigerstar, Firestar, and Scourge. The other cats knew they should break it up, but it was too fun to watch.

After five minutes, Maple Leaf decided to break it up and keep the show moving along. So she magically pulled out a taser and zapped the three cats lightly. But they took it way to seriously, and acted like they were dying. So now Maple Leaf and the others were just staring at three cats writhing on the floor. Some brought out video cameras and recorded it all. Before long, the cats realized they weren't losing their minds and sat up, licking their chests in embarrassment.

"Good for you!" Brokenstar sneered.

"Because I'm cool like that." Jayfeather bragged. Lionblaze got out the laptop, googled up a story, and began to read it . soon, Jayfeather was writhing on the ground, crying "It burns! It burns!"

"Uh…I'm perfectly fine with it. Now, lets answer Nightclawthebrave's questions, before any more cats go insane." Hollyleaf said, watching her brother wiggling around on the floor.

**This is so fun! And I don't know why anyone would want to close this story,**

**but I guess haters just gotta hate.**

**Ok, questions:**

**Bluestar: it took quite a while for you to recover Moonflower's death when you**

**were a 'paw', while your sister recovered faster. I understand you but, why so**

**depressed?**

**Breezepelt: You shouldn't join the dark forest. Even if you are abused, you**

**could be one of those hero people who are abused at first, then becomes great!**

**Sort of like Scourge, but not evil!**

**Dawnpelt: Don't you dare blame Jayfeather for your brother's death! Why would**

**he want to do that? Jayfeather, I know you didn't kill him, I read the books**

**and you obviously didn't kill him. The water killed your brother, not a cat.**

**it would be impossible for Jayfeather to kill him anyways.**

**Rainflower (Crookedstar's mom): Why you neglect Crookedstar when he is kit? I**

**always felt empathy for Crookedstar every time I read the part you abuse him.**

**:*( so sad!**

"I don't know, to tell you the truth. It might be because she had told me 'I will always be with you' before she died, almost like she _knew _she was going to die." Bluestar murmured, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"And if I don't want to?" Breezepelt countered.

"You could use a better example than Scourge. Try Crookedstar." Jayfeather stated.

"Well, I was really sad about Flamepelt's death, and I was kinda looking for someone to blame. Since Jayfeather was there, I just used him. Sorry, Jayfeather." Dawnpelt murmured. Jayfeather 'stared' at her for awhile, then turned away.

"You're saying a person with a handicap cant kill?" Jayfeather growled "Firestar didn't kill Tigerstar; I painted myself orange and did it myself. Firestar was just sitting there, gawking at my strength, and got shot by lightning."

"That's not true!" Firestar exclaimed.

"For once, I'm on Firestar's side. I wouldn't let myself be killed by a blind cat." Tigerstar agreed.

"Yeah; you'll let yourself be killed by a kittypet instead. Twice." Scourge snickered. Firestar laughed, while Tigerstar began to growl.

"Can I have my killer rampage _now?!_" he hissed impatiently. Immediately, the two cats stopped laughing and scurried away.

"I don't know. I was just sad, and angry." Rainflower muttered.

"Yeah, right." Crookedstar yelled.

"Uh…yeah…Scarstorm2000 has a few quest—"

"Give me that!" Maple Leaf exclaimed, tackling Hollyleaf to get the pink letter. She read it excitedly and began to purr madly "Yay, no crying!"

"Uh…can the _rest _of us read it?" Bramblestar asked crossly.

"Oh, right."

**Scarstorm2000:Oh right sorry, I forgot to tell you, BRAMBLE SURVIVED THE**

**NIGHT! She is slowly yet surely recovering and me and my friend are going**

**reunite her with her brother, Tiger(Brambles mother, Poptart was my friends**

**cat who got pregnat by some rouge and had Bramble, Tiger, Auto(tom),**

**Chicky(tom) and Regance(tom)) so yeah, thanks for your prayers. Alright**

**questions,**

**Stonefur: Sorry, but my mate Flameblaze hates you, eventhough your awesome!**

**Were you ever in love?**

**Bramblestar: You are now a peice of prey. What do?**

**Jayfeather: How does it feel to be OOC in soooo many stories? (like in one,**

**you were in love with Daisy! Uhh.. *shudder*)**

**Whitestorm: Is it okay for me to make you have a mate in a story (you'll be**

**the father of the main character!)**

**Alright, thats all I have for now!**

**Until Next Time**

**Your Devoted Reader,**

**Scarstorm2000**

"Oh, that's why Maple Leaf went insane." Scourge muttered. Bramblestar and Briarlight began to purr. Soon there was a low rumbling throughout the room.

"You're welcome!" Maple Leaf purred "Are her brothers cute?"

"Hm…no, I wasn't. I had a crush on someone, but it didn't get the chance to grow any bigger." Stonefur said with a glare at Blackstar and Darkstripe. Blackstar shrugged while Darkstripe drank a milkshake…a _green_ milkshake.

"Well, that explains the green spit." Maple Leaf muttered.

"Uh…run away from home. I'd kinda have to…hey, if I became a piece of prey, and I got caught, would I come back to life in some cat's stomach? Hm…that'd be kinda icky, with all the acid, and food, and—" Bramblestar wondered.

"Shut up!" Tigerstar hissed. Bramblestar decided it'd be best to shut up.

"Ew! That's disgusting!" Jayfeather and Daisy exclaimed.

"She's old!" the silver tabby added, earning a glare from Daisy. "I don't like it!"

"It'd be perfectly fine! I'd love to read it!" Whitestorm purred.

"I'd like to read it too." Maple Leaf said.

"JCA Avanthika, with some randomness." Hollyleaf announced.

"Well, of course."

**JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCAAAAAAAAAAAA A**

**Hawfrost...MY MOM IS AWESOME!**

**Stupit, f*** *** oh sh** so colorful vocab...FLAMERS ARE...repeat**

**Scourge!**

***Run on stage an did a peck on his muzzle***

**Questions:**

**Lionblaze:KISS HEATHERTAIL!**

**Blackstar:You suck.-_-*KILL HIM SCOURGE!***

**Jayfeather:I'm watching you...*hides in shadows***

**Scourge:SEXY!**

**Purdy: Agreed.**

**PEACE!**

**VISIT MAH PROFILE!**

**-Avanthika!**

"Okay…random." Hawkfrost murmured.

"…wow." Maple Leaf said. Meanwhile, a random human ran onstage, grabbed Scourge, and kissed him on the muzzle before running off. The black cat was blushing madly at this point. "…wow again."

"No!" Lionblazed shouted.

"Yay! I have permission!" Heathertail exclaimed, tackling Lionblaze and kissing him. Now there were two blushing toms in the room.

"Uh…" Blackstar stammered. Scourge shrugged his shoulders.

"Nah, I'd rather not. I'd like a challenge…hey, Firestar, can I kill you?" he said

"No!" the orange cat hissed.

"Uh…okay?" Jayfeather muttered.  
"I'm sexy and I know it!" Scourge sang, randomly getting up on his hindlegs.

"No!" Maple Leaf hissed, pushing him down. "We're not doing that today!"

"Aw, man!"

"Agreed to what?" Purdy asked, tilting his head a bit.

"I already have, but I don't know what Jackie Chan Adventures is. Sorry." Maple Leaf said, shrugging her shoulders. "Anyways, here's sunheart of rushclan."

**Hawkfrost can I be your little sister.**

**Firestar do you know the hole time you were leader you were the youngest**

**leader.**

**Tigerstar why are you so awesome I need to know and you are cooler than your**

**sons !**

"Uh…sure? I think Mothwing would get jealous, though." Hawkfrost said with a shrug.

"You better not make any waffles for him! That's _my _job!" Mothwing hissed, holding up a plate of waffles for Hawkfrost. The blue-eyes tabby growled and whacked the waffles off the plate with a paw.

"I don't want your freaking waffles!"

"Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh—"

"Shut up!"

"No I wasn't! There was…oh, crap; this is embarrassing." Firestar muttered.

"Because I was born with it! I took my sisters' awesomeness before we were born, and they died from lack of awesome." Tigerstar boasted.

"That's not true!" Tigerstar's two kit sisters exclaimed.

"Yeah! I'm _way _cooler!" Bramblestar added.

"No, I'm the coolest!" Hawkfrost hissed. Before long, there was a 'chick-fight' going on.

"…aren't you going to break that up?" Hollyleaf whispered to Maple Leaf.

"Nah. They'll stop soon." Maple Leaf said "Here, read this letter. It's from Shatterproof 39."

"Alright…"

**Shatterproof 39:YESSS, MY PAW IS AUTOGRAPHED BY HAWKFROST! **

**Ivypool: Sorry about earlier, my Hawkivy side was showing. Anyways, what's**

**your favorite Dark Forest Battle move?**

**Mapleshade: I cannot believe a lot of people hate you! You're awesome, and**

**almost cats' would want revenge for such a horrible tragedy of the past. How**

**was life as a rogue?**

**Crookedstar: Hey, Crookedstar! For my Art Project I drew you and Silverstream**

**in front of the river! And it;s not half bad! Did you ever think you had a**

**friendship with Mapleshade till you figured out she was evil?**

"You're welcome!" Hawkfrost said, leaping out of the battle before leaping back in.

"Hm…the one where you break your enemy's neck, I guess. No blood; that's the only reason." Ivypool said. "And it's alright. I've gotten a lot of questions like that."

"Not fun, but better than life in the Clans…for me, anyways. I was miserable, but not as miserable as with my mate." Mapleshade murmured "If only they understood, then they wouldn't hate me. But what can I say?"

"Cool! I'd love to see it, if possible! And I did…of course, I was wrong." Crookedstar said.

"Now we have Dawnpetal!" Hollyleaf purred.

**:Dawnpetal here :D**

**BERRYNOSE ALL THE WAY!**

**Jayfeather u da best (just read last hope) *gives Jayfeather hug***

**Q's**

**1. Cinderheart what did it feel like with Cinderpelt as part of u?**

**did u know u where in Cinderheart**

**have you seen the video called The REAL reason Tigerclaw wanted to kill**

**Bluestar a warrior cats parody**

**4. Tigerstar if u have seen the video what do u think of it**

**5. Tigerstar do u have another Cheese burger?**

**6. Firestar y u so cute**

**7. Firestar y u die and make me cry ;(**

**8. Hawkfrost y u think ur hot when ur not**

**9. Lionblaze y u so attractive?**

**10. Brairlight is it true u like Jayfeather3 BUT... U sort of have a crush on**

**Lionblaze and belive that Bramblestar would look cute in his younger days?**

**11. Maple leaf y ur books awesome**

**All 4 now :D ur biggest fan **

**Dawnpetal**

"_Yes!_ I finally got a vote! In your face, Hawkfrost!" Berrynose exclaimed.

"Uh…I still have a few more chapters to go. I'll probably get more. And, either way, I akready have two votes." Hawkfrost stated.

"Aw, _man!_"

"I know I'm the best. Thank you for the rather unexpected hug." Jayfeather said as a random Twoleg ran onstage, grabbed him, and cuddled him in its arms.

"Well, for the most part, I didn't even know. But when I did, I noticed that tiny little voice in my head always telling me random stuff I shouldn't know." Cinderheart said. Cinderpelt shrugged her shoulders.

"Yes, we have." All the cats said.

"He does it all the time in the Dark Forest…and then cats get killed when they accidentally step on his cheeseburger" Hawkfrost muttered.

"Please don't tread on my cheeseburger! He's my only friend in the whole wide world!" Tigerstar randomly sang.

"What happened to me?" Darkstripe asked, tears forming in his eyes. (I like to think cats can cry, I'm not sure if they can.)

"Whatever." Longtail said, rolling his eyes.

"How can you be friends with food?" Maple Leaf asked.

"I convinced Maple Leaf to make me another one!" Tigerstar purred.

"That's because I thought you were going to _eat _it! It never gets _stale?_"

"I'm cute because I'm cool like that. I died because Erin Hunter wanted me to." Firestar said. "I'm sorry I made you cry."

"You're wrong! I _am _hot!" Hawkfrost exclaimed.

"Right…" Bramblestar muttered.

"Because I'm cool like that." Lionblaze purred.

"Well…I respect Jayfeather, Lionblaze is kinda cute, and Bramblestar probably did look handsome when he was younger; aren't all leaders like that?" Briarlight said. All three cats she mentioned began to blush.

"My books are this cool because I am smart and have been writing stories since the fourth grade, and I like Language Arts." Maple Leaf stated "Oh, my friend's RV is a Jayfeather!"

"Since when was I a monster?" Jayfeather asked.

"Since you were cool."

"Oh."

"…Scourge is EPIC." Hollyleaf said.

"I know I am." Scourge agreed.

"No, that's the name of your newest fan-twoleg, and asker."

"Alright, let's hear it."

**Scourge is EPIC:YAY I GET TO ASK SOME QUESTIONS!**

**1 Hey Scourge did you have a favorite she-cat in Bloodclan? (BTW your my fav**

**cat and your clan is the epicest clan of all!)**

**2 Cloudtail why are you so stupid?**

**3 Brightheart how can you love Cloudtail**

**4 Clawface, why did you kill Spottedleaf (Hey Spottedleaf, your one of my**

**favs!)**

**Im NOT just a devoted reader, I'm your #1 fan AND a devoted reader,**

**The pearson thats to lazy to log in,**

**Scourge is EPIC**

"…Brick was nice to me. Everyone else was pretty much scared of me." Scourge said "According to Ani's story, I'm married. But you know fangirls."

"I'm not stupid!" Cloudtail said, successfully spraying chewed-up cookie in Bramblestar's face.

"Will you _stop doing that?" _Bramblestar asked.

"I don't know. I guess because he was the first person to get used to my face without staring or screaming bloody-Tigerstar-murder made me soften up to him a bit." Brightheart said.

"Hey! I just noticed something!" Maple Leaf exclaimed "How come almost all the injured cats who live in ThunderClan's names have to do with some sort of light?"

"…good point." Firestar and Bluestar shrugged.

"I guess it has something to do with hope." Briarlight said.

"Maybe…"

"Because she was annoying me! She was trying to keep me from doing my job!" Clawface snarled.

"…thank you!" Spottedleaf purred.

"Alright, now we have ThunderstrikeTehPony." Maple Leaf said.

**:ThunderstrikeTehPony! Brohoof!**

**Okay. I HAVE to be fast! Pinkamena is behind me!**

**Briarlight, why did you go to get Mousefur's mouse?**

**Bramblestar, are you and Squirrelflight together, again?**

**Bumblestripe, if you and Dovewing had kits, what do you think they'd look**

**like.**

**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHH.**

**(Is dead) (NIghttostrike tries to save)**

**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO.**

"Who's Pinkamena?" Maple Leaf asked.

"I was trying to do a favor for her." Briarlight said.

"Yes. Squirrelflight's still trying to convince me to let her have kits again…" Bramblestar murmured.

"Please?!" Squirrelflight begged.

"I'm not ready yet!"

"Uh…probably grayish-silverish tabbies, and some other variations." Bumblestripe suggested. Dovewing shrugged.

"You never know." She said.

"…I'm sorry, but I didn't get that at all." Maple Leaf said.

"Uh…ThunderstrikeTehPony came back." Hollyleaf said.

**:ThunderstrikeTehPony.**

**I'm wondering how you know what a car IS?**

**I thought you called it a monster!**

"Maple Leaf taught us." All the cats said.

"What can I say?" Maple Leaf said with a blush. "Anyways, here's LOLlipop."

**LOLlipop:did you make up those questions? if they're from real people PLEASE**

**OH PLEASE I BEG OF YOU ask this question to Lionblaze and Heathertail**

**Do you still love each other? I love you eyes Heathertail! And Breezepelt is a**

**BEEP!**

**From Mooncloud123**

"No, they're from real people. I'm not _that _creative. You can ask, too. I believe a little more than half of the people who ask questions are guests." Maple Leaf said.

"Yes!" Heathertail exclaimed.

"No!" Lionblaze countered.

"Thank you!"

"Hey!" Breezepelt hissed.

"I love bubblegum!" Hollyleaf exclaimed

**i love bubblegum:PLEASE TELL BREEZEPELT WHY IS IS BEEP. AND WHY HE IS SO**

**BEEPING BEEP! **

**AND**

**I HAVE A CRUSH ON FOXLEAP! THANKS XX**

"Hey! Why does everyone have to insult me?!" Breezepelt hissed again.

"Because you're an idiot." Lionblaze snickered. He stopped when the black cat gave him a nasty glare.

"Wow! Thanks!" Foxleap said with a blush "I think this new fur-color is helping me get the girls!"

"You're welcome, Foxleap!" Maple Leaf said "Now, we have nightheart777."

**Is scourge gay?**

"…I don't think this goes with the rules, so lets skip it." Maple Leaf said.

"No, I'm not." Scourge answered.

"I said we were going to skip it!"

"I know; I just wanted to put it out there."

"Well, now we have nightheart777 again." Hollyleaf announced.

**um Sandstorm do you like Dustpelt at all? Firestar how do you feel about**

**having so many family members? Cloudtail do you like fluffy things? Bluestar**

**how do you fall in love with Oakheart and not Thrushpelt? Mistystar do you**

**like waffles?**

"I used to, when we were apprentices. But…he's a friend, but not a boyfriend." Sandstorm said.

"I don't think it's abnormal. It's kinda like living in a giant Family Reunion everyday."

"I love fluffy stuff! Especially cookies that are crunchy on the outside and fluffy-ish on the inside!" Cloudtail said. This time, Bramblestar was ready and moved back, leaving Tigerstar to get cookie spray all over him. The tabby growled, and Cloudtail scampered into the break room with a whimper.

"I don't know; I just did. But now I'm with both." Bluestar said, shrugging her shoulders.

"Yes, but I'm not exactly a fan of deathberry-flavored waffles. I prefer Belgian waffles." Mistystar said

"Alright, now here's Mistyflower68!" Maple Leaf said.

**Cool story!**

**Sandstorm: You're awesome! Not much of a question... I know.**

**Dovewing: Okay, so Tigerheart is really not related to you by blood, so you're**

**good on that!**

**Silverstream: What do you think you and Graystripe would have done with the**

**kits if you hasn't of died?**

"Thank you! I don't mind!" Sandstorm purred.

"Good for him, but I'm with Bumblestripe now." Dovewing said, cuddling with Bumblestripe.

"I think Graystripe would have still been willing to move to RiverClan to be with them, and I don't think my father would have been too nice with ThunderClan if I moved there, so we'd probably stay in RiverClan." Silverstream said after a moment of thought.

"Here's Broken Glass." Hollyleaf said.

**Broken Glass:Hello! Maple you are awesome!**

**I'm in the seventh grade too (but I'm a year older then most of the others in**

**my class D:)**

**Okay Questions!**

**Brokenstar- I HATE YOU! Why did you train the kittens early!?**

**Fallen Leaves Hollyleaf- If you hate kits what would you name them and what**

**would they look like?**

**Badgerpaw- Did you get your warrior name when you went to StarClan?**

**Fernshade- How did you react when you found out your kit died?**

**Tigerstar- You are awesome! If your sisters had lived would you be less evil?**

"Thank you! How old are you? I turn thirteen on December first." Maple Leaf purred "I hope I get an X-box for my birthday!"

"Because I felt like it!" Brokenstar snarled.

"Easy; nothing, because we wont." Hollyleaf said.

"Is it possible to have kits in StarClan?" Maple Leaf asked. All the cats in StarClan began to mutter about how they had wondered that, themselves.

"I want to have kits, but I wouldn't know what to name them until I saw them." Fallen Leaves said.

"Good, because you'll never see any." Hollyleaf snapped.

"Yes! I'm Badgerfang!" Badgerfang purred.

"I really just wanted to claw Brokenstar's eyes out." Fernshade snarled, glaring at Brokenstar.

"Thank you, and probably." Tigerstar said.

"…Broken Glass came back!" Hollyleaf announced.

**Broken Glass:Sorry! I pressed post my acident and didn't post it all!**

**Finishing up from my last review XP**

**Larchkit Nightkit Mistkit Molepaw Mosskit Hollykit- What would your warrior**

**names be if you had lived?**

**Hawkfrost- You are Epic!marryme?!**

**Cody- Do you miss the clans?**

**Longtail- I think you smexy! (Before the rabbit attack)**

**Purdy- What do you think of Midnight the badger?**

**That's all for now! **

**BTW my full name is Broken Glass amongst the Fallen Petals! (I'm**

**a to-be)**

"That's perfectly fine!" Maple Leaf said.

"I don't know. I hope mine would have been Larchtail!" Larchkit said.

"Nightfur? I think that's a cool name." Nightkit pondered.

"Oh! Oh! Can I be Mistpelt?!" Mistkit exclaimed.

"Mole…Mole…I don't know." Molepaw muttered.

"Mossheart!" Mosskit purred.

"Hollyleaf! Wait, there already is one…Hollystem!" Hollykit purred.

"Oh! I got it! _Moleclaw, _hero of the universe! Nah, just Moleclaw's good." Molepaw decided.

"Uh…I cant make any promises, since I just met you." Hawkfrost said.

"Yeah, I'm starting to wish I went with them. But it's too late." Cody murmured.

"Uh…thanks!" Longtail said uncertaintly.

"I think she's cool, even though she's a badger and all." Purdy stated.

"Cool!" Brook purred.

"Yup! Now we have moondaisy….oh my gosh, it's the end of the world." Maple Leaf gasped.

"What is it?!" everyone asked.

**moondaisy:i think berrynose was better...everyone was so mean to him**

"How is that the end of the world?! Just because I'm tied with Hawkfrost now doesn't mean it's the end of the world!" Berrynose muttered.

"It's just kinda shocking." Firestar said.

"Anyways, here's Lakestorm!" Hollyleaf announced, trying to move on from the awkward moment.

**this is the funniest warriors story on fanfiction**

**okay... just putting that out there**

**btw i vote for Berrynose**

**on to the questions**

**Tigerstar: when are you gonna start killing everyone, i sorta wanna see what**

**will happen**

**Firestar: ok i stole the formula of fernlights potion and made my own with a**

**few adjustments of course. so you are the only one who can drink it and it**

**will not cause any of the bad side effects that fernlight mentioned**

**now immortal battle between tigerstar and firestar!**

**Hollyleaf: are you a reencarnation of hollykit.**

**Sorreltail: what do deathberries taste like**

**Starclan: where there ever leaders for your clan and if there were was the**

**first leader named Starstar**

**ok bye**

**Lakestorm**

"Thank you!" Maple Leaf purred.

"Oh, what was that? Did I just _pass _Hawkfrost?" Berrynose asked sarcastically.

"We still have a whole another chapter before this competition ends. I wouldn't get too cocky." Hawkfrost stated.

"Maple Leaf wont let me!" Tigerstar whined.

"I'm sorry, but I have a show to run, and I cant have everyone killing each other! I'll run out of business, and I don't think I have enough pee to reincarnate most of the forest!" Maple Leaf growled.

"Yay! Can we start now?" Firestar asked, grabbing the brown vial that was tossed to him from the curtains.

"…no. lets make that the random thing of the day for next episode."

"But we still have the Yo Mama Jokes results then!" Hawkfrost whined.

"Ugh! This is stressing me out!"

"Uh…I don't think so. I don't look like her." Hollyleaf murmured, glancing at Hollykit, who was smiling mischievously. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"I don't know; I got bored." Hollykit replied.

"They taste like death." Sorreltail stated.

"And what does death taste like?" Maple Leaf prompted.

"Uh…they taste like a mix of dirt, the other type of dirt, and crowfood."

"Alright, I never want to taste death." Bramblestar said, wrinkling his nose and sticking his tongue out.

"…I don't know. I don't think there was." Bluestar said, along with some of the oldest StarClan members.

"Bye, Lakestorm!" Maple Leaf purred. "Now, we have SplashHart."

**OMSC! I LOF DIS CHAPTERZ! Oh and I'm going with Hawkfrost! You're soooo smexy**

**man (not as smexy as Jayfeather though)! Plus Berrynose said a bad joke about**

**my religion!**

**Question time!**

**Berrynose, I'm going to stalk you at night and get Pinkie Pie with her change**

**saw (does she have one?) and...well...you know *smirks*...**

**Tigerstar, how does it feel to have three she-cats that like you**

**(Goldenflower, Sasha, and Leopardstar)?**

**Crowfeather, how does it feel to have three she-cats the like you**

**(Feathertail, Leafpool, and Nightcloud)?**

**Firestar, how does it feel to have three she-cats that like you (Spottedleaf,**

**Sandstorm, and Cinderpelt)?**

**Tigerstar, Crowfeather, and Firestar, You guys should make a dating show...**

**Millie, I'm like your only non-hater...(yes NON-HATER!)**

**Lionblaze, I'm like your only hater...(yes HATER!)**

**Fernlight, plz plz PLZ don't make Tigerstar kill Hollyleaf! He can do whatever**

**to Lionblaze though...**

**Maple Leaf, YOU ARE ONE OF A KNID! YOU MADE ONE OF THE FUNNIEST STORIES ON**

**FANFICTION! XD!**

**lol Update VERY soon XD!**

**May the powerful connection light your way...**

"Yes! Now we're tied! I'll be ahead of you in no time!" Hawkfrost purred.

"Sorry…" Berrynose said "I was starting to run out of stuff to say. And you scare me."

"Well, now I have two. But back when I _did_ have three, I felt like the popular guys on the TV shows Maple Leaf showed me." Tigerstar said.

"Surprisingly, I must agree with Tigerstar on this one." Crowfeather said.

"I agree with Crowfeather on agreeing with Tigerstar." Firestar said.

"Dude, you made that, like, way too complicated than it had to be. Either say 'I agree with Crowfeather' or 'I agree with Tigerstar'. Saying both isn't cool."

"Whatever. I don't think that'd be such a good idea, since Tigerstar and I might fight the whole time."

"Yay! Thank you, SplashHart!" Millie purred.

"Whatever." Lionblaze shrugged.

"I'll try to keep him from killing anybody." Firestar agreed.

"What?! No!" Lionblaze exclaimed, eyes wide. "I don't want to die!"

"Thank you! I'll try to update more often, but I'm trying to get all A's this quarter. Last quarter, I got a B in Civics…" Maple Leaf said.

"Alright, now we have ThunderstrikeTehPony…again?" Hollyleaf questioned.

**:ThunderstrikeTehPony! (you know what to do) /)**

**Teh Questions:**

**Everypony who answers: Am I famous yet? **

**Firestar,please read Cupcakes, it's a grim dark story!(My little pony, of**

**course)**

**Graystripe, read it with Firestar!**

**That's all!**

"Ooh! I know what to do; lets run and hide!" Hawkfrost exclaimed

"I'm sorry, but we don't have the My Little Ponies in here." Maple Leaf apologized.

"I might, but I don't really know much about My Little Pony or anything…" Firestar murmured.

"Sure!" Graystripe said "As soon as Firestar makes up his mind!"

"DJ GOT US FALLING IN LOVE AGAIN!" Maple Leaf randomly sang. Everyone turned to stare at her "What, I'm listening to that song." She said, holding up her iPod, which was on Pandora.

"Uh…Firestar doesn't like waffles." Hollyleaf said.

"I do now!" the orange cat exclaimed, a plate of waffles sitting in between him and Graystripe.

"No, that's the name of the next reviewer."

"Oh."

**Crowfeather and Dovewing, what is you TRUE eye color?**

**Hollyleaf, when you thought you were one of the three, you mentioned flying.**

**What would you do if you could fly?**

**Thistleclaw, Ruby, and Socks, why u so mean to Scourge! ;,( He nice kitty, yet**

**you hate him! WHY!**

**Devoted reader of your stories,**

**Firestar doesn't like waffles**

"My eyes are blue." Crowfeather and Dovewing said at the same time "Jinx!"

"If I could fly, I would fight the Dark Forest cats from above." Hollyleaf said "I just might pee on them."

"But then you might pee on everyone else." Jayfeather stated.

"Good point…"

"Because he intruded ThunderClan territory!" Thistleclaw exclaimed.

"He's a pipsqueak!" Socks and Ruby added.

"He's right here, in the room!" Scourge snarled, unsheathing his claws.

"Uh…IcepoolandLionheart." Maple Leaf said, sliding in between Scourge and the group of taunting cats.

**I prefer to be called Icepool but am a huge fan of Lionheart so...**

**Bluestar: Why did You decide to let Firestar join the Clan?**

"Because Spottedleaf told me about the prophecy, and he reminded me of fire, and we needed more warriors." Bluestar said.

"Here's Dragoneisha." Hollyleaf said.

**Hawkfrost pwned, by the way. Hi, Ani! I bet you cannot guess who l am. Oh, and**

**uh, Hollyleaf. You killed Ashfur-did you intend to kill him in the first place**

**or did you go to warn him and emotions SPLODED?**

**Ashfur-l kinda hate you, but l like you too. lt's weird. Why is your name**

**Ashfur?**

**Jayfeather-You are awesome. Would you like to be a Twoleg for a day?**

**Firestar-You are awesome too. You seem a dragonish person. Do you want to be a**

**dragon?**

**Scourge-Epic name. You are the most epic villain. If you could do anything,**

**what would it be?**

**Spottedleaf-I also think you're awesome. You know you're an integral part of**

**the Warriors series, however you were only alive in one book.**

**Hawkfrost-Screw you. You suck.**

**To explain my Firestar comment-Dragons are awesome and they are NOT EVIL.**

**Okay. Cleared that up.**

"Yay! No more ties!" Hawkfrost purred.

"Dragoneisha, you kinda-sorta emailed me your account name after we swapped e-mail addresses in school. This is my friend from school, everybody!" Maple Leaf purred.

"I did want to warn him, but then I just got mad at him more…so, yeah, emotion overload." Hollyleaf admitted.

"A _deadly _emotion overload!" Ashfur added with a slight hiss. Then he sat straighter "Yeah, that is a bit strange. Anyways, my name is Ashfur because the dark flecks on my coat reminded my mother of ash that had fallen on a cat's fur."

"Thank you. Hm…I don't know. I'd still be blind right? If I wasn't blind, then maybe." Jayfeather stated.  
"I guess being a dragon would be cool, since I'd have fire powers and be able to fry Tigerstar like a chicken. But if I was like Moshu from Mulan, then Tigerstar would probably stamp me underfoot." Firestar said "So, depending on the type of dragon. And thank you."

"Thank you. And, I'm not sure. I'd either go back in time and show Socks and Ruby how it felt to be teased, or I'd kill Firestar." Scourge said with a shrug "Either one."

"Aw, thank you!" Spottedleaf purred.

"Uh…okay. Thanks for the vote, though!" Hawkfrost said.

"Well, yeah, I mean _some _dragons are evil, but, I get these mixed up, people in the West believed dragons brought good luck and fortune, while people in the East thought they were the bad guys….or is it East good, West bad? I just confused myself." Maple Leaf stated

"Alright, that was fun! Now, here's ThinderstrikeTehPony…again." Hollyleaf said.

**ThunderstrikeTeh:ThunderstikeTehPony!**

**I realized that I have 15 lives! (legendary warrior!)**

**Onto the questions,**

**Berrynose, did you get killed by HER yet? (Pinkameana)**

**Firestar, No.1 fan here! Have you ever met the cat version of me? He has**

**wings! (I'm a girl, character is guy)**

**Maple Leaf, are you the one from the dark forest? Or are you fan made?**

**Hollyleaf, did you know Holly Leaves are POISON?**

**Tigerheart, do you know why I saw a Ivypool X Tigerheart fan fic?**

**Firestar, did you read cupcakes yet?**

**Do you guys play pokemon? I have an Eevee!**

**Lionblaze, RAWR?**

**Onestar, are you a bunny?**

**Heathertail, I may be a lionblaze fan, but I agree with your choice of leaving**

**him ENTIRELY.**

**(Thunderstrike! There's a snake in the clubhouse!)**

**I have to go! BYE!**

**#1 fan of EVERY LAST CAT! Except Ashfur!**

"Wow!" Maple Leaf gasped.

"No, I haven't. Gladly." Berrynose said, looking behind him.

"No, I haven't. But I'd like to." Firestar purred.

"No, I'm a fan character. Maple_shade's _from the Dark Forest." Maple Leaf stated.

"No, I didn't. I hope I'm not poisonous, too." Hollyleaf murmured.

"Yay, fun fact of the day!"

"No, I don't." Tigerheart said.

"That'd be disgusting." Ivypool stated.

"No, I haven't." Firestar said.

"Please?!" Graystripe begged.

"Still thinking about it, Graystripe."

"No, for some reason my Mom said I couldn't watch it when I was around eight…I don't know if that's still in effect or not." Maple Leaf said "But I know what a Mudkip is. They're cute!"

"Uh…roar." Lionblaze said, a bit confused.

"No, not that I know of. I hope I'm not, otherwise my Clanmates would jump on me and attempt to kill me." Onestar said.

"I know, right?" Heathertail said "Although, I do miss him…"

"You have a clubhouse? Can I come?" Maple Leaf asked.

"I must have a lot of haters…" Ashfur murmured.

"Anyways, now we have…oh, that's it." Hollyleaf said.

"Yeah, let's do the Random Funny Thing Of The Day!" Maple Leaf exclaimed.

* * *

The stage was dark, curtains closed, and seemingly abandoned. Suddenly, an instrumental to Dynamite by Taio Cruz blasted on the speakers. The curtains slowly opened to reveal two cats, one gray and one orange, standing on the stage. Soon, they began to sing.

"_Ah throw mah hands up in the air sometimes, saying MAAAAAYYYYYOOO! Gotta LEEEETTTT go! I wanna celery and live mah life, saying MAAAAAAYYYYOOO! Baby LEEEEEEETTTTSSSS go!_"

"No, no, no! you're doing it all wrong!" Maple Leaf exclaimed, pausing the music and storming on stage "He doesn't say mayo; he say's ayo!"

"But what does 'ayo' mean?" Firestar asked.

"How should I know? Just sing it right." At that note, Maple Leaf turned around and stalked off stage to restart the music. "Take two!"

* * *

254 Takes later...

"Alright, Firestar!" Maple Leaf growled, grabbing Firestar's shirt collar (Oh, yeah, Firestar and Graystripe were wearing costumes.) "If you don't get this right, then I'm replacing the _both _of you with someone else!"

"Y-y-yes, Maple!" Firestar stammered. Maple Leaf immediately dropped Firestar to the ground and walked back over to the sidelines.

Hollyleaf and Lionblaze quickly closed the curtains, and turned off the lights. Maple Leaf started up the music for the 255th time in a row.

"_Ah throw mah hands up in da air sometimes, saying MA—_oops!" Firestar exclaimed.

"Alright, I'm done with this! Hawkfrost and Bramblestar, please report to the stage!" Maple Leaf ordered into a microphone.

"No, please!" Firestar begged "Can I have one more chance?! I wont mess up! Please?!"

"Firestar, I gave you 244 'one more chances'. Graystripe, I know you learned the lyrics after the third try, but I don't think it'd be fair to kick Firestar off and not you."

"Alright. Firestar, you're losing cool points; lets go." Graystripe said, grabbing Firestar by the scruff and dragging him off-stage.

"Yeah?" Bramblestar asked as he got onstage

"You're replacing Firestar and Graystripe." Maple Leaf replied.

"Oh? Okay." Hawkfrost said with a shrug. "Do we have to wear the costume Firestar was wearing?"

"Nah."

"Alright! Let's do this!" Bramblestar and Hawkfrost got on stage.

"Alright, Take 256!" Maple Leaf said, starting up the music.

"_I throw my hands up in the air sometimes, saying ayyyyooo! Gotta leeet go! I wanna celebrate and live my life, saying ayyyyooo! Baby, leeets go!" _Bramblestar sang. As soon as Hawkfrost started rapping, a bunch of cats got on stage and began to perform the group routine from Just Dance 3. It was _finally _successful. Maple Leaf couldn't help but purr…then fall asleep, since it was late at night now.

* * *

**Alright, there goes the seventh episode! But here's some things I have to say.**

**1) I will probably be able to update this **_**at least **_**once every two weeks, because of school.**

**2) All you reviewers are awesome! Thank you for showing your support!**

**Alright, public service announcement time is over! Bye, guys!**

**PS: It's 11:11! This thing is 22 pages long!**


	9. (Other Lucky) Episode Eight

**Yay, it's the 8****th**** episode! And according to my Dad, 8's are a lucky number in China (When there's a lot of them in a row…) Let's get started!**

* * *

"Eenie, Meenie, Minee, Mo." Maple Leaf muttered, flicking her tail between Scourge, Bramblestar, and Jayfeather "Catch a Tigerstar by the toe."

"_Hey!_" Tigerstar shouted

"Oh, shut up!" the calico hissed "If it dies, let it go. Eenie, Meenie, Minee, Mo. Alright, Scourge wins. The rest of you, get off stage."

"Yay!" Scourge cheered.

"Boo!" everyone else yowled.

"Off stage, _now!_" Maple Leaf padded towards the microphone and successfully pushed it down to cat-height for once. "Anyways, welcome to the eighth episode of Ask The Warriors! Today, my co-host is Scourge the cat."

"Hello." Scourge purred. "Our first question comes from Rainheart344."

**Yay, you answered my questions! **

**Lionblaze: read the Rainbow Factory fanfic**

**Millie: I don't like you very much but I don't exactly hate you so here's a**

**cookie!**

**Willowshine: here's a waffle**

**Breezepelt: WHY YOU SO STUPID?**

**Crowfeather: at first I REALLY HATED YOU but I liked you again after you**

**mourned Hollyleaf so why did you choose to do that?**

**I just realized, most of those aren't questions**

"…I might." The golden tabby murmured.

"Uh…thanks for the cookie!" Millie purred.

"Is it one of Mothwing's? Because I don't trust those." Willowshine stated.

"High-paw!" Hawkfrost cheered. The two cats high-fived each other.

"I already answered this." Breezepelt hissed.

"You lied." Crowfeather said "You are stupid."

"I AM NOT STUPID!"

"That's a lie!" every cat in the audience said.

"Well, she's my daughter. Sure, I was kinda harsh with her when I found out she was my daughter, but inner-clan prejudice was stressing me out. Oh, yeah; and Nightcloud wouldn't leave me alone."

"Alright, now we have Scarstorm2000!" Maple Leaf purred.

**Hi again! Have you noticed my Daring Scrouge dare? Yes all of Bramble's brother's are cute, aparently Chicky is in love with Notte, a black she-cat from across the street. So if you were wondering what Bramble's siblings all look like take a look;****Tiger(first-born)-Dark brown tabby with amber eyes (very strong for his age and likes to lead everything, at first, me and my friend thought that he was a girl, but one day she came up to me and said, "Tigress is a boy." ahh funny.)****Regance(second born)- A gray tom-cat with blue eyes(he looks and acts a lot like his mom Poptart, which means he is very ornry and independant)****Bramble(third-born)- A dark brown tabby she-cat with green eyes(she is too smart and loves to play with our mini poodle Missi and follow my family's older cat Sarah around which gets on my mother's nerves constantly, but she is also super flexable and loyal)****Auto(fourth)- A black and white tom with amber eyes(he is a total ditz, he is very clueless and eats too much for his own good)****Finaly Chicky(youngest)-A white and gray tabby with blue eyes(he was the runt of the litter, and unfortunatly he passed away three days ago, he was very hyper and loved to be petted and had a curiosity for everything. RIP Chicky)****So ya now I only have one question, and that is for either Tigerstar or Hawkfrost.****  
****When Poptart got pregnant, my friend and her family were in England visiting a friend of her mom and there house was in the same place that the first series took place, so I'm wondering, are either of you the kit's father? 'Cause Tiger looks just like Tigerstar and so does Bramble except for her eyes which she got from her mom. If it is one of you, please just fess up to it, no one will hate you for it (and if they do, I will force the Erin Hunter team to kill you officially!) it would also be a great load off me and my friends shoulders.****Until Next Time****  
****Your Devoted Reader,****  
****Scarstorm2000**

"Aw, poor Chicky…" Maple Leaf murmured. "I wish I could see pictures!"

"Uh…" Bramblestar curiously looked at his half-brother and father.

"It was _him!_" the other two tabbies said at the same time, pointing at each other. "No, it was _you!_"

"Um…I'm not sure _who _it was, to tell you the truth." Mothwing and Tawnypelt said.

"Anyways, I'll try to figure it out later, okay. Next, we have wolfstar in thunderclan." Maple Leaf said, glancing at Tigerstar and Hawkfrost, who were both still bickering with each other over who did what.

**Hi!**

**Jayfeather ur the best!**

**Jayfeather-which would u prefer as a mate(one of them is me!)**

**1)silver she cat with distinctive pale gray stripes and emerald green eyes**

**2)golden tabby cat with icy blue eyes**

**3)blue gray she cat with gray tail tip and goldenes**

**Bramblestar- why don't u allow Squirrelflight to have ur kits? They will be**

**cute!**

**Squirrelflight- how did u feel when Bramblestar appoint you as deputy?**

**Firestar-who would you choose Spottedleaf or sandstorm?**

**Sandstorm- how would you react if Firestar hides secret of Spottedleaf being**

**his other mate from you?**

**Tigerstar- how would you feel and react if the dark forest wins?**

**From your greatest reader**

"I know, right?" Jayfeather bragged, doing the classic 'sexy eyebrow lift' towards the camera. Immediately, multiple she-cats in the room swooned. "Now, about the mate thing…hm, this is a hard one…I pick Mate Number One. She sounds cute."

"_I'm not ready yet! _Gosh!" Bramblestar yowled, earning himself multiple stares. Squirrelflight just giggled.

"Well, I was _very _shocked and I was just thinking 'Wow, is he forgiving me?' It was just…wow."

"…I pick both!" Firestar exclaimed. Sandstorm prowled towards him, claws unsheathed.

"You cant _pick _both of us! It's either _one, _or the _other._" She growled.

"Ah! Please, don't hurt me!" Firestar climbed up a random tree that randomly appeared and hid.

"How'd that tree get there?" Scourge asked.

"I have no clue…" Maple Leaf stated.

"Oh, I'd probably just claw his pelt to pieces." Sandstorm replied, glaring up and the tree. Firestar gulped.

"Oh, I would feel wonderful, with Firestar's blood on my paws. I wouldn't be squealing like a little girl, but might act like I won what Maple Leaf calls 'the lottery'." Tigerstar stated.

"Alright, now we have Fernlight…and angst." Scourge said, eyes glinting with excitement "This is gonna be good!"

"Scourge!" Maple Leaf scolded.

**Fernlight:Too lazy to log in. **

**Lakestorm- Your death is minutes away, The only reason I haven't been on a murder rampage yet is because of LIghteningstorm (whom I just broke up with). Anyway you are to be dead and you realize bad things will happen. Also I kinda feel bad for Firestar now because if you stole the formula for TIGERSTAR'S potion and modified it you forgot one thing. Each potion is customized so if you stole TIGERSTAR'S yes the potion may make him immortal...but Firestar may turn into either a fish, mouse, squirrel, bird, or pig. Good Luck and NEVER STEAL FROM ME. Or ELSE**

**Lighteningstorm- I NEVER FRIGGING CHEATED ON YOU. YOUR FAULT FOR BEING A JERK AND KISSING SARAH IN THE HALLWAY SO I DON'T GIVE A CRAP THAT YOU ARE BEGGING ME WE ARE NEVER GETTING BACK TOGETHER.**

**(Yay TAYLOR SWIFT)**

**Tigerstar- kill Firestar and you will get something amazing**

**Firestar- Kill Tigerstar I will MURDER you painfully.**

**Mapleleaf- you forgot to answer some of my questions... so there they are**

**Hollyleaf- Have you read the new book Erin Hunter published about you and Fallen leaves?**

**Thrushpelt- when did you realize you loved Bluestar?**

**I dare one of you cats to listen to Justin Beiber for 3 hours straight.**

**Ok so what ever I'm goign back to eating choclate and mopeing.**

"…oh, great; I think I'm stuck in the middle of break-up angst." Maple Leaf muttered.

"But that's the best kind!" Scourge said.

"Oh, shut up!"

"I'm gonna turn into fresh-kill?! I don't wanna be bacon!" Firestar exclaimed, falling off the tree. "I need water!"

"Uh…wow, that does sound like a Taylor Swift situation." Sandstorm said, watching Firestar run into the break-room.

"Yeah, it does, but can we switch it from 'We Are Never Getting Back Together' to 'Love Story' or something?" Maple Leaf asked "See, this is why my Mom doesn't let me date people…"

"I'm trying, but Maple Leaf _still _wont let me!" Tigerstar whined.

"There wont be any point, if I'm gonna be fresh-kill!" Firestar yelled from the break-room "My life is _over!_"

"You are such a drama queen!" Scourge shouted at him, making the orange cat cry even more.

"Ooh, ooh! When he turns into a mouse, _then _can I kill him?!" Tigerstar asked, waving his arms around in excitement.

"No!"

"Aw."

"Can _I _kill him? I just finished checking his phone." Sandstorm asked "What are all these texts between you and Spottedleaf for, huh?!"

"Oh, _crap!_" Firestar shouted, slamming the door to the break-room closed and locking it. "Oh, and no offense, Fernlight, but I already did. Mwahahahahahaaaaaaaaaaa!"

"Don't remind me!" Tigerstar shouted.

"I did?" Maple Leaf asked. "Alright, lets answer these."

"Maple Leaf still hasn't found a copy of the book yet, nor do I think she's looking for it, so no. but I've heard that I fall in 'love' with Fallen Leaves, and I truly think that's not gonna happen over a broken leg." Hollyleaf said.

"Yes, it will!" Fallen Leaves said.

"Sorry, I don't like people that are, uh…vertically challenged."

"Hey!"

"Buzz off, Fallen Leaves!"

"Well, when she became a warrior, I realized how beautiful she was…so, around that time." Thrushpelt said, looking at Bluestar, who was grooming herself.

"Aw, thanks!" she said.

"Alright, about that dare…you know my Daring Scourge story?" Maple Leaf asked. Everyone looked at Scourge and laughed.

"Oh, shut up!" the black cat said.

"So, I thought that it wasn't fair for just Scourge to have dares, and not everyone else."

"It isn't!"

"_STOP INTERRUPTING!_" Maple Leaf snarled. The room got silent pretty quickly, and Scourge paled a bit. "Anyways, I've decided to make a dare show for all these other guys."

"Aw!" the audience whined. Even Firestar, way back in the Break Room, whined.

"_So…_can I use this one as the first dare, to get people interested. I'll use Tigerstar!"

"Nooooooooooooooooooooooo!" Tigerstar exclaimed, running to the Break-Room, kicking the door open, and running inside before closing it. "You'll never catch me alive!"

"Tigerstar, I have the Master Key."

"Oh, _crap!_"

"Hey, can I borrow that key real quick? I'll give it back, I promise." Sandstorm asked.

"Sure." Maple Leaf handed Squirrelflight the key, and she ran towards the break room.

"Run!" Firestar exclaimed, jumping out of the window.

"Can I have some chocolate?" Cloudtail asked.

"Cloudtail, shut up! She's moping!" Maple Leaf said "I have a chocolate-pecan pie left over from Thanksgiving, if you want it."

"Can _I _have it?!"

"No! You're fat enough already!" Bramblestar scolded.

"I'm not fat; I'm fluffy!"

"You're fat _and _fluffy, Cloudtail. I could use you as a giant, squishy pillow if I felt like it." Scourge said. "Anyways, now that we've finished answering all those questions, here's Born of True Destiny."

**More questions!**

**Thistleclaw: You never really broke the warrior code, you were just ambitious,**

**so why did you go to the Dark Forest?**

**Stormfur: I have to say, I am kinda really sick of cats sacrificing their**

**Clans for love. Why was Brook worth it after she thought you were only good**

**for getting yourself killed by a friggin mountain lion?**

**Spottedleaf: I'm kinda glad you died before you know "accidents were to**

**happen" with Firestar. But anyways, why did you promise Firestar that he would**

**greet him in StarClan when you know it wasn't going to happen, and then die a**

**second time like two minutes before he did?**

**Nightcloud: hi desperate idiot! I just want to let you know that Crowfeather**

**is way too good for you, and that you would catch any other tom ever dead before**

**they would be your mate. I bet you wish you want to fight me now right? Haha!**

**So long sucka!**

"I don't know. StarClan said that they were full, so I had to go to the Dark Forest. I think they were just trying to convince me to leave, though. Snowpelt said she didn't want to see my face."

"Oh, yeah, I almost forgot to say something!" Maple Leaf said. "I kinda screwed up, and made a huge plot-hole in this story. You see, earlier, somebody asked if Whitestorm had a mate, and he said no. But, he's actually mates with Willowpelt, and his kits are Sorreltail, Rainwhisker, and Sootfur. I think Firestar gave him a little bit of catnip before the show."

"Oh, yeah; I did say that. Sorry, guys!" Whitestorm apologized with a blush.

"She was worth it because I loved her, that's why!" Stormfur said.

"I wanted him to keep on believing. If he knew he wasn't going to see me again, he would have never become as great of a cat as he is." Spottedleaf admitted.

"Yes, I do want to fight you! Crowfeather loves me, right, honey?" Nightcloud asked, turning to her husband for support. But instead of backing her up, he was pretty excited about the fight that would happen soon.

"Claw her pelt off! Claw her pelt off!" he chanted.

"Wow, uh…Tigerstar767." Maple Leaf said, her glance switching between Crowfeather and Nightcloud. Nightcloud was glaring at her husband, while Crowfeather was still chanting things about hurting Nightcloud.

**Tigerstar here, (did you notice the new pen name?)**

**Hawkfrost, when you first met Ivypool, where did that little field come from? **

**Tigerstar, did you ever have a crush on Leopardstar? PS, Leopardstar, I went**

**to an "ask the Erins" website, and Vicky said you had a crush on him!**

**Heavystep, are you immortal? You have died many times, but came back to life.**

**Cats of all Clans, are fish slimy, muddy-tasting, or are they fresh, meaty,**

**and energizing?**

**Tigerstar**

"Hi, Tigerstar!" Scourge said. "Well, Tigerstar767, because I don't like the other Tigerstar."

"Oh, _that _field? I made it using my _imagination!_" as he said that, Hawkfrost stood up on his hind legs and moved his front paws to make an arc over his head. Following his paws was a rainbow.

"How long have you known how to do that?" Tigerstar asked.

"Oh, Darkstripe taught me when I first came to the Dark Forest."

"That explains so much. About that other question…just a _tiny _one. Not big enough for me to become her mate, though. It was mainly her."

"Hey, I only died twice!" Heavystep said.

"I've heard one of the Erin Hunters say that it's hard to keep up with all the cats in the series. Maybe they messed up, like I did." Maple Leaf stated.

"They taste good!" all the cats in RiverClan exclaimed.

"They taste icky!" all the cats in the other clans said.

"They taste like chicken!" Maple Leaf stated with a purr "But I like actual chicken more; fish loses its taste too fast. Anyways, now we have JCA Avanthika."

**JJJJJJJJJJJJJJCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

**Maple Leaf OMG are you a computer?**

**You are now exposed...**

**DUH DUH DUNN...**

**I advertised you!**

**Scourge! *Goes on stage and kidnaps Scrouge and starts...***

**To bad you dont know JCA sarch it up on youtube!**

**Viewers: BACK OFF SCOURGE IS MINE! *snarls***

**Questions:**

**1) I have borrowed my friends Fernlight's potion and made it ten times harder!**

**KILL FIRESTAR!**

**2)You know,Blackstar, I hate your guts because you teamed up with TWO**

**different villians.**

**3)Jayfeather,you suck you know. Because your a grumpy elder. *smirks***

**4)Hawkfrost,if you could be a twolegs, what would you do?**

**5)Tigerstar, if you harm one FUR on Scourge I will...*snarls maliciously***

**6)Heathertail,you can do ANYTHING with Lionblaze ;)**

**-JCA Avanthika**

"I don't _think _I'm a computer. I _own _a computer, but I'm not one." Maple Leaf stated.

"Ah!" Scourge exclaimed as the same random twoleg from a few episodes before grabs Scourge and takes him behind the curtains "What's it gonna do?!"

"I don't know; just have fun." Maple Leaf said, not knowing herself. "Maybe I will; I don't have a lot of time after school, though…oh, crap! I still have to finish my Science Fair Project!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Firestar exclaimed, running back into the Break Room, where Sandstorm was waiting to claw him to pieces. So he locked himself in the other Break Room.

"Who did I team up with…oh, yeah. Look, I'm sorry, but Brokenstar and Tigerstar were both _very _charismatic." Blackstar said, shrugging his shoulders.

"I AM NOT A FREAKING ELDER!" Jayfeather hissed.

"If I was a Twoleg, I'd probably step on Bramblestar and break his back-bone. Then I'd rule the clans with an iron fist and a very long sword." Hawkfrost said.

"Uh…okay?" Tigerstar said, backing away and accidentally stepping on Scourge's tail.

"Ow! He hurt my tail!" Scourge exclaimed.

"Ah! She's gonna kill me!" Tigerstar screamed, running into the first break-room. Since Sandstorm thought it would be Firestar again, she pulled Tigerstar into the room, locked the door, and started clawing his fur out in a blind rage.

"Okay!" Heathertail asked, looking at Lionblaze with hearts for eyes and a small amount of drool dripping out of her mouth.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH! She has _rabies!_" Lionblaze screamed, running into the Panic Room, locking the door, climbing down the ladder, and clinging onto one of Maple Leaf's stuffed animals while he watched the show on the little TV in there.

"Um…well, while Lionblaze freaks out, lets move on to Icecloud447." Scourge said, a little bit fearful of Heathertail himself now.

**Icecloud447: Here r my q's! To Hollyleaf: Who in ThunderClan do u have a crush**

**on? To Silverstream: r u jealous of Millie? To Dovewing: Did u know that ur sis**

**almost killed Tigerheart's bro? To Jayfeather: who do u luv the most: stick,**

**Briarlight, Willowshine, or Half Moon? To Cinderheart: I think you rock but y**

**can't u mate with Lionblaze? Who cares about powers if u still luv each other?**

**To Berrynose: who do u luv more Honeyfern or Poppy frost? Dat is all peeps!**

"…Mousewhisker." Hollyleaf said with a blush. Mousewhisker started blushing, also.

"Just slightly, but Graystripe's happy with her." Silverstream stated "That's all that matters to me."

"She _what?!_" Dovewing exclaimed, glaring at her sister, who held her paws up in the 'I surrender' gesture.

"I'm sorry, geez!" Ivypool said.

"How many times have I answered this question?! Alright, this is the last time I'm going to answer this; Half Moon. Adios!" Jayfeather attempted to walk out of the room in a smug fashion, but ended up bumping into a wall.

"Well, we are mates now. I just felt insecure, and that he'd care more about the prophecy than me."

"I love them both equally." Berrynose stated.

"Yeah, right!" a cat in the audience shouted.

"Oh, shut up, Hazeltail!"

"Alright, now we have SwiftStar1." Maple Leaf said with a giggle.

**Ashfur...yes,yes you do.(But to give you something, I liked you before you went**

**coo-coo) OMG IM IN 7TH GRADE 2(But I'm homeschooled)!**

**Yay won second place in competition! (Roller-skating) Yes thirty year old that**

**beat me, gloat, gloat about beating a junior-higher.:( Scourge get her! **

**ANYWAY, Bramblestar do you like punching Ashfur? **

**Squirrelflight, who is the stalker? Bramblestar or Ashfur?**

**Bluestar, don't listen to Firestar! Your not Crazyh!**

**Again Squirrelflight, Did you ever like-like Shrewpaw?**

**Shrewpaw, did you ever like-like Squirrelflight? Did you feel abandoned when**

**she left to go on a quest? **

**Scourge, I LUV YOU! (Gives hug) Yay we even look alike, except for the white**

**paw...**

**Hey Scourge, how do you feel about your son (My in progress Fanfic) acting like**

**a medicat?**

**And do you feel bad that Ask the warriors is more popular than Daring**

**Scourge?**

**Sandstorm, how do you feel being related to Spottedleaf? (Redtail's sister)**

**Firestar, how do you feel crushing on some as old as Sandstorms dad? **

**Spottedleaf, don't worry I still luv u!**

**Maple Leaf, Please! Please! PLease! Check out my Craizly Random Warriors**

**DareDateing Show!**

**Everyone,Do u likey ASDF?**

**Does anyone know the rest of this song, or where it comes from?:**

**coo-coo-coo-ROO!**

**coo-coo-coo-ROO! Burrow,scrape,excivate...**

**YOUR MOST GIDDY-I MEAN DEVOTED READER! :DDDD**

"Yes, I do what?" Ashfur asked, a bit confused.

"You roller-skate?" Maple Leaf asked "I like to roller-skate, except I don't do competitions. What's homeschooling like?"

"Maybe…I'm to lazy to do it right now, though." Scourge said, laying down and reading another letter.

"When have I done _that?!_" Bramblestar asked. Ashfur shrugged his shoulders "I don't know; I've never tried."

"Yeah, because he knows that if he punches me, then I'm going to punch him back even harder." Ashfur growled.

"Well…I'd have to say Bramblestar was the most stalker-ish during the second 'series'. He knew I was dating Ashfur, yet he tried to flirt with me anyways. But after I started raising Jayfeather, Hollyleaf, and Lionblaze, Ashfur started following me _everywhere, _asking me if I wanted to change my mind and become mates with him." Squirrelflight said. "So you're both stalkers."

"Well, I know _that! _Firestar just doesn't appreciate that _he's _the crazy one and that _I'm _the normal one!" Bluestar said, glaring at the orange cat, who had come back on-stage after he went into Break Room 2.

"Well, I guess…yeah, I thought he was cute." Squrrelflight admitted with a blush.

"Yes, I did. For both questions." Shrewpaw answered.

"Why does everybody like hugging me?!" Scourge asked as another Twoleg snatched him up and gave him a five-minute death-squeeze. Once the Twoleg was done, he looked up at it "That's very interesting. As long as it's not annoying, I may want to meet him…or her. And about my son, I don't think we really need medicine cats. I mean, food is hard to find in the clan already! Why should we spare perfectly good materials on cats who can barely fend for themselves?!"

"In _my _story, you had med' cats for the Royal Family. They saved your wife's life, for Pete's sake! Why can't the _rest _of your clan have any?!" Maple Leaf exclaimed.

"They didn't save my _son!_"

"He was _dead _before you brought him to them!"

"Guys, SHUT UP!" Jayfeather exclaimed, stepping in between the two "We've got questions to answer!"

"Oh, alright…" Maple Leaf muttered "Although Scourge is being a selfish idiot…"

"_Hey!_" Scourge shouted.

"NEXT QUESTION!" Jayfeather ordered.

"_Anyways, _I'm not mad at all. It actually makes sense that this show is more popular than mine. I mean, in _this _show, you get to ask us questions. In my other show, I just do as ordered. Plus, this one gets updated a bit more often." Scourge said.

"I just realized that they're siblings." Sandstorm muttered. Then she turned to Firestar "Dude, she's way out of your league! She's, like, twice your age!"

"Oh, yeah; she is. Awkward…" Firestar muttered.

"Uh…thanks." Spottedleaf purred "Although, you've made me feel old now."

"Sure! I'll check it out after the show, alright?" Maple Leaf purred.

"I have no idea what that song is, so next question!" Scourge said. "Dawnpetal!"

**Dawnpetal:Dawnpetal here again…**

**Okay let's get this straight I'm the number 1 Jayfeather fan okay so people**

**BACK OFF...LOL! **

**Questions**

**1. Breezepelt- who would your mate be.**

**-cat that Breezepelt picked- I feel for you**

**YOU SUCK**

**y u so dramatic(I hate you)**

**5. Millie I'm a fan of u! curse all Millie haters**

**6. Cloudtail do you believe in Starclan**

**7. Icecloud if you still like Lionblaze search up Icecloud- if me Lionblaze**

**were a movie and Heathertail and Cinderheart are one of those girls**

**8. Lionblaze did you ever have feelings for Icecloud**

**9. Bluestar what would Ravenpaws warrior name be**

**10. Berrynose I really hope you win**

**11. Hawkfrost if you win I'll send Slender man over and he will… *troll**

**face* (Good luck figuring out what he does) *Evil laugh***

**12. Ivypool whose your mate?**

**By for now **

**Dawnpetal**

"Wow; people are fighting over me." Jayfeather murmured.

"Get used to it; it's probably going to happen a lot more." Maple Leaf said.

"Well, I'd like Heathertail to be my mate, but—"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Heathertail cried "Why did you have to pick _me?!_"

"Uh…_I do NOT suck!_"

"You're very dramatic, though." Crowfeather stated.

"So were you." Leafpool added.

"Aw, thank you!" Millie purred.

"Well, after you see an eternal war between StarClan and the Dark Forest happens right before your eyes, I don't think there's any way you can doubt their existence." Cloudtail stated.

"…what?" Icecloud said "Sorry, I didn't really get that at all. But, I do still have the _slightest _crush on Lion—"

"He's _mine!_" Cinderpelt hissed, leaping onto Icecloud's back and clawing her fur out.

"Oh! Chick-fight!" Lionblaze exclaimed, watching the fight with gleaming eyes.

"…I think his name would be Ravenfur, or Ravenfeather." Bluestar said, glancing at the black warrior.

"Yes! That's a vote! How many do I have now?" Berrynose said, turning to Maple Leaf.

"…four." The calico stated, rather shocked.

"Yeah! In your face, Hawkfrost!" Berrynose exclaimed.

"Shut up, before I claw your nose off." Hawkfrost snarled. "Um…I'd rather not try to figure it out."

"I don't have one, yet. I'm thinking about Foxleap, but…" Ivypool said with a blush. Foxleap started blushing, too.

"Alright, now we have TJWolf123." Scourge announced.

**Sup bros. My name's Rockpelt/Zalor and I've got a few questions for mah fave**

**cats.**

**1. Jayfeather, Y U SO SEXY?!**

**2. Scourge, I'm sending Sasuke after you to show you real pain.**

**3. Firestar, sing "Fire starter" please?**

**4. Bramblestar, what would you do if you got possessed by your dad's ghost?**

**5. To everyone else (no one else is my fave, except Bluestar) I'm SENDING**

**MADARA AFTER YOU!**

***Jumps away singing For Your Entertainment***

"Hey!"Maple Leaf greeted.

"Because I am, and according to Crowfeather, it's hereditary." Jayfeather bragged "It's passed down from generation to generation."

"Um…okay?" Scourge said.

"I have no idea who these people are," Maple Leaf stated.

"If Maple Leaf lets me…" Firestar said, glancing at the calico. "Please?"

"Well, we still have the battle of epic proportions between you and Tiggerstar."

"I AM NOT THAT STUPID TIGER! Do I _look _like I have a bouncy tail?!" Tigerstar exclaimed, advancing towards the calico cat. Just as he was about to leap at her, though—

"I do!" Bramblestar and Darkstripe exclaimed, bouncing around on their tails.

"Don't break your tails!" Maple Leaf exclaimed, following the two cats.

(And that is how you avoid being killed by a cat.)

"I don't know; ask Dad." Bramblestar said, still bouncing around.

"I'd kill Firestar!" Tigerstar exclaimed, smirking maliciously towards the orange tom, who snarled back.

"Ooh! Ooh! Story idea! Thank you, TJWolf123!" Maple Leaf exclaimed. "I've gotta go get my iPod!"

"What?! No!" Bramblestar and Firestar exclaimed, chasing after the calico. "Stop that author!"

"Don't worry; it'll only be a one-shot…or a whole series…oh, Bramblestar, you're gonna kill a lot of cats…"

"Nooooooooooo!" the tabby wailed.

"What would your parents think of you writing this story?!" Firestar exclaimed.

"…oh, I guess you're right. Fine; I wont make it so gory."

"That wasn't what I meant! I mean about the whole—"

"Next Question!"

"Uh…who's he?" everyone else asked.

"Yay! Thank you!" Bluestar exclaimed.

"I _love _that song!" Maple Leaf and Scourge purred simultaneously.

"If I had my way, we'd never close our eyes! Our eyes! NEVER!" everybody turned to look at Maple Leaf "Hey, I'm listening to Pandora again!"

"Cinderxlion00!" Scourge said.

**Understands. SCHOOL IS SO TIRING!**

***bows cuz she's very hyper and tired: you know...**

**RANDOMNESS!**

**yay keep writing! Let school inspire you! LET THE BOREDOM LET YOU FREE!**

**wat did I just say?**

**Well never mind!**

**well-today IS election day so I'm giving a vote to Hawkfrost cuz his name is**

**so cool! YAY!**

**Questions start now**

**Bramble(star)claw: Are you jealous that your name is much lamer than your**

**half-brother? Because you should!**

**Maple Leaf: Do you wanna go out for Dim Sum on Saturday? XD I'll take ya!**

**Firestar: Has it ever occured to you THAT YOU ARE SO OLD?!**

**Holly&Cinder: Yo? What up homies! I LOVE YOU BOTH! *gives 2 xtra votes for**

**Cinder&Holly.**

**Yellowfang: Is there special massage people up in Starclan? I hope so!**

**Maple Leaf (again): Is it SO tiring reaDING all of these commentie things? You**

**deserve a break! *drags out to dim sum place.**

**Happy Election Day!**

**P.S. Who do YOU want to vote for? Just asking.**

"I know, right?!" Maple Leaf said with a slight hiss. "Although, I found out one of my friends has an account, too. Remember Dragoneisha? Now we're writing a story together!"

"I'm in it!" Bramblestar exclaimed.

"Yay! We're tied again! Wait a second…I hope I don't get any more votes. I don't like Slender Man." Hawkfrost shuddered at the thought of a faceless Twoleg chasing him.

"My name is _way _better than Hawkfrost! It has _star _at the end!" Bramblestar exclaimed

"Um…let me google that…I don't know. I've never had Chinese food before." Maple Leaf said.

"Well, after Brambleclaw made fun of my age a few episodes ago, then yes." Firestar said, glaring at the tabby. "If Maple Leaf really writes that story, then I'm gonna kill you."

"Oh, crap." Bramblestar muttered.

"Yay! We got votes!" Cinderheart and Hollyleaf exclaimed, high-pawing each other. "Thank you!"

"Hello, hello, baby! I cannot hear a thing!" Maple Leaf said, panda-headphones on her ears. Scourge snatched them off, and she hissed at him, snatched them from him, and put them back on "Stop calling, stop calling, I don't wanna talk any more!"

"You have a question!" Scourge yowled, lifting up one of the mini-speaker-things. She still wasn't listening to him.

"Boy, the way you blowin up my phone wont make me leave no faster! Put my coat on faster! Leave my girls no faster! I should've left my phone at home, cause this is a disaster! Callin like a collector! Sorry, I cannot answer!"

"Maple Leaf, SHUT UP!" Jayfeather exclaimed. Maple Leaf lifted her other head-phone-thingy.

"What?"

"You're music's too loud."

"Oh, I'll turn it down." Maple Leaf turned down the volume of her iPod and put her headphones back on.

"They're very secretive cats, but yes." Yellowfang said.

"Oh, I do have a question! Wait hang on…when people run in circles it's a very mad world!"

"I like Adam Lambert as much as you do, but stop singing." Scourge said.

"Alright; I used to rule the world! Seas would rise when I gave the word!"

"Stop singing Coldplay and answer the freaking question!"

"Gosh! Um…well, yeah. I usually wait until about a week or two to start writing this, to get the maximum amount of questions in…but I have a show to host! I cant go eat dim sum _now!_" the calico said as a random twoleg picked her up and tried to carry her offstage. "Which election do you mean? I'm not into politics, and I'm giving my vote to Hawk—"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"…frost."

"Anyways, here's Brakenheart12." Scourge said.

**Firestar I LOVE you!your are my fav character**

**Firestar: Do you hate Cloudtail for not believing in StarClan?**

**Bramblestar: would you rather be leader or be deputy and Firestar still alive?**

**Brakenfur: do you think you're old for Sorreltail?**

**Ravenpaw: if you stayed in the clans who would be your mate?(and don't say no**

**comment like stupid Ivypool)**

"Aw, thanks!" Firestar purred. "Anyways, he believes in StarClan now. And I can deal with atheists until they start plotting forest domination."

"Hey!" Scourge hissed.

"Um…well, I guess deputy; I'm still nervous about leading the clan." Bramblestar said.

"Well, not really…don't make me feel bad!" Brackenfur said.

"Um…I'm not sure. But Erin Hunter said that I'll never have a mate and kits. One of them also said that they would have named me Ravenwing if I was a warrior." Ravenpaw said, looking at his paws.

"Alright; now here's matthewdoty2020." Maple Leaf said.

**Why is Tigerstar so protective of Klondike**

**Bars(tm)(see on youtube)?**

"Because I like my ice cream! Stay away from my ice cream!" Tigerstar hissed, clutching his Klondike bar in a protective manner. Redtail just sweat-dropped.

"Gosh, I'm sorry!" he muttered.

"Now we have matthewdoty2020…again." Scourge said.

**Does Squirrelflight truly like muffins?**

"Well, of course I do! Who doesn't like muffins?!" Squirrelflight said.

"And…matthewdoty2020."

**Why did Shellheart tell the ugly barnacle to Crookedkit? Don't he know it never makes anything better?**

"I couldn't think of anything else to say!" Shellheart wailed.

"I bet you can guess who's next." Scourge said.

**Duhhhh... It's Longtail who is the sexiest!**

"Thanks." Longtail said.

"That competition's been over for a long time now!" Berrynose hissed.

"matthewdoty2020 again." Scourge said.

**Why do no cats except for the psychos and socios have fun?!**

"Because psychos can find fun in the weirdest things." Maple Leaf stated.

"Gr…matthewdoty2020." Scourge hissed, the paper getting crinkles in it where extra pressure was applied.

**Wat is your opinion on nyan cat?**

"Whose? Mine?" Maple Leaf asked "He makes me hungry, I know that. Hey, I smell fish!"

"You're mother's making fish sticks." Scourge stated, staring blankly at a letter. "How many times has matthewdoty2020 reviewed?!"

"Probably about once for each chapter. Don't get mad."

**Tigerstar: do u 3 scourge**

**Firestar: do u 3 peeta**

**Scourge: do u 3 bone**

"Ewwwwwww! No!" Tigerstar exclaimed.

"Sorry, I haven't read Hunger Games yet. But I do like Pita Bread!" Firestar purred.

"As a friend? Sure. Anything else? No, because I'm not gay." Scourge said.

"Well, here's SplashHart!" Maple Leaf purred.

**I just like died right now XD! OMSC, this story is sooooo FUNNEH! I have a few questions now for the unpopular cats.****Mudclaw (from ShadowClan), why in StarClan's name did you pick Lizardstripe to be your MATE?! (BTW I haven't read all of Yellowfang's Secret yet so if this question was already answered in the book, I'm sorry I asked.)****Lizardstripe, if you hate kits so much, then why did you have some?****Poppyfrost and Honeyfern, what do you two see in Berrynose?****Molepaw and Cherrypaw, you two do know that you were one and a half when you became apprentices, right? Not six moons...****Lilystem and Rainflower, ok, which one of you REALLY had Oakkit and Storm/Crookedkit?****Mapleshade, what was your mate's name?****Raggedstar and Russetfur *SPOILERS FOR YELLOWFANG'S SECRET. DON'T ANSWER THIS QUESTION IF YOU HAVEN'T READ IT YET*, so have does it feel to be half siblings?****Yellowfang and Crookedstar, are you guys going to have a test to see who's life is worst?****Graystripe (I know you're a popular cat, I just wanna ask you something.) Did you know that your parents were siblings? O.O****Everyone, why do you guys keep saying that the Firestar was killed by that falling tree? He was killed by Tigerstar's wounds. It says so in Firestar's trivia page on warrior cat wiki...****Maple Leaf, I love this story as always. I'm in 8th grade and I'm home schooled...neat huh? I think you should read Swiftstar's story, Crazily Random Warriors DareDating Show. It's funneh!****lol, Update soon XD!****May the powerful connection light your way...**

"I try my best." Maple Leaf said with a blush.

"I don't know. I guess I just had a Crowfeather moment." Mudclaw said, shrugging his shoulders.

"Mudclaw managed to convince me, somehow." Lizardstripe hissed.

"He's cute and sexy and fluffy!" Poppyfrost and Honeyfern both swooned.

"I think he's been getting hypnotist lessons from Tigerstar." Jayfeather said, rolling his eyes.

"One and a half years?" Cherrypaw asked.

"Or one and a half moons?" Molepaw added. "Because if we were one and a half _moons _old, then yay! If we were one and a half _years, _then we had to wait _way _too long!"

"Rainflower is; Erin Hunter just screwed up." Lilystem admitted.

"I don't even like to _think_ of his name, so I'm not telling!" Mapleshade said stubbornly.

"I haven't read it yet; I haven't found any copies…well, I found _one _copy in the library, but my mom didn't have her library card with her at the time, so I was kinda bummed out." Maple Leaf said. "Can you send me a copy for my birthday? It's December first."

"CONGRATULATIONS!" Darkstripe exclaimed, smashing a cake into the calico's face. For awhile, Maple Leaf just glared at him for awhile until she licked some off her face.

"Mm, chocolate!" she purred.

While the calico tried to lick the rest of the cake off her face, Yellowfang and Crookedstar looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders simultaneously. "Maybe," they both said.

"WHAT?!" Graystripe exclaimed "Mom! Dad!"

"It was an accident!" the two cats exclaimed.

"Awkward…" Maple Leaf muttered, before going back to licking cake off her face.

"Wounds? I'm pretty sure I was struck by lightning." Firestar said with a shrug "_Longtail _was killed by a falling tree."

"Don't remind me…" Longtail growled.

"That's not true; a _tree _got struck by lightning, caught on fire, smoke billowed around for a few seconds, it rained, and you were dead." Bluestar said. "Erin Hunter said that you were killed from your wounds."

"But he got up and walked away!" Dovewing countered.

"You imagined that."

",,,PLOTHOLE!" Darkstripe exclaimed.

"Oh…" Dovewing and Firestar muttered.

"What's it like to be homeschooled? Do you get homework? Do you have to do Science and History Fair? Thank you, and I might." Maple Leaf said, all the cake now gone from her face.

"So, now we have Brakenheart12." Scourge announced.

**Mapleleaf your awesome**

**Starclan cats:whose better firestar or tigerstar.**

**From the best ever devoted reader ever in the clans**

"Aw, thank you!" Maple Leaf purred.

"Firestar." All the cats in the audience said (except the ones in the Dark Forest).

"By a _landslide!_" Graystripe added.

"Oh, shut up!" Tigerstar hissed.

"So, now we have Lakestorm!" Maple Leaf said.

**more questionssss**

**Lionblaze: if you can't get hurt, then how long do you think your going to**

**live.**

**Cloudtail: how much do you weigh?**

**Firestar: Rekill tigerstar.**

**WindClan: how fast can you guys run?**

**Goosefeather: why are you so crazy?**

**done**

**your most loyal reader and reviewer**

**Lakestorm**

"Hm…a _very _long time. I'll probably die from greencough or something." Lionblaze said.

"No you won't, because you've got an awesome medicine cat who will fight to keep you alive as a brother." Jayfeather said, playfully shoving his brother (How did he find him?).

"…or maybe I'll drown."

"Can't help you with that one."

"Oh, not too much; maybe about five pounds or so." Cloudtail said. Immediately, the Lie Detector installed in the stage roared out "Major Lie! Major Lie!"

"Yeah, more like five _hundred _pounds." Bramblestar muttered.

"It's your lucky day, because that's gonna be the random thing we do next!" Maple Leaf purred.

"_Very _fast; not as fast as a Cheetah, though." Wind stated.

"I'M NOT CRAZY!" Goosefeather shouted, making everyone jump. A bit more calmly, he added "You'd get pretty stressed out if everybody started blaming you for your sister's death."

"Well, uh…here's Silentthunder!" Maple Leaf said 'cheerfully', slowly scooting away from Goosefeather, who had a crazed look in his eyes.

**Wow! Thanks so much; I never thought Tao Cruiz is that popular - LOL!**

**For Tigerstar: I like Scourge better than you! I mean, HE is way more evil**

**than you!**

**For any/all Dark Forest cats: I'm writing a fanfic about a she-cat who is**

**trained in the Dark Forest. Any tips, advice, or ideas you could give?**

**For Sandstorm and Squirrelflight: Which one of you has more of a temper?**

**For Pinestar: How could you leave? How could you? (I no longer respect you**

**because of your choice. And you left a murderer behind, so I hope you're**

**satisfied!**

"Anytime!" Maple Leaf purred, now a safe distance from Goosefeather.

"Nuh-uh!" Tigerstar whined.

"Yuh-huh!" Scourge said with a smirk.

"Nuh-uh!"

"Yuh-huh!"

"Nuh-uh!"

"Yuh—"

"SHUT UP!" Goosefeather screamed, immediately silencing the two serial killers (because serial killers still fear those who are mentally insane).

"Make her like rainbows!" Darkstripe exclaimed "And make her vegan!"

"…she must be determined to destroy the clans. She cant be afraid to have blood on her paws." Tigerstar added, giving Darkstripe an odd look before scooting away.

"CONNECT WITH MEEEEEEEEEEE; THE ONLY WAY HOW!" Maple Leaf randomly sang.

"Maple Leaf!" Scourge hissed, trying to tug off the headphones that were taped to her head. Before he could get any closer, Maple Leaf held the screen to her iPod in front of her face in a dramatic position, also managing to ignore the black cat.

"TOUCH THE SCREEN, DO YOU SEE ME NOW?"

"MAPLE LEAF!" Scourge shouted.

"Goosefeather's crazy-ness is spreading throughout the clans!" Firestar exclaimed. Everybody started screaming and running around.

"New story idea!" Maple Leaf exclaimed, ripping off her headphones.

"So you heard _that, _but nothing else I said?" Scourge muttered.

"Well, ex_cuuuuuuuse me _for looking forward to buying Bentley Jones' new album off iTunes!"

"Anyways, the cast is running rampid right now…"

"ORDER IN THE COURT!" everybody got quiet when Maple Leaf snarled that; especially Jayfeather, who had run into a wall and had knocked himself out. "Let's do this!"

"Make her hot!" Hawkfrost shouted.

"Um…she must be able to obey _all _orders, unlike Ivypool. She got _very _annoying before the battle!" Brokenstar hissed.

"I tried my best." Ivypool said with a smirk.

"_She does!_" Sandstorm and Squirrelflight said, pointing at each other. Firestar pointed at Sandstorm while Bramblestar pointed at Squirrelflight.

"It's a TIE!" Darkstripe exclaimed.

"The same way everybody else could; by putting one foot in front of the other. That's perfectly fine with me, and I actually regret the whole 'leaving-my-son-and-future-serial-killer-behind' part." Pinestar said.

"Well, now we have Silver Sakura-hime!" Maple Leaf said.

**Lol loved the seventh episode. Ya know, I always wonder how you bring yourself**

**to type so much. But that's mostly because I'm a slow typer. But still, you type**

**so much. Aww, I always felt so bad for you Mapleshade. I hope someday you'll**

**find a mate that loves you. **

**Hollyleaf, thanks for the list of sane cats. Pity there aren't more XD.. And**

**Isn't Half Moon kinda sane? She doesn't seem to make much of a fuss when**

**answering questions. **

**Lionblaze, how are you going to act towards Heathertail and Breezepelt's kits?**

**Will you kill them in battle?**

**Leafstar, if you could bring SkyClan back to the forest, would you?**

**Tigerstar, do you think you would have been different if you had been brought**

**up differently? For example, not having Thistleclaw for your mentor?**

**Bluestar, many cats say that Firestar was a kind of replacement for your kits.**

**Is this true?**

**And Foxheart, how did you feel about having a name that was an insult?**

**To h*** with being the awesomest, I'm the goddess of devoted readers! :P**

**Silver Sakura-hime**

"Thank you! Well, I try to find some free time and do it then. I don't really plan on ever stopping, because if I did I'd be leaving a bunch of _very _devoted fans behind." Maple Leaf said.

"I don't need your pity." Mapleshade snarled, turning her back so nobody would see her crying.

"I know; I wish there were more…I didn't include Half Moon? I thought I did. Sorry, Half Moon." Hollyleaf said.

"It's alright," Half Moon replied.

"We are _not _having kits!" Heathertail exclaimed, scooting away from Breezepelt and closer to Lionblaze"I'm having kits with Lionblaze!"

"No! I'm having kits with Cinderpelt!" Lionblaze defied, scooting away from Heathertail and closer to Cinderpelt.

"Don't you mean Cinderheart?" Cinderpelt asked.

"Oh, yeah; sorry, Cinderpelt." Lionblaze scooted away from Cinderpelt and closer to Cinderheart. "Anyways, if they_ did_ have kits, then I would _try _not to kill them. I really try not to kill _anyone, _unless they come from the Dark Forest."

"Oh, yes, I would! I would love to share borders with the other clans! We could have helped fought the Dark Forest, too!" Leafstar purred.

"…probably. But I don't regret any part of my life." Tigerstar said.

"…no comment." Bluestar muttered.

"WHAT?! I am _not _one of Bluestar's kits!" Firestar exclaimed "_They're, _like, _blue! I'm orange, _in case you haven't noticed!"

"Where do you think you get your 'turn people blue' powers from?"

"…oh…"

"Well, I was quite insulted…no pun intended." Foxheart said. "I bet Yellowfang arranged for me to be named that…"

"What?! _No!_" Yellowfang gasped.

"Yeah, right."

"Chick fight!" Hawkfrost exclaimed. Everyone stared at him, including Foxheart and Yellowfang, thus stopping the chick fight.

"Well, I kinda-sorta had to edit your review, due to the fact that if I posted the story _with _the h-word in it, then my Mom would find out and get mad." Maple Leaf said. "Well, anyways, we have Sunset."

**Sunset: Hello! I'm new.**

**So here are my questions.**

**Scourge: Do you ever wonder how it's like to be in love? Do you ever have mild**

**feelings for one of the she-cats in BloodClan? (by the way, I'm your biggest**

**Fan!)**

**Tigerstar: Did you ever have feelings for Your old leader, Bluestar?**

**Firestar: Who would you choose, Bluestar, Cinderpelt, Spottedleaf or**

**Sandstorm? **

**Maple Leaf: Is it hard coming up with chapters.?**

"Hello!" Maple Leaf purred.

"Sometimes, I get curious, and spy on the people dating in my Clan. But I don't have feelings for _any _of the cats in my Clan." As Scourge said that, he glared at Maple Leaf "But thank you."

"What type of feelings? Friends? Just barely. Love? No way, hozay!" Tigerstar said, glancing at Bluestar.

"Tie between Spottedleaf and Sandstorm." Firestar stated.

"No, you can only pick _one._" Sandstorm said, a mischievous glint in her eye.

"Uh…no comment."

"No, not really. I just read the reviews, answer the questions, and add some random stuff when I can think of it." Maple Leaf said "The only hard part is finding time to type."

"Alright, these next questions are from Chucklez-Lives-On." Scourge said.

"Cool! I read some of their stories!" Maple Leaf purred.

**Hey! Chucklez here with some questions!**

**I'm probably gonna ask questions already asked, so just don't answer them if I**

**do! heehee**

**Here goes nothing (probably):**

**Jayfeather: Do you like Willowshine, Half Moon, Briarlight, or your stick**

**more?**

**Mothwing: Why can't you go talk to other medicine cats for a change? Why do**

**you always need to go to Jayfeather?**

**Pinestar: Why did you become a kittypet? **

**Stormtail: Why did you become mates with Dappletail so soon after Moonflower**

**died?**

**Birchfall: Why did you decide to train with the Dark Forest?**

**Spiderleg: Why did you become mates with Daisy in the first place?**

**Onestar: Why were you so awesome as a warrior, but so... well... grumpy when**

**you became a leader?**

**StarClan cats (this one's kinda off-topic, and I'm not sure if this talkshow**

**covers questions like this): Will Blackstar go to StarClan when he dies? I**

**mean, he killed Stonefur, supported Brokenstar and Tigerstar, but he seems to**

**be a good leader... **

**Firestar: Did you really need to die?**

**Hawkfrost: Why are you so awesome? Oops, um, I mean evil... no, not really...**

**O.o**

**That's all for now, but I'll probably have more questions later. Good story,**

**BTW. I really like this!**

**-Chucklez**

"Ask away!" Maple Leaf purred.

"I have answered this two-billion and one times already!" Jayfeather growled "Who do _you _think?!"

"Because Jayfeather's the only medicine cat who knows my secret. If I went to anybody else, they'd probably start a Clan-wide shunning." Mothwing stated "Plus, Jayfeather's kinda cute."

"Awkward…" Jayfeather muttered (because it's always awkward to be called cute by somebody years older than you, right?)

"Because I got tired of clan life and…wait, I think I answered this already." Pinestar said.

"_BOO!_" Firestar shouted.

"Oh, _shut up!_"

"I was depressed, and Dappletail told me that if I keep sulking, then I'll end up like Goosefeather. So we became mates." Stormtail said, gesturing towards the crazy old medicine cat.

"Well, they told me that they were going to help become a better member of the clan, so I joined." Birchfall murmured.

"In other words, we used the Lionblaze on him." Tigerstar said with a smirk.

"I felt sorry for her…and I might have done a Crowfeather, too." Spiderleg muttered.

"I believe I answered this in the first episode." Onestar said. Meanwhile, Blackstar was crossing his 'fingers', waiting for StarClan's answer.

"…yes, probably." They all said. Immediately, Blackstar began whooping and cheering and running around like he had just won the lottery. Everyone was staring at him.

"…Erin Hunter wanted me to."

"Because I am…it's kinda-sorta in our bloodline." Hawkfrost said with a smirk.

"Byeeeeeeeeee!" Maple Leaf said "Well, now we have Scarstorm2000."

**Wait, no, that wasn't Chicky who is in love with Notte, so sorry, Chicky's**

**death screwed me up!**

**Stonefur: 1. Why are you so awesome? 2. You said that you had a crush on some**

**she-cat, who was it?**

**Mistystar: Who was your mate? Cause you had 4 kits, so, who was he?**

**Scrouge: Who is your bestfriend?**

**Until Next Time**

**Your Devoted Reader,**

**Scarstorm2000**

"Aw…" Maple Leaf muttered.

"Because I can be. Uh…well, to tell you the truth, I used to have a crush on Leapoardstar, but…things happened." Stonefur said.

"Oh, I, uh…" Leapoardstar said, blushing.

"Do I really _have _to say? Because, during the first series, cats didn't have to reveal who their mates were, and I don't feel like it." Mistystar said, blushing.

"My best friend?" Scourge asked "Well, I don't think I really had any 'friends', but f I had to pick one, it'd probably be either Bone or Brick."

"Okay, well now we have lloinng." Maple Leaf said.

**Hi! Some questions here Prepare to be tortured, cats. Mwahahaha! BTW, no "No**

**Comments".**

**Heavystep: Why IS your name Heavystep?**

**Jayfeather: Just love Briarlight already! I'm getting tired of waiting...**

**Ravenpaw: What do you want for your warrior name? And who is your crush?**

**Willowshine: Do you have a crush on Jayfeather?**

**That's it for now, but I'll have more**

**-Lavenderbreeze**

"Oh, great; we're doomed." Firestar muttered.

"Um…I don't really know. I guess it's because when I was a kit, I'd fluff my fur out and walk around like a badger, so my mom called me 'Heavy' and Leapoardstar called me 'step'." Heavystep said "Or, at least I think that's how it happened…"

"HALF MOON! How many times do I have to say it?! _HALF!_ _MOON!_" the gray tabby snarled

"Well, I like all the names Bluestar suggested. But I like Ravenwing the best." Ravenpaw said, giving Bluestar a high-five.

"Maybe…" Willowshine said

"HALF MOON!" Jayfeather exclaimed.

"Well, uh…Brightsky12 has a question." Scourge said, glancing at Jayfeather, who was *this* close to having the same crazy look as Goosefeather.

**I have one for Crowfeather. **

**Crowfeather who do you love more Leafpool or Nightcloud. Be honest**

"Out of Leafpool and Nightcloud? I think it's obvious; Leafpool all the way!" Crowfeather stated.

"No! you're _my _husband!" Nightcloud shouted, performing a 'Super Secret Surprise Ninja Attack' and started kissing Crowfeather, who pushed her away, screaming in terror.

"…Brightsky12 again." Maple Leaf said, her eyes following him out. (Not literally, though.)

**Love your story**

"Thank you! I try my best to please you guys!" Maple Leaf purred.

"Now we have Loudpelt." Scourge said "Hey, it's 12:00! Happy Birthday, Maple Leaf!" immediately, everybody started cheering. Confetti randomly poured down from the ceiling. Maple Leaf couldn't stop purring.

"Aw, thanks! Now, let's keep going." She finally said.

**Loudpelt: Hi hi hi hi hi hi I just ate like 50 Oreos the past 2days and I'm**

**like... Omg I wonder what it's like to have a cats tail ANYWAYS soooo to my**

**questions **

**Thunder(star) how did u die **

**Stormfur I think you haven't had a question Yet hmmmm... I KNOW do you sleep**

**walk**

**Misterfoot: WHAT R U DOING ON THAT THING AGAIN **

**Oh that's my cat he was named after Mistyfoot before she became leader but...**

**Uh.. **

**we found out that he was a he and not a she ANYWAYS**

**Half moon do you like snakes? And AHHH MISTERFOOT GET OFF OF ME... Okay so**

**anyway and do you like waffles ?**

**Billystorm I love your name and... Wait Misterfoot**

"Wow, that's a lot of Oreos." Maple Leaf said.

"I got struck by lightning while I was hunting during a storm." Thunderstar said.

"I do? I wouldn't know, if I was walking in my sleep. Hey, can someone videotape that?" Stormfur asked, turning to the Tribe. Brook held her paw in a thumbs up (However a cat manages to do that).

"Well, I am honored that you tried to name your cat after me. Although, now his name is kinda funny, no offense." Mistyfoot said.

"No, snakes scare me—" Half Moon stated.

"Like my Mom," Maple Leaf added.

"But I do like waffles, though!"

"Thanks," Billystorm said.

"Guest!" Scourge said, passing Maple Leaf the next letter.

**:hey Scourge did you ever loved Ashfur? And if you don't check out some**

**revengeshippng you will be like WT*! JUST HAPPENED?**

Scourge and Ashfur turned at each other, stared for awhile, and turned back to the camera with 'spoofy faces'. They both shook their heads.

"No, I barely know him!" Scourge exclaimed, freaking out.

"Although, I know exactly what you're talking about," Ashfur added.

"Oh, and Maple Leaf had to edit you review a bit, do to the acronym you used." Maple Leaf said, squeezing between the two.

"Why are you speaking in third person?"

"Because Maple Leaf feels like it."

"Maplepaw46," Scourge announced.

**Hey, my "old" pen-name was Mapleleaf, but of course fanfiction (for some weird**

**reason) wouldn't let me have Mapleleaf46 so I had Maplepaw46. :)**

"Oh…" Maple Leaf said "Yay, we're twins!"

"…DevilsGirlfriend? I didn't know he had a girlfriend; how'd he get one before me?!" Scourge growled.

"Dude, it's just a pen name." Tigerstar stated.

**DevilsGirlfriend:This is story is awesome! And Hilarious!**

**I vote for JAYFEATHER!**

**Leopardstar: Did you like Tigerstar? Why?**

**Hollyleaf: Just saying, but your name is awesome! Although, so does Hollystar.**

**Also, you are awesome, I don't understand how people say that you aren't**

**awesome... Anyway, did you ever have a crush? If so, who? Also, I think you**

**look really cool as well!**

**Ferncloud: Why did you decide to become a permanent queen?**

**Silverstream: Are you mad at Greystripe/Millie for loving Millie/Greystripe?**

**Firestar: You are awesome! Which name do you prefer, Rusty or Fireheart? Do**

**you miss Princess?**

**Cloudtail: Why is the last part of your name tail?**

**Princess: You are awesome! Who is Cloudtail' father? Also, are you friends**

**with Smudge? Do you miss Firestar?**

**Smudge: I used to ride a horse called Smudge, she was a light grey mare.**

**Anyway, do you miss Firestar?**

**This story is awesome!**

**Thanks,**

**The Devil's Girlfriend (Also known as Robinpaw)**

"I try my best!" Maple Leaf purred.

"For what? The 'Yo Mama' competition? I wasn't in it…but I'll accept it anyways." Jayfeather said, shrugging his shoulders.

"He is very charismatic," Leopardstar stated. "But yes, I did."

"Thank you!" Hollyleaf and Hollystar purred.

"I had a crush on Mousewhisker. And thank you!" Hollyleaf added.

"Because Dustpelt was too busy telling me how cute and adorable I was to really teach me much, so I decided to do the thing I could do best; sit around and help others." Ferncloud said.

"That's what Medicine Cats do," Jayfeather said.

"No; they have to do work, too."

"Becoming a kit factory takes work, too."

"WE ONLY HAD _SEVEN!_"

"Um…no, not really." Silverstream stated.

"I like Fireheart the best. Yes, I do miss Princess. I'm still a bit worried about that explosion that happened earlier." Firestar muttered.

"I'm right here," Princess said.

"MOMMY!" Cloudtail exclaimed, running up to his mother and hugging her tightly "You didn't explode!"

"Cloudtail, I was here the whole time."

"Oh…Well, the last part of my name is 'tail' because it's fluffy, like a cloud."

"Thank you! That is private information, Smudge and I are good friends, and I miss Firestar _very _badly." Princess said.

"Horses are pretty!" Smudge exclaimed "Hi, Princess! I really miss Firestar, but I'm starting to understand that he was meant to become a live-rabbit, bone-munching wild cat." Firestar face-palmed.

"Thank you!" Maple Leaf purred.

"Now we have…the random thing of the day!" Scourge exclaimed.

"Surprisingly, Hawkfrost and Berrynose tied, so Berrynose is happy and Hawkfrost won't die. It's a win-win situation." Maple Leaf said. The two cats cheered. "Now, we have…the epic battle between Firestar and Tigerstar!"

* * *

"So, what are we doing again?" Firestar asked Maple Leaf, sitting at a table across from Tigerstar. Maple Leaf was standing in the middle.

"An epic Rock-Paper-Scissors match," the calico replied.

"How is this deadly?!" Tigerstar shouted, arms crossed in a pout (In this world, cats can do the impossible!)

"Easy; the winner of the match gets to do the Sweeny Todd on the loser."

"Oh, cool!"

"You guys ready?"

"_Wait!_" Firestar exclaimed. "What happens if we tie?"

"Scourge is the referee; he gets to do the 'Erin Hunter Favorite' on _both _of you."

"Yup! I bet you don't want to tie anymore." Scourge said, strutting over with his reinforced claws sharpened. With a malicious glance at Firestar, he added with a hiss "After all these years, I finally get my revenge!" Firestar gulped.

"So, lets get this started! Best two out of three! On your marks, get set, go!"

"Rock, paper, scissor, shoe!" the cats pounded a fist into their paw-pads, then opened their paws. Tigerstar had rock, while Firestar had paper.

"Ha! I won!" Firestar exclaimed.

"Oh, yes! If I throw a rock at you, you're going to protect yourself with pa—oh, StarClan's kits, that hurts!" Tigerstar exclaimed, clutching his throat. Then he fell to the floor, twitching, before he got back up "Oh, it's on!"

"Rock, paper, scissor, shoe!" Firestar had scissors, and Tigerstar had rock again.

"You really like rocks," Firestar stated.

"They're hard." Tigerstar added.

"Scissors are sharp."

"Rocks can be big."

"If you don't stop bickering, I'll claw your eyes out!" Scourge growled, unsheathing his natural claws. Immediately, Tigerstar clawed Firestar's throat out. Firestar's eyes widened before he fell to the ground. Then he got back up.

"Alright, one more time!" Firestar growled.

"Rock, paper, scissor, shoe!" both of the cats had a rock.

"Three times in a row?!" Firestar groaned. "Great, now we're both gonna get—"

"Sweeny Todd time!" Scourge exclaimed, simultaneously slitting throats and doing the 'EHF'. After five minutes, the two cats got up, glaring at Scourge. "H-Hi, guys. Uh…MAPLE LEAF HIRED ME TO DO IT!"

"It makes it funny!" Maple Leaf shouted from backstage.

"Hey, can somebody make me some of that Immortality Elixir?" Scourge asked, backing away from the two angry cats.

"What's an elixir?" Tigerstar asked, randomly sounding like Patrick Star from Spongebob. Firestar and Scourge both face-palmed.

"Hey, who wants to play tag?" Firestar asked.

"You're it!" Scourge asked, running away with Tigerstar. Firestar just stoo there for awhile.

"I didn't think anyone would take me seriously," he murmured, before shrugging his shoulders and bounding after them.

"Well, I guess that ends the show." Maple Leaf said from backstage with a shrug. She had a black microphone and headset on her ears, which she took off and replaced with her Panda Bear headphones. "CONNECT WITH ME, THE ONLY WAY HOW! TOUCH THE SCREEN, DO YOU HEAR ME NOW?! Uh…I DONT THIS PART OF THE SONG, A PRETTY LITTLE FACE WITH A PRETTIER NAME, YEAH!"

* * *

**Okay, some random necessary stuff.**

**1) Firestar won the Rock-Paper-Scissors competition, after playing tag with the classic and physically undeniable scissors vs. paper. Scourge killed him anyways, just for fun.**

**2) I don't own Warriors**

**3) Yes, my birthday is December 1****st****, which is 'today', at 2:19 AM**

**4) I'm looking forward to buying 'DizKonnekt + Touchscreen' by Bentley Jones from his new album, Upgrade 1.0, although, I don't even know all the lyrics.**

**5) This took a week or two of free-time (Not total, I just found free-time during the week.)**

**I'm gonna post this now and shut up.**


	10. Holiday Edition Episode Nine

**Welcome to our Winter/ Happy Holidays Episode! And for next year, just because I feel like it, I'm letting people ask my fan-characters questions! And don't be afraid to ask questions about Maple Leaf, either!**

* * *

"So you host your own questionnaire show _by yourself?_" a black cat with white paws and ice-blue eyes asked, amazed.

"Well, not _completely _by myself. Sometimes I let the other cats be my co-host!" a calico with green eyes replied.

"And I get to dare your father, Claw!" Concrete added.

"Yeah, I've seen you guys running around the territory! I wish I could do something cool like you guys…"

"Hey, you're BloodClan's prince, and I think that's cool all in itself." Maple Leaf said, brushing her fur briefly against Claw's "Well, I think I should head on over to the studio; the show's gonna start soon. You guys wanna come with?"

"Really? I can go?!"

"Well, you're father's on the show; it's only fair that you're on it too. Now, lets go, before we're late!"

"Race you there!" Concrete exclaimed. At that, the three cats raced to see who could get to the studio first.

Of course, Maple Leaf won for three reasons. One, she had the longest legs in the group. Two, she knew each and every shortcut to the station. And, although Claw was fast, he really had no clue where the station _was, _so he was trying to track Maple Leaf's scent, after he took a wrong turn.

"Gosh, what took you guys so long?" Maple Leaf said with a smirk as Claw and Concrete finally showed up at the studio.

"Well, excuse me for getting lost!" Claw pouted.

"You guys know I'm not that fast! You could've gone easy on me!" Concrete whined.

"Yeah, well, you're the one who suggested the race."

"Oh, shut up."

"Lets go inside." Maple Leaf suggested. The three cats then walked into the station and onto the stage. Before long, the other cats started filling in.

"Hi, Dad!" Claw shouted, waving his arms around to catch Scourge's attention.

"Um…hi…" Scourge said.

"Alright, now that everybody's in here, put on these Santa hats! Bramblestar, can you help me push this Christmas Tree on the stage? I'll get the other decorations." Maple Leaf asked, tossing a few Santa hats into the crowd.

"Hmph, fine!" the tabby harrumphed, going backstage. After he didn't come back out, Hawkfrost rolled his eyes and went to 'help him'. After he didn't come back out, Maple Leaf went backstage to get the decorations, and came back out dragging the two tabbies by the ears, and dragging the Christmas Tree by a rope in her teeth.

"Why do you two always have to fight?!" she hissed after spitting out the rope.

"He started it!" Bramblestar shouted, pointing at Hawkfrost.

"All I did was go backstage to help you!" the blue-eyed tabby denied.

"You attacked me!"

"No; I was going to get the rope to _help _you! _You're _the one who started trying to claw my pelt off!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did—"

"SHUT UP! You sound like kindergarteners!" Maple Leaf yowled. "Now, stand this tree up while I get the other decorations! Claw, can you keep an eye on them?"

"Sure, Leaf!" Claw said. At that Maple Leaf went backstage and came out with a Menorah, a Bodhi tree, and a kinara, and arranged them around the stage.

"Alright, now then…Hawkfrost, don't even think about it!" Maple Leaf was about ready to start the show, until she saw Hawkfrost tackling Brambleclaw, and Claw trying to pry him off. She dragged the two tabbies apart, and sat them on separate ends of the stage. "Sit. Stay. Anyways, welcome to the Winter Episode of Ask The Warriors! Remember, if you want to ask a question for future episodes, just leave us a review! It doesn't matter if you're a guest or not! And my co-host for today…how about we have Claw be the co-host, just because I feel like it."

"What? Me? Okay." Claw sat down next to Maple Leaf. "What do I do?"

"You get to help me read the letters."

"Okay! Um, this first one appears to be from Brakenheart12."

**Maple leaf again your AWESOME!**

**Leafstar: Did u have any love for Firestar?**

**Firestar: DUDE, PICK ONE ONLY ONE SANDSTORM OR SPOTTEDLEAF(I think u should pick Sandstorm)**

**Sandstorm: What did u LOVE/LIKE about Dustpelt?(I Thought he was stubborn)**

**Brakenfur: How do you feel that u were so close to becoming deputy?(I'm sorry I said u were too old for Sorreltail)**

**Scourge(I think I spelled that wrong): To this day do u even have a speck of love for Socks and Ruby?**

**Tawnypelt: Did u ever regret going to ShadowClan?**

**To the Dark Forest: Would u guys really kill KITS there harmless?(If they say yes THEN WILL U LET THAT HAPPEN STARCLAN!)**

**LAST Q TO MY FAV CAT!**

**Firestar: If u found out that sol was from SkyClan would u have treat him different?**

**From your MOST DEVOTED READER Brakenheart12(The braken part is from Brackenfur and the heart part is from Fireheart)**

"Aw, thank you!" Maple Leaf purred.

"Love? No, not that I can remember." Leafstar said.

"Um…I-I…AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Firestar randomly began to scream, and ran into the break room.

"Hey! Get back here and answer the question!" Sandstorm yowled, chasing after the orange cat. Once she caught him, she dragged him back onto the stage by the tail.

"Ow, my tail! Ow, my tail! OW, MY TAIL!"

"Now _answer the question!_"

"Um…Sandstorm, I guess."

"Haha! In your face, Spottedleaf!" Sandstorm exclaimed, pointing and laughing at Spottedleaf, who was pounding a 'fist' on the ground in anger.

"I'm sorry, Spottedleaf." Firestar murmured.

"Anyways, about Dustpelt; we got along really well. I liked how he had a sharp tongue that he would hold just for me, when we were apprentices. And he's kinda cute, too."

"Aw, thanks." Dustpelt sad, blushing madly.

"Well, I was kinda disappointed to realize I was almost the deputy, but if StarClan wanted Bramblestar to be the deputy, then I wouldn't object to it. Now, if they asked _Tigerstar _to be our deputy, _then _I'd be kinda ticked off." Brackenfur stated "And it's alright. I forgive you."

"No. Not at all. If they died, I'd throw a party." Scourge said flatly.

"Aw, but Socks and Ruby are cool…ish." Claw said.

"Too bad."

"Well, sometimes, when I miss my brother, I wish I never left. But then I remember Rowanclaw, and how sad it'd be if I left, so I stay." Tawnypelt said, shuffling her paws.

"Oh, so I'm an _it _now, huh?!" Rowanclaw snapped.

"Dude, you're half-guy, half-girl, just deal with it." Maple Leaf stated. "Carry on."

"Of course! All must die!" Tigerstar rumbled, before snarling at Mosskit, who cowered before scampering under Snowfur, who snarled at the evil tabby cat.

"Never!" she growled, all of StarClan teaming up with her. All of the Dark forest cats ganged up behind Tigerstar, snarling and roaring.

"Whoa, whoa, epic battle between StarClan and the Dark Forest _next _episode, alright?" Claw said, pushing his way between the two ghostly clans. "Now, next question!"

"Sol's from SkyClan?!" Firestar asked bewildered, turning to Leafstar.

"He wanted to join, but he just wasn't meant to be a warrior. So I told him that, and he left."

"Now, answer the question!" Sol snapped "Would you treat me differently, or not?!"

"Maybe, but if you kept trying to tear the Clans apart piece by piece, then I'd start treating you the same way I do now." Firestar said.

"Alright, this next question is from Rainheart344!" Maple Leaf purred.

"I thought I was supposed to be reading the questions," Claw whispered.

"We take turns,"

"Oh."

**Maple Leaf- HAPPY LATE BIRTHDAY!**

**Whoever asked about the coo-coo-roo song- I KNOW THAT SONG! Its from Guardians of Ga'Hoole**

**Jayfeather- I don't think your sexiness is hereditary, because Crowfeather isn't that sexy. Your sexiness is natural.**

**I can't think of anything else so BAIIII!**

"Thank you!" Maple Leaf purred. "I wanted to watch Guardians of Ga'Hoole, but…lets just say I don't go to the movies often. Although, I _did _go to see Wreck It Ralph on Monday! It was _awesome!_"

"True, true…" Jayfeather murmured.

"Bye!"

"Okay, this next question is from lloinng." Claw said.

**So good story! I love it so far. Anyways, as always, I am here with more tort...I mean questions. Still, please no "no comments":D**

**: Do you feel weird dating your mother's mentor?**

**: Uhhhh... What did you see in Thistleclaw anyways?**

**: Is there a special cat down in the tunnels? No? Hmmmmm?**

**: Did you know about all the Lion x Ice fics? How do you feel about that?**

**: Special brown tabby with blue eyes? Familiar with him? Or more than familiar...Let's go Hawk x Ivy let's go**

**BTW, I typed this on my phone so sorry for any spelling mistakes... :D**

**Luv ur story and plz update soon,**

**Lavenderbreeze**

"Thanks! I'm not completely sure who all these questions are for, so I'll just guess." Maple Leaf said.

"I think the second question is for me…" Snowfur murmured "I just thought he was cute, and nice. But now he's not nice…but still kinda cute."

"No! There isn't!" Hollyleaf exclaimed "If that question was for me, anyways."

"Yes, there is! You know you love me!" Fallen Leaves objected, getting up from his seat.

"I'd love if you _left me alone!_"

"I think this might be for me, so I'll answer it." Cinderheart said "It kinda ticks me off, but they might have been written _before _Lionblaze and I became mates."

"Well, my personal opinion is that I'm _flattered _that all these people on FanFiction are trying to play Match Maker, but I don't think we could ever work out." Lionblaze added.

"No!" Hawkfrost and Ivypool both shouted.

"Well, this next question is from lloinng!" Maple Leaf said.

**sorry... I realized the cats I wanted to ask did not show up, so in order, they**

**are Lionblaze, Snowfur, Hollyleaf, Cinderheart and Ivypool.**

**Lavenderbreeze again**

"Oh, that makes sense!" Lionblaze exclaimed "Well, when I first found out that Cinderheart was my mother's mentor, we both kinda-sorta freaked out. But my mother's mentor was a nice person; and plus, Cinderheart's her own person now…right?"

"Yeah! Cinderpelt's still in the crowd." Cinderheart stated.

"Yay! I guessed all the other one's right!" Maple Leaf purred. "How about that next question, Claw?"

"Okay…this next question is from…Snowsong of SnowClan." The black and white cat said.

**HAPPY B-DAY! I am officially a devoted reader.**

**I vote Hawkfrost! (Is that still going? Lol, sorry XD) **

**Hawkfrost, can you PLLEEAAAASSSE read my fanfic, 'A Warrior's Halloween'? At**

**least the prologue! ;D**

**TIGGERSTAR TIGGERSTAR TIGGERSTAR TIGGERSTAR TIGGERSTAR TIGGERSTAR TIGGERSTAR**

**TIGGERSTAR! I like to annoy you. Oh, by the way you need to read 'A Warrior's**

**Halloween', too. PLEASE?! :D If you read part 1 of chapter 3 that'd be good**

**too.**

**Ummm...I guess that's all! I'll come back later and send in more Q's once I**

**can think of em!**

**-Devoted reader and Hawkfrost fan-girl, Snowsong.**

"Thank you! Wait a second…did I stop taking votes for the Yo Mama fight?"

"There was a Yo Mama fight?!" Claw exclaimed "Why didn't you tell me earlier?! You _know _I love those!"

"Sorry, Claw, it just kinda came up."

"Well, we did stop taking votes. We both tied, remember?" Hawkfrost stated "That's why Berrynose has been bragging the whole week and I'm not dead. But thanks for the thought, Snowsong. And…I might. How many chapters long is it?"

"It's four, right now."

"Okay; deal."

"STOP CALLING ME THAT! I am not that stupid tiger from that stupid kit show!" Tigerstar shouted. All the kits in the room started crying loudly. "Oh, _shut up, _before I kill you all!" suddenly, the room was so quiet that you could hear a pin drop "Anyways, I may read it, too."

"Yay! I have more stated fangirls than Bramblestar! Ha! In your face!"

"Stated fangirls?" Bramblestar murmured, confused.

"Fangirls that actually say that they're my fangirls!"

"Oh. Whatever."

"This next question is from Fernlight!" Maple Leaf announced.

"Yayz!" Tigerstar cheered.

***sighs* *stilll is moping***

**Maple please let Tigerstar kill Firestar at least once.**

**Oh Hawkfrost you like my character in a story cause I was bored.**

**Yes please to the chocolate pecan pie**

**Brambleclaw- How come EVERYONE in your familly (at least on teh male side) isa**

**awesome but you**

**Scourge- If you want the elixir tell me what gemstone you are.**

**Goldenflower- Why won't you take Tigerstar back?**

**Ok I'm going back to moping now.**

**Oh and also I give 80000000000000 millllion votes to Hawkfrost**

**CYA**

"Oh…maybe that chocolate pecan pie will help you feel better! I'll try to send it to you, but you know how things get when you send food to people over the Internet," Maple Leaf said "There might be a slice missing though; I'll probably eat, like, one. I technically let Tigerstar kill Firestar already, in the rock paper scissors match."

"…okay? Fine; it's not like I have a mate, anyways." Hawkfrost said, a bit confused.

"I'm trying to make an arranged mating between him and Mapleshade, but—" Tigerstar stated

"I am _not _becoming mates with that old hag!"

"Hey! Who are you calling an old hag?!" Mapleshade hissed.

"Well, you're old. You're, like, older than Thistleclaw old."

"Um…well, I don't know why nobody thinks I'm cool. I _am _cool! When will you see that?!" Bramblestar snapped "And don't call me Brambleclaw!"

"If you're cool, then the rest of us are epic."

"Hmph,"

"Gemstone? What do you mean by what gemstone I am?" Scourge asked.

"Because he is a blood-thirsty, cat-killing maniac who I don't _want _back." Goldenflower stated.

"Thanks for the votes, but the competition is over now." Hawkfrost said.

"So, this next question is from Scarstorm2000!" Maple Leaf said.

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU! HAPPY BIRTHDAY DEAR MAPLE LEAF!**

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU! You will be older than me because you will be turning 13 correct? (BTW, to get the lyrics on beat, I had to actualy sing the song... I know I'm an idiot)**

**OOOOHHH! I wish you could see pictures too! I just have to find away to send them to you. I will find away and then you can see how adorablez they are!**

**Ferncloud: I really don't think you had 7 kits, cause 3 of them died so they don't really count. I mourn your loss.**

**Cinderpelt: How are you doing today, you feeling okay? **

**Sandstorm: Do you hate Spottedleaf? Cause I hate Spottedleaf(even though she saved your life, that really the only good thing she's done in sorry life) and it would make me like you sooo much more if you hated her to.**

**Fernlight: I've already sent you my condolences (I think that's how you spell it...) and like I said, Lightningstorm is a **! He might hate on me in the next chapter but screw it. So ya.**

**Until Next Time**

**Your Devoted Reader,**

**Scarstorm2000**

**P.S. Do any of you know if you can send pictures from PM? If you do, can you**

**tell me? Please? Thanks!**

"Thank you! Yes, I'm 13 now, but I don't really feel 13-ish. Now that I'm 13, I'm going to ask my Mom if I can PM people on here!" Maple Leaf said.

"Well, they were still kits. They're not plants." Ferncloud said "And thanks."

"I am doing very well, thank you!" Cinderheart purred.

"Well, I don't _hate _her, but we're not exactly best friends, either." Sandstorm stated.

"Yay, angst…" Maple Leaf murmured.

"Yay, angst!" Claw and Scourge exclaimed. Then, Claw cleared his throat nervously and said "Anyways…this next question is from Born of True Destiny."

**Crowfeather: If you were going to prove yourself loyal, why didn't you choose a decent she-cat as your mate?**

**Dovewing: Admit it! You love Tigerheart**

**Oakheart: Why were you insensitive about your loyalty? In another sense, your mother loved you so much, but then you threw it all away to mate with a cat from ThunderClan, why did you do it?**

**Heathertail: Do you see anything at all in Breezepelt? If not, would you if he murdered Lionblaze?**

**Nightcloud: EAT MOUSE BILE YOU FRIGGEN B***!**

"How many times do I have to say this; _I was high on catnip!_ You cant take back what you've done, so I thought that I might as well stay with her and raise my son." Crowfeather hissed.

"Not anymore, I don't!" Dovewing shouted.

"Yeah!" Bumblestripe added.

"Insensitive? I fell in love! Excuse me for having feelings for a cat in another clan!" Oakheart ranted "I know my mother loved me, and I appreciate that! Just because I fell in love with another cat doesn't mean I threw her love away! I—"

"Nobody cares, next question!" Jayfeather snapped.

"Um…no, not really. And if he murdered Lionblaze, I might have to kill him before bringing Lionblaze to life with a kiss or something…like in Snow White, but backwards." Heathertail stated.

"Ew, no thank you! I have a mate! Just pee on me or something if I die. Either way, I doubt that Breezepelt would be able to kill me. He aint got _nothin' _on this!" Lionblaze said "He cant touch this!"

"MC HAMMMER!" Maple Leaf exclaimed, beginning to do the dance.

"Maple Leaf, Born of True Destiny is cussing at me!" Nightcloud whined.

"Please don't cuss at Nightcloud, no matter how much you hate her. I could get in trouble with my mother for publishing cuss words. But, to lighten the mood a bit, here's JCA Avanthika."

**JJJJJJJJJJJJJJCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

**Maple Leaf, happy birthday! My birthday is 12/12/12 I'm not kidding!**

**Scourge my awesome murderer! Did you have fun?! **

**Again...**

**Viewers: BACK OFF SCOURGE IS MINE! *snarls***

**Questions:**

**1) You know I really hate you, Leafpool... You had to like HIM!**

**2)Hawkfrost Do you know what a president is?**

**3) Jayfeather Admit it you are grumpy and jealous **

**4)Sandstorm GET FIRESTAR FOR THE THINGS HE HAS DONE! (gets out a newspaper and**

**starts whacking Firestar)**

**5)Tigerstar! You're in for it now! whispers *Fernlight forgive me* (Grabs a**

**random chainsaw and chases Tigerstar)**

**6)Lionblaze If you are not getting with Cinderheart, GET WITH HEATHERTAIL you!**

**That's it from your Scourge lover **

**-JCA Avanthika**

"Thank you! Happy belated birthday, JCA Avanthika!"

"Yeah, happy birthday, fangirl!" Scourge added.

"I heard that a bunch of people got married on that day, because it was supposed to be lucky. And there was a Hurricane Sandy relief concert on that day, too!"

"Have fun killing Firestar and Tigerstar all over again? Of course!"

"Aw, falling in love isn't a good reason to hate somebody." Leafpool stated.

"What's wrong with me?" Crowfeather asked.

"Yeah; they're the person who rules the country. Why?" Hawkfrost said.

"I'm not grumpy; I'm angsty. And jealous about what?" Jayfeather denied.

"Oh, I would, trust me. But he keeps running away every time I look at him." Sandstorm said, glancing at Firestar, who bolted out the room before he was chased back in by the Twoleg that hugs Scourge almost every episode and was holding a rolled up newspaper.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh! It's the hockey-mask guy!" Tigerstar screamed as the Twoleg turned to him and started chasing him around with a chainsaw. Everybody started laughing at the tabby's sticky situation until the Twoleg turned around to look at them. Everybody ran away but Scourge, who was frozen in fear as the Twoleg advanced on him.

"Please don't kill me, please don't kill me, _please _don't kill me!" he murmured. Suddenly, the Twoleg dropped the chainsaw on the ground and hugged Scourge. "Yay, I'm not dead…but I can't breathe."

"Um…I'm already with Cinderheart. I'm not dating Heathertail again!" Lionblaze stated.

"Now we have Moonberry123." Claw said.

**Moonberry123:Hey guys! Happy Birthday Maple Leaf for yesterday! First off, Breezepelt you are such a *** and I don't even swear that much! I am a**

**Jayfeather, Lionblaze and Hollyleaf fan! Lionblaze you are soo cool at fighting and Jayfeather you're so grumpy it is so sweet! And I love Hollyleaf!**

**For Scourge, Tigerstar and Hawkfrost...go live in a sewer...actually no, the sewer is too nice for you pieces of fox dung! Brambleclaw is like soooo much better, and he's hot! Squirrelflight is lucky! **

**I have a question for Breezepelt- have you looked at yourself in the mirror lately? **

**And Firestar- why does everybody say you eat white chocolate macadamia cookies all the time?**

**I am a WillowxJay, HollyFallen, LionxCinder and DovexBumble fan! Woo hoo! And Mapleshade...you spoilt everything! Bye everyone! and Thanks alot!**

**P.S. Darkstripe you're PATHETIC!**

"Thank you!" Maple Leaf purred.

"Hey! Moonberry123 is cussing at me!" Breezepelt shouted, pointing at the letter.

"Guys, please don't cuss at Breezepelt, either."

"Yeah! Go triplet squad!" Lionblaze exclaimed, running over to his siblings and holding up a paw for a high-five.

"Since when did we start calling ourselves the Triplet Squad?" Jayfeather asked. Hollyleaf poked Lionblaze's paw pad with a claw.

"Since five seconds ago, now give it to me! Don't leave me hanging!"

"Ah, well, too bad, because I am."

"Aw…thanks for the compliment, though!"

"…yeah, I guess that's a compliment." Jayfeather shrugged his shoulders.

"Domo arigatou!" Hollyleaf purred.

"What?"

"It's Japanese. Maple Leaf taught it to me."

"Oh."

"I'd rather not." Tigerstar growled.

"Sewers are icky," Hawkfrost stated.

"I already live in the city _with _sewers, so I think I'm close enough."

"Finally, somebody sees the _truth!_" Bramblestar exclaimed, pointing at Hawkfrost until the blue-eyed tabby tried to bite his furry toes off.

"Yes, I am. I'm _very_ lucky to be mates with the clan leader." Squirrelflight said

"No, I haven't; the Dark Forest doesn't have mirrors, WindClan is always crowding around the mirrors to check their hair, and Mom forgot to bring a hand-held mirror with her when we ran away to be rouges." Breezepelt stated "Why?"

"Because he _does _eat them all the time!" Graystripe, Dustpelt, Sandstorm, Squirrelflight, Leafpool, and Bramblestar all said. Firestar started blushing.

"You gotta love those cookies!" he said.

"Yay!" Willowshine exclaimed.

"No!" Jayfeather snarled.

"Yay!" Fallen Leaves exclaimed.

"No freaking way!" Hollyleaf snapped.

"Yay! One that actually makes sense!" Lionblaze and Cinderheart cheered.

"Yay! Another one that makes sense!" Dovewing and Bumblestripe purred.

"No it doesn't!" Tigerheart snarled

"Spoiled what?" Mapleshade asked.

"Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaa! Tigerstar, that mean Twoleg is making fun of me!" Darkstripe bawled.

"And so am I; you're an idiot!" Tigerstar said.

"Hawkfrost, Tigerstar's being a meanie! I want my mommy!"

'Darkstripe, shut up!" Hawkfrost snapped.

"Um…this next question's from Brakenheart12." Claw said.

**I got a cat and named it fire (Idk I wanted to say that)**

**Rainflower: How were u so cruel?!(When I read Crookedstar's promise I almost cried REALLY IM NOT JOKING)**

**TO EVERYONE: Can anyone imagine Sharpclaw taking a mate?**

**Graystripe: U look awesome in the when u were meeting Silverstream did u think about Brackenpaws (Brackenfur)training at all? What a bad mentor**

**Crookedstar: I feel so bad for u ): so when Graystripe joined the clan why did u let cats taunt him?**

**To the medicine cats: I bet alot of u liked somebody who(No pressure)**

**To leaders: How does it feel to be a leader for so many cats?**

"Nice name," Firestar said.

"How many times do I have to say this; _I messed up. BADLY. _I already know that, and I feel terrible about treating my son that way, now that I think about it." Rainflower admitted.

"Isn't he mates with Cherrytail?" Leafstar asked, turning to her deputy, who was blushing and nodding.

"Thank you very much!" Graystripe purred. "And, I must admit, after awhile I forgot all about Brackenpaw's training. Love can be distracting, y'know."

"No, I don't know. Crookedstar?" Maple Leaf said.

"There's no need to feel sorry for me. I've gotten over it…I think." Crookedstar said "I actually think that her harsh treatment helped me become a better leader, to some degree. Anyways, I think I was in too much shock that my daughter was mates with a ThunderClan cat, and that she was dead, to really do anything about the cats teasing Graystripe."

"Well…yeah." All the medicine cats admitted. "But _most _of us get over it and focus on our duties."

"It's very stressful, I'll tell you that," Bramblestar stated.

"It's fun to boss people around," Tigerstar added.

"Somebody has to be a leader." Firestar said.

"Well, this next question is from DevilsGirlfriend." Maple Leaf said.

**Yeah! You answered my questions!**

**Here are some more:**

**Leopardfoot and Pinestar: don't you guys think it's a bit weird, seeing as Pinestar was a leader, when Leopardfoot was a kit?!**

**Patchpelt: why are you mates with your SISTER!?**

**Willowpelt: why are you mates with your BROTHER!?**

**Ferncloud: firstly, awesome name, secondly, do you realize that Dustpelt is your uncle?**

**Dustpelt: you are awesome. Also, you realize that Ferncloud is your niece?**

**Graystripe: I love you! Not like that... Anyway, how did it feel being in RiverClan? Was it sort of lonely, seeing as you left your best friend back in ThunderClan, and awkward, seeing as you hardly knew any of the cats?**

**Mistystar: you are awesome. If you where leader when Leopardstar was, would you join with Tigerstar and ShadowClan?**

**Scourge: have you read/watched Inkheart? Do you think you are like Capricorn? In the book Dustfinger describes him as 'if you saw a little baby bird about to be eaten by a fox, you would want to help it, right? Capricorn would feed it to the fox on purpose, and its little shrieks of terror would be as sweet as honey to him.' do you reckon you are like that?**

**Other evil cats/Cats from the dark forest: do you reckon you are like that?**

**Feathertail: do you miss Crowfeather a lot?**

**Jayfeather and Half Moon: firstly, you are both awesome. Secondly, is it awkward being in love with someone. Many moons younger/older then you?**

**The reason I put robinpaw at the end, is because I normally go under the name of Robinpaw.**

**Good luck,**

**DevilsGirlfriend**

"Of course I answered you questions! I wouldn't just leave them there…unless you had a review like VMX did in the earlier episodes." Maple Leaf stated.

"What's weird?" Leopardstar asked.

"She said Leopard_foot, _not Leopard_fur,_"

"Yeah…it is kinda weird." Pinestar admitted. Leopardfoot started blushing.

"Um…we loved each other." Patchpelt said.

"Patchpelt dragged me into it!" Willowpelt insisted "I knew it was weird the whole time! I had to teach my kits to never do the same thing I did! Then, when Patchpelt died, I decided to be normal and mate Whitestorm."

"Thank you and…Dustpelt, why didn't you tell me you were my uncle?!" Ferncloud exclaimed.

"Why didn't you tell me that you were my niece?!" Dustpelt shouted.

"Aaaand, there goes the snap." Maple Leaf muttered.

"Snap? We're talking snap, crackle, and pop!" Claw added with a whisper.

"Thanks! Well, I knew you didn't like me _that _way…or, at least one would hope." Graystripe stated "RiverClan was lonely, coming from a ThunderClan cat's point of view. I left my family and my friends behind, and my mate wasn't even there with me. And, yes, I hardly knew anybody, so that didn't help much, either. _And, _people didn't like me for 'murdering' Whiteclaw."

"You pushed him off the ravine!" Leopardstar shouted

"It was an _accident!_"

"Argue about this _after _the show!" Claw interrupted. "Next question!"

"Thanks for the compliment! If I was leader when Leopardstar was, and Tigerstar tried to talk me into joining him, I would not, and I have reasons. One, even if I didn't know how many cats he killed, he has that malicious air around him that would have told me something's not right. Two, co-leaders? That's ridiculous; one leader would always have more power than the other. And three, he wouldn't _want _to be co-leaders with me, because 'half-clan cats are stupid and unreliable'!" Mistystar said, the last part a hiss aimed at the tabby.

"Well, thank you for pointing out everything I did _wrong _in the forest." Leopardstar muttered.

"No, I haven't, but Maple Leaf's interested in reading it, and I'll probably read it after she buys it or whatever." Scourge stated "_But, _that sounds _exactly _like me! If I didn't want to eat the bird myself. Then we'd fight over, I'd win, and get to eat the bird."

"Scourge…" Quince muttered.

"Oh, shut up, Mom!"

"Um…going on to the next question, Brokenstar?" Maple Leaf said.

"Well, _duh!_" Brokenstar said, as if it was obvious.

"Yes, I do." Feathertail stated, shuffling her paws and glancing at Crowfeather, who was glancing at her. They both started blushing.

"Thank you!" Half Moon said. Jayfeather dipped his head in acknowledgement. "For a while, it did feel kinda weird, but then I realized that love's love and age doesn't really matter…most of the time…"

"It felt weirder for me, because she's older than me _and _because I'm technically not supposed to be in love in the first place." Jayfeather added.

"Alright this next one is from…DevilsGirlfriend again." Claw said.

**DevilsGirlfriend:Sorry I reviewed again, I forgot something.**

**Also, I am in Grade 7 as well!**

**Goldenflower: because you are so motherly and awesome, do you look after the kits in StarClan such as Larchkit, Hollykit, Nightkit and Mistkit?**

**Honeyfern: I was so upset when you died! Because you wanted kits (wait, you did, didn't you?) do you help look after the kits in StarClan?**

**Also, I Maple Leaf, I really like your other stories, Claw son of Scourge and**

**Daring Scourge!**

**That's all,**

**Thanks,**

**DevilsGirlfriend (AKA Robinpaw)**

"Cool! You can review as many times as you want per chapter, if you're a guest. I know that people with accounts can usually review only once per chapter." Maple Leaf said.

"Yes, I try to help out with the kits whenever I can." Goldenflower said. "And Honeyfern loves to help, too."

"It's fun to play with the kits!" Honeyfern squealed in delight.

"Yay! You like my stories!" Maple Leaf cheered "Well, this next question is from—"

"Before you go any further, I have an announcement to make!" Claw said "We survived December 21st! The Mayans didn't kill everybody!"

"You didn't really think that would happen, did you?" Maple Leaf asked.

"Oh, I saw you freaking out too, Maple Leaf." Concrete stated. "I think everyone was kinda timid on that day."

"Touché. But, anyways, this next question is from Brightsky12!"

**Happy b-day**

**Ok I have a q's **

**This one is from my friend- Princess if your Firestar's sister who is your mom**

**Now me- One vote for Jayfeather. Breezepelt y u so stupid? I love you Graystripe you are epic**

**Also I'm in 6th grade. Thanks for answering**

**Love you story **

**Brightsky**

"Thank you!"

"Happy day-before-Christmas-Eve-Day!" Claw purred before laughing at himself.

"Wow, Claw. Just wow."

"Um…she called herself Queen. That's all I remember." Princess said.

"Thanks, but the competition's over. But it's the thought that counts, right?" Jayfeather stated.

"Since when were you thoughtful?" Lionblaze asked with a laugh.

"I AM NOT STUPID!" Breezepelt screamed at the top of his lungs.

"Thank you, Brightsky12!" Graystripe said, trying to look serious.

"Sixth grade was fun!" Maple Leaf said with a purr.

"Well, here's Tigerstar767," Claw said.

**Hello, Tigerstar767 here. Question time!**

**1) Tigerstar, why are you so awesome?**

**2) Hawkfrost, why are you so awesome**

**3) Lion, Holly, and Jay, why were you so upset and (I hate to say this but) dramatic?**

**4) Hawkfrost, if you had a mate, what would she look like?**

**5) Brambleclaw, on the 'Midnight' cover, you have gray hairs...**

**6) Whitestorm, in the battle with BloodClan, you told Firestar that Graystripe**

**was destined to be his deputy. But Brambleclaw ends up being deputy, then**

**leader.**

**7) Feathertail, why are you so awesome and sweet?**

**Tigerstar767**

"Because I'm evil, and evil is awesome." Tigerstar said, raising his eyebrows in a smug way. Bramblestar scoffed.

"Because I'm evil, and evil is _sexy _on a cat as young as me." Hawkfrost stated, raising his eyebrows and smirking into the camera. Tigerstar and Bramblestar scoffed.

"Well, I don't think you'd exactly be happy if you figured out that everything you thought you knew about your life was a lie." Jayfeather said.

"Plus, Hollyleaf took drama classes in her apprenticeship." Lionblaze added.

"Cute, foxy, sexy, need I say more?" Hawkfrost said, glancing into the camera again and smoothing his fur. "Ladies, if any of you fit that description, then just call me."

"So Call Me, Maybe!" Maple Leaf said, shoving Hawkfrost out of the camera "You do realize that you're not the only one on the show, right?"

"Hmph."

"Gray hairs? No, that's a mistake; I have green eyes on the cover, too." Bramblestar stated.

"He was destined to be the deputy at the moment. Everything ties together in the end," Whitestorm said, trying to have the 'every fur on my body is wise' look on his face, but he failed and started laughing.

"Well, I try to be nice, which might account for the sweet part. And the awesome part? Not sure." Feathertail said.

"I think you're awesome because it's hereditary." Graystripe said, nuzzling his daughter affectionately.

"Aw, it's so sweet!" Maple Leaf cooed. "Well, I guess we have to go to the next set of questions. Here's ICanHasCheezbrgr."

**ICanHasCheezbrgr: HI! Ok ,so I like cheezburgers...OOHH!**

**All cats: Do you akshully spell bad?(like in lol cats)**

**Sharpclaw: Why don't you want SkyClan finding out Cherrytail is prego? They all**

**know**

**Cherrytail: Is Sharpclaw sometimes a mousebrain?**

**Leafstar: Why did you name Bouncefire that? It sounds stupid!**

**Deadfoot: That's a HORRIBLE name! Did u change names like other cats? Or were**

**you Deadkit?**

**My warrior name is Tanglesky (i made it myself, not the warrior namer thing on the website)**

**I imagined branches twining together with tiny bits of sky showing through I'm a CALICO! Off topic...heh heh**

"I'm not a big fan of cheeseburgers; I like hamburgers more." Maple Leaf stated.

"Does it look like we spell badly?" Firestar said.

"Because if everyone found out, they'd be all like 'Congratulations!' and then I'd feel all awkward and stuff." Sharpclaw admitted.

"Sometimes? More like _a lot _of times!" Cherrytail stated.

"Because I felt like it," Leafstar said "Now that I think about it, it does sound like a weird name."

"No, I was born with my foot like this, so at first my mom called me Footkit, but then she changed her mind and called me Deadkit." Deadfoot said.

"I like your name. it's nice!" Maple Leaf said "Go calicos!"

"Well, here's SplashHart," Claw said.

**I'm crying laughing...X'D! OMSC! I know I say this ever time, but that was the**

**funniest chapter yet! Now to da questions!**

**Maple Leaf: HAPPY B-DAY! :D! Plus, home school is fuuuuun.**

**Jake: I twas on warrior cats wiki, and supposally you were killed by a**

**metorite...is this true?**

**Firestar: what made you so keen on making Brambleclaw/star your deputy?**

**Ik not a lot of question's but I'm sure I'll think of more later. **

**May the powerful connection light your way...**

"I try to make each one funnier than the next!" Maple Leaf purred. "Thank you! I've always wondered what home schooling is like; I go to a college prep middle school."

"No, she was just kidding! I wasn't killed by a meteorite; I was killed by the radiation _from _the meteorite!" Jake said.

"Same thing!" Firestar said. "Anyways, my daughter Leafpool got a prophecy saying that Bramblestar was meant to be deputy."

"Next question's from SwiftStar1!" Maple Leaf announced.

**1. Thks for the shout out Splashhart!**

**2.I LIKE PIE!**

**3. YES HOMESCHOOLING IS AWESOME!**

**4. I reeeeeeeally like pie!**

**now I will ask questions!**

**(GASP!) LIONBLAZE! YOU CAN PLAY THE PIANO?! (I really need to get spell check...)**

**Scourge, would you mind...GETTING REVENGE ON TIGERSTAR FOR KILLING YOUR HALF BROTHER!?**

**ROCK?! YOU ATE MY BUTTER!**

**FIRESTAR! GET BACK HERE WITH MY BACON!**

**SANDSTORM! YOU WILL NOT STEAL MY ICE CREAM!**

**STOP! Turn around...StarClan I expect more from you, I mean trying to steal my**

**fridge-Really? I mean I kinda think that of The Dark Forest, but really? **

**WAIT! I DID NOT MEAN THAT, THAT WAY! TIGERSTAR, GIVE ME BACK MY MUFFINS! IS**

**EVERYONE TRYING TO LOOT?! (Rolls eyes) LEAVE A SHE-CAT A.L.O.N.E! T.T**

**Okay I'd ask more, but cats are trying to steal my food-AND ANT FARM IS ON! AND**

**GRAVITY FALLS! WHOO! (What?) **

**Oh and one more thing: Berrynose, you are now my personal pie maker... MAKE ME**

**PIE!...NOW!**

**You slightly insane, semi-strange, very random, possibly crazy, Devoted reader!1**

**:D**

"Do you get to sleep in? Is homeschooling usually six hours long?" Maple Leaf asked curiously. "How about some chocolate pecan pie, like the one Fernlight got?"

"When did I play the piano?" Lionblaze asked.

"Why would I get revenge on someone for killing someone who killed me? Related or not, I don't care!" Scourge stated.

"What butter?" Rock asked, butter stains on his fur.

"What bacon?" Firestar asked, bacon crumbs on his face and the ground.

"What ice cream?" Sandstorm asked, eating ice cream out of a bowl.

"I lost my heavenly mini-fridge! I need another fridge; a bigger one, so I can put more tacos in it!" Bluestar insisted, protecting 'her' fridge.

"But I like muffins!" Tigerstar whined.

"I'm not trying to steal anything. If I did, I'd probably run into a wall or something." Jayfeather said.

"I _love _Gravity Farm!" Maple Leaf exclaimed.

"No! I don't like pie! Get Lionblaze to make pie!" Berrynose said, his back to the camera and his nose in the air.

"Well, this next one is from Silver Sakura-hime,"

**Oh...I...I-I...I'm sorry...I didn't know you'd get into trouble. I'll try not to curse so much anymore. But for me I thought the h word was kinda mild… forget it. My mom thinks stupid is a bad word. My latest obsession is**

**Foxheart, XD I really feel bad for him. Moving onto questions: Hey , Maple**

**Leaf, you should do a Christmas Special or something! Yellowfang, hey, after you were in StarClan, did you get back with your mate? Because "there are no boundaries" in StarClan right? And you deserve it! Hollyleaf, would YOU be reborn if ya could? Mistyfoot/star/whatever, who do you like? As in, your mate? I know you had kits back when Firestar was young *cough cough* but who was your mate? And no one even mentioned the name of your kits. Could it be you were having a secret affair with a cat from another clan?! *gasp* jk. A question to all, why aren't there any cats named after bugs except Spider? I mean, there are bugs in the forest and cats should know what they are, so why aren't there any names? **

**Forget devoted, I worship you! Which is actually pretty much the same thing, **

**Silver Sakura-hime**

"It's okay. Forgive and forget; my mom got mad at me for listening to Dane Cook because he's 'dirty' and 'rated R'. But she doesn't realize that _public _schools, now a days, are rated R, 18 plus, for explicit content."

"Somehow it's just not the same, how I'm supposed to meet a standard, different standard from the others! Now it is time for a change—" Claw began to sing.

"Thank you for the Bentley Jones lyric reference, Claw. Oh, yeah, and music is Rated R nowadays, too."

"Stop ranting; nobody cares!" Scourge shouted, making Maple Leaf wince a bit.

"Okay, okay, gosh!" she muttered.

"Um…thanks?" Foxheart murmured. "And I'm a girl."

"Cool! You're in it!"

"Yes, Raggedstar and I got back together in StarClan." Yellowfang said.

"Yes, of course I would!" Hollyleaf said with a purr "It'd be fun!"

"Who do I like? Um…no comment." Mistystar stammered.

"Well, there is a cat named Beetlenose, Beetlewhisker, and Beetlekit, and Antpelt. And Bumblestripe, which relates to bees." Redtail stated.

"Aw, you don't have to worship me! I'm just a normal person!" Maple Leaf said, blushing.

"Mm-hm. Here's Dragoneisha," Claw said, reading a letter "Hey, don't I know this person?"

"Yes, Claw. Yes you do."

**Hey, Tigerstar! Just asking, for, uh, no reason, but let's say you meet a black-grey cat with six really dark tails, in the Dark Forest, and he had black eyes, as in, even the whites, and there was a tie-shaped mark on his chest. Also he has white paws. (And maybe he killed you on accident.) What would you think?**

**Also, if his brother Trickerman came along, what then?**

**Berrynose, you're purple.**

**Lionblaze, why you so gullible. (Inside joke)**

**Hollyleaf, Percy Jackson or Harry Potter?**

**Jayfeather, how many times have you wished on a star?**

**Hawkfrost needs to play Slender.**

**So does Tigerstar, if only to understand the above question.**

**BARLEY. Y U SO AWESOME.**

**That is all.**

"Uh…at first, I would be fine with it. But if he murdered me, then I'd be mad. And depending on what Trickerman does, I don't really know. Probably still mad, since they're related." Tigerstar said.

"Yeah, I know. Thanks a lot, Maple Leaf." Berrynose said in a sour tone, glaring at Maple Leaf.

"I'm not that gullible! Tigerstar's just charismatic!" Lionblaze insisted.

"Percy Jackson, but only because I haven't read or watched Harry Potter." Hollyleaf stated.

"Not too often. Maybe, like, once." Jayfeather said.

"Slender? You mean that game with the scary guy with the six whip-tail-arm things, and no eyeballs who stalks you and tries to kill you? I'd rather not." Hawkfrost said.

"No Slender Man for me! And, Scourge, don't even _think _about doing the plate thing again!" Maple Leaf said.

"Boo!" Claw exclaimed, a paper plate on his face.

"Ah!"

"Don't freak out, it's just me!" Claw said, taking off the plate to reveal his face.

"Claw, if I told your _father _not to do something, it doesn't open the stage for _you _to do it, instead." Maple Leaf hissed.

"I'm guessing Slender Man is the inspiration for the character you made that's supposed to kill me or something?" Tigerstar asked.

"Yeah; we talked about it in Gym class once."

"Awesome? I don't know; I guess I just am."

"Well, now we have a question from Wholf that howls at eclipse."

**Hi! I am back again! I just change my pen name from wolfstar in thunderclan.**

**I just can't wait till my b-day since I might get a cat or a dog as a pet.**

**Dogs are not really bad and mousbrained you know...**

**Questions:**

**Jayfeather-I really dislike other cats for blaming you for killing Flametail *glares at cats who blame Jayfeather* while you tried your best to help Flametail.**

**Crowfeather-Do you like Feathertail, Leafpool or Nightcloud more?**

**Spottedleaf-Hate Sandstorm!**

**Sandstorm-Hate Spottedleaf!**

**StarClan cats-How do apprentices or kits get their warrior names in StarClan? Who announces the naming ceremony?**

**Windstar Thunderstar Riverstar Shadowstar- Are you bored since the books don't really include you leaders?**

**From your best reader and Jayfeather's biggest fan**

"Oh, believe me, my Mom got us a dog when I asked for a _cat_." Maple Leaf said.

"You asked for a pet cat?" Claw asked.

"…well, in my human life, I did."

"Yeah, I wasn't a big fan of the accusations, either." Jayfeather said, 'glaring' at Dawnpelt.

"I like Leafpool and Feathertail equally. I hate Nightcloud as much as I love Leafpool and Feathertail." Crowfeather stated.

"No!" Sandstorm and Spottedleaf both refused.

"The changing of names in StarClan was a one-time thing, to convince the cats to add a rule to the Warrior Code." Bluestar stated.

"Yes, it's very boring!" Windstar said.

"We basically just sit there, doing nothing!" Shadowstar added.

"Okay, and this next question's from blackstars gal." Maple Leaf announced.

"Blackstar's gal must be a nice gal." Blackstar said.

"Yeah, because she's _you're _gal!" Onestar pointed out.

"…touché."

**Are you still doing this? If so, could I join in?**

**1 Lionblaze, I don't get why everyone thinks you should be with either Cinderheart, Icecloud or Heathertail. Has anyone ever thought of Honeyfern or**

**Poppyfrost with you? Who would you want to be with you.**

**2 Scourge, hey. I'm a I like Blackstar more. Scourge, you're my second fav cat! Do you think Maple Leaf is hot?**

**3 Berrynose. Hey. Don't tell anyone but you are not purple, you green! And where do you make such yummy ice cream? *Munches on ice cream cone stolen from Cloudtail***

**4. Tigerstar, why don't you like high tops? THEY ARE THE BEST! Y COULD YOU HATE**

**THEM!**

**Thanks! Blackstars gal.**

***winks at Blackstar***

"Yes, I'm still doing this! I don't really plan on stopping, unless I get too busy. Then, it'd probably go on hiatus until I can get back to it." Maple Leaf stated.

"People think I should be with Cinderheart because I _am _with Cinderheart. I used to date Heathertail in the tunnels. I don't know about Icecloud. People probably suggested Honeyfern and Poppyfrost before." Lionblaze said.

"Hi. Thanks. Um…maybe." Scourge said.

"_Dad!_" Claw groaned "This is so embarrassing!"

"No, I'm not! Don't make me green Maple Leaf!" Berrynose exclaimed.

"I don't know; green _is _my favorite color," Maple Leaf taunted.

"Don't you _dare!_"

"But, at the same time, you're nowhere near my favorite cat."

"Oh, thank StarClan for that."

"So, instead, I'll cover you in green moss."

"Deal. For a day."

"Fine." Maple Leaf covered Berrynose's back with moss "Now, maybe if you move slow, then you'll grow algae like a sloth!"

"Hmph. I've never made ice cream."

"Give me back my ice cream! Noooooooooo!" Cloudtail exclaimed.

"Uh…I've never worn high tops before. I don't even wear shoes." Tigerstar said.

"OMG, SHE _WINKED _AT ME!" Blackstar exclaimed, squealing like a little girl with a new pony. Everybody gave him an odd look "I mean she winked at me. So what?"

"Um…Dovecloud30, everybody!" Claw said, lightening the mood.

**Hi! Dovecloud here (Yes, I took part of your name, Dovewing. Sorry, I just love you and your name!)**

**I have a few questions, some containing my love, Brackenfur! (:**

**1. Brackenfur, why did you randomly choose Sorreltail as a mate? She's a great cat and all, but you two became mates over night! lol!**

**2. Brackenfur, if my character, Smallheart, was in warriors, would you mate with her? (Please say yes, Brackenfur! I love you so much! lol)**

**3. Yellowfang, how did you feel when ThunderClan blamed you for kit stealing and Brightflower got you kicked out of ShadowClan because she accused you of killing her kits? (BTW, I love you, Yellowfang! You're my idol!)**

**4. Cinderheart, there is alot of JayXCinder fanfic out there. Jayfeather DID treat you super-duper well. So what made you choose Lionblaze? Was it because he was 'blazing' hot? LOL! **

**5. Lionblaze, no offense, but you were a dull apprentice. Why so dull? **

**6. Heathertail, what made you choose Breezepelt? He's so bitter, like his father! **

**7. Crowfeather, why were you so mean to Leafpool after the events in Sunset/Sunrise? (I get those books confused!) **

**8. Leafpool, do you still love Crowfeather?**

**9. Hollyleaf, you are overly awesome and super duper fantastic. If Fallen Leaves wasn't dead, would you be his mate?**

**10. Jayfeather... Other than Brackenfur, you are the love of my life. Did you know that 70% warrior readers like you better than anyone in the P.O.T. series? Me being one.. xD**

**11. Jayfeather, again! If you weren't blind, and was a warrior, would you be my character, Smallheart, mate? **

**12. Tigerstar! Hey, did you know that you created some sexy sons? Btw, you are also very sexy and evil! Y'know, evil and sexy go VERY well together! **

**13. Scourgey! Can I hug you?! Not the question. The real question is, why didn't you just stand up to Socks and Ruby? Plus, why couldn't you just be friends with Tigerstar? He made a PRETTY good deal with you. (Yes, Ik TigerPAW beat TINY up xD) **

**14. Lastly, Cinderpelt. We ALL know that you liked Firestar. Can you explain why he is such a lady's man?**

**15. LASTLY LASTNESS. Firestar, can you help Cinderpelt explain why you are such a lady's man?**

**Haha, sorry if that was too many! I just love warriors (:**

**Your awesomely awesome fan, Dovecloud**

"It's perfectly fine; there's probably been Dove's before me, and there'll probably be Dove's after me." Dovewing said.

"Aw…uh…I'm already mates with Sorreltail, though." Brackenfur said, blushing "Speaking of, we just loved each other. We'd been dating at night, and one night we decided to become mates. Um…it depends on the circumstances. Like, if Sorreltail was dead, then I might date her. Or if Sorreltail broke up with me, then I might date her."

"I felt bad. And please don't make me your idol; it'd make me feel awkward." Yellowfang said.

"_Exactly!_ Finally, somebody understands! Lionblaze is hot, and nice, and caring! Jayfeather's nice, but he's a Medicine Cat. Plus, he's kinda grumpy." Cinderheart said.

"Dull as in what? Dull as in stupid? I'm not stupid; I was just kinda-sorta affected by Tigerstar's charisma." Lionblaze said.

"When did I choose Breezepelt?! I never chose Breezepelt!" Heathertail exclaimed

"I am not bitter!" Crowfeather denied "And I wasn't _trying _to be mean! I was simply a bit shocked."

"Sunset's the last book in the second series; it's when Bramblestar goes insane and kills me." Hawkfrost stated.

"Yes, of course I do!" Leafpool said "But I can be with him,"

"Thank you, and no." Hollyleaf said.

"Wow, that's a lot. Not very surprising though, seeing that I'm this sexy. It depends on what Smallheart's like." Jayfeather stated.

"Well, I have _one _sexy son, and we both know that evil is sexy." Tigerstar said, giving Hawkfrost a high-paw.

"Uh…I'd rather you not. I already get enough hugs." Scourge said "Socks and Ruby are bigger than me, and back then, I was scared of them. Tigerstar _did _have a good deal, but he had already made his first impression, and it wasn't a very good one."

"Um…he's just really nice and cute. That's what I think, anyways." Cinderpelt admitted.

"Not just that; I'm sexy, too." Firestar added.

"No, you're not!" everybody in the room said (Except Maple Leaf, Claw, and Concrete, who were laughing).

"No, that's not too many! You can ask as many as you want!" Maple Leaf said "Here's Guest!"

**:I have a question for Scourge and for Mapleshade**

**Scourge; can you please hug your brother Firestar**

**Ma**

"No!" Scourge said.

"Hugz!" Firestar exclaimed, running up and 'attacking' his half-brother.

"Let go, or I'll kill you!" as quick as he came, Firestar ran away with his tail between his legs.

"Nothing for me? Oh well," Mapleshade said.

"Here's TJwolf123!" Claw said.

**Sup bros, Rockpelt here again! YAY! I got my questions answered! Oh Sasuke and Madara are Naruto characters, search them up if you have time! Anyways, question time!**

**Bramblestar: Y U NO HAVE SQUIRRELFLIGHT AS YOUR MATE?!**

**Lionblaze: YOU ARE FREAKIN AWESOME!**

**Tigerstar: ...I have nothing to say to you because Firestar killed you already.**

**Maple Leaf: You are an epic writer. I could use some ideas from you... *Goes to quotev***

**Jayfeather: What would you do if StarClan gave you Lionblaze's and Dovewing's powers by accident?**

**Firestar: I wish you were still alive... T_T You were a awesome leader.**

**Sandstorm: Well, since Firestar is dead, he can watch over you for now, and be mates with you again once you go to StarClan...**

**Cloudtail: I'LL GIVE YOU MOONS LONG OF CHOCOLATE! :D**

**Scourge: Where in the name of jashin did you go? You didn't go to the dark forest.**

**Bluestar: You are my favorite she-cat. :3 What would you do if you still lived? Would you go back to ThunderClan without anyone knowing?**

**Everyone: Does anyone here like yaoi? :D**

**That's about it, PEACE OUT MAH LEGENDS! *Brofist***

"Okay, I'll see!" Maple Leaf said.

"I _do _have Squirrelflight as my mate!" Bramblestar said "We made up and became mates after The Last Hope happened,"

"I know, right?!" Lionblaze bragged, raising his eyebrows towards the camera until Maple Leaf shoved him aside.

"You can still talk to me, though, if you wanted to." Tigerstar stated.

"Thank you!" Maple Leaf purred. "Maybe, if you tell me what other series you like, then I could give you some!"

"If they tried to take them away, I'd say no, because it's fun to see what people are thinking." Jayfeather said, 'glancing' at StarClan warily.

"I wish I was alive, too." Firestar murmured.

"Yeah, I guess…" Sandstorm murmured, nuzzling against Firestar. Spottedleaf growled softly, her anger hidden behind a painted smile.

"Yay! Thank you so much, I'm _starving _over here! Bramblestar took all the sweets and out them in a locker, and I don't know the code!" Cloudtail said, cheering and whooping.

"I went to Atheist Land." Scourge stated.

"Aw, thanks!" Bluestar purred. "I would probably want to go back to ThunderClan, but not with anyone knowing!"

"No! They do not!" Maple Leaf exclaimed "Right, guys?"

"Yeah…"

"Brofist!" Graystripe shouted, brofisting the camera, which made it fall. "Oops, I think the camera fell."

"Nice one, Graystripe. Hey, Claw, can you set up the camera while I read the next letter?" Maple Leaf asked.

"Sure," the black-and-white cat said, coming over.

"This is from imlegitdemigod,"

**I have a few questions I would like to ask the warrior cats**

**Scourge: who do you want to kill more, Firestar or Tigerstar? (please not Firestar he is my favorite cat after Bramblestar.)**

**Cloudtail: why do you eat so many cookies!? Your gonna get super fat and are going to annoy Bramblestar to the point when he explodes!**

**Cinderheart: I heard a rumor that you loved Firestar when you where Cinderpelt. Is this true?**

**And Dovewing: If you could trade in your power of smelling and hearing stuff from really far away, what would it be and why?**

"Look, dude, I'm sorry, but I _really _want to kill Firestar. He killed me; why wouldn't I want to kill him?" Scourge stated.

"Because cookies taste good! And so does chocolate! And marshmallows!" Cloudtail said.

"I'll try not to explode, alright?" Bramblestar said "And thank you for making me your favorite cat. See, people like me!" Bramblestar aimed the last part at Hawkfrost and Tigerstar.

"Yes, you're two to our, like, 70 million." Hawkfrost said.

"Yes, it's true; Cinderpelt told me all about it," Cinderheart said.

"I'd probably trade it in for the ability to talk to Twolegs or something, because, like Ivypool said a few episodes ago, it'd be fun to freak them out!" Dovewing purred.

"And now we have…Maple Leaf, we're out of letters! What should we do?" Claw asked.

"End the episode with something funny!"

"Alright, I've got an idea…"

* * *

As usual, the curtains were closed, and the lights were dimmed. Then, an instrumental for 'Scream and Shout' began to play on the loud-speakers. The curtains slowly opened, to reveal Claw, Maple Leaf, and Concrete trying to balance on their hind legs, wearing costumes. Concrete was playing a guitar along with the song.

"When you hear this in the club, you're gonna turn, turn it up! You're gonna turn, turn it up! You're gonna turn, turn it up!" Maple Leaf sang.

"I wanna scream, and shout, and let it all out! And scream, and shout, and let it out!" Claw sang "We sayin'—"

"Oh, we-oh, we-oh, we-oh!" Maple Leaf and Concrete sang. "Oh, we-oh, we-oh, we-oh!"

"I wanna scream, and shout, and let it all out! And scream, and shout, and let it out! We sayin oh, we-oh, we-oh, we-oh!" they all harmonized together, the best they could.

"You are now, now rockin' with Claw the cat and—" Claw said, in the deepest voice he could.

"Maple Leaf!" Maple Leaf exclaimed.

"And Concrete!" Concrete added. At that, all the other Warrior cats came on the stage and started dancing. Then, Claw suddenly started singing Christmas carols.

"Jingle bells, Jingle bells, Jingle all the way!" he shouted at the top of his lungs.

"Cloudtail just lost his cookies, and Hawkfrost danced ballet, oh!" Bramblestar added.

"Jingle bells, Firestar smells, from fifty fox-legnths away! PU!" Scourge and Tigerstar both said.

"If you guys don't all shut up, I'll decapitate your heads!" Mapleshade screamed. Immediately, everybody scurried off stage like frightened mice, leaving her alone. "Well, uh…don't forget to come see the next episode! If you want to ask questions, just review Maple Leaf!"

* * *

**Yay! I finished it before Christmas Eve! I tried to represent as many Winter Holidays as I could, but if I missed something, my apologies.**

**Yeah, you can ask my fan characters questions. And not just the main three I have.**

**This series will be continued next year**

**You guys are all awesome!**

**Adios!**

**~~anipwrites/Maple Leaf :3**

**But, before I go, I don't own Warriors, Scream and Shout by Will. and Britney Spears, or Bad Boi by Bentley Jones. I replaced the 'Will. and Britney' part in the song for a reason, because of the B-word that comes after Britney.**

**Happy Holidays, and a happy new year!**

**Sayonara, for real now.**

**~~Maple Leaf AKA anipwrites.**


	11. Episode 10

**SUUUUUUUPPPPPPPPPEEEEEEEEEEE EEEERRRRRRRRRRRRR BBBBBBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL!**

* * *

"Maple Leaf?" Bramblestar said, nudging the sleeping calico. Immediately, she leaped up to her feet.

"Did the super bowl start yet?!" she exclaimed, looking around.

"Uh…"

"Oh, hey, Bramblestar. What's up?"

"The show…"

"Right! Let's go!" Maple Leaf ran out of her office-break room-thing and onto the stage, where the audience was waiting for her. She tried to skid to a stop, but ended up crashing into the camera. "Whoops, sorry." The calico picked up the camera and returned it to its original position. Then she walked back onto the stage. "So, how was everyone's holiday?"

"Good, I guess." Scourge muttered "Bone got high on catnip and kept trying to hug me,"

"Alrighty then, uh…well, I guess I should start off by saying welcome to the tenth episode of—wait! This is the tenth episode?!"

"Yeah; you didn't know that?" Firestar asked.

"OMG, I remember when this show was so little and unpopular, and reaching the second episode was a big accomplishment! I cant believe this is the tenth episode already!"

"I remember when the show would start as soon as Maple Leaf got on stage," Hawkfrost muttered to Jayfeather.

"Hey, I heard that! Let me finish my random speech! Anyways…hm, I can't think of anything else to say…oh, yeah! Thanks to all my fans for supporting this show! You guys rock!"

"_Get on with the show already!_" Tigerstar shouted from the audience.

"Alright, alright, geez! The co-host for today is…Bramblestar."

"WHOOOOOOOOOOOO!"Bramblestar exclaimed as he ran onto the stage, skidded to a stop, and ended up crashing into the other camera.

"What's up with everything breaking today?!" Maple Leaf muttered as she went over to put the camera back in place. "Well, before anything else breaks, out first question's from Rainheart344!"

**Rainheart344:Okay, I have an AWESMAZING IDEA!**

**Make them watch Soul Eater and Fairy Tail. All of them**

"What are those?"

"I'm guessing they're scary movies or something," Bramblestar said.

"Oh. That'll probably go into the Dare The Warriors story I'm gonna write next year,"

"You're writing a _what?!_" all the warrior cats exclaimed.

"Dare The Warriors. You know, so Scourge won't be the only cat suffering from other people's dares."

"WHOOOOOOOO!" Scourge exclaimed "In your FACES! Ha ha ha!"

"But you still have to do your own show, Scourge." Maple Leaf pointed out.

"Oh, foo."

"This next question's from Scarstorm2000," Bramblestar said, glaring at Maple Leaf.

"Hey, don't give me that look, before I slap it off your face!" the calico hissed.

"Ooh, burn!" Hawkfrost exclaimed.

**MERRY CHRISTMAS!**

**Maple Leaf-You might as well put this in angst, there's no use just leaving it hanging, and now Bramble and Tiger are high on catnip heh heh. That will be fun explaining that to Victoria(the friend who gave me Bramble)**

**Cinderpelt: If you had to choose between saving Firestar or Leafpool, who would it be? (although, you could probably save them both since your just that awesome)**

**Crowfeather: Leafpool or Feathertail?**

**Stonefur: Hi... whats up?**

**Until Next Time**

**Your (Original) Devoted Reader,**

**Scarstorm2000**

"Oh, I'll wait to see how angsty it gets before I put it in angst. Your kittens, Bramble and Tiger? That's not good. It'd be worse if Bramblestar and Tigerstar got high on catnip at the same time." Maple Leaf said.

"Um…I'd save both with my awesomeness. If I couldn't, then I'd call someone else to help me save them both." Cinderpelt said "I don't like to see others get hurt."

"Uh…both, using my awesomeness?" Crowfeather said nervously, sweat drops sliding down his face.

"I don't think that's an option," Maple Leaf stated.

"…oh, foo."

"Yo, 'sup?" Stonefur said, trying to act gangster but failing miserably.

"Um…do we really have to start the whole 'I'm-the-real-devoted-reader-and-the-rest-of-you-are-just-fakers-and-haters' thing?" Maple Leaf asked "Well, here's SwiftStar1!"

**HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! WHOO!****First of all: BERRYNOSE,HOW DARE YOU DISSOBEY ME! I HAV CAUGHT YOU EATING MY PIE! NOW YOU MUST DO CLAN SERVICE! (its community service for the Clans)****Second: Hey Sandstorm? Did I mention Spottedleaf gave me that homemade ice cream? She made it from scratch! Enjoy!****Third: TIGGERSTAR,TIGGERSTAR,HOP TO A BIGGER STAR! (Yep! I said that!)****Forth: I AM CAT WOMEN! OR CAT GIRL! I HAVE KITTYH POWERS! O.O****Question time!****Rock...ARE YOU A ZOMBIE?! :O****YOU! Yeah you, Tiggerstar! WHY'D YOU KILL FIRESTAR?! ITS JUST MESSED UP!****  
****Oooh lookie at this: "The claws of the Tiger will extinguish the flame-but beware, even the darkest shadows can be dissolved by the blood of the Fire..."****StarClan...why did you give me a prophecy? And how did I get it?! :O****ANYWAY, Firestar what would you say to Tigerstar now?****Sandstorm, I hav heard about some SandxTiger fics, how do you feel about this? Is it true?****HAWKFROST! QUIT STALKING ME! I WILL NOT GIVE YOU A COOKIE!****Tadpole, you died to save your littermates. Now how do you feel what EPIC Hawkfrost has become?****Oh and I read some fics about you surviving and becoming worse than your...Family. What do YOU think?****GO AWAY FIRESTAR! I'M NOT GIVING YOU ANYMORE BACCON!****Oh no! Not another food raid! NONE OF YOU ARE GONNA GET ON SANTACLAW'S NICE LIST IF YOU KEEP IT UP!****Oh and one more thing, I'm thinkin of changing my penname to "SwiftStar1-IS slightly insane" I think its appropriate! What bout y'all?****Your INSANELY devoted reader... (MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA...) XD**

"Helloooooooo!" Maple Leaf greeted.

"Nooooo! I don't want to! You're not the boss of me! And I happen to like pie, but I don't bake pie for other people! Maple Leaf, please don't tell me that I have to do Clan Service, PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS SEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?!" Berrynose whined.

"I actually think you should, both for not making pie and for being annoying."

"Ooh, burn!" Hawkfrost exclaimed.

"Oh, shut up, before I put you on Clan Service too!" all was silent, except for Jayfeather scratching his ear. "Next question!"

"WHAT?! It must be poisoned!" Sandstorm exclaimed, throwing away the leftover ice cream she had been eating and running to the bathroom.

"What was that for? I don't get it?" Tigerstar said.

"She's calling you Tiggerstar," Hawkfrost stated.

"I AM _NOT _A GIANT ORANGE TIGER WITH A SPRINGY TAIL AND A WEIRD VOICE! WHEN WILL YOU ALL GET THAT THROUGH YOUR _THICK SKULLS?!" _

"I _swear _I've said this before, but I doubt they ever will if you keep calling them thick-skulled." Maple Leaf muttered. "Anyways, nice powers! But are they like Snake charmer powers, or cat-speaking powers, or 'I-got-bitten-by-a-radioactive-cat-and-have-the-abilities-of-a-cat' powers?"

"No…brains…_I mean no!_" Rock exclaimed. Everybody backed away from him and made a mental note to never make him angry, or have a bunch of plants near them if they do.

"I killed Firestar because _I wanted to!_ And_ don't call me Tiggerstar!_" Tigerstar hissed "And…what does that mean? I don't get it?"

"I think it means I'm gonna kill you again." Firestar said.

"We felt like it to increase the animosity between them. And you're cat woman, aren't you? So we can give you prophecies." Some random cat from StarClan stated.

"I would tell Tigerstar that I hate him, and I wanna do a Scourge on him." Firestar hissed, glaring at the tabby.

"What?" Scourge said, looking up from a Wii U.

"Oh, nothing,"

"Eww, and only in a Fanfiction writer's dreams." Sandstorm said, screwing up her face in disgust.

"But I want a cookie!" Hawkfrost shouted.

"Since when have you been stalking SwiftStar1?" Maple Leaf asked, glancing up from a blue scarf she was knitting on a loom.

"Since the last episode. Since when did you learn to knit?"

"Since my Mom taught me in 6th grade."

"OOOOOOOOHHHHHHH, CAN YOU TEACH ME HOW TO KNIT!?" Darkstripe exclaimed, running onstage to watch Maple Leaf knit over her shoulder.

"No, now go away. Learn it off YouTube, like the rest of my family did,"

"Epic? I think he kinda went insane…well, not Goosefeather insane, but still." Tadpole stated.

"I am not insane!" Hawkfrost shouted defensively.

"Get off my lawn, whippersnapper!" Goosefeather shouted.

"Dude, you don't have a lawn,"

"Anyways, I think that Hawkfrost was wrong to listen to Dad, because Dad isn't a very nice cat, which made Hawkfrost not nice…that's all I have to say," Tadpole said. "And about the stories…I don't think I'd be _that _bad. If anything, I might go to Tigerstar's tutoring lessons or whatever, and then when Hawkfrost tried to kill Bramblestar, then I would leave or something."

"I just got a story idea!" Maple Leaf exclaimed. Everybody groaned a bit.

"It better not be about me and Tigerstar!" Bramblestar grumbled.

"Well…kinda. But it's also about Hawkfrost and Mothwing, but mainly Tadpole. Like, what he would do if he lived…I'd need a few library books, though."  
"Would I be good?" Tadpole asked.

"…sure."

"PLEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS SSSSSEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?!" Firestar begged "I'm hungry, and Sandstorm isn't sharing her ice cream with me! Pretty please with a freshly-killed mouse on top?!"  
"Aw…" all the cats who had stolen SwiftStar1's food whined.

"But we're still hungry," Hawkfrost added, taking a bite out of his slice of cake.

"Mm…well, I wouldn't call anyone insane unless they kidnapped a bunch of kids and tortured them." Maple Leaf stated.

"Your sister's been watching SVU again, hasn't she?" Firestar asked.

"No, duh. She watches the show whenever she gets the chance. Well, here's wafflekit123,"

**wafflekit123:i vote...*drummroll* jayfeather..hes HAWT!...and 2% scourge.**

"…what?" Jayfeather and Scourge said simultaneously. Maple Leaf shrugged her shoulders.

"Probably a vote or something. Well, here's dnt hve account."

**dnt hve acount: Lol i don't have a account but I'm hoping you will answer this question anyway Scourge who do you think your mom Nutmeg likes more you or**

**Firestar second question Greystripe who do like more Millie or Silverstream oh and JAYFEATHER I LOVE YOU IVE ASKED EVERYONE I KNOW AND THEY ALL SAY YOUR**

**THERE FAVE CAT DONT FORGET ME!**

"Oh, I'll answer questions whether you have an account or not," Maple Leaf stated.

"My mom is Quince," Scourge stated.

"…yeah, that's _my _Mom's name! Now I remember!" Firestar exclaimed. "So I guess that means she likes me better!"

"That's probably because she doesn't know I exist,"

"Uh…no comment." Graystripe said "I love them both equally,"

"Um…thanks? I don't really know what to say about that last part; are you going to stalk me or something?" Jayfeather murmured, glancing behind his back.

"Alright, well this next question is from wafflepaw123," Bramblestar said "I swear I've seen this name before."

**wafflepaw123:jayfeather is HAWT! i vote him for sexiest tom!**

**(BTW I'm Wafflekit I'm just an apprentice now!)**

**(and I'm a she-cat if you didn't know)**

**Oh yeah and Graystripe I used to like you, but when you got that wretched excuse for a cat Millie I died that's why I'm in YOU SEEN THE WAY SHE TREATS BLOSSOMFALL!? SHE PRACTICALLY PRETENDS SHE HAS ONE KIT!**

**Back to the question, by the way I LOVE Tigerstar more than Fernlight.**

**Tigerstar, I just took over a whole forest of cats and made kits train at 4 moons, and I don't feel one bit guilty about it, is that a problem? Oh and can I train in the Dark Forest? Oh and...WILL U BE MY MATE!?*blushes*oops...I couldn't keep my mouth shut.**

**Okay the question: Would u have Sasha or me as a mate, U HAVE TO ANSWER,IF U DO I'LL KILL FIRESTAR ,and give you cookies, AND CLOUDTAIL, DONT THINK ABOUT STEALING THEM OR I'LL MAKE U LOOK EXACTLY LIKE ROCK, BUT WITH NO EYES! Oh and Jayfeather, would u have me or Briarlight as a mate?...**

"Oh, _that's _where I saw it from!" Bramblestar said. Maple Leaf just shook her head.

"Wow, Bramblestar. Wow." She muttered.

"…okay? I'm still working on the whole 'Blossomfall and Briarlight' issue, but Millie's an all-around nice cat." Graystripe stated.

"Wow. Well, I personally don't think it's a big problem, but a person who has 'morals' like Maple Leaf and the kittypet might be mad at you for it." Tigerstar said with a shrug. "Sure, you can, if you want to. About training in the Dark Forest, I mean. I already have a mate. What do you mean about not being able to keep your mouth shut; this is a freaking letter! I don't really know you, so I'd pick Sasha. There, I answered; now give me my cookies!"

"Please don't kill me, have mercy!" Firestar wailed. Then he turned to Tigerstar and added "Don't call me a kittypet!"

"I wont steal them, I promise! Rock is too ugly for me to look like him!" Cloudtail wailed.

"Wow, thanks for the compliment." Rock muttered sarcastically.

"I don't know you…fine, I'd pick Briarlight." Jayfeather sighed.

"Well, this one's from wafflefur123. I'm guessing this is Wafflepaw." Maple Leaf said.

"Probably isn't, though." Bramblestar added.

**wafflefur123: hi everyone its Wafflepaw, oh yeah I'm a warrior! My warrior name is Wafflefur! AND GREYSTRIPE,DONT EAT ME, I MAY SMELL SWEET AND LOOK SWEET BUT INSIDE IM FIERCER THEN TIGERSTAR!**

**Ok my questions are:**

**Mapleshade, did u know that Tigerstar is as scared of u as a kit?**

**Every tom: if any of you like me, I will not be your mate except for Tigerstar and maybe Lionblaze or Tigerheart.**

**Dovewing: did you know you're expecting Tigerhearts kits? Curse you!**

***maple leaf has to hold Wafflefur down so Wafflefur wont attack Dovewing***

**Crowfeather: would you rather have Breezepelt as your child, or Holly, Lion, and Jay?**

"In yo face!" Maple Leaf shouted to Bramblestar.

"Wasn't planning on it!" Graystripe said, his hands held up in the 'I surrender' position.

"No. But he should be." Mapleshade stated. "Hey, you know Erin Hunter called him a girl once, right?"

"What?!" Tigerstar exclaimed.

"They called you Firestar once, too." Hawkfrost added.

"Grr…!"

"And I called you Tigerpaw!" Firestar said.

"Why, you little…!"

"Next question!" Maple Leaf shouted wedging herself in between Firestar and Tigerstar.

"We don't know you!" all the toms in the room shouted.

"What?! No!" Dovewing exclaimed. As a random yellow-ish she-cat with darker square-shaped spots appeared and stalked towards the gray she-cat.

"Stop in the name of the law, random citizen!" Maple Leaf exclaimed, leaping into the air and landing on Wafflefur. To keep her down, the calico sat on her.

"Um…they're all my kids, unfortunately. I'd rather just have Hollyleaf, Lionblaze, and Jayfeather." Crowfeather stated.

"You're a terrible father!" Breezepelt exclaimed.

"You're a terrible son!"

"Shut UP!" Maple Leaf shouted. Everything got quiet. "Silver Sakura-hime."

**Whoops, sorry Foxheart. I'm planning to write a stry about you. Whaddya think?**

**But only if you're sane. T.T Anyhow, onto...THE QUESTIONS. XD**

**1- Bluestar, what do cats do in StarClan anyways? I know you hunt, but ya gotta get bored sometime, don't ya? **

**2-Bleh. Normalness is way too underrated these days. So is sanity. Can someone describe to me how crazy you guys got on 12/21, when the world was gonna end? **

**3-Leafpool, why don't you love Firestar? He's your DAD. **

**4-Spottedleaf, don't get all jealous, you're supposed to accept Firestar is with Sandstorm. Besides, how could you have fallen in love with him when you two barely talked in Firestar's time?**

**5-In one of the books, in omen of the stars the cats identify sheep. So shouldn't there be a Sheepkit?**

**6-Jayfeather, you are blind.**

**That is all. XD **

**The Person Who Loves this Story, **

**Silver Sakurahime**

"Sanity for a story? Deal." Foxheart said.

"Well…we watch over other cats, we hunt, we sit around in Jacuzzis, we play Temple Run 2, we eat cake…but it does get boring sometimes." Bluestar said.

"I can!" Claw randomly exclaimed. "Maple Leaf was twitching, Bluestar went insane, Firestar almost jumped off the edge of the camp, Blackstar said he wanted to die singing the FUN song so he was singing it non-stop, Tigerstar and Hawkfrost had a Yo Mama Fight, Jayfeather was meditating, Lionblaze was *this* close to becoming a mass-murderer, Goosefeather was acting the way he normally does…and then Darkstripe knocked me out, and when I woke up, it was the 22nd."

"I do love him!" Leafpool exclaimed.

"….hmph, fine!" Spottedleaf said. Then quietly, she added "Psyche!"

"We simply haven't found another kit fluffy enough." Firestar stated.

"Yeah, I know; thanks for reminding me." Jayfeather muttered.

"Thank you!" Maple Leaf purred.

"Next question's from Ilovecatsz," Bramblestar stated.

**Love ur story XD**

**Jayfeather:If u were to only pick a mate which would it be? Half,biar or**

**willow ?**

**Rock: Y do u look like this?**

**My first review :)**

"Thank you!"

"Half Moon!" Jayfeather shouted

"Because this is what I looked like when I came back from the dead," Rock stated. When everyone started to back away, he laughed. "Nah, I'm just kidding! I look like this because I tried to shave myself when I was a kit and accidentally shaved all my roots out and poked myself in the eyes."

"Congrats! Well, this next one's from Guest." Maple Leaf said.

**:Hey Silverstream! How would you feel if Graystripe was kissing Millie in front of you next question! Tigerstar did your mother love you :( you're always angry all the time do you need a hug? Oh and Bluestar how would you feel if you were walking into a den and Mistystar and Firestar were kissing? Ok Blackstar's turn to get asked a question! How would you feel if a random pretty she-cat came up to you and kissed you please answer my questions! I gots to knowz!**

"Hi! Um, I'd feel kinda upset. But at least he's happy…without me…" Silverstream said.

"Aw, don't worry, Silverstream! I wouldn't kiss Millie in front of you!" Graystripe said.

"Aw, thanks!"

"I'd kiss her behind your back!"

"Wow, thanks." Silverstream had that 'are you serious' look on her facewhile Graystripe blushed.

"I love the commercial with the goat and the Doritos!" Scourge exclaimed, watching TV.

"You're seriously watching the Super Bowl in the middle of the show?" Maple Leaf asked. All the toms pulled up a bunch of couches and food and started watching TV.

"Go Ravens!" Ravenpaw exclaimed, a Raven mask on his face.

"Lol, Ravenpaw."

"I'd leave them to themselves…and yell at them later." Bluestar stated.

"I'd feel shocked. That's all I have to say about that." Blackstar said, still watching TV.

"Leave us alone; we're watching the Super Bowl!" Firestar said "Sandstorm, go make me a sandwich!"

"What about a _knuckle _sandwich?" Sandstorm growled, cracking her toe-knuckles.

"Uh-oh!" Firestar exclaimed, running to the break room, where there was a TV.

"Um…well, I guess I'm hosting this by myself, now. Here's Cinderxlion00." Maple Leaf murmured.

**Cinderxlion00:Oh sorry I didn't comment, just have been really busy.**

**So happy belated bday!**

**And did someone say pie? Pie for all! *throws pies into crowd***

**Now...**

**Blackstar did u know that there's a vid called black stars too white and**

**nerdy? Awkward!**

**Cinderheart/Lionblaze have u tried papaya? I was wondering... Cuz my fic**

**character is Cinderblaze... So...**

**Maple leaf are u super psyched for like... EVERYTHING?! Cuz I'm so happy for**

**break!**

**Later,**

**Cinderxlion00**

**And**

**Cinderblaze**

"That's okay! Comment whenever you can, whenever you want!" Maple Leaf purred.

"Throw some pie over here!" Tigerstar ordered. All the toms held their paws up, and pie immediately flew into them.

"I've watched it. I'm not that nerdy!" Blackstar shouted. "Lol, the commercial with the car and the prom!"

"Lol, the commercial with the Pepsi Next."

"Lol, the Big Bang Theory commercial!" Ravenpaw purred.

"Lol, the M&M commercial!" Graystripe stated.

"Lol, shut up!" Maple Leaf hissed.

"Yeah, I'm trying to watch the game!" Scourge added.

"Not what I meant…"

"Um…no, not yet." Cinderheart stated.

"LOL, THE COMMERCIAL WITH THE OREO FIGHT!" Lionblaze shouted. "I'd beat _all _those idiots!"

"Cant wait till spring break!" Maple Leaf purred. "Here's skystar!"

**skystar:Scourge: SHUT UP!**

**Firestar: Who do you love more, Spottedleaf or Sandstorm?**

**Cloudtail: Is it true you used to have a pet bunny named Snuggles and had an**

**affair with it?**

**Tigerstar: GO DIE IN A HOLE!**

**Your devoted reader,**

**Skystar**

"Shut up, I'm watching the Super Bowl!" Scourge shouted.

"Sandstorm," Firestar said, eyes glued to the TV.

"IN YO FREAKING FACE, SPOTTEDLEAF!" Sandstorm shouted. All the toms turned around and shushed her.

"Yes…wait, what was the question?" Cloudtail said, turning around from the TV with a cookie in his mouth.

"Did you have an affair with a bunny?" Maple Leaf asked.

"No! Why would you ask such a thing!"

"Not yet; I'm watching the Super Bowl! Maybe later." Tigerstar said, eyes glued to the TV.

"Silenthunder," Maple Leaf stated.

"She better _stay_ silent while we're watching the game!" Goosefeather shouted.

**To Maple Leaf: Why does writing this take so long? I'm asking out of curiosity, not annoyance.**

**To Tigerstar: I like Scourge more than you! I have no idea why... Maybe he has a more relatable past?**

**To Scourge: Where did you go when you died?**

**To Ashfur: With all respect, are you in StarClan? Because you aren't totally evil, just went crazy that one time.**

**To Quince: Is it true you liked Socks and Ruby more than Tiny/Scourge?**

**To Socks and Ruby: Why were you so mean to your brother? Don't you two have ANY respect?**

**To Mapleshade: What was the name of your RiverClan mate, and the names of your kits?**

**To Brambleclaw/star: Is Squirrelflight your sister?**

**To Dark Forest members and StarClan: I want to be guided/trained by one of you, but I don't know if I'm evil or not! Advice needed. The best advice will win me over to that side.**

**To Mosskit: Do you have a warrior name in StarClan? And what gender are you?**

**Sorry this was so long!**

"Well, as you can see, I get lots of questions and the others aren't always focused.

"LOL, the commercial with the infinite witches!" Bone exclaimed.

"Whatever," Tigerstar said.

"Finally, somebody agrees!" Scourge added. "I landed on the set of this show."

"Yeah, I'm in StarClan!" Ashfur said "Where's the goalie?!"

"This is AMERICAN football, Ashfur." Sootfur stated.

"No! I loved them equally!" Quince exclaimed "Until now!"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever!" Scourge muttered.

"He's a midget!" Socks stated, shoving his brother aside to get some popcorn chicken.

"I'm a mass murderer that will slaughter you in a second!"

"Not telling!" Mapleshade hissed, also watching the game since she was a tomboy.

"No! We're not ever related!" Bramblestar said.

"Be awesome." Both dead-cat-clans said.

"LOL, the commercial with the Dad and the Doritos!" Claw shouted.

"Good is cute!" StarClan stated.

"Evil is sexy!"

"LOL, the commercial with the wolf puppy! It's so cute!" Darkstripe exclaimed.

"…except for him." Tigerstar added.

"No, I don't have a warrior name; I'm fine with this one. I'm pretty sure I'm a boy…" Mosskit stated.

"Here's Brambletail88!" Maple Leaf stated.

**Hi! This is my first time reviewing your story, but I've been reading forever.**

**Ok so I have questions for Bramblestar and Squirrelflight: Bramble: how does it feel being a leader when your Tigerstar's son? And do you and Squirrelflight plan on having kits? You are awesome!**

**Squirrelflight: how did it feel being away from Bramblez? And do you and Bramblestar plan on having kits? You and Bramblestar are awesome together!**

**By Maple Leaf!**

"Cool! You like it?" Maple Leaf asked.

"Um…well, I'm kinda worried that I'll screw up and end up like my father. I can trust Squirrelflight to keep me sane, though. Um…still not ready." Bramblestar stated, gesturing towards his father.

"Sad. Depressing. Need I say more? Anyways, Bramblestar isn't ready yet, and I'll wait until he's ready. IKR!" Squirrelflight said,

"Bye! Well, this one's from wafflefur123!" Maple Leaf stated.

**wafflefur123:i vote for HAWKFROST, cause' BerrySTUMPYtail is just SOOO vain! And because Hawkfrost is Tigerstar's son ;D**

"Yay! Good thing the contest is over, that way Slender Man wont stalk me!" Hawkfrost said.

"Shut up about my tail!" Berrynose shouted.

"Here's—"Maple Leaf began

"TOOOOOUUUUUUUUUCCCCCCCCCHHHH HHHHHHHHH DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW WWWWWWWNNNNNNNNNNNN!" Ravenpaw and all the other Ravens fan in the room shouted.

"…Brakebheart12."

"LOL, the milk commercial!" Brackenfur shouted.

**Maple leaf your still AWESOME!**

**Wind, Shadow, River, Thunder: Is in it nice never to fade away?**

**Tigerstar: I think u are cool when u didn't murder anyone did u just randomly picked Goldenflower as ur mate?**

**Dark Forest: Is it bad to like u guys because I'm starting to like u evil cats more and more?**

**Medicine cats: Would it be cool if there has a herb fix bones?**

**Russetfur: Do u dislike Lionblaze or like him still?**

**Maple Leaf: I think u have the power of the stars in ur paws.**

**YOUR DEVOTED READER EVER!**

"INTERCEPTION!" Hawkfrost shouted "First time for a quarterback EVER!"

"I know I am!" Maple Leaf said, randomly wearing sunglasses.

"It gets depressing when all your friends and family fade and you don't really know anyone else." Shadowstar stated.

"I'm cooler when I did, though! No, we actually dated for a while." Tigerstar stated.

"No!" all the Dark Forest cats stated.

"YES!" all the other cats exclaimed.

"It'd be cooler if there was a herb to fix broken spines!" Jayfeather said. He was the only tom not watching the game.

"I'm not his biggest fan, but I don't hate him, either," Russetfur said, also watching the Super Bowl.

"Nah, I wouldn't say _that! _I'm just special…and gifted." Maple Leaf said "No, seriously, I'm 'special' and 'gifted'."

"LOL, the commercial with the white people who sound Jamaican!" Cloudtail said.

"Well, here's Born of True Destiny!"

**More questions!**

**Yellowfang: How come when you went to StarClan your beauty wasn't restored? So many cats think you reek like rotting fish and dying rats! Plus, you have to take care of your fur, you are a Persian for StarClan's sake! **

**Jayfeather: Look, I am a big fan, honest so please don't get mad at me when I ask why you have to be so uptight?**

**Cinderheart: You know, before you were mates with Lionblaze you reminded me much of my friend. Why did you not thi k you were good enough to be Lionblaze's mate just because he had a great destiny. I think love reaches no boundaries, and loves that do are wrong. What do you think? P.S. YOU ARE SO AWESOME I WANT YOU AS MY BESTIE!**

**Firestar: HOW DO POSSIBLY MANAGE TO BE SO EPIC? BE MY OTHER BESTIE!**

**Nightcloud: I still hate you...words will never describe it. *glares at Nightcloud...if looks could kill...***

"I don't know. I guess I was either always ugly or happiest when I was ugly. Whoever said that, say that to my face!" Yellowfang snarled.

"You reek like rotting fish and dying rats." Jayfeather stated. Yellowfang glared at him, but Jayfeather didn't notice.

"What does my heredity matter? Fine, I guess I'll wash my fur…"

"LOL, the commercial with the giant Coke!" Shrewpaw said.

"A bunch of people thought Coke was being racist there," Maple Leaf stated.

"WHAT?! WHY?!" all the toms shouted.

"Because of the guy with the camel."

"…seriously?"

"Yeah; it was on the news."

"No comment."

"…uptight?" Jayfeather asked, his eye twitching.

"Jayfeather…" Lionblaze muttered.

"UpTIGHT?! I AM NOT UPTIGHT! BEING A MADICINE CAT IS A VERY STRESSING JOB! AND KNOWING THAT I HAVE A CAT THAT I CAN NEVER HEAL AND THAT EVERYBODY BLAMES ME FOR HER INJURIES AND WILL BLAME HER FOR HER DEATH WHENEVER SHE DIES DOESN'T HELP AT ALL! I AM NOT UPTIGHT!" Jayfeather screamed. As he stood there, panting, everyone stared at him.  
"LOL, the commercial with the old people!" Darkstripe randomly said.

"LOL, the commercial with the gazelle and the cheetah and the sneakers!" Crowfeather said

"TOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUCCCCCCCHHHHH HH DDOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWNNNNNNN!" all the Ravens fan shouted.

"Jayfeather, are you okay?" Maple Leaf asked.

"Sure." The gray cat replied.

"Well, uh…next question, I guess."

"I guess that's all true. I just went kinda paranoid." Cinderheart stated.

"Look out for those words in Mobius Gone Catty." Maple Leaf said.

"Sure, I'll be your friend!"

"I have swag! Of course I'll be your other friend; I'll give you swag lessons!" Firestar said.

"Then you can get lessons from us; the people who actually _have _swag." Hawkfrost added.

"…awkward…" Nightcloud muttered.

"Well, this is from Snowsong of SnowClan." Maple Leaf said,

**MERRY LATE CHRISTMAS EVERYBODY! :D :D :D :D :D **

**Dark Forest-Thank you for reading and reviewing 'A Warrior's Halloween!'. If you guys REALLY REALLY want me to continue it again, then...Umm...Either beg, command, or...just ask! ;D**

**Tigerstar (see, I DO know you're real name!)-I'm gonna humiliate you in the story. And get Sandstorm REALLY mad at...well everyone. Especially you, Spottedleaf, and Firestar. MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! You win, though.**

**Hawkfrost-YOU ARE FREAKING AWESOME! ;D If you didn't already have a mate, would you choose a beautiful silver and black-spotted she-cat with eyes like yours? ;D I named you Hotfrost for a reason.**

**Mapleshade-Do you want to see the havoc Sandstorm caused after you completed your mission? She is falling right into the Dark Forests trap! :D**

**Breezepelt-Even though you don't deserve it, I will use your suggestion for your prank on WindClan. It's gonna be AWESOME! Onestar and Crowfeather won't know what hit them.**

**Leafpool Feathertail Nightcloud-Do you want to follow the demise of your mate in my story? (It involves Breezepelt, the D.F., and pranking)**

**Cloudtail-Here are some...uhh...cookies! Yeah, thats what they are... *gives Cloudtail some 'cookies' and glares at all cats as if daring them to protest* (They uhh...they might be kinda poisonous... DONT TELL HIM!)**

**Hollyleaf-Did you go to StarClan or the Dark Forest?**

**Maple Leaf- You are AWESOME! **

**-Hawkfrost Fangirl (aka Snowsong ;D)**

"PLEAAAAASSSSSSSSSSEEEEEEEEEE E CONTINUE!" Darkstripe begged.

"Continue or face the consequences." Tigerstar said.

"Do you think you could continue, please and thank you?" Hawkfrost asked. All the Dark Forest cats stared at him "What? Mom taught me manners, unlike all of yours."

"Thank you for using my real name. Please don't. Please do. Win what?" Tigerstar asked.

"I know I am! And yes, I would; she sounds beautiful and amazing, and is probably very nice. Did you name me Hotfrost because I'm hot? Because if you did, that's okay!" Hawkfrost said, doing the 'sexy eyebrow lift' towards the camera. Somewhere, far away, Snowsong of SnowClan and some other readers probably swooned.

"Yes, I'd love to!" Mapleshade purred.

"Yes!" Breezepelt cheered.

"What prank?" Onestar and Crowfeather asked, an eyebrow raised on both of their faces.

"Um…LOL, the commercial with the money flying into people's faces!"

"I want some money!" Crowfeather exclaimed, running to buy a lottery ticket.

"I'm coming with you!" Onestar added. Breezepelt let out a sigh of relief.

"Um…demise? Id rather not die," Leafpool said. Feathertail and Nightcloud murmured in agreement. "You can kill Nightcloud, though,"

"What?! No, you can't!" Nightcloud exclaimed.

"Cookies!" Cloudtail said, stuffing them into a mouth and chewing. Everyone walked away whistling 'innocently' as he began to turn purple.

"StarClan. I didn't go rouge." Hollyleaf stated.

"I know!" Maple Leaf purred "Well, here's—d"

"It's the Half Time Show!" all the toms exclaimed

"Beyonce is so sexy!" Tigerstar exclaimed. Meanwhile, a bunch of toms started getting nosebleeds.

"Somebody's cleaning that up, and it's not gonna be me." Maple Leaf stated. "Here's imlegitdemigod."

"DESTINIY'S CHILD HAS RETURNED!" Firestar shouted from the breakroom. "Don't yell at me because I'm old and remember them!"

**I am back! :D.**

**Thank you for answering my questions! Do you mind if you could answer some**

**more?**

**Cloudtail: what age were you when you had your first cookie?**

**Bramblestar, Firestar, Leafpool, Bluestar, Cinderheart, and Lionblaze: Why are**

**you guys so awesome?**

**Hawkfrost: Stop exaggerating! Its getting old.**

**Yellowfang: What is it like, in your eyes, to be a medicine cat?**

**And Jayfeather ( your awesome too): What is it like to be blind and what is it**

**like to be blind?**

"I don't mind," Maple Leaf stated,

"BABY I CAN SEE YOU HALOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Graystripe sang.

"BABY I CAN SEE YOU MAYOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Firestar added.

"Dude, seriously?"

"My mom fed me cookies as soon as I was two weeks old! She melted them, first." Cloudtail said.

"Because we were born that way!" all the cats named said.

"Aw, I'm not in the list…JK, I'm just a fan character!" Maple Leaf said.

"Aw…" Hawkfrost sighed, his ears drooping. Then he shouted "NOW THAT"S WHAT I CALL A TOUCH DOWN!"

"WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOO!" Ravenpaw exclaimed.

"Well, it's a hard job, as Jayfeather mentioned earlier. But it has it's fun moments. The miracle of life is always fun yet disgusting to watch." Yellowfang stated.

"Not fun. Why'd you ask the same question twice?" Jayfeather asked.

"It was probably an accident. This next question's from ICanHasCheezbrgr." Maple Leaf said.

**ICanHasCheezbrgr:I am so sorry Deadfoot...imagine "Oh hi Deadkit! Wanna play?" It sounds weird and wrong. **

**Firestar: Yes it does look like you have bad spelling! Evidence! Go to "I Can Has Cheezburger?" BIG evidence of catsbad spellers. Or look up LOL cats. And why you always save Clans Firestar? **

**Every Cat: Why are you so mean to Sol?! Yeah he's evil! But SkyClan kicked him out! He was doing it for his mom! I know he's evil but that isn't an excuse, well maybe it is.**

**Every Clan except Shadow: Why u think ShadowClan is so EVIL! They ARE NOT! They are...SECRETIVE! **

**This is the best photo ever! Wait, am I aloud to post pictures? It isn't bad! It's fine, I promise on the life of Firestar, wait he's dead. I promise on the life of Bramblestar!**

**maxW500/1081318656/h71BC748A/**

**MAPLE LEAF: I LOVE your stories! Awesome x meow funny You're stories!**

"POWER OUTAGE!" Scourge exclaimed as the Super Dome on the TV went dark.

"LOL, the Blackberry commercial!" Mapleshade said.

"LOL, the ETRADE commercial!"

"Half the lights went out!"

"Lol, the lucky chair commercial!"

"Yes, it does. But I'm alright." Deadfoot said, taking a deep breath.

"Well, those are other cats. Not us." Firestar said.

"Yeah! We no spellz likez dat!" Darkstripe added "LOLZ, da Mio commercialz!"

"Not helping, Darkstripe…well, anyways, I'm just always the one chosen to do so."

"He's evil and mean and wants to destroy the clans! I think that's reason enough!" Hollyleaf said.

"LOL, the Pistachio commercial!" all the toms shouted.

"Well, they seem to like to cause trouble…" ThunderClan said.

"Do not!" ShadowClan shouted. Tawnypelt just shrugged.

"I couldn't open the picture…" Maple Leaf sighed. "Well, thank you! Here's Fernlight!"

"YAYZ!" Tigerstar exclaimed.

**I CAN NOT BELIEVE IT! MY SCIENCE TEACHER PAIRED ME WITH LIGHTENINGSTORM FOR A PROJECT AND HE IS STALKING ME AND BEGGING ME TO TAKE HIM BACK! IF HE HADN''T BEEN CAUGHT KISSIING SOMEONE THEN WE WOULDN'T BE IN THIS MESS!**

**Ok I am done ranting. JCA! I need a venting target anyway...YOU ARE SO IN FOR IT NOW! *grabs hydrchloric acid and pours it all over her***

**Scourge- What is your favorite gem? (liek saphire, ruby, emerald, ect)**

**Hawkfrost- Don't be mad she is a very pretty silver tabby with green eyes. She is clever and sweet and kind but has a mischevious side as well, on teh negative side she complains a little. She also has epic powers.**

**Tigerstar- DO you want me to avenge you with more than **

**Moonberry123- Ok A. Hawkfrost and Tigerstar are AWESOME **

**B. How is Squirrelflight lucky to have a bipolar Brambleclaw for a mate?**

**C. White chocolate Macadamia cookies are amazing and along with music and ice cream and more chocolate are pretty much all thats keeping me from going insane at this point so DON'T MESS WITH ME LADY **

**D. Mapleshade is awesome as well**

**Willowpelt and PAtchpelt- HOLD GOD YOU TWO ARE SIBLINGS?!**

**Tigerstar767- YES! HIGH FIVE! **

**Swiftstar1- YES GRAVITY FALLS!**

**Dustpelt and Ferncloud- HOLY GOD YOU TWO ARE RELATED?!**

**Mapleshade- Who was the cat who dumped you?**

**All cats- Imagine Firestar in a coconut brassiare, hula skirt, and baseball cap while flirting with a she cat that was around 7 moons old. Disturbing? I saw it happen *barf***

**Sandstorm- What are you going to do about that?**

**Spottedleaf- What are you going to do about that as well?**

**OK I'll just go and mope some more. On a brighter note my team is currently in first place for Minuteman Tech Bobsled Racing (We make our own bobsleds out of blocks of wood and race them down a track, Alot more fun than it sounds)**

"…Angst! I love it!" Scourge exclaimed. Maple Leaf promptly slapped him.

"Shut up!" she muttered.

"Well, uh…out of those three, sapphire."

"Oh, really? What kind of powers?" Hawkfrost asked.

"More than what?" Tigerstar asked.

"LOL THE BABY COMMERCIAL!" Maple Leaf exclaimed "IT WAS SO FREAKING ADORABLE!"

"Thank you!" Hawkfrost and Tigerstar exclaimed.

"I am not bipolar! I just get depressed sometimes, okay?!" Bramblestar cried. Then he randomly smiled and added "Continue on!"

"MACADAMIA!" Firestar and Graystripe exclaimed.

"Thank you," Mapleshade said.

"Yes, we are. Sorry about that," Patchpelt said.

"Gravity Falls! Whoo! I need some ideas for a Gravity Falls and Warriors crossover!" Maple Leaf exclaimed.

"I just found out, like, last episode that he's my uncle…awkward…" Fernlight muttered.

"Not telling," Mapleshade said through gritted teeth.

"How do you see all of these things?!" Firestar exclaimed from the back room.

"Firestar, you're disgusting!" Tigerstar shouted.

"About what? Him flirting with seven-moon-olds? I'll probably beat him up." Sandstorm whispered.

"I'll join her," Spottedleaf added.

"That sounds fun!" Maple Leaf purred. "Well, these questions are from SplashHart!"

**That was a pretty funny chapter...XD!****Maple Leaf, Merry Christmas! Have you read Yellowfang's Secret yet? I wish I could send it to you, but I'm not allowed to that stuff... Plus, I dislike yaoi and yuri also :P.****Squirrelflight, who will you chose to be your deputy when you become leader?****Berrynose, did you only say those nice things to Honeyfern because she was dying, or did you mean it? Plus, why did you 'sleep' with her sister after Honyfern died...?****Brightheart, what will you kits be named when they become warriors? (I hope Erin Hunter will make a Super Edition of you guys in the future...I really want to see your kits as warriors).****Thornclaw and Brightheart, how come you guys were late for becoming apprentices? Your brother, Brakenfur, and your sister, Cinderpelt, became apprentices before you guys, and you all were part of the same litter.****Mosskit, why do you always go to Snowfur for help in StarClan, instead of your own mother? Bluestar's dead now, you can be with her also you know. I bet Bluestar like that, since she feels like she caused your death.****Scourge and Whiteclaw, are you guys related? You both have the same pelt color and eye color...****Sunstar, did you ever mention about Mistykit, Stonekit, and Mosskit's apparent 'death' at the gathering? I think it's weird because RiverClan never said anything about finding two kits beside ThunderClan's border, and naming them Mistykit and Stonekit...****Ok, that's it for now!****May the powerful connection light your way...**

"Thank you! No, not yet. Haven't gone to the library in a while. Glad we agree on that." Maple Leaf said, trying to look 'serious'.

"Well, if I become leader, if he's still alive, I'll pick Lionblaze. If he isn't alive, then I'll choose Dovewing." Squirrelflight said.

"I meant all of it! Why would you think I didn't?! And, yes, I was depressed, but I didn't want to be the next Goosefeather, so I decided I would find a mate." Berrynose said.

"Hopefully, Amberfur, Deweyes, and Snowtail…off the top of my head." Brightheart said.

"OMG, LAST TWO MINUTES OF THE GAMES!" all the toms screamed.

"Get your head in the game, Ravens! Aint nobody got time for that foolishness!" Ravenpaw shouted.

"I have no clue," Thornclaw and Brightheart said. Brackenfur and Cinderpelt shrugged.

"Well, I hang out with Mom a lot, too! But usually, when Jayfeather drops by, I'm with Snowfur," Mosskit said.

"Not that I know of…" Scourge muttered, glancing at Whiteclaw.

"Not that I remember…that is kinda strange, though." Sunstar stated.

"Bye!" Maple Leaf purred. "Here's—"

"FOUR SECONDS!" all the toms exclaimed.

"MauMeow,"

**MauMeow: Can I ask a few questions?**

**Yellowfang: Did you reunite with Raggedstar in StarClan?**

**Crowfeather: Do you still like Feathertail? You have, like, three she-cats in love with you do you still want to see her in StarClan?**

**Jayfeather: How do you feel about JayxCinder (Personally, it's definitely NOT my thing, I LOVE YOU JAYFEATHER!)**

**Lionblaze & Cinderheart: how do YOU feel about JayxCinder**

**Breezepelt: Do you hate Crowfeather?**

"Ask away!" Maple Leaf said.

"Yes, I did! We were so happy to see each other!" Yellowfang purred.

"Yes, I do—"

"WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOO!" Ravenpaw screamed, running around the set "Go Ravens!"

"Well, the Super Bowl appears to be over…" Maple Leaf muttered.

"It's highly unlikely. I love Half Moon, she loves my brother…not working out, there. Plus, I'm a freaking medicine cat!" Jayfeather said. Then he added "And thanks, I guess."

"Awkward…" Lionblaze muttered "Jayfeather, if you DARE touch my wife, I SWEAR TO STARCLAN, I WILL—"

"It's the author's idea!" Jayfeather said.

"Yes, I do." Breezepelt stated.

"MauMeow again," Maple Leaf said.

**MauMeow:(BTW I LOVE YOU MAPLE LEAF! This story is awesome)**

**2 more Qs:**

**Cherrytail: What did you and Sharpclaw name your kits? Was it weird dating**

**your mentor?**

**Sharpclaw: When did you start loving Cherrytail in a "mate way" was it weird**

**dating your apprentice?**

"Um…thanks, I guess. Thank you!"

"We actually haven had them yet. And, now that I think about it, yes." Cherrytail said.

"When she was nearing the end of her apprenticeship. And, yes, it was kinda awkward." Sharpclaw said.

"Here's moonmist," Maple Leaf said.

**moonmist: Ferncloud: why don't u go back 2 being a warrior? Mosskit: what would u want ur warrior name to be, same question to Larchkit, Hollykit, Shrewpaw, and Swiftpaw Cinderpelt: if u were mates with Littlecloud would u have fluffy kits? Last ones 4 claw and scourge, what would u do if claw moved to ThunderClan? That's all folks Moonmist**

"I'm dead, thank you very much," Ferncloud stated, with an 'are you serious?' look on her face.

"I believe I have discussed this before," Mosskit said, trying to sound grown up and act like he had a beard to stroke. "But, in case you have forgotten, I'd like to be named Mossheart."

"I think just about all of us have said this…" Larchkit added, pretending to have a mustache. "But I _really _want to be Larchtail!"

"Hollystem!" Hollykit exclaimed.

"I actually haven't been asked this yet…man, this is hard! Um…I'm gonna go with Shrewfur." Shrewpaw stated.

"I'll say Swiftfoot." Swiftpaw said.

"Probably…why?" Cinderpelt murmured.

"If I moved to ThunderClan I'd probably miss everybody a lot. But, it might be fun to live in the forest and not have to eat Twoleg food all the time…" Claw murmured.

"If Claw moved to ThunderClan, I'd come back from the dead and do a Sweeny Todd on him." Scourge growled "My son will _not _become a forest fool on my watch!"

"Or _will _he…?" Maple Leaf thought aloud, stroking her invisible beard.

"Oh, dear StarClan," Claw said, backing away from his father. "Maple Leaf, please don't do this to me!"

"Don't worry, I won't! Anyways, here's a question from Dragoneisha."

**Hiya! I have bronchitis. Agh.**

**To any cat: Have you had bronchitis? IS THAT THE SECRET NAME FOR GREENCOUGH?!**

**Seriously, what is the medical term for greencough**

**To all cats: I drew you all as ponies. Your cutie marks were your names. It**

**turned out awesome. What am I talking about.**

**To Lionbaze: How do you feel about fire?**

**To Hawkfrost: George Bush?**

**To Jayfeather: Stick.**

**To Hollyleaf: You are awesome. Anyway, how is Starclan? You like it there?**

**What was the lowest point of your life?**

**To Mothwing: What'd ya think about the battle? Will you end up with Scourge in**

**Atheist Land?**

**To Bramblestar: Watch out for Sharptooth. He's behind you.**

**To Jayfeather: I made you scream in anger didn't I. l meant to, it's fun to**

**torture my favorite characters. I love to do so. Please cure my mentally ill**

**self of bronchitis.**

**To Maple Leaf: Do you sometimes use lowercase Ls instead of Is?**

**To Goosefeather: Crowfood or kittypet pellets?**

**To Scourge: Would you rather walk barefoot in a Lego factory or walk over hot**

**coals? (The answer is coals. DON'T TAKE LEGO FACTORY. DON'T.)**

**To all: l'm getting a dog in the summer because our current dog does not like**

**me that much. How does this make you feel? Did I sound like a mental help**

**therapist?**

**Cya. l need to actually oput forth the effort to write something. Have a fun**

**day.**

**-The Dragoness**

"GUUUUUUUUUURRRRLLLLLLL, aint nobody got time for that!" Hawkfrost shouted before laughing so hard he fell off stage.

"Greencough is a chest infection. Its more fatal than whitecough. Thus meaning you may have a deadly disease invading your body. No pressure." Jayfeather stated.

"Cool! Show me or else!" Darkstripe exclaimed with a squeal.

"Fire is scary. Brings back bad memories. *cough cough* Ashfur *cough cough*." Lionblaze muttered, glancing at his mentor.

"I like bushes. I like the name George. But a bush named George? Twolegs nowadays," Hawkfrost stated.

"Tree. So what?" Jayfeather asked. Hollyleaf whispered something into his ear, and his eyes widened. "Do not!"

"Thank you! StarClan is fun, I like it there, and the lowest point of my life would be dying and living in a cave with a stalker for half of my life." Hollyleaf stated.

"The battle was _very _scary! I actually have to agree with Cloudtail and say I wont be in Atheist Land with Scourge because its hard to deny what you've seen exists." Mothwing said "Sorry, Scourge."

"OH MY STARCLAN, WHAT THE HAM AND CHEESE?!" Bramblestar exclaimed, jumping into the air before scurrying out of the room.

"Nice job, Dragoneisha, you just scared my co-host away," Maple Leaf muttered.

"Yeah, I guess you did…kinda. Not really." Jayfeather said. "Um…I'll try. Here's some catnip. It might help."

"CATNIPPPPP!" Darkstripe exclaimed, tackling Jayfeather and snatching the catnip from his paw.

"Oh dear StarClan, what have I done?"

"We're DOOMED!" Hawkfrost screamed.

"Usually, its an accident and I fix it." Maple Leaf stated.

"…AHHH ITS SO CONFUSING! I DON'T KNOW!" Goosefeather exclaimed, pulling his hair out ad running around the room screaming.

"I hope I don't end up like that when I get old," Jayfeather murmured.

"You probably will." Lionblaze teased. Jayfeather attempted to swipe his claws over his brother's nose but ended up scratching Scourge across the eyes.

"You are so DEAD!" Scourge snarled.

"Oh, dear StarClan, why do I keep screwing everything up today?" Jayfeather muttered.

"Okay, well, um…it depends. Has the Lego factory been recently cleaned? If so, I'll take the Lego factory. If not, I'll go ahead and burn my pawpads off."

"How dare you betray us by getting a _dog?! _You should get a cat and name it Firestar!" Firestar exclaimed with a snort.

"Dude, she's allergic to you." Maple Leaf stated.

"Why? Am I to sexy for her?"

"Ew, no. She's allergic to all cats; old or not."

"I'm back!" Bramblestar announced "Anybody miss me while I was gone?"

"No." Scourge and Hawkfrost stated.

"Who asked you? Anyways, I'll read the next question. Its from IamAbigBlackStafFANandIluveH IM."

**Ooo! Sorry about the bad spelling. I'm on my tablet. Anyway, made me laugh so much! XD and, I changed my name. I was Blackstars Gal. Heehee :3**

**Ok, questions:**

**1. Maple leaf, why don't you put all the kits destroying Berrynose? He is such a "beeep" **

**2. OMG BLACKSTAR! HEEHEEHEE? Who was your first crush, and your last crush, and did you know people think you are with Hollyleaf?**

**3. Hello, mizz Willowshine. Are you really in love with Jayfeather? I don't know why, but why can't you love Lionblaze?**

**4. Heyz Tigerstar. Ok, did you know Firestar and scourge where related? I didn't.**

**5. Another question for my awesome cat, Blackstar, do you think Berrynose should be green? Ooo! Maybe even pink! With sparkles! What do you think?**

**6. Jayfeather, you do realize my 7year old sister is in love with you, once I said your name? She dosn't even read warriors. O.o anyway, did you ever had a crush on Honeyfern, or Poppyfrost?**

**7. Maple leaf, do you have a crush on a cat? If so, who? **

**8. Hey scourge. What's up? **

**9. Maple leaf, make sure he says StarClan, or, ill eat him for dinner.**

**Anyway, what is your favorite ShadowClan leader? Who is a tom? Particularly a white one? With black paws? O.O**

**That's it for now! Thanks anipwrites or maple leaf! **

**And, *smiles at Blackstar, and sends him roses***

"It's fine!" Maple Leaf purred "Believe me, I'm not always the best speller either. Um…I'd rather not. I don't like to teach little kids violence, and I cant kill Berrynose; more people might want to cuss him out later!"

"Hey!" Berrynose shouted indignantly.

"Russetfur, Russetfur, and Russetfur. Since when was I with Hollyleaf?" Blackstar asked.

"Yeah, since when were you with Hollyleaf?" Russetfur asked in a threatening tone.

"Don't talk to me like that!"

"Why not?"

"I can get 98% of the people in this room to attack you,"

"You wouldn't dare."

"Try me."

"Go ahead."

"RUSSETFUR'S FROM BLOODCLAN!"

"OMSC WHAT?!" Firestar exclaimed. Instead of attacking, everyone ran away instead. Except for Scourge, Claw, Bone, Blackstar, Maple Leaf, and Russetfur.

"Well, that's how you clear a room," Maple Leaf muttered "Get back in here, guys! It's not that serious!"

"I knew she was a kittypet, but BLOODCLAN?!" Yellowfang exclaimed, coming back in the room.

"Um…fine, I admit it, I am!" Willowshine wailed.

"Oh. My. StarClan. Why does everyone have a crush on _me?! _I'm freaking _blind!_ I couldn't call you pretty if I _wanted _to because I technically shouldn't know what pretty _looks like!_" Jayfeather ranted.

"Sorry, Jayfeather. But Lionblaze is nice too."

"What?!" Lionblaze exclaimed.

"Don't try me! He's mine!" Cinderheart hissed.

"No, I didn't. Not until this show started." Tigerstar stated.

"I think pink with green, sparkly stripes would be a nice look for him. Maple Leaf,"

"Okay!" Maple Leaf purred.

"Wait, what?!" Berrynose exclaimed as his fur changed from purple to pink with green sparkly tabby stripes. "Aw, man! I was just getting used to the purple! You cant do this to me!"

"Yeah, I can!"

"How?!"

"Cuz I'm the host! Peace!" everyone started laughing as Berrynose continued to whine about his new fur color.

"Okay, um…well, I am flattered that your sister already has a crush on me just by reading my name, but that will probably go away, as I am supposedly 'uptight'." Jayfeather said.

"Heck yeah, you are!" Goosefeather shouted.

"Oh, shut it, you old hag! Anyways, as far as I can remember, no."

"Hm…no, not that I can think of…" Maple Leaf murmured, glancing at Claw for a split second.

"MAPLE LEAF AND CLAW SITTING IN A TREE! K-I-S-S-I-N—" Darkstripe chanted.

"Shut up or else I will break your neck!" Maple Leaf growled.

"Wow, Maple Leaf, I think I'm starting to rub off on you a bit!" Claw said, taking out one of his ear-buds (Ha had been listening to loud music at the time) "I've never seen you threaten somebody!"

"The sky." Scourge said, shrugging his shoulders.

"Say StarClan!" Maple Leaf ordered.

"Why should I?"

"Because IamAbigBlackStarFANandIluvHI M will eat you if you don't."

"StarClan."

"Okay, well, my favorite ShadowClan leader would have to be BlackStar—"

"OWNAGE!" Blackstar shouted, pointing at Nightstar, Tigerstar, Cedarstar, Shadowstar, and Brokenstar "IN YO FACE!"

"Because he's the one I can remember the most. He was leader for four whole arcs. For the she-cats, I pick Shadowstar."

"Yay!" Shadowstar purred.

"No fair!" Tigerstar whined.

"Oh, sorry; Tigerstar is my favorite she-cat leader of ShadowClan." Maple Leaf said, suppressing a giggle.

"Thank you very much,"

"Dude, you know what she just said, right?" Brokenstar asked.

"She said I was her favorite leader."

"She called you a girl," Blackstar stated.

"Maple Leaf!" Tigerstar whined.

"Oh, and thanks for the roses!"

"Okay, here's lloinng."

**Yay! You answered my questions!**

**Here are some more:(and don't forget to not say "no comments"!)**

**Mapleshade: do you like Tigerstar?**

**Mothwing: how do you feel about your apprentice probably having a crush on your friend's son?**

**Maple Leaf: Please check out my stories! You are an awesome writer and if you can believe it, my birthday this year is actually 12/24/12!lol...**

**Ivytail(from ShadowClan): why do you think so highly of yourself?**

**Jumpfoot and Mossfire: why did you HAVE to fight over the leader position? You didn't get it anyways...**

**StarClan cats: why did you let Ashfur in?**

**Dark Forest cats: will you let Breezepelt and Nightcloud in? Coz I don't wanna see them when I go to StarCLan!**

**Breezepelt: YOU SUCK AND I HATE YOU!**

**Nightcloud: YOU SUCK TOO AND I HATE YOU TOO!**

**Sorry for a whole load of questions..*grins sheepishly***

**A random kitty drawn to this story,**

**Lavenderbreeze**

**P.S: I know my pen name says lloinng, but my warrior name is Lavenderbreeze!**

"As a friend. But if he tries to flirt with me, I will murder him for the third time." Mapleshade said. Tigerstar backed away from her awkwardly.

"Well, its kinda a touchy subject. I mean, all the medicine cats are telling their apprentinces to 'follow their hearts', but that causes a lot of forbidden relationships so…I'm not in favor of it." Mothwing said.

"Okay!" Maple Leaf purred. "Christmas Eve!"

"Because I'm the coolest!" Ivytail said "#YOLO #SWAG!"

"Okay…whatever you say…"

"Because we both wanted to be leader, there was no deputy, and nobody could decide who would be leader." Mossfire said. Jumpfoot nodded in agreement.

"Because he simply went insane. He isn't bad at heart." Bluestar said.

"Sure, of course! We can always use more members for our next uprising," Hawkfrost stated "Although, they might become the next Darkstripe…"

"I HATE YOU TOO!" Breezepelt shouted.

"Yeah, what Breezepelt said!" Nightcloud added.

"Ask all you want; its fine!" Maple Leaf said. "Well, here's IamAbigBlackStarFANandIluvHI M!"

**Hey! Me again! More questions! **

**And, I am not a twoleg. I am a black she-cat with silver dapples everywhere, a silver nose and green eyes just to let you know. And BLACKSTAR IS MINE! I AM**

**HIS FANSHE-CAT AND WILL DESTROY ANYONE WHO DENIES IT! *Goes to blackstar, flutters eyelashes, purrs and stays. Not leaving his side* ok, my Qs.**

**1. Hey lionblaze, my sisters Pen-name is xXLionblazeLikesPieXx Do you? And, she is your biggest fan.**

**2. Blackstar is the awesomess cat ever, so, no one should diss him! Anyway, Blackie, Do you think I'm pretty? *purrs and nuzzles***

**3. This is from my sister; Jayfeather, Can you be more sexy than Lionblaze? Or, is lionblaze THE SEXYEST CAT OF ALL TIME!?**

**4. Dovewing, Bumblestripe and Tigerheart, I have a story called Dovewings kits. Read it and tell me what you think.**

**5. Yo scourgiepoo! SING IM ELMO AND I KNOW IT FOR US! Thats it. I think. Love ya mapes. (Its ur nickname) and, I love Blackstar!**

***still glued to him, not leaving anytime soon**kiss's him* Thanks!**

**IamAbigBlackStarFanandIluvHI M - by the way, call me black ;D**

"Hey, there!" Maple Leaf purred.

"Woah…okay, I don't know if I like you or Russetfur more now!" Blackstar said, getting a nosebleed. Russetfur glared at the she-cat sticking to his side.

"Pie is good. It depends on the type of pie. Apple is good. McDonalds cherry is also good. But Maple Leaf's father's pie is the best!" Lionblaze purred, licking his lips. "Tell her I said hi, see if she faints."

"Mm…yeah."

"Grr!" Russetfur snarled.

"I already am," Jayfeather stated, slipping on some sunglasses (Miraculously, without poking his eyes out).

"Oh, you think so?" Lionblaze said, putting on some shutters "Bring it on!"

"Okay!" Dovewing said "I'll tell you what I think!"

"I'd rather not," Scourge stated, turning his back to the camera 'Shadow the Hedgehog style'.

"Thanks for the nickname! But wont it be hard for Blackstar to move now?" Maple Leaf asked.

"Alright, that's it!" Russetfur exclaimed, leaping at IamAbigBlackStarFANandIluvHi m. But a magical forcefield appeared between the two, preventing her from attacking.

"Okay, this one is from XxLionblazeLikesPiexX." Bramblestar said.

**Hi! Love your story! I love Lionblaze! And Berrynose, he is my fav cat! OMS**

**BERRYNOSE YOUR SO HOT!**

**And,**

**I am a cat, not a twoleg thank you very much!**

**I am a silver and black tabby! Haha! With pretty green eyes, so I can fall in love with my awesome Berrynose! I think I am your only fanshecat! I love you!**

**Ok, my Qs and dares:**

**Poppyfrost, break up with Berrynose so he can be MINE!**

**2 Jayfeather, get a life! And gimme your waffle!**

**3, Sup Tigerstar! Gotta luv ya! Your super coolz. Can I have an autograph? **

**4. All cats: how do you like fan fiction? **

**That's it for now! Peace! and, *runs up to Berrynose, pushes, and claws, and kills Poppyfrost, kiss's Berrynose, and clings to him for dear life* HE IS MINE!**

There was an awkward silence as everyone read the letter over and over again, trying to figure out if their eye were deceiving them. After the tenth time, Berrynose began to shout with joy.

"I have a fan girl! I have a fan girl!" he exclaimed, running around in a circle. "In your face, Jayfeather!"

"How is this _possible?!_" Lionheart exclaimed, the fur on his shoulders rising.

"Dang it! She sounds pretty!" Scourge grumbled

"Dad—" Claw began.

"Oh, shut up; I know I already have a mate in Maple Leaf's world of rainbows and unicorns!"

"Yeah, she pretty much is his only fan-cat." Hawkfrost said.

"Guys, shut up and answer the questions!" Maple Leaf said

"I'd rather not do that." Poppyfrost said, glaring at XxLionblazeLikesPiexX.

"I already have a life, otherwise I wouldn't be here right now, and you can have this waffle. It smells like one of Mothwing's anyways.

"Thank you very much. Sure, you can have my autograph. Here you go," Tigerstar said, taking the pen and pad of paper that slid out from under the curtains, signing his name and putting a pawprint on it, and sliding it back.

"Well, I like fanfiction, but it depends on what the story's about. For example, the ones with Jayfeather and the Stick; don't like those." Lionblaze said "The ones about Jayfeather getting attacked and brainwashed by Breezepelt; interesting, I'd like to see him try to do that, and I don't want that to happen in real life. Now the ones about me and Cinderpelt, on the other hand…" Lionblaze raised his eyebrows towards his mate, who blushed and swooned just a bit "Me likey."

"…well, that was random…" Berrynose said, after XxLionblazeLikesPiexX stopped kissing him. Poppyfrost magically comes back to life and begins to growl at the silver tabby, who growls back at her.

"Heh heh…well, this one's from TJwolf123." Bramblestar said.

"Cool!" Maple Leaf said.

**I've finally got awesome friends! *Tears of joy* Anyways, onto the few questions I have for you today.**

**Greystripe: I LOVE WAFFLESSSS! :D**

**(Totally not hyper)**

**Tigerstar: Hey, Tigerstar, who do you think is the best in your family?**

**Scourge: *Huggles you***

**Dovewing: Your awesome. :3 *Purrs***

**Hawkfrost: Hey, wanna hear the most annoying sound in the world? *Screeches like a banchi***

**Everyone: YOU ARE ALL EPIC! *Tosses fresh kill (and cookies for Cloudtail) everywhere***

**Maple Leaf: I'm 13 too, yays! Though I'm in eighth grade. *Huggles you and jumps away, ninja style singing 'Star Power by BOTDF'***

"Aw, you're welcome!" Maple Leaf purred.

"Yay! We're waffle buddies!" Graystripe said, bro-fisting the camera. This time the camera toppled over and smashed. "Oops…"

"Graystripe!"

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to!"

"I'll get it," Hawkfrost grumbled, getting a broom and a dustpan before cleaning up the shattered pieces of the camera.

"You are _so _lucky I had an extra!" Maple Leaf grumbled as she walked over with a new camera before placing it on the stand "_Nobody _touches this camera."

"Wasn't planning on it," Firestar said.

"The best cat in my family…hm…Hawkfrost." Tigerstar stated.

"Yes! In your face, Bramblestar!" Hawkfrost shouted, pumping his paw into the air and accidentally throwing glass and metal shards around the room. "Oops…I got it…again!"

"I don't really care, anyways." Bramblestar said, glaring at his brother with an small hint of envy.

"Uh…please stop hugging me." Scourge muttered as TJwolf123 got on stage and squeezed him.

"OOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWW! Please, STOP IT!" Hawkfrost screeched as he was forced to listen to the sound only he could hear.

"Yayyyy!" everyone else exclaimed as they leaped into the air and caught their food of choice. Maple Leaf miraculously managed to snatch one of Cloudtail's chocolate chip cookies before stuffing it in her mouth.

"Hey! No fair!" the white cat exclaimed.

"Cool! Thanks for the hug, but I've never heard that song before…" Maple Leaf said after swallowing her cookie and being hugged. "Or at least, not that I know of…well, this next one appears to be from Bwahnabus I King Of Trolls."

**Hello! Bwahnabus king of all things except for sasha da espeon ( a ff author, no relation to warriorcats sasha). Mah Qs:**

**1. Scourge do you have a blankie you sleep with for security ( I NOEZ U DOES)**

**2. Firestar, how would you respond if i was stalking you by the latest spy tech? 3. Molepaw, does it trouble you that whiny brat and a wannabe are your father and mother 4. Berrynose, you aint worth squat 5. Lionblaze- wazzzzuuuup!?**

"Yeah, sure…" Maple Leaf murmured, scratching herself behind the ears.

"No! What makes you think that?!" Scourge exclaimed. Claw sweat-dropped as he pulled a pink blanket from behind his back.

"Actually, he does." he stated nervously, holding it up in the air.

"Give it back!" Scourge exclaimed, tackling his son before snatching the blanket from him and snuggling with it for a few seconds before remembering where he was "You didn't see anything."

"I know that already." Jayfeather said.

"Actually, I'm pretty sure I did," Maple Leaf said, holding up an iPhone and taking video.

"I'm screwed." Scourge muttered.

"Hey, can you send that to me later?" Concrete asked.

"What? Nooooo!"

"Um…I'd be scared." Firestar said, glancing behind him warily.

"Um…I wouldn't say _that. _I mean Dad does complain a lot, but I don't think Mom's a wanna be.

"What's squat?" Berrynose asked.

"To the Urban Dictionary!" Maple Leaf exclaimed, pulling out her laptop and going to the Urban Dictionary website. "…it's safe to use!"

"What does it mean?"

"A small amount."

"Oh…hey!"

"Nothing much, what about you?" Lionblaze purred.

"Okay, this next one's from Robinpaw!" Bramblestar purred.

**Robinpaw:LOL You are an AWESOME writer!**

**Anyway, questions!**

**Rowanclaw: Firstly, you're awesome. Secondly, would you like to be ShadowClans leader? If you become ShadowClan's leader, will you work towards getting rid of the 'cold hearted' title over ShadowClan?**

**Berrynose: Did you have a crush on both Honeyfern and Poppyfrost as an Apprentice/Young Warrior?**

**Honeyfern: Are you ever jealous of your sister because she had Berrynoses kits/he loves her?**

**Poppyfrost: Are you ever jealous of your sister because Berrynose loved her first?**

**Scourge: You know, I have always thought of you as sort like Capricorn ( The villain in Inkheart)!**

**Bone: I have always thought of you as sort like Basta, Capricorns Right Hand**

**Man**

**Scourge: Do you ever feel like you are to harsh on your followers/warriors in BloodClan?**

**Did you come up with the idea to put dog teeth on your claws and collar? Cos that idea is awesome!**

**Bye,**

**Robinpaw**

"Thank you, Robinpaw!" Maple Leaf purred.

"Thanks! And of course I would! As far as I know the whole 'heartless' thing happened after a certain cat started training kits before they were six moons old and killed his own father." Rowanclaw stated, glaring at Brokenstar.

"Yeah; my crush on Honeyfern was a bit bigger than my crush on Poppyfrost, though." Berrynose stated.

"Um…sometimes. But I know that they're both happy, and that makes me feel better…most of the time…" Honeyfern said.

"I was for the first moon or so of our relationship but after that I got over it." Poppyyfrost said.

"Yeah, I guess. Maple Leaf still hasn't found the book Inkheart yet, so I wouldn't know." Scourge said with a shrug.

"Thanks, I guess." Bone said with a shrug, glancing at Scourge.

"Eh…sometimes, I think back and realize I would have never been so cruel as a kit. But, if I acted like I did when I was a kit, I wouldn't have gotten this far. A lot of people may not like me, but the people who are trustworthy, like Bone and Brick, would follow me to the end of time. But in order to make sure they are true followers, I must challenge them. So no, I don't think I'm too harsh. And I did come up with the idea of the dogs teeth. Thank you." Scourge stated.

"Alright, here's okami hikari!" Maple Leaf purred.

**I would like to ask these questions for my favorite warrior cats**

**Redtail: are you upset that you never get to be in the series?**

**Spotted leaf: Y U NO WANT TO BE WARRIOR?!**

**Cinderpelt: do you actually like sandstorm?**

**Scourge: do you consider yourself awesome?**

**Grey stripe: how was getting the kitty pet treatment for ya?**

"Eh…yeah, I guess so. I still have appearances though…" Redtail murmured.

"I was always drawn to the Medicine Cat den as a kit. I was meant to be a Medicine Cat." Spottedleaf stated.

"She's a nice cat! I like her as a friend! But I don't like-like her…" Cinderpelt stated.

"Of course!" Scourge said, eyes wide in shock "Why wouldn't I? I _am _awesome!"

"Sure…" Jayfeather muttered.

"It. Was. TERRIBLE! I hated each and every single aspect of it!" Graystripe exclaimed.

"Okay, Graystripe, calm down a bit." Maple Leaf said.

"Well, this next one is from Tigerstar767." Bramblestar said.

**Tigerstar767, reporting here.**

**Lion, Holly, Jay: Oops, I meant to say about the Leaf/Squirrel "incedent" but I guess Jayfeather answered that question...**

**Blackstar: Were/are you really in love with Russetfur, or was/is just a fond liking?**

**Anyone: Was there anyone named with the prefix "Pig" in the Clans?**

**Breezepelt: Why does everybody hate you?**

**Ashfoot (Crow's mother): Do you like CrowxFeather or CrowxLeaf better?**

**Hawkfrost: You're just so cool! And awesome.**

**Maple Leaf: Good job on the show!**

**Well, gotta go, Tigerstar767**

"Well, it was kinda predictable." Jayfeather stated with a shrug.

"Yes, I was. Ii was about to ask her to be mates with me until—" Blackstar began.

"I killed her in battle _on accident!_" Lionblaze said.

"Not that I can remember…" Yellowfang stated.

"Because apparently I'm 'stupid' and 'evil' and 'betrayed the clans'." Breezepelt muttered.

"YOU DID!" Everyone else exclaimed.

"Um…I really don't like either one because it's against the code, but I prefer Crowfeather and Leafpool because it gave me grandchildren." Ashfoot said.

"Thank you!" Hawkfrost said, flexing his muscles.

"Thanks! I really appreciate it!" Maple Leaf purred "Next we have moonsnow!"

**moonsnow:Ze Great Moonsnow!**

**Proud Supporter of Forbidden Pairs, Dark Forest Cats, Dark Forest Recruits,**

**And all Cats that Died Before Receaving Their Warrior Name!**

**LOYAL SUBJECT OF MOONFLOWER, SNOWFUR, AND MOSSKIT!**

**Q1. LONGTAIL: Did you ever love anyone?**

**Q2. CINDERS: Why do you hate your kits?**

**Q3. DAPPLETAIL: did you ever have a mate?**

**Q4. CHERRYTAIL: do you miss cream?**

**Q5. CROWFEATHER: Did you know that you're related to Windstar?**

**Q6. RUSHTAIL: Are you a tom or a she- cat?**

**Q7. BRAMBLECLAW: Do you know that you have SkyClan blood?**

**Q8. BRIGHTHEART: Do you still envy Daisy?**

**_ MOONSNOW, OUT!**

"Whoa! I have a subject!" Mosskit exclaimed "Now people are gonna learn about me in school!"

"Not that kind of subject, Mosskit." Snowfur cooed. Moonflower just blushed.

"Uh…I was crushing on Mousefur for awhile…" Longtail murmured.

"I didn't _hate _them!" Cinders exclaimed "I couldn't take care of them because I suck at hunting and my mate didn't even care about us so I had to give them away!"

"I did." Dappletail stated.

"Yes! I do!" Cherrytail purred "But not enough to leave SkyClan!"

"I am? Cool!" Crowfeather exclaimed.

"Which Rushtail?" the two Rushtails asked.

"I do? Interesting…" Bramblestar murmured "And DON'T CALL ME BRAMBLECLAW!"

"No." Brightheart muttered.

"Here's Guest!" Maple Leaf said.

**:maple leaf, u r a good writer! U made me laugh so much! I read every chapter so far.**

**Now, on to the questions,**

**Maple Leaf-do u watch Phineas and ferb?**

**Anyone-Do u play minecraft?**

**Tiggerstar- I HATE you!**

**Spottedleaf-do u wanna fight Sandstorm?**

**Scourge- u r cute and evil. KILL TIGGERSTAR AND BREEZEPELT! (P.S. I'm typing Tiggerstar on purpose)**

**Breezepelt-U R A STUPID CAT!**

**Jayfeather- u r my favorite cat out of the Three!**

"Thanks!" Maple Leaf purred. "I do sometimes, when I can catch it. I don't watch loads of TV, and I'm usually watching what someone else changes it to."

"Not really…" everyone murmrurred.

"I do!" Darkstripe exclaimed, looking Minecrafty. "I like to burn cows!"

"I hate you too!" Tigerstar shouted "Don't call me Tiggerstar if you wish to see another day!"

"No, not really. Only because I don't know too many fighting moves." Spottedleaf muttered, glaring at Sandstorm.

"Thanks, I guess. I would, but Maple Leaf has a 'no-kills' policy." Scourge said.

"Why does everyone hate me and want me dead?!" Breezepelt wailed.

"DON'T CALL ME TIGGERSTAR YOU FOOL!" Tigerstar shouted.

"Thank you," Jayfeather said with a nod.

"Thunderstrike," Bramblestar stated.

**Thunderstrike:THUNDERSTRIKETEHPONY is back! It has Been FOREVER since I've**

**done any questions! /) /]**

**I've been busy with ponies.. and stuff.**

**First question,**

**BrambleCLAW (insert trollface here), have you done anything... questionable?**

**Ever?**

**Swiftpaw, do you like brightheart more than a friend?**

**Hollyleaf, would you have an umbreon as a pokemon? (a black fox that is**

**nocturnal and has yellow rings)**

**Lionblaze, will you play super meat boy?**

**Maple leaf, I am going to the cat world, so I suggest you stand back. (poof)**

**Firestar, do you want a 10th life? I have plenty! (14)**

**Your 5th grade gl1t(hers reader, Thunderstrikethepony!**

"WASSUP THUNDERSTRIKE?!" Graystripe shouted "BROFIST!"

"Um…well, not that I can think of," Brambleclaw murmured.

"He got high on catnip a moon ago, got on the Highrock, and sang 'Call Me Maybe' in front of the whole Clan." Lionblaze said.

"Yeah…" Swiftpaw murmured with a blush.

"Sure. It sounds pretty cool. But the fact that it's a fox…" Hollyleaf said.

"I don't know what that is." Lionblaze stated.

"YESSS! PLEASE?!" Firestar exclaimed, making puppy eyes towards the camera.

"Back away from the camera!" Maple Leaf ordered, shoving him away. "Next one's from Asiaflight!"

**Asiaflight: LOLZ I LUUUUV THIS THING?**

**Ok here's my question's...**

**Firestar- Why did you have to die! You were my favorite leader. ( Bluestar you're second fave!)**

**Jayfeather- You got swag! Million votes for you!**

**Dovewing- if you and Bumblestripe had kits, what would their names be?**

**Maple Leaf- Thanks for bringing the world this pawsome TV show!**

**Hawkfrost and Ivypool- Cmon cats, you KNOW you love each other..soooo cute!**

**Plz admit you love each other, ya know its true!**

"Thanks, Asiaflight!" Maple Leaf purred.

"Erin Hunter wanted me to die. But thanks anyways!" Firestar stated.

"Thanks!" Bluestar purred.

"Thank you, I guess." Jayfeather said with a shrug.

"I don't know. Beekit, Wingkit, and some other names." Dovewing said with a shrug "Haven't really thought about kits yet."

"Aw, thanks!" Maple Leaf grinned.

"No! We don't!" Ivypool exclaimed "Now stops putting weird images in Hawkfrost's head before he goes insane and kills us all!"

"WEIRD IMAGES! AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Hawkfrost exclaimed, running around the room trying to pull out his fur with his teeth.

"Okay, uh…here's alleycute." Bramblestar said, staring at his brother.

**I'm, uh, somebody you don't know.**

**1. Willowshine: Do you like Jayfeather? ADMIT IT!**

**2. Jayfeather: Will you marry me?**

**3. Cloudtail: If I were to shove an atomic pie in your face, what would be**

**your reaction?**

**4. Breezepelt: I hate you and want to kill you in your sleep. Do you hate me?**

**5. Firestar: Can you give me permission to kill you?**

**6. Everyone: I'm sending the U.S. Army to bomb your stage because I'm bored,**

**so get ready for WAR.**

"Hi, somebody I don't know!" Maple Leaf greeted with a wave of her tail.

"YES I DO! I ADMIT IT! But he doesn't like me back…" Willowshine exclaimed.

"I don't know you. And I'm not allowed to mate. And I already love Half Moon anyways. So no, I will not marry you." Jayfeather stated.

"AHHH! IT BURNSS! That would most likely be my reaction. Or I'd just eat it, or I'd just die." Cloudtail said.

"NOW I DO!" Breezepelt shouted.

"NO!" Firestar shouted.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" everyone screamed "Run for cover!"

"No! get out of the freaking set!" Maple Leaf shouted, running out the door. Everyone else quickly followed her, and they continued the show in a forest nearby.

"Um…here's Cheetahstar!" Bramblestar stammered, glancing up at the sky every five seconds.

**Hiiiiiiiiiiiiii there to you and all the warrior cats that exist! I thought about new questions!**

**To Yellowfang: hey, how do you feel about Brokenstar being your son? If your two other kits would have survived, how would you had named them? And, what would you think if I told you that my friend's she-cat looks exactly like you? Because it's true**

**To Smudge: how is life going in Twoleg's place? Do you miss Firestar?**

**To Pinestar: do you know Smudge? What do you think about your son Tigerstar?**

**To Whitestorm: what do you think about Bone right now? And I think you are amazing!**

**To Goosefeather: how come you continued being Medicine Cat even if you were insane?**

**To Mistystar: how do you feel about Bluestar being your mother and you never knowing?**

**To Hawkfrost: I really like your name! It's icy**

**To Sharpclaw: how come you love Cherrytail? How do you feel about Leafstar being leader? How would you name your kits? I don't know why but you are one of my favorite warriors!**

**To Cherrytail: would you ever return to be a kittypet? Do you know I hate you?**

**To Scourge: how come you use dog's teeth? Why not owl's claws or something like that? What addiction do you have with the color purple?!**

**To Longtail: if your losed your tail, would you be renamed No-tail?**

**To Snowfur: do you think insanity is something common in your family?**

**To Mosskit: what do you think about your brother and sister?**

**To Firestar: if Princess joined the Clan, what would you think? What do you think of your father having two mates?**

**To Spottedleaf: hi there!**

**Sorry about so many questions, I just got inspired.**

"Hello!" All the cats purred. Except for the evil ones, who just waved their tails, raised their eyebrows, or sat there glaring at the camera.

"Im ashamed that he's my son." Yellowfang stated "I would've named my two daughters Moonkit and Icekit. And that's very interesting."

"It's wonderful! But it's not the same without Firestar…" Smudge murmured.

"I knew Smudge when he was a kitten. And I'm kinda dissapointed he came from me. I'm ashamed." Pinestar stated.

"I hate him." Whitestorm said with a flat look on his face, glaring at the black and white cat that had killed him. Bone stuck his tongue out at him.

"What do you mean? I wasn't insane." Goosefeather said.

"It's a miracle; he actually acted like a civilized being!" Maple Leaf exclaimed.

"Well at first I was kinda mad that my life was kinda a lie, but then I got over it." Mistystar said.

"Nice pun! Thanks!" Hawkfrost purred.

"Because I do. I'm perfectly fine with it. I would name them based on appearance. And thank you!" Sharpclaw said.

"No! Why do you hate me?" Cherrytail asked.

"I use dogs teeth because other cats think dogs are 'fearsome' and 'scary' and 'impossble to beat'. So if we have these 'monstorous beats' teeth on our necks, it shows our power and makes us intimidating. Not too many owls live near us, so owls claws wouldn't be a good idea to use. And I'm not addicted to purple. What made you think that?" Scourge stated.

"…probably." Longtail said with a thoughtful look on his face.

"No, not really. I wasn't insane, Moonflower wasn't insane…nobody went insane, as far as I can remember. Except for Goosefeather." Snowfur murmured.

"Um…they're nice cats! They're not insane, they were both deputies, and my sister became Clan leader! Is that cool or what?!" Mosskit exclaimed with a purr.

"I think it'd be awesome, but I don't think Clan life is for her. And…its kinda weird, especially since that made Scourge my halfbrother…" Firestar stated.

"Hi! How are you?" Spottedleaf asked.

"Ask as many questions as you like!" Maple Leaf said "Its fine!"

"Well, this next one is from DissyLilDuckies!" Bramblestar said.

**DizzyLilDuckies:This is great!**

**My questions-**

**Littlecloud- have you ever fallen in love with a she-cat?**

**Cloudtail-You are my fav cat. So, what type of food is your favorite?**

**I am in the mood to make someone mad. Hmmmmm...**

**Scourge- If I put you in a hot pink tutu, and put a hot pink bow on your head, and put you on Broadway, what would you do?**

**Graystripe- Did you ever like sandstorm?**

**Tigerstar-Why do a lot of she-cat's like you? And, did you ever like Leopardstar?**

**Leopardstar- why did you decide to put your Clan, and Tigerstar's clan together? Was he blackmailing you, ransom, or bribe? Don't say cat-nip.**

**Hollyleaf- What tom did you like/love?**

**I want to do something...hmmmm...**

***puts scourge in a tutu and sends him to Broadway**runs into the room, and grabs Firestar and runs out**Strangles Firestar till he dies**runs back inside and grabs Jayfeather**slapps Jayfeather and catnaps Willowshine and Jayfeather so they can make kitties!***

**ok... thats good for now... adiós!**

"Thank you!" Maple Leaf said "I love it when people compliment my stories!"

"Um…I had a crush on Cinderpelt…" LIttlecloud murmured with a blush.

"Thanks! Well, uh…I like fresh kill; my favorite is mice. And I like Twoleg food; my favorite thing is cookies, cakes, and just about any dessert." Cloudtail said.

"I would claw your pelt off. Or your hair out. Or…just don't do that if you want to live." Scourge growled menacingly.

"As a friend. Yes. As a lover. No." Graystripe said.

"Because I'm hot, and all the ladies turn into putty in my hands. And I liked Leopardstar as a friend." Tigertsar said with a mischevious smirk.

"He threatened me. He said that if I didn't join, my whole Clan and I would die. And I kinda had a crush on him, so I let him join." Leopardstar admitted, looking down shamefully.

"Mousewhisker," Hollyleaf stated.

"I hate you!" Scourge shouted, walking back in the door with fluffed up fur, a tutu, and a hot-pink bow on his head.

"Ouchie!" Firestar exclaimed, getting back up and twisting his neck as if it hurt.

"AHHHHHHHHHH! IT'S A RABID WILLOWSHINE!" Jayfeather exclaimed, running from backstage with Willowshine chasing him, drooling and hearts for eyes. "SOMEBODY CATCH IT!"

"Okay…here's…IHadFirestarsKit?" Bramblestar announced.

"They WHAT?!" Sandstorm snarled.

"Oh CRAP!" Firestar exclaimed, running back into the breakroom with Sandstorm at his heels. "I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!"

**IHadFirestarsKit:Oyhoyo**

**:{) **

**Firestar-do u still luv Spottedleaf?**

"Uh…kinda." Firestar admitted before closing the door and locking it.

"Okay…here's 1DirectionIsMyArmy!" Maple Leaf exclaimed.

***whines* its been almost two months. :-( heehee...this is the best. .**

"Wow; it took me a month to write this chapter? I started writing this on the Super Bowl…" Maple Leaf mused.

"Looks like we're done!" Bramblestar said, tossing up the pile of opened letters.

"Alright, now we need to think of something funny to do…"

* * *

"You do _not _seriously want me to do this." Scourge muttered as Maple Leaf finished zipping up his teapot costume.

"Yes, I do. I ran out of ideas. It'll just be for a minute, then you can claw this thing to shreds." Maple Leaf murmured. "Now go show your stuff."

"Fine! But I get to nick your ear!"

"Nuh-uh! That's gonna hurt!"

"This is gonna hurt my pride!"

"Pride can be healed! A nick in the ear never goes away!"

"Then im not performing!"

"Fine! Tigerstar, get over here!"

"Two nicks!" the tabby shouted.

"Hawkfrost?"

"I won't hurt you! I'm coming!" the cat called as he walked over.

"_Thank you!_" Maple Leaf sighed. Hawkfrost willingly climbed into the teapot costume and waddled in front of the camera.

"What am I singing again?"

"The Teapot song."

"Oh, okay! But can I have some backup dancers?"

"Sure. Darkstripe, Brambleclaw, and Firestar; go dance backup."

"DON'T CALL ME BRAMBLECLAW!" Bramblestar shouted, coming over anyways. Darkstripe skipped along while Firestar gave him an odd look.

"Ready, guys?" Maple Leaf asked.

"Yeah! Ready!" Darkstripe asked, putting on the last of his eye shadow and squeezing into a tutu.

"What's up with the makeup dude?" Bramblestar asked.

"I don't care about the makeup; what's up with the dress?" Firestar added.

"Whatever, just go!"

"Arent you gonna say action?" Scourge asked.

"What do you mean? The camera's been on the whole time."

"So it caught me in that stupid costume ON VIDEO?!"

"Yes, now go away. Hawkfrost, go!"

"Um…lemme think…" Hawkfrost murmured.

"THE LYRICS ARENT THAT HARD TO REMEMBER!"

"Oh yeah, now I remember! I'm a little teapot short and stout! Here is my handle and here is my spout! Um…"

"WHEN I GET ALL STEAMED UP HEAR ME SHOUT TIP ME OVER AND POUR ME OUT!" Darkstripe sang, twirling around like a ballerina.

"Okay, that works. Well, this episode has officially ended! We outtie!" Maple Leaf purred.

* * *

**I FINALLY FINISHED THIS! I know this is ridiculously overdue. So if you get your reviews sent in time, I'll do a St. Patricks Day episode!**

**Oh, BTW ****I now have an Instagram account. Its anipwrites, like my account on here. I post pictures of my dog, drawings I have in my sketchbook, and snapshots of things I see on walks. So if you like me, follow me on Instagram (if you have one.)**

**Adios, Amigos!**

**~~anipwrites!**


	12. Episode 11

**Happy St. Patties Day!**

* * *

All was fairly peaceful in the set of Ask The Warriors today. A large portion of the audience was wearing at least _something _green, and some (Such as Darkstripe) went all out with large green hats, green shamorock necklaces, green sunglasses, green 'shoes', green scarfs, and pretty much green _anything. _Most of the cast was sitting onstage quietly, lots of them staring at Darkstripe's Ultimate Outfit of Overkill until suddenly—

"Happy St. Patircks day!" Maple Leaf exclaimed, running up on stage and successfully managing to scare half the audience of cats.

"Well, that was random," Jayfeather muttered, the hair on his shoulders flattening.

"No it's not; this is the St. Patricks day episode, you dunce."

"Whatever."

"Anyways, welcome to our 11th episode of Ask The Warriors! You're welcome to review, member of this website or not, to ask a question! Who's gonna be our host for today…"

"I think Tigerstar should be the host!" Hawkfrost said loudly.

"What?! Why?!" the large tabby exclaimed.

"Alright, Tigerstar, get up on stage." Maple Leaf said, a hint of awkwardness in her voice as she realized she would be sitting next to a serial killer the whole episode. Tigerstar hissed at Hawkfrost before slinking up stage. "Read the first question."

"Um…this one's from TJwolf123." Tigerstar stated.

**Okay. I was on catnip when I was last here. ._. Oh yeah, sorry for the random hug Scourge. Anyways, questions!**

**1. Lionblaze, who do you chose? Cinderheart or Heatherpelt? (I know the answer. XD)**

**2. Tigerstar, if you had 9 lives again, what would you do with them?**

**3: Bluestar, I heard about what happened to your sister. I'm so sorry.**

**4. Mapleshade: WHY YOU LET HAILSTAR DIE? :O**

**5: Bramblestar: I hope your leading Thunderclan well! _**

**6: Thistleclaw: Who was your mentor? O_o**

**7: Jayfeather: So.. Is Briarlight your apprentice?**

**8: StarClan: Can you see all of the clans now, from where your watching them? 'Cause the Dark Forest blocked your view before.**

**9: Sunstar and Pinestar: Why did you have to fight for the sunning rocks? -_-**

**10: Maple Leaf: I'm officially a devoted fan now. Your so awesome!**

**And those are all of my questions for now. _ MAY ENDLESS PEACE AND JOY FILL YOUR LIVES!**

"Uh…Maple Leaf is probably gonna force me to forgive you, so it's okay." Scourge muttered.

"You bet I am!" Maple Leaf exclaimed.

"Um…Cinderheart, of course. The answer is obvious." Lionblaze said after a moment of thinking.

"You didn't sound so sure of yourself there, Lionblaze!"

"Shut up, Maple Leaf!"

"I would make sure Firestar and Scourge are the first people I kill, then successfully take over the Clans. And if need be, kill Bramblestar and Tawnypelt also." Tigerstar stated.

"Joy," Firestar muttered sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

"Uh…it's okay, I guess." Bluestar stated.

"I wanted Crookedstar to be leader so that he could begin the start of the Dark Forest's reign over the Clans! But _nooo!_ Crookedstar didn't _want_to be leader! He wanted to let that weakling _live!_ But he died anyways. From his wounds." Mapleshade ranted.

"I'm pretty sure I am, but it's kinda hard when you're first starting out." Bramblestar murmured, shuffling his paws.

"My mentors were Adderfang and Shredtail." Thistleclaw stated.

"No. I am considering making her my apprentice, if she wants to be…it's all up to her." Jayfeather stated with a shrug.

"Yes, gladly, we can see them nice and clear!" Bluestar purred.

"Sometimes _too _clear, but…" Oakheart added, until Maple Leaf elbowed him in the gut.

"Because RiverClan was hogging them, and they were on _our _side of the river! We have just as much of a right to own them, if not more!" Sunstar exclaimed.

"Yeah!" Pinestar added in support.

"Aw, thank you!" Maple Leaf purred, her tail curling at the tip.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever, next question." Tigerstar said.

"Alrighty, this one's from imlegitdemigod!" Maple Leaf said.

**Guess what!? Its a reincarnation! :0**

**Yep it's imlegitdemigod (a.k.a destiney child) and I got more questions!**

**Jayfeather: Yes, that was a typo so I will just ask you the same question**

**again: What is it like being blind and what is your favorite part about being**

**blind?**

**Cloudtail: Did you get the package of cookies I sent you yet?**

**Firestar, Bramblestar, Leafpool, Cinderheart, Bluestar, Lionblaze, and**

**Jayfeather: I cannot get over how awesome u guys are.**

**Hawkfrost: I cannot get over how much I dislike u. (Why did u not turn out**

**like your brother?)**

**Bluestar: Do you like anyone besides Oakheart? (And be honest for the love of**

**cookies!)**

**See u sometime soon.**

**P.S**

**You are cool also Maple Leaf.**

"A reincarnation? Since when did you die?" Maple Leaf asked.

"YOU"VE GOTTA TEACH ME HOW TO DO THAT!" Scourge exclaimed, waving his paws around desperately in front of the camera.

"They're talking about Destiny's Child, idiots." Firestar said, walking past the two with a bag of chips.

"Since when were you allowed on stage?" Tigerstar hissed.

"Since I let myself on."

"Can I kill him now?" Tigerstar begged Maple Leaf.

"No. I don't want the stage to get bloody, because other people have to stand here and I don't wanna make the janitors mad." The calico stated.

"Aye!" a random voice shouted as a human janitor peeked out from behind the curtains "Where's my popcorn?!"

"Crap; I forgot again!"

"Oh! Well, as I said before, it's not very fun. If I had to pick a favorite part, it'd have to be how I can freak people out by sensing where they are and just 'staring' at them like I can see, and they get all nervous like 'Ermagerhd, can he, like, actually see me?'. It works every time!" Jayfeather said.

"No…" Cloudtail murmured, his ears and tail drooping. Then his tail and ears stuck straight up into the air as a brown box of cookies arrived through a chute that delivered letters from the mail room. "Yay! They're here now! Om nom nom nom!"

"Neither can I!" Lionblaze and Firestar both exclaimed.

"I've gotten used to it. It just comes naturally." Jayfeather said with a careless shrug of his shoulders.

"Thank you!" Bramblestar, Leafpool, Cinderheart, and Bluestar purred simultaneously.

"Um…thanks? And because I'm cooler than him, in my opinion." Hawkfrost said with a shrug.

"Well, I do love cookies, so I liked Thrushpelt quite a bit also." Bluestar stated.

"Thank you! Sayonara!" Maple Leaf purred. Then she glanced at the chute, where no more letters were coming out. "I'm sure we had more letters than this…"

"It's probably jammed. I'll fix it!" Jayfeather stated, padding over to it.

"You sure?"

"Yeah, of course! I'm a medicine cat, what could possibly go wro—" as the silver tabby stuck his hand through the chute, a letter suddenly came flying out and gave him a paper cut across the eyes. "Ouch! Paper cut! Paper cut! I'm blinded, I'm blind—wait a second, I was always blinded. But it still hurts like the Dark Forest."

"Well, read this blinding letter, Tigerstar," Maple Leaf said, nudging the letter on the ground towards the dark tabby. With a grunt, he accepted the letter and opened it.

"It appears to be from Wolf that howls at eclipse," he stated.

**Lol! I love your story! Oh, and Jayfeather, I am reincarnation of Half moon! Wanna live together? *Stares at Jayfeather with sweet looking eyes*****  
****On with the questions!****  
****Ashfur-I HATE YOU! YOU TRIED TO KILL HOLLYLEAF , LIONBLAZE AND JAYFEATHER! SO WHY ARE U IN STARCLAN? ANSWER ME!( If the answer is a unsatisfying answer then A beautiful silver she-cat with sky-blue eyes came and paralyzed Ashfur)****  
****Cat of StarClan- All of you had better send Ashfur and Foxheart away from StarClan or I will do the same thing o you guys (except Hollyleaf) like I did to Ashfur.****  
****Foxheart- JUST LIKE YOUR NAME! YOU ARE A STUPID FOX-HEARTED COWARD! YOU NEVER DARE TO ADMIT THAT RAGGEDSTAR LIKES YELLOWFANG AND NOT YOU PLUS U ALSO NEVER ADMIT THAT BROKENKIT IS NOT YOUR KIT! ASK RAGGEDSTAR URSELF! HE LIKES YELLOWFANG ALOT AND YOU MEANT NOTHING TO HIM! *took out a giant camera and showed all cats what happened when Raggedstar was telling Yellowfang how much he love her*****  
****-Okay so no more shouting-Sorry for the shouting, I just hate those cats, even the Dark Forest cats are better than them****  
****Spottedleaf-So how did you get here after you died the second time? *saying it extra kindly and glaring at the cats she hates*****  
****Hollyleaf-Do you like Fallen leaves? Cause I support the pairing! If so, do u wanna have kits? If yes, what will the names be? (I have read many fanfics on u having kits in StarClan!)****  
****Fallen leaves- Same questions as Hollyleaf****  
****Dovewing and Bumblestripe- I support the both of u as mates! I really hate Tigerheart as well but I figured out that shouting at him will be no use since I heard that he is in the mental hospital. So are the both of you mates? What will the names of your kits be?****  
****Breezepelt- I really don't know why so many cats want you dead. But I certainly don't course you are one of my favs! XD But if you like Heathertail, than let me tell you that I don't support that pairing and if you still do like Heathertail then I hate you! Heathertail belongs with Lionblaze!****  
****Lionblaze-Why do u reject Heathertail? She did nothing wrong! *Shows a video of Sagekit telling WindClan about the tunnels and Heathertail getting punish because of not telling* See what I mean! Because of you, Heathertail got punish!****  
****Anyways, from your big fan and reader who always tries to review****  
****Wolffur****  
****P.S Nightcloud, nobody likes you!****  
*****Walks into the forest with Jayfeather hard on her tail. Both she and Jayfeather came running back after a few moons shouting that they had kits: Mistykit, Cloverkit, Owlkit and Frogkit!*****  
****You can add the kits into your story if you want.****  
****Again, thanks for creating this story! XDXDXD**

"Well, _duh!_" Jayfeather exclaimed "I don't care if the letter cut my eyes, I'm gonna go pack! Sayonara, suckers!" Jayfeather exclaimed, holding up a peace symbol before walking into a wall.

"Uh…because I didn't necessarily betray the Clans like some others did, so I went to StarClan. So yeah…please don't paralyze me…" Ashfur murmured, shuffling on his paws.

"Um…we'd rather not send them out, ma'am, because they didn't do anything so bad that we'd have to send them away." Mosskit said nervously before squeaking and hiding backstage so he wouldn't get paralyzed.

"…okay…" Foxheart murmured, staring at her paws with a sad look on her face.

"Maple Leaf, uh, found me and invited me over here…" Spottedleaf said.

"Uh…I like him as a friend. I'd rather not have kits with him, but I don't mind if you support the pairing. Is it possible to give birth to kits in StarClan?" Hollyleaf asked.

"Yes! Yes, yes, and yes!" Fallen Leaves exclaimed.

"Thanks, I guess!" Bumblestripe purred.

"You don't necessarily have to hate Tigerheart, though." Dovewing added.

"Since when was I in the mental hospital?" Tigerheart asked.

"Yes, we are mates now. And I'd rather wait until they're born before I name them." Dovewing said, twirling her tail into Bumblestripe's.

"Finally, I have a fan!" Breezepelt shouted "In your face, haters! Anyways, I do have a crush on Heathertail, but—"

"No!" Heathertail hissed.

"She doesn't like me back. And please don't hate me, because you're one of the only fans I have."

"I know I belong with Lionblaze! But he doesn't seem to see that and decided to mate with _Cinderheart._" Heathertail muttered.

"I realized that our relationship could never work now that WindClan knew about the tunnels, and that our relationship was wrong in the first place because we were in two different Clans and shouldn't have been seeing each other at night. And I'm truly sorry Heathertail was punished, but I'm mates with Cinderheart now, and I'm not in love with Heathertail anymore." Lionblaze stated.

"Crowfeather does!" Nightcloud objected.

"No I don't!" Crowfeather stated.

"I have fans! Somewhere, I have fans!"

"_What?! Jayfeather!_" Firestar exclaimed in fury. Jayfeather held his paws up in surrender.

"I'm sorry, but this is a reincarnation of Half Moon we're talking about here! My first and only love!" Jayfeather stammered.

"I might consider adding them in one of my stories…" Maple Leaf murmured. "Claw! Take the kits to the training area once they're old enough!"

"Four moons? Okay!" Claw said in the audience, guiding the kits towards the nursery.

"Not in BloodClan time! Come back!" but by then, the white-pawed cat was already gone. Maple Leaf gave a desperate sigh. "Well, thanks anyways. This next one is from…" as another letter shot out of the chute, she grabbed it and opened it with a claw. "Sparklezlover5!"

**Sparklezlover5:Hey Maple Leaf how r u! Anyways Questions:**

**To Sol, YOU COULD HAVE WAITED TO BE A WARRIOR! Anyways sup sol.**

**To Blackstar, Shouldn't u have been Whitefur cause u r mostly or it just me thinking this?**

**To Leopardstar, wasn't the pile of bones creepy in the old forest?**

**To Mistystar, How did u feel when u found out that Hawkfrost was deputy?**

**To Firestar, How do u feel about daylight warriors in SkyClan?**

**To everyone(Well mostly ThunderClan),If u don't think Squrrelflight is a good choice of deputy who is?(I think Brackenfur)**

**To Mapleleaf, Thank u for writing this REALLY GOOD!**

**-Sparklezlover5**

"Muy bien,? y tu?" Maple Leaf greeted.

"I DIDN'T FEEL LIKE WAITING! And nothing much, what about you?" Sol said.

"Well, my black paws and the fact I have extra toes were the most noticeable feature about me, so I was named Blackfoot instead of Whitefur." Blackstar stated "I dunno, ask my mother."

"Yes! It still gives me nightmares here in StarClan!" Leopardstar exclaimed.

"Well, I was having a slight emotion overload. I was angry and sad because my Clan kinda automatically assumed I was a goner, I was scared because I knew Hawkfrost could be ambitious and I remembered how ambitious his father got, and I was kinda happy to be out of the cages in the first place." Mistystar said.

"Eh…I was taught that I couldn't have a paw in the forest and a paw in Twolegplace, and I think that the concept of Daylight Warriors really goes against that. But the Daylight Warriors aren't exactly _terrible_. I mean, look at Maple Leaf! She's a Daylight Warrior, and she conjured up this show! And look at Frecklewish! She's a freaking Medicine Cat, and a Daylight Warrior! So, it's not necessarily all _bad, _but it's not all _good, _either." Firestar said.

"Uh…thanks?" Maple Leaf and Frecklewish murmured awkwardly.

"Well, I think Lionblaze would have been an _excellent _choice!" Jayfeather stated "I mean, a deputy who will never fall in battle, later to possibly become leader! We'd have a leader who'd never die in a battle! How cool would _that _be?! He'd be able to defend our Clan and makes sure nobody fights us without regretting it!"

"Thanks!" Lionblaze purred, nudging his brother, who nudged him back.

"Brackenfur would be a good choice, too!" Squirrelflight said "He has quite a few admirable qualities. He's brave, loyal, and a bunch of other good stuff all mushed into one cat! I think, if I either don't make it to the leadership role or it becomes my turn to choose a deputy, I'd either pick Brackenfur or Lionblaze."

"No problem! Thank you!" Maple Leaf purred.

"Here's Born of True Destiny!" Tigerstar announced.

**Yay! I am back and finally done with trying to annoy Nightcloud because I already have plans to kill her...wait a second...**

**Snowtuft: I bet someone asked you this already, but what did you do to get into the dark forest? And how did you die?**

**Shrewtooth: You are pretty awesome. Are you now happy with Clanlife?**

**Nightstar: I find it pretty interesting that after you retired from your duties, you became ShadowClan's leader. We're you really the most fit choice, or did you take advantage of your Clan's weak times to be the great warrior you never really were?**

**Jayfeather: Sorry, dude. Didn't mean to ruffle your fur.**

**Tigerstar: I was thinking about annoying you like I did Nightcloud, but then I decided that you already know how terrible you are and that no one will trust you again because you epically failed in taking over the Clans. So right now**

**I'm just gonna ask, you did realize that you didn't have to be a leader to be remembered as an awesome warrior? Just look at Lionheart, Snowfur, Whitestorm.**

"WHAT?!" Nightcloud exclaimed before running around the stage, screaming her head off before running into a wall and knocking herself out.

"Easy. I was training in the Dark Forest when Shredtail killed me while we were learning about killing blows. Since I was technically betraying the Warrior Code and the Clans by simply being there, I was sent to the Dark Forest." Snowtuft stated.

"Thank you!" Shrewtooth purred. "Yes, I am. It took a while to get used to it, but now it's actually kinda fun!"

"Um…well, we kinda sorta had a vote-off after both the Clan Leader _and _the deputy left the Clan, and I was voted for the most. At first I tried to tell everyone that I was too sick to be a Clan leader, but then I realized that this was my chance to be the warrior I hadn't been before and accepted my new role." Nightstar said.

"It's fine, I guess. I wasn't feeling too good that day, anyways." Jayfeather said with a shrug.

"…well, they may be known as 'awesome' warriors, but I want to be remembered as an awesome leader of epicness and the one who changed the structure of the Clans for the better!" Tigerstar exclaimed.

"Okayyy, uh…Dragoneisha!" Maple Leaf exclaimed.

**Heyayayayaya!**

**I think that's a reference.**

**Anyway, hello all! Love to ya! **

**Jayfeather-I got over my sickness, which was actually microplasmic pneumonia, no thanks to you. What's your greatest wish?**

**Hollyleaf-Watch some Hollyleaf AMVs. Do you think they portray you well?**

**Firestar-Dragons?**

**Scourge-I keep drawing you obsessively. I might be a fangirl. You're usually**

**bloody, but I like contrasts-Tiny to Scourge.**

**Maple Leaf- What's your position on syrup?**

**Lionblaze-Do you think that this song describes your mentor/apprentice**

**relationship to Ashfur? .com(slash)watch?v(equal)8lo6YGtfrVk**

**I think it does.**

**Claw-I ship youxMaple now that it's been said.**

**Hawkfrost-I lied a few times ago, I don't hate you...**

**Tigerstar-However I do hate you. Kind of. Dunno.**

**Scourge(again)-Yeah. I love you.**

**Dragoneisha shall depart :3**

"Am I supposed to know what that's a reference to?" Maple Leaf asked, tilting her head to the side a little bit so she looked curious and adorable at the same time. Everyone else saw her doing it and decided to see if they could look curious and adorable too. So now a bunch of cute faces were looking at the camera. "…why are we all doing this?"

"You started it!" Tigerstar said, still in cute mode.

"We should stop."

"Okay."

"Whatever, you're welcome, and I truly have no idea what that is." Jayfeather stated. "My greatest wish? I have two. I wish I could be able to see in waking hours, and I wish I could mate with Half Moon without getting yelled at for some stupid rule."

"Um…it depends. Some are amazing, some don't very well. But people perceive me in different ways, so…yeah." Hollyleaf murmured, shuffling her paws.

"EPICNESS!" Firestar exclaimed

"Fine by me. Do whatever you want. Fangirl all you want. But _no personal contact, _please. Id rather not be hugged to death. Or tickled." Scourge stated. "Blood is always nice, pile it on. And make sure Scourge looks awesome and Tiny is just…eh."

"I will lick it from plates, it's just that good." Maple Leaf purred "Especially Maple Syrup; it's my favorite!"

"Nothing's showing up…" Lionblaze murmured.

"When was that acknowledged?!" Claw exclaimed, blushing madly.

"Dragoneisha, I told you not to mention it!" Maple Leaf whined.

"Okay, cool." Hawkfrost said.

"Um…good for you." Tigerstar said with a shrug.

"Uh…thanks?" Scourge said.

"Bye!" Maple Leaf purred "Tiggerstar, read the next one."

"DON'T CALL BE TIGGERSTAR!"

"Fine; Tiggerjump, read the next one."

"I hate you."

"Hey, look, it's in a box!" Maple Leaf said, nudging the box towards Tigerstar. "It's from Guest!"

"Actually, I'm pretty sure it says 'For Jayfeather' on it in big red letters."

"What?" Jayfeather asked, his ears pricking up at the sound of his name.

"You have a package." Tigerstar stated.

"Oh okay…" Jayfeather carefully opens the package with his claws and…

**:*This letter comes in a box and when you open it I in cat form jump out (A fluffy torrtie with leaf green eyes)* Jayfeather, do you love me? If not then I will stay here until you do. Oh and my name is Mosspelt. (btw I found nothing in the rules that says I could not show up myself and ask a question nor that I can't stay here until a cat loves me, not to be rude I'm not trying to)**

"Whoa!" Jayfeather exclaimed as a fluffy tortoiseshell cat with green eyes jumped out of the box and tackled him. "Uh…this is random."

"Wow; you have fangirls sending themselves through the mail! Nice!" Lionblaze joked.

"Uh…yeah, there isn't anything in there about that. But you might be here for a while; Jayfeather's kinda stubborn." Maple Leaf said with a shrug of her shoulders. "Well, this next one's from Scarstorm2000!"

**GO GO RAVENS GO GO GO GO RAVENS! HAPPY LATE SUPERBOWL! And no, Tiger is not my kitten, Victoria went on a trip so somebody had to take care of him and it would be bad if Bramblestar and Tigerstar got high on cat nip... Bramble says hi, I mean when she's not trying to tear my foot up...**

**Bramblestar, Briarlight and Tigerstar: Hi, since I speak cat, is there anything you want to say to Bramble or Tiger or any of the kittens, cause I'm gonna write a story about them! Yay!**

**Maple Leaf: Since you're a daytime warrior *cough cough* shouldn't your name be Mapleleaf instead of your actual name?**

**Crookedstar: Hi, um, how did it feel to lose everything you loved and cared about? I've read your book, but it was in the third person, so that didn't help me very much**

**Llama is spelled with two L's so**

**Until Next Time**

**Your Devoted Reader,**

**Scarstorm2000**

"Happy super duper late Super Bowl!" Maple Leaf exclaimed.

"Go Ravens!" Ravenpaw shouted.

"Yes, it'd be very bad." Firestar said.

"Hi!" Bramblestar and Briarlight purred.

"Tell them I said hello!" Bramblestar said.

"Me too!" Briarlight added.

"Tell them I will haunt they're dreams with darkness and images of spilling blood." Tigerstar said. Maple Leaf elbowed him in his gut, and he gave a short cough before added "And tell them I said hi too."

"Well, I asked to keep my name…so it still has a space. Its really not too different from everyone else's, though." Maple Leaf said.

"It was heartbreaking, and kinda like torture. And very depressing." Crookedstar stated.

"Cool. Good to know. Anyways, we have Guest." Tigerstar said.

**:LOLOLOLOLOLOLOL!**

**My question…**

**Tigerstar, you realize that while you were denouncing Half-Clan cats, you were in a passionate affair with Sasha? THAT MAKES YOU A HYPOCRITE!**

**Dark Forest cats, you all suck.**

**Breezepelt, Nightcloud, you too.**

**Jayfeather, sorry but I don't understand why girls love you. But then, I'm a guy. How'd I know? You're still my fav character though!**

**Spottedleaf, don't listen to those 47%. Remember that 53% do NOT hate you! And I'm in those 53%!**

**TigerHEART, get the heck over to ThunderClan. Dovewing would definitely go for you THEN!**

**Bumblestripe, sorry.**

**Oh, and dark forest cats? If I was allowed to &#, id call you all female dogs and mal donkeys.**

"o.O Uh…I just realized that." Tigerstar said with a blush.

"Uh…thanks?" all the Dark Forest cats muttered.

"Do _not!_" Breezepelt and Nightcloud exclaimed.

"Yeah, I don't understand why a bunch of girls would fall for some blind guy like me. I don't know. Maybe it's something else." Jayfeather said with a shrug.

"I try not to, but it gets hard sometimes when I'm sent hate-mail." Spottedleaf murmured.

"I'm considering it! But I don't wanna leave my family behind, either." Tigerheart said. Bumblestripe just shrugged.

"He can come over all he wants, but I'm still gonna be mates with Dovewing, right?" he said. Dovewing nodded.

"Yeah, good thing you can't _next question!_" Tigerstar hissed.

"Um…Guest." Maple Leaf said.

**:Oh I almost forgot.**

**WOULD have kits with Half Moon. Medicine cat code o not.**

**Willowshine. . Jay. feathers. tail.**

**Scourge. if Tigerkit Didn't attack you, what would you have done instead?**

**nowhere near done with you yet. you are a $& !$?&(#§·%§!(still not done.)**

**Oakheart, Half Moon, Raggedstar, Feathertail, Silverstream, Spottedleaf, Willowbreeze, and all other cats that had illegal matings and are/were waiting for their mates in StarClan. How in the name of Midnight did you guys wait so long? **

**Tigerstar. YOU '(;3('),&3744,39 !**

"Yes, I would, if that question was for me, which it probably is." Jayfeather said.

"It's fluffy and adorable!" Willowshine said.

"What? Willowshine, stop chewing my tail!" Jayfeather whined.

"Om nom nom nom!"

"Uh…I might have joined ThunderClan or something. I dunno. I don't like to think about it, because I'd probably end up some weak little forest fool or something." Scourge said with a shrug.

"Uh…okay?" Tigerstar said with a careless shrug.

"Love will make a cat do anything!"Oakheart said.

"OOH! Can it make you grow fifty feet tall, and turn green, and start breaking stuff like 'Oakhulk SMASH!'?!" Mooskit exclaimed. All the kits got excited and started ranting about how they wanted to be in a forbidden relationship so they could do that too.

"Uh…next question." Tigerstar muttered.

"SwiftStar1!" Maple Leaf exclaimed.

**LOL! HIIIIIIIIIIIZ! I LUVZ CATNIP! WHOO!****Everyone: Finish this song: If you wanna cry,I'll be your shoulder. If you wanna laugh,I'll be your smile...****YUM CHICKEN WINGS! NO HAWKFROST! YOU CAN'T HAVE THEM! Well...maybe just one... *Tosses wing*****Uggh! Word to the wise,Do NOT eat a pawfull of strawberry leaves,no matter how you wonder they taste,and how much your too lazy to get some water... I feel sick. Jayfeather,any reconmondations?****Cinderheart,did you know that your Related to Heathertail? How do you both feel?****Mapleshade, *Creepy voice* I will find you...****Hawkfrost,I think your awesome,but you killed HOLLYLEAF! My fav cat EVER! Except for Feathertail,Dovewing,Jayfeather,Firestar,Lionblaze,Cinderheart,Spottedleaf,Yellowfang,Graystripe,Stormfur,Brook,Runningbrook,Swiftpaw (I was named after him!),yourself,Brightheart,Cinderpelt-****Bannana Cat: OKAY! YOU HAVE A LOT OF FAVORITES! GOT IT! NOW MOVE ON!****Me: Okay,Bannana Cat. Now your just stalking me...****Bannana Cat: *Creepy voice* I try...****Me: O.O****Me: Anyway,****ROCK! YOU ARE MY KITTY! DANCE FOR ME KITTY! DANCE!****Firestar,YOU TOO! DANCE!****Spottedleaf,-OH WHAT THE HECK! EVERYBODY DANCE! YOU TOO CLOUDTAIL! HOLLYLEAF GET OVER HERE!****Me: I PUT MY PAWS UP IN THE AIR SOMETIME! SAYIN EH-OH,COME BABY LETS GO! I WANNA CELEBRATE AND LIVE MY LIFE SAYIN- COME ON GUYS! SING! :D****Sunnypaw: I want to appoligize about her,and the damages she will do.****Me: SUNNYPAW! GET BACK IN YOUR FIC! Wait,what damages?****Sunnypaw: 3,2,1-****Me: SCROUGE! WHY YA TAKING MY BEANS?! AHHHHHHHHH! *Runs after him*****Sunnypaw: See.****Sunnypaw: I guess I finish while Swifty gets her "issues in order".****Me: BANNANA CAT! YOU HELPED HIM?! YOU. MUST. DIE!****Sunnypaw: Your-****Me: CRAZY-ING-LY-NESS DEVOTED READER,SWIFTY! :D**

"I don't know that song…" Maple Leaf said.

"SOMEBODY TO LEAN ON! JUST CALL ME! JUST CALL! JUST CAAAAAALL ME! WE ALL NEED SOMEBODY TO LEAAAAAAN ON!" Claw randomly sang, listening to hist maroon red headphones. Maple Leaf pried one of them off his ear and noticed he was listening to "Lean On Me' by Mistel Mucho (I think that's how you spell it. Hey, where'd that guy go, anyways?)

"Yay! Chicken wangs!" Hawkfrost exclaimed, catching the 'flying' chicken wing and stuffing it into his mouth before chocking on the bones.

"Uh…I think some yarrow with get it all out of your system, and then some chervil and juniper berries might help make your stomach feel better." Jayfeather said.

"Uh…awkward." Cinderheart said. Lionblaze looked shocked.

"Mind. Blown." He murmured.

"NO FAIR! HOW COME MY COUSIN GETS TO MARRY LIONBLAZE! I LOVED HIM FIRST!" Heathertail snarled.

"Uh…that actually scared me a little." Mapleshade said, ears pressed against her head.

"Thanks, we were in a battle, and good for them."

"Thanks!" all the listed cats said.

"Uh…no." Rock said.

"No." Firestar denied.

"NO!" half the audience shouted. The other half just shrugged their shoulders and danced.

"I'll sing!" Firestar exclaimed before beginning to sing at the top of his lungs.

"NO THEY'RE MAI BEANS!" Scourge exclaimed before running out of the room with a jar of beans, a twoleg chasing after him screaming.

"Uh…" Maple Leaf murmured, watching them leave. "Tigerstar, read the next question."

"It's from SplashHart." The tabby announced.

**Man, when I saw this chapter had 14,000 words, I smiled. It made me happy to see that you went through all of this hard work for us. Thank you for that :). Btw, funneh chappie XD! Ok, on to the questions.****Maple Leaf, you're so awesome! Who's your fav leader, deputy, medicine cat, warrior, apprentice, kit, Dark Forest warrior, and StarClan warrior?****Bluestar, are you the leader of StarClan? Because you always answered peoples questions for StarClan's cats.****Bramblestar, your father was Tigerstar, whos mother was Leopardfoot, whos brother was Redtail, whos daughter was Sandstorm, and whos daughter was Squirrelflight...how do you feel being related to your mate?****Yellowfang, why would you be with Raggedstar in StarClan, after what he did to you in Yellowfang's Secret?!****Nightcloud and Yellowfang, First Nightcloud, your mate loves another cat, your son is evil, and you have a messed up life. Yellowfang, your mate loves another cat, your son is evil, and you have a messed up life...OmSC, you two are twins!****Nightcloud, care if I hug you? It won't be a fan choking hug, it'll just be a nice friendly one :).****Lionblaze, ok, when you were talking about the FanFictions on here and that you hated the ones about Jayfeather and his stick and the Breezepelt and Jayfeather brainwashing thing, you do know that you said: Now the ones about me and Cinderpelt, on the other hand…" Lionblaze raised his eyebrows towards his mate, who blushed and swooned just a bit "Me likey."...you said CinderPELT not Cinderheart O.o...****Cinderheart, your mate loves a medicine cat!****Cinderpelt, do you see the word derp in your name?****Ok, dat's it for now.****May the powerful connection light your way...**

"Aw! Thanks!" Maple Leaf purred, blushing a bit "I tried my best! Um…my favorite leader is Bluestar, my favorite deputy is Bramblestar—"

"But _I'm _leader now!" Bramblestar whined "And Bluestar's in StarClan!"

"I know that. But fine, I'll change it. My favorite leader is Bramblestar the crybaby—"

"Hey!"

"Oh, shut up! My favorite Deputy is Hawkfrost, my favorite medicine cat are Jayfeather and Cinderpelt, my favorite warrior is…does Scourge count? If not, Lionblaze. My favorite apprentice is…um…Swiftpaw! And my favorite kit are Mosskit and Tadpole, my favorite Dark Forest Warrior is…Breezepelt, I guess—"

"YESSS!" Breezepelt shouted.

"Shut up, I'm not finished! My favorite StarClan warrior is Bluestar, Firestar, Hollyleaf, Ashfur, and a bunch of others I cant think of at the moment. And my favorite Elders are Longtail and Mousefur."

"She didn't ask that." Longtail stated, blushing a bit.

"Does it look like I care?"

"No…not that I know of. But nobody else ever answers, so I just answer for them." Bluestar said.

"…?! DAD THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" Bramblestar shouted. Squirrelflight made a O.O face.

"MY fault?! YOU'RE the one who MATED with HER!"

"Why'd you kill your uncle?" Maple Leaf asked.

"I DIDN'T KNOW HE WAS MY UNCLE!"

"Because I still love him…" Yellowfang murmured. "And he does NOT love another cat! Right, Raggedpelt?!"

"Uh…right! Right! Of course!" Raggedpelt said, looking up from his Nintendo 3DS.

"Uh…no, I don't. hug me if you really want to." Nightcloud said with a shrug, still looking awkward after the twin thing.

"Uh…MAPLE LEAF MADE A TYPO!" Lionblaze exclaimed. Cinderpelt and Cinderheart both began to blush.

"Yeah, I did. Sorry, guys! I accidentally type the wrong name sometimes." Maple Leaf said, blushing and looking awkward.

"Uh…" Cinderheart said, glancing at Cinderpelt "There was a mix-up, and…yeah…"

"…LOL I see it!" CinDERPelt exclaimed.

"Baiiii!" Maple Leaf purred, grabbing the next letter. "This one's from Blackiepoo."

**Yesh I change my name alot.****  
****I am giving up on writing...****  
****I only stay here cause I have an adopted story, alot of awesome friends, and this FanFic.****  
****Anyways...****  
****I am the crazed she-cat...er, 'Blackstar's Gal'.****  
****So... I am really bord tonight so...o.e****  
****Anywayz...to keep whittle Russetfur happy...****  
*****Growls**Vanishs in a puff of silver smoke*****  
*****Is now a booming voice that shouts out questions*****  
****1. So, Berrynose, does it hurt when people/cats makefun of you? I bet it does, and I felt sorry for you in the series. I still am. I am not a fan..(No offence) but it is rude to be mean, so you should stop sneering at cats. If you want a somone to talk to, just ask. . wow...i sound like a theripist. o.e****  
****2. Hey Scourge, vas'happenin? I feel like helping people/cats today. So, do you read/like the hunger games? Would you want the clans to do that? Would you like to be in one of them? I just started reading the first book yesterday so...****  
****3. Hollyleaf, you are my favorite she-cat. . Are your brother obnoctiouse like mine? o.e I hate my annoying older brothers so...****  
****4. Jayfeather, you must sooner or later find out that you can see, because all this time my paw was covering your eyes? e.o****  
****5. Lionblaze, Ello, love. I like saying that. . SHOOOO...what is your favorite reality T.V. show?****  
****Nice seeing ya'll again. .****  
****I want to do somthing random...but I don't know what. _****  
****And,****  
****I am homeschooled.****  
****You do get to do everything in your PJ's if your Mom/Dad lets you. And it is a way to manipulate my mom to let me on the computer.****  
****I am hungry...CLoudtail..PWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEZ LET ME EAT SOME PIE? o3o****  
****Thanks,****  
****love ya'll! .****  
****ohohoh! I FORGOT MY RANDOM STORY!****Random story****  
****There once was a fish, who's mother forgot he was a fish.****  
****-3-****  
****One day, his mother tried to kill him because she thought he was a shark.****  
****O3O****  
****His mother finaly killed him, and threw a pie at him.****  
****e3x****  
****THE END!**

"Aww! Don't give up completely!" Maple Leaf said. With a wink she added "Practice makes perfect! I know you probably hear that a lot, but I swear I didn't end up writing this well."

"Reading books helps too!" Concrete added.

"I don't really care what you do." Tigerstar stated. The two she-cats whacked him upside the head. "I mean…TRY YOUR BEST! Yeah, that's what I meant to say!"

"Oh! Okay! Hi!" Blackstar said, blushing. Russetfur mentally growled.

"Oh, great," she muttered. Then she perked up "YAY HE'S ALL MINE!"

"What?! NO DON'T LEAVE ME WITH THIS CRAZED SHE-CAT!"

"Uh…yes, it does. A lot. And yes, you do. I'll try to take your advice." Berrynose said.

"COOOOOOOME BREAK MEEEE DOOOWWWWN!" Maple Leaf randomly sang, listening to her earbuds.

"What?" Tigerstar asked "You want me to break your bones?"

"BURY ME, BURY ME!"

"And bury you? OKAY!"

"IIII AAAAMMM FIIIINIIISSHHEEED WITH—TIGERSTAR WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING?!" Maple Leaf exclaimed as Tigerstar picked her up by the scruff on her neck, ready to drop her off the stage to see if she'd break any bones.

"You told me to break your bones and to bury you." Tigerstar stated.

"Noooo, I was singing a song. And those weren't even the words. 'Come break me down, bury me, bury me?' I can see where you could make a mistake, but did you really think I wanted you to break my bones?"

"Oh! Whoops," Tigerstar said.

"Yeah, WHOOPS."

"It sayd 'bury me'? I thought it said 'marry me'." Lionblaze said.

"Nice one, Lionblaze."

"Well, nothing much. I've never read it, but I've heard about it. Yes, I'd like the Clans to have a Hunger Games, if what I've heard is true. And I'd love to be in one, since I'd probably win unscathed." Scourge said. "After you finish, lemme read it."

"Aw thanks! Lionblaze gets annoying sometimes, with how much he brags to me about having a mate and teasing me about Fallen Leaves—" Hollyleaf stated.

"Hey!" The golden tabby exclaimed indignantly.

"And Jayfeather spends all his time obsessing over his stupid stick."

"I do NOT obsess over it! I broke that thing moons ago!" Jayfeather shouted.

"And all you do now is whine about how much you regret it. Anyways, I guess they can be sometimes. But sometimes they actually act like normal cats that have brains."

"HEY!"

"Last time I checked, your paw wasn't covering my eyes when I was born…" Jayfeather muttered.

"My favorite reality TV show? I dunno; Maple Leaf and I don't watch loads of TV. Does NCIS count?" Lionblaze asked.

"America's Funniest Home Videos!" Maple Leaf exclaimed.

"Wait a second I've got it; Biggest Loser!"

"Yeah, that one!"

"Coolio! I wanna go to school in PJ's! and not just on PJ day, cuz we don't have that anymore now that I'm in Middle School! I remember that one PJ day when we watched the Polar Express and we ate Pancakes and—"

"NOBODY CARES!" a large portion of the audience shouted, making Maple Leaf flinch and cower a bit before straightening her fur and whiskers and glaring at them.

"No! No pie for you!" Cloudtail exclaimed, stuffing his pie into the folds of his skin.

"..nice story. I like it." Tigerstar said "Anyways, the next question is from—"

"LET YOURSELF GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! LET YOURSELF GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Maple Leaf suddenly sang.

"What?"

"STAY CLOSE TO ME! COUNT ONE TWO AND THREEEE!"

"Four, five, six, seven…?"

"UP AND THROUGH YOUR SLEEVES!"

"But I'm not wearing a shirt; just a collar; see?" Scourge said.

"BURSTING THROUGH THE SEAMS!"  
"I'm not a rag doll." Bone grumbled.

"OPEN YOUR EYES AND SEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

"I'm BLIND YOU IDIOT!" Jayfeather and Longtail shouted.

"YOU SEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEE!"

"No we don't!"

"AAAAANNNNDDDDDD I don't understand this part of the song. What's the next question, Tiggerstar?"

"DON'T CALL ME TIGGERSTAR!" Tigerstar shouted.

"Who said I was talking to you in the first place?"

"I'm the host."

"No, _I'm _the host. _You, _my murderous friend, are the _co-host._"

"Whatever. Here's Snowsong of SnowClan."

**Yay Hawkfrost! ;D So, now go and read 'The Tiger's Return'...I might introduce you as a character in there at some point...If Snowsong (Snowpaw) doesn't fall for your reincarnated father or her BFF (lol) first, that is. And yes,**

**Snowsong is very nice but let's just say...ahhh...Do NOT try to make her mad...**

**Dark Forest- I WILL be able to update 'A Warrior's Halloween' pretty soon- once this week is over I won't have as much school work or have to practice my flute and piccolo an hour a day. Ugh...Can't WAIT for UIL to be over... Don't ask what UIL is- it has to do w/ band... Except something's wrong with my FanFic account and it won't let me update any of my stories or see any PM's...So that stinks!**

**Spottedleaf Firestar - I reincarnated both of you in my story 'The Tiger's Return' withOUT Sandstorm. HA! HA HA HA! HOW'D YA LIKE THAT, SANDSTORM?! So how do you 2 like that? **

**Millie - You are the WORST cat ever. P.E.R.I.O.D. I can't believe Graystripe fell for you! What did he ever see in you? You could at least ACT like you have two other kits! **

**Briarlight - Oh my gosh. You admitted yourself that you didn't like all the attention from your mother. Why didn't you ever tell her? If she's bothering you then just remind her she has 2 other kits! **

**Gotta go! **

**Seeya later, Hotfrost! ;)**

**Snowsong**

"I read it. We all read it a week or two ago. It's awesome. I hope Snowpaw doesn't fall in love with my father; he's an old man, and could get arrested for that. _Me, _on the other hand…" Hawkfrost said, lifting his eyebrows at the camera "Come and get it, Snowpaw,"

"Yeah! Come and get it!" Darkstripe exclaimed, shoving Hawkfrost aside and bugging his eyes out in front of the camera.

"YAAAAAYYYYYYY! DO IT DO IT DO IT DO IT DO IT!" All the Dark Forest cats exclaimed but Darkstripe, who was still messing around in front of the camera.

"That _would _suck. I don't know why, though. Try checking it now, see if it works." Maple Leaf suggested.

"YAAAAYYYY!" Spottedleaf exclaimed, hugging Firestar "We're gonna get married and have kits!"

"Uhh….sure…" Firestar said, awkwardly glancing at Sandstorm, who was glaring at the 'happy couple'.

"Uh…I'm sorry, I guess?" Millie said awkwardly.

"I didn't want to hurt her feelings…" Briarlight murmured.

"BAIIIIII!" Hawkfrost shouted.

"Um…here's MorningEmerald!" Tigerstar said.

**I.. seriously want to submit some questions, BUT! I am afraid they might be inappropriate. Oh well, back to Chapter 1 I go! *Looks at rules* Oh BEEP! The questions I want to ask are all against the rules, GOD*BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP* Fine, I'll just stick to "appropriate" ones.****  
****Jayfeather: I have a clip of Dustpelt and Purdy singing "Baby" while dancing on a Twoleg roof and falling down, want to see?****  
****Berrynose: I've heard that you like 1D, is that true? If so, then you have just lost my respect.****  
****Jayfeather: Wait, this question might be inappropriate, but... I'VEREADAFANFICTIONABOTUYOUDOI NGITWITHTHESTICKTHENBRIARLIG HTCATCHESYOUINTHEACTANDYOUDO ITWITHHER! Your thoughts? (Psst, try Warriors Lemons by ElfenTears Chapter 6!)****  
****Lionblaze: You've been in love with Cinderheart for while now, WHEN ARE YOU GOING TO HAVE KITS?!****  
****Hollyleaf: You are aware that there are romantic fanfics about you and Breezepelt, right? And some are more than romantic..*shudders*****  
****Amberkit, Dewkit, and Snowkit: What do want your warrior names to be?****  
****Firestar: WHAT IS UP WITH YOU AND THE SONG I"M SEXY AND I KNOW IT?!****  
****Spottedleaf: I once thought of you as a gentle medicine cat, but now...****  
****Blackstar: How did only your paws get black?****  
****Ferncloud: You know that you are considered "The ultimate kit-making machine" by Dustpelt, right?****  
****Dustpelt: Dude, how old are you, you've been in the series since the first book!****  
****Daisy: Ever see anything outside of the ThunderClan camp these days?****  
****Mothwing: What happens if you eat a poultice of chamomile and thyme sweetened with nectar? Because I think my older sis, NightSapphire, ate something like that recently, and of lot of it, too! I can smell it on her breath!****  
****Frostfur: I'VEALWAYSBEENAFANOFYOURSANDLI TERALLYCRIEDWHENYOUSTAYEDBEH INDFORTHEGREATJOURNEY! *sobs*****  
****That's all for now, I'm not sure my second question to Jayfeather will be answered, but if you don't, than I completely understand! :D****  
****MorningEmer out, PEACE BROS! )**

"Yeah, please stick to the appropriate ones." Maple Leaf said, sweatdropping.

"Oh, dear StarClan," Dustpelt and Purdy sighed.

"I would if I could!" Jayfeather purred.

"Noooo I don't." Berrynose said, shaking his head with a horrified look on his face.

"Uh…not happening." Jayfeather said, looking like he wanted to puke.

"SOON GEEZ DEAR STARCLAN LEAVE ME ALONE!" Lionblaze shouted before pouting.

"Geez, _somebody's _bipolar."

"And that's coming from _you?" _

"Takes one to know one; what can I say?"

"No. I don't wanna read them…" Hollyleaf said, shuddering. Breezepelt gagged.

"Amberfang!" Amberkit exclaimed.

"Dewdrop!" Dewkit shouted.

"Snowpelt!" Snowkit said.

"I like it because its true! I'm sexy—"

"WRONG!" Jayfeather shouted "You're OLD!"

"Sorry to ruin that image for you!" Spottedleaf said with a polite purr.

"Genes passed on from my parents—" Blackstar began to explain.

"Since when were you a science teacher?" Maple Leaf groaned.

"Never. She asked a question and I'm answering it."

"Let me answer it the simple way. HIS PAWS ARE BLACK BECAUSE HIS PARENTS FELT LIKE IT! There, much easier."

"Um…" Ferncloud murmured.

"SHE IS NOT!" Dustpelt shouted "SEVEN! SEVEN KITS!"

"Yes, I was in the series since the first age, like Firestar. I'm about 96 moons, which is around 8 years." Dustpelt stated.

"No, not really." Daisy stated.

"According to the internet, it cleans your liver." Mothwing said with a shrug. "She should be fine."

"I'm sorry I made you cry…" Frostfur murmured.

"Alright, this next one's from RubyArtist334." Tigerstar announced.

**Heyyyy! Love da story!**

**Hawkfrost: Do you like Ivypool?**

**Leafpool: Who do you like more? Hollyleaf, Lionblaze, or Jayfeather? **

**Scourge: ( I'm giving you a question dude don't harm meee!) Would you be mates with anyone in the clans or a star ( example: Taylor Swift, Carly Rea Jepsen ect.) **

**LOVE DA STORY! YOUR SOO AWESOME! **

**YOURS TRULEY,**

**RubyArtist334**

"Thank you!" Maple Leaf said.

"As a friend? Maybe. Nothing more. Maybe less than friends." Hawkfrost stated.

"Same. We were friends until I figured out he was evil." Ivypool added.

"…I like them all equally." Leafpool said.

"Uh…I don't know." Scourge said "I don't think about that kind of stuff."

"Goodbye! Hope to see you soon!" Maple Leaf said. "Well, this next one's from RainFilly – JynxJania."

**Hi! It's me, Robinpaw! I got an account! :)**

**I have a few questions…**

**Mosskit - Did you miss your mum and siblings a lot, or get over it? I'm not trying to be mean, Mistystar, Stonefur and Bluestar.**

**Swiftpaw & Longtail - Are you two good friends?**

**Ferncloud - I was so sad when you died! Are you going to look after the kits in StarClan?**

**Dustpelt & Sandstorm - When you move into the Elders Den, will you become close? You used to be really good friends, and sorta cute together, and now both your mates are dead…**

**Shrewpaw - Do you wish you could have been with Squirrelflight?**

**Okay, that's all.**

**Bye,**

**-Rain**

**-Robinpaw**

**- Devil's Girlfriend**

"Oh, hi!" Maple Leaf purred in greeting. "Didn't recognize you! Ask away!"

"Oh, I missed them! But Mommy and my brother are here now, and I hope Mistystar lives a really long life before she gets to see me again!" Mosskit said.

"Yes! We hang out all the time in StarClan!" Swiftpaw stated.

"I'll help out!" Ferncloud said "I'm sorry I made you sad."

"Yeah, probably." Dustpelt said with a shrug.

"We _were _friends before." Sandstorm added.

"Yes, I do. But she's happy with Bramblestar…" Shrewpaw murmured.

"Bye!" Maple Leaf said.

"Guest." Tigerstar said.

**:Tigerstar, I've always been wanted to be train in the Dark Forest- but I've always wanted Darkstripe to be my mentor...and possibly even more *hint hint*.**

**What does he look for in a she-cat?**

"Oh! I think Darkstripe should answer that." Tigerstar said, glancing at the dark tabby.

"You've gotta be hot." Darkstripe said. "And know how to joke around. And brave. And loyal to our cause."

"Well, at that note, we're finished! Tigerstar, center stage!"

"What?! Why?!" the tabby exclaimed.

"You'll see. Everyone else offstage!"

* * *

"Do I _have _to sing this song?" Tigerstar groaned. He was wearing a ridiculous outfit that made him look like a walking thrift shop.

"Yes. Just the chorus." Maple Leaf insisted. With a groan, Tigerstar got ready to sing.

"This is ridiculous…IM GONNA POP SOME TAGS ONLY GOT TWENTY CENTS IN MY POCKET!"

"It's twenty dollars."

"Shut up. I I I'M HUNTING! LOOKING FOR A COME UP! THIS IS SO AWESOME! There, happy?"

"No. sing the rest."

"What? But I just sang the—"

"SING IT!" Maple Leaf snapped.

"FINE!" Tigerstar growled. "IM IN YOUR GRANDDADS CLOTHES! I LOOK INCREDIBLE! IM IN THIS BIG OLD COAT FROM THE THRIFT SHOP DOWN THE ROAD!"

"IM IN YOUR GRANDADS CLOTHES!" Darkstripe sang, jumping out from the backstage curtains with an afro wig, big glasses, a tattered jacket, clown shoes, and jeans with peace signs all over them. "I LOOK INCREDIBLE! IM IN THIS BIG OLD COAT FROM THE THRIFT SHOP DOWN THE ROAD!"

"Is that your grandma's coat?" Tadpole snickered before running away, giggling.

* * *

**We finished just in time! Enjoy this chapter and Happy St. Patricks day!**

**Remember, you can still ask my fancharacters questions!**

**~~anipwrites.**


	13. Episode 12

**HAPPY SUMMER EVERYBODYYYYYYY!**

**I'm so sorry about the late update; there were school homework assignments and projects that took up a lot of my time. Then there was EOC's, exams, etc….but I'm back!**

**Lets get started, shall we?**

The Ask the Warriors studio was empty, the only signs of life being the spiders living in spiderwebs they had made, a mouse or two, and other pests. It was dark; very dark, and it seemed as if the studio had been abandoned until the front door flew open as Maple Leaf, Claw, Skye, Concrete, and Terror ran into the room.

"WHAT TIME IS IT?!" Skye exclaimed.

"SUMMERTIME!" everyone chimed in. "SCHOOLS OUT SCREAM AND SHOUT!"

"Finally summer's here! It's good to be chillin' out!" Terror sang.

"I'm off the clock; the pressures' out and my girl's what it's all about!" Claw added.

"Ready for some sunshine; for my heart to take a chance! Im here to stay, not movin' away! Ready for a summer romance!" Maple Leaf sang.

"Everybody ready; going crazy; yeah we're out! Come on and let me hear you say it now, right now!" Skye and Concrete said.

"WHAT TIME IS IT?!" Claw screamed.

"SHUT UP!" Jayfeather shouted as he walked in after the singing cats.

"Awww party pooper." Terror muttered under his breath.

"I HEARD THAT!"

"So who's gonna be the host for the show today?" Firestar asked, just walking in with a few other cats.

"Ummmmmmmmmm….idk."

"OH OH OH OH PICK ME PICK ME!" Skye exclaimed.

"I pick Skye."

"OMG I AM SO HONORED!"

"Skye, calm down!" Terror snapped.

"He ate five dozens of donuts, fifteen brownies, thirty cookies, and a cake for lunch today. He's on sugar high." Concrete stated.

"Ok. Skye, get on stage." Maple Leaf ordered. Skye purred and jumped on stage. "Now start with the first question."

"Our first question is from SwiftStar1!" Skye announced.

**HIIIIIII! FREE HUGS! WHO WANTS ONE?! *Hugs random cats*****  
****Hi Mapleshade! Remember this,*Creepy voice* "Seven days...seven days..."****  
****Scrouge, can I please, please, PLEASE join BloodClan?! (I'm a black she-cat with ice blue eyes) I'll let you read my copy of the Hunger Games! It's AWESOME! (And not as bloody as it seems)****  
****Yellowfang, Jayfeather, do you realize you two are exactly alike? You disagree on everything, and were both called on by StarClan against your will! How are you not related?****  
****Tadpole, you must of loved your kin a lot to die for them... Hawk, Moth? Would you do the same?****  
****Hey, I was in StarClan the other day, just walkin around. And THIS happened:****  
****Me: Hi Raggedstar!****  
****Him: Who goes there?!****  
****Me: Ummm...your friend Swifty?****  
****Him: NOOOOO!****  
****Me: What?!****  
****Him: AHHHHHH! NO ONE WILL TOUCH MY OYSTER! *Runs off*****  
****...****  
****Ragged, you got some explaining to do!****  
****Hey, did you know that Clan leaders back then were NOT allowed to have mates?! They were like medicine cats! OH NO YOU DON'T-SCROUGE COME BACK HERE! I WILL HUG YOU!****  
****Sunnypaw: I'M BACK! Word of the wise, don't let her near-****  
****Me: MAGIC CABBAGE!****  
****Sunnypaw: Oh no... I'm too late!****  
****Me: DIE RAINBOWS!****  
****Sunnypaw: Just say it already!****  
****Me: Your-****  
****Bannana cat: SHE'S A SUGARY CATNIP CRAZED DEVOTED READER! BYYYYE!****  
****Me: L8ter!**

"HUG MEEEEEEE!" Skye exclaimed as he leaped into SwiftStar1's arms.

"I…I also accept hugs." Claw said.

"Pfft hugs are for wusses!" Terror stated.

"OH SHUT UP!" Maple Leaf hissed.

"No hugs for me!" Scourge announced as he slunk backstage to hide.

"I don't believe I do…nice creepy voice btw." Mapleshade said, shuddering a little.

"Of course you can! That is, if you're up to the challenge. Life in BloodClan is hard; harder than it seems from the outside looking in. And thank you!"

"WHAT?! We are _not!_" Yellowfang and Jayfeather exclaimed at the same time. The two glared at each other for a second before turning away.

"Well, anyone would do it for their siblings…right?" Tadpole said.

"Of course I would've!" Mothwing exclaimed "Why would I not?"

"…"

"Hawkfrost?"

"Um…I dunno whatd id do if I was in a situation like that again…I mean, risking your life for a sibling would be the right thing to do I guess, but to _die _for them? And when it all could've been a waste and they die anyways? I don't think I would." Hawkfrost stated.

"Well that's kinda selfish." Maple Leaf hissed.

"Hey! You know as well as the rest of us that you're not sure what you'd do either!"

"I JUST DON'T LIKE TO THINK ABOUT THAT KINDA STUFF OK?!"

"Um…awkward…" Skye muttered.

"I know, right?' Claw whispered back.

"I don't remember that at all…was it near the field of catnip? If so…" Raggedstar murmured.

"We weren't?!" Firestar exclaimed. "HOW IS THIS FAIR?! OMG DID I JUST BREAK THE WARRIOR CODE?! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO—"

"No, you idiot!" Blackstar shouted. "It was taken out of the Warrior Code; duh!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOO I DON'T WANT A HUG!" Scourge screamed as he ran farther backstage and hid under a table.

"Ummmm….next questions?" Skye asked, eyes wide in shock and surprise at SwiftStar1's reaction to the magic cabbage.

"Sure! These are from Wolf that howls at eclipse!" Maple Leaf announced.

**Lol! I love the last part! Thanks for answering my questions! *Looks at Jayfeather* Hi! I am back again! *purring* Okay on to questions!**

**From my friend:**

**All cats: Can you speak twoleg language? And what's your fav flavor of Ice-cream? *Throws them in the air but Half moon's reincarnation took the one Jayfeather likes and gave it to him and hides the rest***

**From me:**

**Blossomfall-How do you feel when Mille was angry at you after you came out of the tunnels? Graystripe or Mille?**

**Dovewing- I really do love your powers! And you are one of my favs! So if you are leader who will you name as deputy?**

**Breezepelt- So you do like Heathertail? Okay then! Say bye to one of your fans! *Pads off***

**Jayfeather- Who's the cat you hate most? Why? * Hands him the paralyzed thingy ***

**Honeyfern and Berrynose- I love it when the both of you are together! So Berrynose do you like Honeyfern more or Poppyfrost? You have to choose or the both of them will dissapear. And the one you did not choose will hate you for 1 day by force**

**Maple leaf- Thank you so much for creating the story! *Padded out to hand her a medal for best story***

**That's about all! From your curious reader and Jayfeather lover! :D**

**P.S See Nightcloud? Even Crowfeather hates you!**

**P.S.S Jayfeather! Here's My past life plushie. I found it!**

**Seen ya! Till next time! :D**

"Thank you, thank you very much!" Tigerstar said with a bow.

"H-Hi, Half Moon…Firestar is mad at me right now…" Jayfeather said.

"YOU BET I AM!" Firestar shouted.

"Not really. You see, Claw edits the videos before they're published so Twolegs can understand them. The only cats who speak and understand Twoleg are Maple Leaf, Claw, Concrete, Skye, Scourge, Jayfeather, Hawkfrost, and Bramblestar." Bluestar stated "The rest of us are still learning…"  
"MOUSE FLAVOR!" Firestar exclaimed.

"Ew does that exist?" Maple Leaf said, scrunching up her nose in disgust "I like chocolate!"

"BLUUUUUUBERRY!" Skye exclaimed.

"I like mint." Jayfeather stated. Everyone cheered as their favorite flavors of ice cream dropped from the drop-down hatch in the ceiling until they all suddenly disappeared, leaving only a mint flavored ice cream on the ground. Jayfeather seized his prize and ran backstage to eat it.

"WAAAA I WAS LOOKING FORWARD TO THAT ICE CREAM!" Maple Leaf wailed.

"I was kinda sad and upset. It had been an accident; an honest mistake…and she got her fur ruffled over it." Blossomfall said.

"I was just confused the whole time. Mainly over why the heck was Millie yelling at Blossomfall for something she couldn't control." Graystripe stated.

"I WAS UPSET AND STRESSED AT THE TIME OK?!" Millie shouted.

"Ok, ok, geez!"

"Thank you! If I was leader, I'd either name Ivypool or Lionblaze deputy." Dovewing said.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Breezepelt shouted in anguish "SHE WAS MY ONLY FAN! IM SORRYYYYYY!"

"Hm…the cat I hate the most, eh?" Jayfeather said as he looks around the room with sneaky eyes. "I'll have to save this for later…"

"Uh oh! Blind man armed! Run for your lives!" Terror exclaimed, running around in circles. Jayfeather glared at him before continuing to eat his ice cream.

"Ummmmmmmmm…hm…well, there's always going to be a special place in my heart for Honeyfern, but at the moment I do love Poppyfrost the most. No offense to either of you, though! I love you all!" Berrynose said.

"I hate you." Honeyfern said, glaring at Berrynose.

"Um…this is a side effect, right?"

"I believe so…" Skye murmured.

"AWWWWWW THANK YOU!" Maple Leaf purred.

"WAAAAAAAA IT'S A LIE ITS ALL A LIE!" Nightcloud cried. Crowfeather whisteled 'casually' and slowly scooted away from the black cat. Meanwhile Jayfeather gasped in surprise and excitement.

"For me?! Yayz!" the blind cat exclaimed as he cuddled with the kitten, purring madly.

"So this next one is from Featherpool16!" Maple Leaf said.

**Meeeeeeeeee I have a question!****  
****For Dustpelt, do u luv Sandstorm, and Firestar, who do u luv more, Cinderpelt, Spottedleaf, or Sandstorm**

"Um…I have a crush on her. I don't think its love though." Dustpelt said.

"Because apparently his heart is for his neice." Sandstorm snickered.

"SHUT UP ABOUT IT OK?! WE DIDN'T KNOW!" Dustpelt and Ferncloud hissed.

"Ummm…Sandstorm, of course!" Firestar said after a moment of hesitation.

"Here's MorningEmerald!" Maple Leaf announced.

**OMG, OMG, OMG, OMG, OMG, OMG, OMG, *SQUEEEEEEEEEAL* Yay, my questions got answered! And I got more! Yes, I'm on a sugar high, but I'm trying to keep myself calm, and it's not working out very well. 'Kay, question time!**

**Mothwing: Cleans your liver? Wait, OMG NIGHTSAPPHIRE! (Pale yellow she-cat with emerald green eyes appears on stage chasing a black she-cat with sapphire blue eyes.) COME BACK HERE AND EXPLAIN YOURSELF!**

**Bramblestar: Wow, marrying someone who's related to you, really? What was in your mind?**

**Spottedleaf: I'm sorry, I really do like you, it's that, thanks to this show, my image of you isn't the same. Cookie? *Holds out a cookie***

**Dustpelt: You're an epic but cranky tom. Why you so cranky?**

**Willowshine: OMG, your name is EPIC, and you are one of my fav medicine cats, along with Jayfeather, NO, I don't really ship you, Leafpool, Cinderpelt, Mothwing, Spottedleaf, Brambleberry, Littlecloud, and Yellowfang.**

**Yellowfang: What would you do if you had been given the power to fly when you were alive? Would you fly over the fire and to where the rest of ThunderClan were?**

**Maple Leaf: You're EPIC.**

**Amberkit, Dewkit, and Snowkit: You guys are so adorable, give me a high paw!**

**Ferncloud: Have you ever gotten high on catnip?**

**Dustpelt: Did Ferncloud ever get high on catnip? If so, what was she like?**

**Dark Forest: Some of you are epic, but most of you suck. I mean, you could've gone to StarClan, but it's like, really?**

**Cloudtail: OMG you used to be my favorite character, but now you're just a fat, pixelated blob. *sobs***

**Everyone: React to this. .com(/)watch?v()l3-31dQKI94 Just erase the ( ) as you type, not the thingies inside. Also, if Maple Leaf can't translate the beginning part, than the gray haired girl forgot something, she's going back home to get it, but she's racing against the clock since their flight will arrive soon.**

**Blackstar: Were you made fun of by the other kits when you were in the nursery? Here, have a cookie, *holds out cookie***

**Tiggerstar & Darkstripe: ROFLMFAO, nice clothes last chapter. BWAHAHAHA!**

**Kits: If you had the power to burn stuff, would you have burned all the Dark Forest Cats when they invaded?**

**Bumblestripe: Er, have you ever eaten like, 15 pieces of prey, than had a bellyache afterward? (I know how you feel, bro.)**

**Scourge: Please, go kick Hawkfrost, pretty please with twoleg milk and cream on top?**

**Firestar & Tiggerstar: Please, react to this video. .com(/)watch?v()IQMKOUgw3kE**

***Knocks over camera* OH %&*! Well, see ya, !$*% #$*$&! Until next time! *Flies away on rocket with NightSapphire* (I really liked this chapter keep it up!)**

**XD**

"We usually answer everyone's questions on the show, unless they're inappropriate." Maple Leaf said. "Well wont you look at that? Skye is on sugar high too! Right, Skye?" there was no reply from Skye. "Skye?"

"He crashed." Claw stated as he nudged the sleeping cat. Skye jolted awake.

"THE ANSWER IS FOUR!" he shouted.

"Say what?" Hawkfrost muttered.

"Well, he _was _on sugar high." Maple Leaf said.

"Oh wow, um…you're welcome?" Mothwing said as he watched the cats run around on stage.

"WE DIDN'T KNOW AT THE TIME OK?!" Bramblestar and Squirrelflight shouted.

"And plus I love her!" Bramblestar added.

"Oh ok. YAY COOKIE!" Spottedleaf said in excitement as she ran to claim her sugary tiny pastry.

"MINE!" Scourge shouted as he ran up from beside her and snatched the cookie from MorningEmerald's hand.

"WAAAAA I WANTED THAT COOKIE!" Spottedleaf cried.

"C'mon, Spottedleaf; I'll get you some more cookies from backstage, ok?" Maple Leaf offered.

"Ok…"

"Well, when your wife is being called the kit machine, your first love rejects you for a kittypet—" Dustpelt began to say.

"I THOUGHT WE WENT OVER THIS ALREADY! I AM _NOT _A KITTYPET!" Firestar shouted.

"—and you discover your mentor tried to kill a kit, you might get a bit overwhelmed with it all and become cranky."

"Aw, thank you!" WIllowshine purred.

"Same thing she said." Jayfeather added.

"When did we say you did…?" Yellowfang asked.

"Thank you!" Maple Leaf purred.

"HIGH PAWS ALL AROUND!" the three kits squealed as they started giving MorningEmerald and other random cats high paws.

"Maybe I did…maybe I didn't…" Ferncloud said.

"Yes, and for one thing, she wanted to have more kits but I refused at the time. And then she started singing random songs. And then she started acting like a lunatic, tried to push Firestar off of the High Rock, and then she crashed." Dustpelt stated.

"Which ones of us are epic?" Tigerstar asked.

"She _obviously _means _me_, father," Hawkfrost stated, making a bunch of sexy poses.

"NOOOOOO! I'LL WORK OUT BUT PLEEEAAASSSEEE LIKE ME STILL!" Cloudtail wailed.

"Its not letting me watch it for some reason…it keeps going to the main YouTube screen." Maple Leaf said.

"I was a little…YAY COOKIE!" Blackstar exclaimed.

"MINE!" Scourge announced as he took the cookie. And runs backstage to eat it.

"Blackstar, I'll take you backstage to get a cookie after the show with Spottedleaf, ok?" Maple Leaf said.

"Ok…"

"IT WAS ALL MAPLE LEAF'S IDEA!" Tigerstar stated.

"I liked the clothes! They were preeeeeeeety!" Darkstripe said.

"YES! Itd be so cool if we could do that! We could burn our prey to cook it and stuff, and itd be _sooooo _cool!" all the kits began to say, eventually speaking over each other so pretty much nobody else understood what they were saying.

"Yes; I thought I was really hungry but I wasn't, and I ate, like, twenty, and got the biggest bellyache ever!" Bumblestripe groaned.

"OK!" Scourge exclaimed, tossing his cookies in the air as he ran after Hawkfrost, trying to kick the retreating tabby. Spottedleaf and Blackstar cheered before claiming their cookies.

"WHY WONT IT LET ME WATCH IT GAAAAAHHHH!" Maple Leaf screamed in frustration. "Well, thank you!"

"Next letter is from Born of True Destiny." Skye said.

**More questions!**

**Hollyleaf: You are so epic. If you could pick any song to describe you, what would it be?**

**Scourge: I'm kinda confused on why everyone is so obsessed with you. Is it because they think your a fluffy cutie even though you'd rip their ears off if they said that, or is it because you are a dangerous psychopath, with a history of crazy violence?**

**Half Moon: Will you please stop being dead and be with Jayfeather forever, please?**

**Whitestorm: What were you feeling when Firestar made you his first deputy?**

"Hm…I'm really bad at these…Sober by Pink, or maybe Little House by the Fray?" Hollyleaf suggested.

"I dunno. Maybe its both?" Scourge said with a shrug of his shoulders.

"I'm working on it, ok? Plus he seems plenty happy with my reincarnation." Half Moon stated.

"I was shocked, surprised, and honored." Whitestorm stated "But I was also worried about the fate of our clan for having an old deputy."

"Ok, um…here's RubyArtist334!" Maple Leaf announced.

**Haha love your awesome story! Here my question:****  
****Hawkfrost: would you PLEASE be my mentor if you could? Your my favorite charecter!****  
****Willowshine: why are you mean to Jayfeather?****  
****Squirrelflight: are you and Bramblestar mates? (I don't pay attention)****  
****Redtail: do you think you would be a good leader?****  
****Bluestar: did you ever like Thistleclaw?****  
****I LOVE YOUR STORY LIKE CRAZY!**

"Thank you!"

"Of course I would! Meet me in the Darker Dark Forest tonight and we can begin training." Hawkfrost said.

"Wait, there's _another _Dark Forest?!" Lionblaze asked suspiciously.

"Awkward…"

"Because hes always so snooty, and conceited, and always acts like 'oh, nobody understands how cool I am! You don't understand!' and it gets on my nerves so I snap." Willowshine said. Jayfeather glared at her.

"DO NOT!" he hissed.

"DO TOO!"

"DO NOT!"

"DO TOO!"

"Do—"

"SHUT UP!" Claw snarled.

"Yes, we are! I'm so happy!" Squirrelflight said.

"I dunno…I mean, I might've been, and I might've had no clue what I was doing. Of course, I'm dead, so what does it matter anyways?" Redtail stated.

"Not really." Bluestar said.

"Thank you!" Maple Leaf purred.

"Here's SwiftieWarriors13!" Skye said.

**Hi! I wanted to say that I LOVE this. I have a ton of questions so I'm gonna start.**

**Mapleleaf: Do you like Taylor Swift?**

**Dark Forest cats: Do you guys like Taylor Swift?**

**Tigerstar: Are you sad that only one of your sons turned out evil?**

**Leafpool: You are my favorite character in the history of characters! If you were human you'd look like me. Do you still love Crowfeather? (Yeeeeesssss)**

**Crowfeather: (Just between you and me you still love Leafpool. You don't have to hide from the truth with me) Would you move to Thunderclan if you could? (To be with Leafpool)**

**Nightcloud: Why did you give birth to such an annoying and idiotic cat?**

**That's all. Mapleleaf I really admire your work and hope you can answer my questions.**

**Love,**

**SwiftieWarriors13**

**ps Would I sound stupid if I say I don't know what BTW mean?**

"Wow; a lot of people like my story!" Maple Leaf said with a purr. "I like some songs more than others, but yes I do."

"I like the video by Unpleasant Pheasant with that 'Trouble' song where Ravenpaw is screaming, if that counts for anything." Tigerstar stated with a chuckle "I found it amusing."

"Maaaaaybe…" Leafpool said, blushing madly. Crowfeather turned away, also blushing just a little.

"Um…no. I belong to WindClan, not ThunderClan." Crowfeather stated.

"I COULDN'T HELP IT OK?!" Nightcloud hissed.

"HEY!" Breezepelt snarled.

"Awww thank you! Of course I'll answer your questions!" Maple Leaf said. "And btw means 'by the way'. Don't worry; lots of people don't know text lingo. Well, here's Snowsong of SnowClan!"

**Okay Hawkfrost, I'll put you in the next chapter I write. Do you want your warrior name to be Hawkfrost, Hawktalon, or Hawkfang? If you have any other preferences let me know! ;D****  
****Dark Forest- I'll update ASAP! I know I've been saying that since last year, but I WILL update AT LEAST 1 of my stories (most likely The Tiger's Return) this weekend- if I can stop reading all my favorite stories, that is.****  
****Darkstripe- Dude, get out of the camera. You. Are. NOT. As Hot as Hotfrost.****  
****Gotta go!****  
****Snowsong**

"OMG YAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAY!" Hawkfrost exclaimed, jumping around in excitement. "Hm…I think Hawktalon or Hawkfang sound pretty cool!"

"YAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAY!" the Dark Forest cats exclaimed, reacting similarly to Hawkfrost.

"YES I AM! SEE?!" Darkstripe shouted as he stood in front of the camera and started making sexy poses.

"BAIIIIIIII!" Maple Leaf said.

"Heeeeeeeeres Blackiepoo!" Skye announced.

**Yaaay! **

**I forgot today was saint patties. *face palm***

**Thank you for answering my questions!**

**And I am probally gonna quit because I am having trouble in life...**

**Anyways,**

***Poofs infront of Blackstar with a growl on face*Don't. Touch. Him.**

***looks at Blackstar* Better?**

***deep sigh***

**Okay, so scourge, Hunger Games was a great book! It's about a girl fighting to the death, and you would love it. **

**Here, *tosses Scourge her copy***

**Okay, let me hope I can do the questions.**

**1. Cloudtail, I wanted pie, but you would keep it. Want some chocolate bunnies I got from my mom today? *swings a bag back and fourth***

**2. *laugh* Hollyleaf, I know, right? My brother obsesses over girls..._**

"Don't worry about it; I forget a lot too." Maple Leaf said. "No problem! But PLEEEAAAASSSEEE don't quit! I mean, if you feel like you need to then you can, but I would read you're stories and support you if you wanted me to!"

"HAAAAAAAIIIIIII!" Blackstar greeted with a hug. Russetfur pouted and went backstage. "Much better! Thank you!"

"I WANNA READ IT BUT MAPLE LEAF CAN NEVER FIND IT IN THE LIBRARY WHEN SHE REMEMBERS TO LOOK FOR IT!" Scourge exclaimed. "YAAAAAAAAAAY THANK YOU!"

"BUNNYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!" Cloudtail exclaimed, tackling Blackiepoo. Claw had to grab him by the folds of his skin and drag him off, but the white cat ended up sitting on him.

"I CANT BREATHE! IM GONNA DIE! HELP MEEEEEE!" Claw wailed.

"Um…CLOUDTAIL GET OFFA HIM!" Maple Leaf ordered.

"Off of who?" Cloudtail asked.

"You're kinda-sorta sitting on my son right now." Scourge said.

"Oh. Sorry." The fluffy white cat got up and moved somewhere else, leaving Claw gasping for breath.

"Now that everyones ok…" Maple Leaf murmured.

"I hate it when they do that! Lionblaze tries to practice his flirting on me sometimes." Hollyleaf stated.

"Ok, this next one is from Brackenstar of Thunderclan!" Skye said.

**BACK!****  
****Maple Leaf still the best!****  
****Anyways Questions:****  
****To Foxheart, I know people say your mean because of your name and Yellowfang but your how was it being deputy?****  
****To Onestar, I know that Tallstar chose you to be deputy before he died, but I think he made the wrong u have anything to say to that?****  
****To Mousefur,*Cough*You like*cough* (: um are u happy u died in a battle even though how bad u died or would u liked to die a different way?****  
****To Reedwhisker, Do u remember your litter mates that died all those moons ago?****  
****To Sharpclaw, DON'T BE ASHAMED OF HAVING KITS WITH CHERRYTAIL! Anyways how's being deputy?****  
****To ALL cats,... HI HAVE A NICE DAY!****  
****Maple Leaf keep up the great work, hope to read more! YOUR DEVOTED READER BRACKENSTAR**

"Thank you!" Maple Leaf said.

"Being deputy was fun. I got to be with Raggedstar a lot!" Foxheart said. Raggedstar gagged from the audience.

"Well, I think I'm a pretty good leader. I'm not exactly sure how Mudclaw would've turned out had he been leader, though…but everyone is welcome to their own opinion." Onestar said.

"Well, I died with honor and dignity and loyally protecting my clan. I can't exactly say I liked the way I died, but at the same time I wouldn't want to die should I still be alive right now." Mousefur said

"…I can't say I do. I mean, I do a little, but not a lot…" Reedwhisker admitted.

"Being deputy is fun, I guess. It has its responsibilities, and its non-fun parts, but it's pretty cool!" Sharpclaw said.

"Thank you! You too!" all the cats said.

"I will! Goodbye, Brackenstar!" Maple Leaf purred.

"NaoKyeRay up next!" Skye said.

**Hey Maple Leaf. I just started reading your story and I LOVE IT! So FUNNY! I love you Hawkfrost, you're so SMEXY! Can I have your autograph? *runs up on stage and hugs Hawkfrost***

**(I just want to mention that I am a black she-cat)**

**Ok, while I'm getting Hawky (his nickname) to give me his autograph, I have a few questions for you other lovely cats :3**

**1. Honeyfern, did you know the Erins only killed you off so Leafpool could have death berries? And do you still love Berrynose?**

**2. Brick, are you a tom or a she-cat?**

**3. Willie, why did you take over Ravenpaw and Barley's barn after they looked after you, your mate Minty, your kits and the rest of your group?**

**4. Nightcloud and Breezepelt, why do people hate you? I actually kind of like you guys. I think Crowfeather just used Nightcloud so he would seem loyal by taking a mate from his clan and he never showed any love towards Breezepelt, which is why he became evil-ish.**

**5. Mudclaw and Ashfur (TC), do you ever feel bad about what you did before you died? Also, why are there duplicates of you guys in ShadowClan?**

**6. Hawkfrost, I am attempting to copy Fernlight's immortality potion. I just need a few things that are listed below:**

**-Piece of your fur**

**-Drop of your blood**

**-Obsidian**

**-Cloudtail's special mega cookie**

**7. Also, can I join the Dark Forest with you Hawky?**

**I LOVE EVERY CAT! *high fives every cat and gives them waffles (not Mothwing's, the good Belgian kind)***

**Your New Loyal Reader and Hawkfrost Fangirl :D**

**-NaoKyeRay**

"I'm glad you like it!" Maple Leaf purred.

"Of course you can have my autograph!" Hawkfrost said as he hugged NaoKyeRay.

"UNFAIR!" Honeyfern complained. "Yes, I do love Berrynose. But not right now; he picked my sister over me."

"In all of Maple Leaf's stories in which I appear, I am female. Other people think otherwise, but Maple claims to have seen something on my eye that resembled eyelashes, so I'm a she-cat. Apparently it's debatable, and I'm just another Mosskit." Brick stated.

"Because…because I felt like it? Oh yeah, and I was sent to try and find a new home for BloodClan by Snake and Ice cuz we were running out of space." Willie said.

"Apparently we're annoying stupid idiots who cant do anything right." Breezepelt said with a shrug. "Or at least that's what everyone else says."

"I dunno about Mudclaw, but I sure did feel bad after I thought about it!" Ashfur said "And I have no clue."

"Same for me." Mudclaw added.

"Ok! Hm….piece of fur," Hawkfrost grabbed a pair of scissors and snipped off some of the hair from his tail. "Check. A drop of blood?" Hawkfrost scratched one of his front legs and blood dripped to the studio floor. "Obsidian? I'll be sure to visit the nearest volcano ASAP. And Cloudtail's special mega cookie…" Hawkfrost tackled Cloudtail to the ground and grabbed a moldy giant cookie from between to skin folds. "Got it!"

"NOOOO NOT MY FAVORITE COOKIE!" Cloudtail wailed.

"Of course you can! I'll pick you up whenever you wanna come so we can hang out!"

"YAAAAY WAFFLESSSS!" Graystripe exclaimed as he started grabbing waffles that were falling from the drop-down ceiling. "Do you want one Firestar?"

"No." the orange cat replied.

"Oh ok."

"Well, this next one is from SplashHart!" Maple Leaf said.

**OhmyStarClan...I laughed so hard XD! That was funny! Especially the last part XD!****  
****Jayfeather, did you know that YOU were the one who started the Clans O.o...? Read The Sun Trail and you'll see what I mean.****  
****Everyone/cat, STOP HATING ON NIGHTCLOUD! *a blue-and-white tabby she-cat then jumps in front of Nightcloud and hisses at every cat that goes near her*.****  
****Jackdaw's Cry and Fluttering Bird, why are your names so epic and cute?****  
****Clear Sky, will you please stop forcing your mate to come with you to the forest? Maybe she likes it in the mountains... Plus, how come whenever I read about you and Bright Stream together, the only thing you keep talking about is having kits with her o.e?****  
****Gray Wing, tell your pervy brother to leave Bright Stream alone, please? Also, how is like mentoring your younger brother, Jackdaw's Cry?****  
****Stoneteller (Half Moon), when I was reading The Sun Trail and saw that you were alive I was like: WHOOHOOO!****  
****Maple Leaf, out of all of the cats in The Sun Trail, who's your fav? Go to Warriors Wiki and you should be able to see the Alligiances for The Sun Trail. Have you read the book yet? It's epic!****  
****Ok, I'm done. Bye.****  
****May the powerful connection light your way...**

"I'm glad I made you laugh; that was my goal!" Maple Leaf purred.

"M-me?! No way!" Jayfeather said, gesturing to himself in shock and surprise. "Maple Leaf still cant find a copy of The Sun Trail in the library, except for that one time when she didn't have her library card and it was right there in front of her face."

"O.O ok…" everyone said, backing away from Nightcloud.

"Ummmmmm…can I save these questions for later? I'm really sorry, but I don't wanna accidentially spoil the book for myself…" Maple Leaf said.

"YAY IM GLAD YOURE HAPPY!" Half Moon purred.

"That's as far as I can go…CRAP I REALLY GOTTA FIND THIS BOOK DON'T I?!"

"0.0 wow ummm…TinaWhacksFrostWithMuffin has a question for Rock!" Skye announced.

**Ok, here's one for Rock: How do you entertain yourself in those tunnels?**

"I don't spend _all _my time in the tunnels! I leave sometimes, but when I'm in the tunnels I pretty much just talk to myself, or sleep, or annoy angsty teenage cats." Rock said. Everyone quickly glanced at Jayfeather with a snicker.

"Okay, here's Double rainbow power123." Maple Leaf said, still laughing a little.

**Lionblaze: Listen I totally respect u and Cinderheart and u should be mates but why be so mean to Heathertail? even if she has a huge crush on u doesn't mean u have to treat her like she sick? u could just talk it over saying that u have a mate But we could still be GOOD friends! see how easy that is!****  
****Heatertail: Listen u r my 3 faV and I want the best for u; Lionblaze is with Cinderheart but it doesn't mean u guys can't be friends! u should mate with someone in wind clan (NOT BREZEPELT) that would be stupid.****  
****Peace out!**

"…I guess I never thought of it that way." Lionblaze said. "Sorry Heathertail…"

"Its ok…sorry I creeped you out." Heathertail replied.

"Its fine."

"YAAAAY HAPPINESS!" Concrete purred.

"AWW ITS SO SWEET!" Maple Leaf added.

"YOU GUYS ARE SUCH GIRLS!" Terror complained.

"WE ARE GIRLS YOU DUNCE!"

"Um…TinaWhacksFrostWithMuffin again!" Skye said.

**Ok, since Scourgie wants a question: What do you have against waffles?**

"I don't have anything against waffles. I find them quite tasty and delicious." Scourge said.

"Guest has a question for you Lionblaze!" Maple Leaf announced.

**Does Lionblaze have feelings for Heathertail? I know somebody already ask this question but I want to know the truth!**

"We are friends now, if that counts." Lionblaze said.

"Heres Firepelt ze sexy!" Skye said.

**Hai peeps! I have a few questions **

**What would happen if everybody on the show was a could have a power of their wish? btw jayfeather if any cat who died could be brought back to life of your choosing who would it be and why? why has scourge not been sent to a medicine cat yet?**

**lastly cuz i can FREE COOKIES AND CAT NIP FOR EVERY KITTEH *throws cookies and cat nip***

"Then this show would be about three times as crazy as it already is." Maple Leaf said.

"HALF MOON! I PICK HALF MOON!" Jayfeather exclaimed.

"Oh thanks a lot bro," Hollyleaf sneered.

"You're welcome!"

"Medicine cats scare me." Scourge stated.

"Why? You afraid of medicine or something?"

"No; I'm afraid they're either gonna want me dead or screw up and end up poisoning me."

"COOKIESSSS!" Cloudtail exclaimed, grabbing all the cookies.

"CAT NIP!" Scourge exclaimed as he ate all the catnip and began to froth at the mouth.

"Uh-oh." Bone muttered.

"He ate all the cat nip." Brick added.

"We're screwed." Claw exclaimed.

"PREPARE TO DIEEEEEEE!" Scourge said as he laughed insanely.

"RUN FOR IT!" everyone screamed. At that, everyone ran off stage as fast as they could save for Jayfeather, who ran into a wall and knocked himself out.

"Ok, now that we're taping outside…coolperson has something to say."

**Jay u suck! All of u haters whack him with a stick!**

"I so totally would right now, but hes inside with Scourge, who's high on catnip right—" Breezepelt began to say. Suddenly the door slammed open to reveal Scourge wearing a hockey mask with a chainsaw in his paws.

"SAYONARA SUCKAAAAAASSSS!" the insane cat shouted. Mosskit screamed and everyone ran back inside.

"O-o-o-okay, h-h-h-h-heres lOLOLOLOLOLOLOL." Skye stammered, his eyes flitting about like butterflies as he kept an eye out for Scourge.

**U guys are all wrong the sexiest cats are she-cats and they are...Squirrelflight Heathertail Blossomfall and Leopardstar For all the other contestants U SUCK!**

"WE'RE SEXY AND WE KNOW IT!" Squirrelflight, Heathertail, Blossomfall, and Leopardstar sang as they got on stage and began to dance.

"Okayyy um heres Guest." Maple Leaf said.

**tO THE 3 (HOLLEYLEAF, LIONBLAZE,JAYFEATHER): i hate u I HATE U I HATE YOU!**

**lIONBLAZE:BECUASE U CHOSED F****** CINDERHEARTH OVER THE AWESOME HEATHERTAIL!**

**HOLLEYLEAF:tO NAIVE**

**jayfeather: to grumpy**

"I LOVE CINDERPELT OK?!" Lionblaze shouted.

"Wow, um…" Hollyleaf murmured.

"I AM NOT GRUMPY! I AM SIMPLY STRESSED OUT 99.9% OF THE TIME!" Jayfeather screamed.

"CALM DOWN!" Claw ordered.

"Heres Guest!" Skye announced kinda awkwardly.

**Lionblaze U suck**

"Why thank you." Lionblaze said sarcastically.

"Guest is back!" Maple Leaf said.

"Oh great; what next?" Jayfeather mumbled.

"You'll see once we read the letter."

**To the 3: Why do u guys suck so much?**

**To heATHERTAIL: WHY ARE U SO SEXY...iF ANYONE SCOFF OR GETS DISGUSTED i WELL HUNT U DOWN (ME GRABBBING A CHAINSAW CHASING AND KILLING ALL THE HEATHERTAIL HATERS)**

**to blossomfall: do u like thornclaw?**

**To briarlight; u deserve better than...jayfeather**

"Because we can?" Hollyleaf said with a shrug "Everyone is open to their own opinion, so I am perfectly fine with what you say. As for my brothers…that's a different story."

"I dunno." Heathertail said, blushing.

"Maybe a little…" Blossomfall said, blushing.

"We aren't dating though…" Briarlight said

"Here's Dragoneisha!" Skye purred "I think I know this person!"

**Hey y'all! Scourge, you remind me of the Master. l love you both.****  
****So Scourge, you don't mind blood? l'll send you a picture later. And l usually make Tiny all cute.****  
****Maple Leaf, hiya.****  
****Claw, l drew you. You were angsty because-oh, right, wibbly wobbly timelines. You don't know yet. But Maple fangirls over it constantly.****  
****Briarlight, don't worry. There's someone for you even if he is a little dull. *giggle* Males are like that.****  
****Oh Rassilon, did l just giggle?****  
****Bluestar, you are ASTOUNDING. You had a really hard life and you still had the heart to forgive and accept Starclan again.****  
****Darkstripe... less astounding.****  
****Anyways, l have to do all this makeup. Ta!****  
****-The Dragoness**

"The Master…?" Scourge murmured, making the 'oh-so-very-famous one-ear-up-one-ear-flat-eyes-big-confused-animal' face.

"Dr. Who." Maple Leaf stated.

"Oh…I haven't watched it so I wouldn't know."

"Neither have I.

"Ok. Not really, unless its my own. YAY PICTURES! And good for him."

"But you're the same person…"

"Actually, we are two completely different entities now; you see, after I was killed my two different mind-sets separated into two different spirits."

"You lost me at 'entities'." Terror stated.

"I AM TWO DIFFERENT PEOPLE!"

"Oh…um…"

"Awkward…" Claw muttered.

~a game screen takes the place of the video screen. It reads 'congrats; you have now unlocked Tiny! You can now ask him questions!'~

"Hi Dragoneisha…"

"I get angsty?" Claw asked.

"THE ANGSTY PEOPLE ARE THE SEXIEST!" Concrete exclaimed.

"THAT'S A LIE!" Firestar countered "IM NOT ANGSTY AND IM SEXY! HAWKFROST IS ANGSTY AND HE ISNT!"

"You just proved yourself wrong Firestar." Maple Leaf said. Briarlight began to giggle.

"Yeah, I think hes dull and angsty too." She said.

"What the heck is a Rassilon?" Terror asked.

"I dunno." Maple Leaf said.

"Oh, um…thanks." Bluestar said, blushing slightly.

"I AM FREAKING AMAZING WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!" Darkstripe said.

"Have fun with your make up!" Maple Leaf said. "Ok who's next…Blackiepoo!"

**Urhg.**

**My tablet hates FanFiction and me.**

**My account on one of my favorite websites deleted itself! Ahg!**

**I am really stressed lately and my cold is getting worse. V_V**

**I did not finish the questions, so here:**

**Jayfeather, when you where a kit, and went into the forest with your brother and sister, why did you think you could waltz into a fox den and scare them out?**

**Scourge: have you ever wondered what life would be like in Panem? (Don't judge me!)**

**Daisy: why did you have kits with Spiderleg?**

**I guess that is it. _ I don't feel good.**

**Thanks for making this story Maple Shade!**

"Oh wow um…maybe it has a virus? Idk. That's weird; did you forget the password? I hope your cold gets better!"

"I was a _kit! _I was young and immature and stupid!" Jayfeather said defensively.

"What is Panem?" Scourge asked.

"According to Google, it's a city in The Hunger Games." Maple Leaf said, pulling out her laptop.

"Hey, what happened to the old one?" Firestar asked

"Its acting weird, and Grandpa bought me a new one. THANK YOU GRANDDADDY!"

"Ok…I dunno." Scourge admitted.

"Because I wanted kits…" Daisy murmured.

"I didn't make this story; Maple Leaf did." Mapleshade stated.

"Its probably a typo." Maple Leaf said.

"True…"

"Lioloves her army of garfields!" Skye said.

"What?"

"That's the username; LionLovesHerArmyOfGarfeilds."

"Oh."

**Crud. I missed it. _****  
****It's XxLionblazeLikesPiexX****  
****And woah. Girl calm down. *snarls**stalks off*****  
****Okay, so my questions,****  
****1) Berrynose: why do you act so obnoxious? I am a fan-cat, but it's kinda rude...****  
****2) Scourge, will you ever fall in love?****  
****3) MAPLE SHADE, HAVE YOU EVER LEFT CAPS LOCK ON?****  
****4) Tawnypelt, Do you like to read?****  
****5) Squirrelflight, what is your favorite website?****I guess that is it****  
****AND BERRYNOSE IS THE BEST WARRIOR CAT EVER!**

"YAAAY SHES BACK!" Berrynose purred.

"YAAAAY HES MINE NOW!" Poppyfrost exclaimed.

"NUUUU DON'T LEAVE ME! Well, I duuno. Maybe it's a genetic from my dad?"

"Apparently I already have, and had a litter of kits or two."

"OR TWO?!" Claw exclaimed. "I THOUGHT I WAS YOUR FIRST!"

"Ask Instagram."

"SOMETIMES BUT ITS REALLY RARE." MAPLE SHADE REPLIED.

"Yes, yes I do. I find books interesting." Tawnypelt admitted.

"My favorite website? Hm…YOUTUBE!" Squirrelflight exclaimed.

"IKR?!" Berrynose exclaimed.

"Well here's Storm Wolfheart," Maple Leaf said.

**Did Scourge ever get his potion?**

**To Scourge: What would you have done if you had been born in a clan?**

"I was supposed to get a potion? I don't remember…" Scourge murmured. "Well, if I had been born in a clan id probably grow up like any normal forest fool and become a forest fool…or, if my siblings were there with me and bullied me, I'd probably become a sadistic serial killer like Tigerstar."

"GREETINGS RANNIN!" Skye exclaimed

**Darkstripe is an awesome singer :D**

"Why thank you," Darkstripe said with a bow.

"Hered Blood Red Mind." Maple Leaf said.

**Sorry about that whole U.S. Army thing. I was feeling angsty, and I take out my anger by blowing things up.**

**Hollyleaf - Go to , type in "warrior cats", and scroll down and click on "Warrior Cats- The Ancients." To the right, you'll see the "browse more like this" section. Hover your mouse above every photo until that text thingamajig says "Warriors of ThunderClan", and click on it. Click on the actual picture to enlarge it, then scroll down to see how they draw you. You likey? (Don't have to search it up if it's too much to ask for :P)**

**Jayfeather & Lionblaze - Same for you, kitties. No offense to you, though, Lionblaze, but I think you looked weird.**

**Firestar - If you know about that whole "fading away in StarClan" thingy, what do you think about it?**

**Crowfeather - Did you go through some hardcore trauma as a kit? 'Cause I don't see why you're so snappishy.**

**Bramblestar - When your electronics break down or something, how do you fix it? Wait, do you even have electronics?!**

**Anyone - If you cats know about music and everything, why don't you ever write your own?**

**Yellowfang - Dang, you're fluffy. That was a compliment.**

**Sorry, Hollyleaf, go to the DeviantART website.**

"Its ok!" Maple Leaf purred.

"Oh…my…gosh…I LOOK ADORABLE!" Hollyleaf exclaimed.

"How would I know? I cant see it," Jayfeather stated.  
"Hm…the red stripes make it look a bit weird. Maybe if they were brown or a dark gold color. But excellent artwork!" Lionblaze said.

"ITS SCARY!" Firestar exclaimed.

"Not that I can remember…" Crowfeather murmured.

"I DID!" Scourge exclaimed.

"We know, Dad." Claw stated.

"Maple Leaf's father is very good with computers. Yes, we have electronics; very few, but we have them." Bramblestar said.

"We aren't too good at writing music. We try, but it doesn't seem right." Briarlight purred.

"Thank you," Yellowfang said.

"Here's Cheetahstar!" Skye said.

**Hi again! Cheetahstar is back!**

**Ok, so on with the questions why my sugar rush continues...**

**To Yellowfang, again:**

**Hey, my friendss she-cat (the one that looks like you) just chased a grasshopper, do you like grasshoppers? Have you eaten one? (check Freakytigers profile image! I believe she has her cat as image!)**

**To Thunderstar:**

**I read a fanfic were you were described as a lion, what do you think about that?**

**To Skystar:**

**How come you never appear in the series? (or that is what I think)**

**To Cherrytail:**

**Dunno why I hate you, I needed to hate someone! I cant hate Tigerstar (dont know why), Hawkfrosts name is to awesome to hate, Mapleshade... well I do hate Mapleshade, but well, I dont know, I just dont like you.**

**To Skywatcher:**

**Did you ever had a mate? Who was your mother?**

**To Sharpclaw:**

**You had a sister right? Named Flower right? What do you think happened to her?**

**To Squirrelflight:**

**...Hi *waves paw***

**To Echosong:**

**I like your name! What do you think about Leafstars kits? Just asking...**

**To Badgerpaw:**

**WHY DID YOU DIED?! YOU WERE TOO FLUFFY TO DIE! ... Yeah, that is what sugar rush do to me.**

**To Raggedstar:**

**Ummm... How come you never saw that Brokentail was evil? I know he was your son but his teaching metods werent too abrupt? Come on! It was obvious!**

**To Graystripe and Firestar and Longtail:**

**Have you ever seen the youtube video "Here comes... GRAYSTRIPE!"? Firestar, what do you think about the first part of the video? Longtail, you really sang that song?!**

**To Brokenstar:**

**Your mother killed you, isnt it traumatic?**

**To Whitestorm again:**

**I like your fur but isnt it too warm for Greenleaf?**

***pokes at Rock* IT IS ALIVE!**

**OKey, too much weirdness. Bye to Maple Leaf and all the Warriors!**

**-Cheetahstar**

"I like chasing them. But I don't believe I've ever eaten one." Yellowfang said.

"A lion? I happen to like lions." Thunderstar said.

"I think I do…I'm not sure…" Skystar murmured.

"Ok. I can accept that." Cherrytail said with a shrug.

"I cant remember my mother's name. and I never had a mate." Skywatcher stated.

"Yes. She might still be a rouge; I'm not sure." Sharpclaw said.

"HALLO!" Squirrelflight greeted, waving her paws wildly.

"Thank you! I think they're adorable!" Echosong exclaimed.

"Because Brokenstar was training kits to fight WAAAAY earlier than they should and I wasn't strong enough so I died. THANKS FOR CALLIN ME FLUFFY THO!" Badgerpaw purred.

"I didn't want to believe he was evil! Geez!" Raggedstar exclaimed.

"I find it weird and amusing at the same time." Firestar said.

"YES YES I DID! AND YOU SAW HOW TIGERSTAR AND DARKSTRIPE WERE NOSE BLEEDING! ITS CUZ IM SEXY! I BROUGHT IT BACK!" Longtail shouted.

"No, I brought sexy back!"

"Oh, please; you're the reason it left in the first place!"

"Its very traumatic." Brokenstar said, glaring at his mother.

"Well, it does get kinda uncomfortable in Greenleaf, but it pays off in leafbare!" Whitestorm admitted.

"YES I AM!" Rock shouted.

"I thought you were a spirit," Jayfeather stated.

"BAIIIIIIIII!" Maple Leaf purred.

"TIGERSTAR767!" Skye exclaimed.

**Hello! *high-'paws' Hawkfrost*****  
****Maple Leaf, I'm confused. You WERE twelve on the first few episodes, right? Why is this rated 'T' then?****Berrynose, who do you love more, Poppyfrost, honeyfern, or yourself?****Tigerstar, do you like voles or mice more?****Everyone: Do you like LOLcats?****Scourge: Is it TRUE you like VeggieTales?****Hawkfrost, you are still awesome!****Tigerstar767**

"HIGH FIVE!" Hawkfrost exclaimed.

"CUZ ICUCM! NUTHIN BOUT US CHANCES CUZ YOU SEE ME SEEIN YOU LUV US FOR WHAT WE ARE BECAUSE—" Maple Leaf sang, using the beats headphones she 'borrowed' from her sister to listen to music.

"YO MAPLE LEAF YOU HAVE A QUESTION!" Terror shouted as he snatched the headphones off of Maple Leaf's head.

"HEY! CAREFUL WITH THOSE!" Maple Leaf shouted, snatching them back. Eventually they had a tug-of-war fight over them and accidentially popped one of the ear pieces out of it's socket-thing. (this is the fanfiction story behind why anipwrites' sister had to use the insurance she had on her headphones ~.^) "OMG YOU BROKE THEM!"

"YOU HELPED!"

"SHUT UP YOU GUYS THEY HAVE INSURANCE!" Claw screamed. "MAPLE LEAF ANSWER YOUR QUESTION ALREADY!"

"Ok, ok, geez, um…you see, I'm in middle school, which is filled with teenager, and I've been hearing teenagerish things since elementary school, I have a teenage sister who is in high school so I was hearing more teenagerish things, etc. etc. so I was pretty much a teenager at twelve years old. And I wasn't sure whether or not the things I would put in this would be appropriate for the K+ category, so I went ahead and put it in T." Maple Leaf said.

"I'm going to tell you the truth and say I like them equally and that I prefer rabbits." Tigerstar stated.

"They are HILARIOUS!" everyone exclaimed.

"EWWWW NO! IM ATHEIST REMEMBER?!" Scourge shouted.

"0.0 ok ummm I used to like VeggieTales when I was little if that helps you forgive Scourge's INCREDIBLE RUDENESS for the time being." Maple Leaf said, glaring at Scourge.

"YAYZ THANK YOU!" Hawkfrost purred.

"Well here's lloinng!" Maple Leaf purred.

**Wow, great episodes, Anip!**

**Anyways, sorry I haven't been very active on this story, but I have had some issues with my life...**

**Meh, shouldn't dwell on the bad things. Anyways, questions! And, as always, no "no comments"!**

**TIGGERstar: Admittedly, I don't hate you. I like evil people and cats, but I do like to insult you. Heehee, see ya, TIGGER!**

**Any cat that cares: Wouldn't it be awesome if you were all Pokemon? I would be like, "Go Firestar! Use Epic Power on Tiggerstar!"**

**Jayfeather: If I locked you and Briarlight in a room and told you you couldn't get out unless you mated with her, would you?**

**RANTING CORNER:**

**Nightcloud: I hate you, you stupid -! I hope you rot in -! And yes, I swore at you, twice!**

**Breezepelt: You stupid - - - -! I hope you rot in - too! You don't even deserve Crowfeather!**

**Sorry about that...**

**Anyways, awesome episode, update soon!**

**-Lavs of RebelClan (It's awesome!)**

"Thank you! Its ok; real life things are way more important than fanfiction! You can always come back whenever you need to; I wont mind!" Maple Leaf said reassuringly.

"DON'T CALL ME TIGGERSTAR!" Tigerstar roared.

"CLAW I CHOOSE YOU!" Claw shouted.

"No, I wouldn't." Jayfeather said "I don't want to. And I especially wouldn't if Briarlight didn't want to. I'd rather not make a guest appearance on SVU. We'd find a way out." Jayfeather stated.

"Oh wow…" Nightcloud murmured.

"YOU FIRST!" Breezepelt snarled.

"Ok um Breezepelt calm down…well, thanks!" Maple Leaf said.

" ." Skye announced.

**XD I really laughed at your last chapter.****  
****Anyway, it's RainFilly - I changed my name 'cos I was bored. Anyway, queeessssstttttiiiooooonnnnsssss...****Scourge: If you met a kit who's childhood was like yours (teased, ran away) what would you do? Kill it, or spare it? Or something else?****Jayfeather: Why do people always say you love your stick? I really can't see why... You and the stick would be just so... WRONG! Anyway, do you think, truthfully, you would have made a good warrior?****Firestar & Spottedleaf: I'm sorry, but I really didn't see any of you two until later in the first series. I re-read the first book recently, and it really didn't mention ANY FireXSpotted. Some with FireXCinder (later on).****Dustpelt: Do you realise that Ferncloud**

"YAAAY YOU LAUGHED!" Maple Leaf purred.

"…"

"Dad?" Claw said.

"…"

"Dad? Hellooooooo?" Claw waved his hand in front of Scourge's face but got no reply. "He's having a flashback again. We'll let him answer his question later."

"Okayyy um…I dunno. Twolegs can be weird sometimes. But now that I think about it…I guess I'd pretty much be useless. Kinda like Nightstar was." Jayfeather said.

"HEY!" Nightstar hissed before coughing.

"Sorry! I was just trying to make a point!"

"OMG SO IM NOT THE ONLY ONE!" Maple Leaf exclaimed.

"I dunno…I guess it was more of a crush back then." Firestar admitted.

"Do I realize that she's my niece? I do now." Dustpelt said.

"Ok so Scourge still has to answer his question…" Skye murmured.

"I'll do this," Terror said as he walked up to Scourge, claws unsheathed.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you…" Claw warned.

"Yeah, well, you aren't me, so I'm gonna do it." The black tabby swiped at Scourge's ear. But his claws just sliced at air a split second before the cat was tackled to the ground.

"Don't try me, boy." Scourge growled. "Ok, anyways, what was my question?"

"What would you do if you met a kit whos childhood was like yours?" Maple Leaf asked.

"Oh ok. Hm…I'd take it in. give it a chance at a better life." Scourge said.

"AWWW THAT'S SO SWEET!" Concrete cooed.

"IKR?! WHO WOULD THINK A SERIAL KILLER WOULD BE SO CARING?!" Maple Leaf added. Scourge started blushing.

"Ok um…so this next question is from Guest." Skye said.

**To Mistystar and Stonefoot. **

**Did you ever suspect Bluestar was your mother?**

"Nope!" Mistystar and Stonefur said simultaneously.

"Heres Rain Robinpaw!" Maple Leaf announced.

**Oops! I accidentally clicked the post button! Anyway,**

**Dustpelt: you realise that Ferncloud is your niece?**

**Spiderleg: why did you father Daisy's kits? It was sorta random...**

**Pinenose: WHY do I love your name?**

**Briarlight: would you rather be how you are now (broken back) or be a warrior (with no broken back) and retire within a couple of moons?**

**Silverstream: You and Graystripe were soooooo cute! Do yo envie Millie?**

**Sorry about the two replies,**

**Bye!**

**Rain**

**Robinpaw**

"Its fine!"

"Well, I do now. I never would have known had it not been for this show." Dustpelt stated.

"You're welcome!" Maple Leaf said with a troll face.

"I WAS HIGH ON CATNIP OK?! WEVE DISCUSSED THIS!" Spiderleg shouted.

"Because its unique!" Pinenose purred.

"…this is confusing!" Briarlight wailed. "I dunno!"

"A little…ok maybe a lot…" Silverstream admitted.

"So um here's Mystery writer!" Skye announced.

**Scourge. How do u pronounce your name? A guy is driving me crazy.**

"My name?" Scourge asked.

"Yes, Scourge; you're name."

"My name…crap! I DUNNO HOW TO PRONOUNCE MY NAME!"

"This is great -,-"""" " Maple Leaf muttered "Well, I pronounce his name sc-ohr-je or something like that…I dunno how to explain how to pronounce it."

"She pronounces it the way its spelled, pretty much." Claw said.

"Yeah…well heres Mystery Writer again!"

**SCOURGE CUZ HE'S COOL! 3 Yeah! SCOURGE is bringing sexy back, whew!**

"Im guessing this is a vote for the sexiness contest? It's a bit late, but it's the thought that counts. So thank you." Scourge said.

"Mystery writer!" Skye said.

**HOLY F*** I VOTE FOR SCOURGE! SCOURGE IS THE TITAN OF SMEXY! SCOURGE GETS 345 VOTES CUZ SCOURGE IS SMEXY3****  
****Scourge, why r you so F***ING SMEXY,? TELL me CUZ your my ultimate fav character.****  
****Tigerstar, I know how to make you invincible.****  
****Firestar, y is u so derply?**

"Wow um thanks." Scourge murmured "I dunno. It can't be genetics, cuz mom isn't all that cute and Dad also produced Firestar…so I'm not really sure."

"Invincible? I'm already immortal but invincible…tell me how!" Tigerstar said.

"I dunno." Firestar said with a shrug "MAYBE ITS CUZ IM SO SEXY!"

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA no." everyone in the audience said sarcastically.

"O-Okay, so here's NyanNeonGirl," Maple Leaf said, still laughing a little.

**(This is for Spottedleaf.)**

**If you had 4 kits what would you name them?**

**2 girls and 2 boys**

"Hm…it depends on what they look like. Dapplekit, Claykit, Vinekit, and Petalkit!" Spottedleaf purred.

"NyanNeonGirl is back!" Skye purred.

**I HAD TOO MUCH COFFEE ON THIS ON!****  
****Firestar- What if your father was scourge? Would you still kill her?****Hollyleaf- Have you ever went to the dark forest and slapped EVERYONE? (Look, I know you did it.)****Longtail - Do you think that Mousedfur was a spy for CANDYLAND?****Hawkfrost - Do you have a picture of yourself dressed in a crown and kneel on your knees and say " Why are you the best warrior in the forest?"**

"OMG NOT A COFFEE RUSH?! THEY CAN BE DEADLY!" Darkstripe screamed.

"Ummmm maybe? I dunno," Firestar said with a shrug.

"YOU CALLIN ME A WOMAN?!" Scourge snarled.

"No…but now you just made me want to." Hollyleaf said.

"A spy for Candyland? Ummmm no?" Longtail said, looking confused and kinda adorable.

"No, I don't believe I do." Hawkfrost said as he tried to remember the walls of his room in The Dark Forest Apartments to see if he had a picture like that.

"Here's Mystery Writer!" Maple Leaf announced.

**Scourge is winner, cuz he infinity% sexy, right?**

**StarClan, why u switch Scourge and Firestars brains to make Firestar win? YOU EVIL! **

**Scourge, did you know some people make you and Ashfur MATE?**

**Goodbye, good luck.**

**Firestar, you suck! MYSTERY WRITER**

"Actually, I lost." Scourge said.

"We didn't. You see, Firestar used a last resort to try and survive, which was to pretend he was surrendering and then attack again like kits do cuz he's stupid." Redtail stated.

"HEY!" Firestar shouted, offended.

"Sometimes you are. Anyways, this was bad for Scourge because of his childhood; his siblings never let him playfight with him so he didn't know the trick. So he was fooled and eventually died."

"So its _your_ fault I'm dead!" Scourge snarled before attacking Socks and Ruby very very _very _violently.

"Oh wow ummm….Mystery Writer yay!" Skye said.

**Yay. Alright. People, if you don't like Scourge, IM GONNA F***ING KILL YOU! Another vote 4 Scourge.****  
****Anyway, Firestar, your the SPAM of sexy! Why, Firestar, did you kill Scourge?****  
****Tigerstar, I watched something on YouTube. Is it true you think Tawnypelt is an Ugly Baby and Bramblestar is handsome?****  
****FIRESTAR, why you no like Cloudtail to have a cookie? SHAME, FIRESTAR, YOU AT ALL TEH COOKIES!****  
****Snowkit, you still deaf? Oh *beep* I shouldn't have said that...****  
****'When she smiles I find, Shane Migawen comes to mind.(long pause)****  
****I always wanted kids! Is it wrong to hope for Sid's?' Tigerstar in 'Tawnykit is an ugly baby'**

"All of that isn't necessary…" Scourge insisted. Then he glanced at his two siblings "Just kill these two and the orange guy over there! Then I'll be happy."

"Because he killed me, and was trying to take over the clans, and was EVIL!" Firestar shouted.

"You were in my way, I was doing the best for my clan, and I'm simply misunderstood!"

"Maybe…" Tigerstar murmured.

"YOU BETTER SAY THAT TO MY FACE!" Tawnypelt snarled before attacking her father violently.

"He really shouldn't eat cookies. You see what happens when he eats cookies?" Firestar said, gesturing to Cloudtail (who had fallen asleep on the treadmill, his flab folds dragging on the ground) "This is why I don't let him eat cookies."

"WE NEED BOB AND JILLIAN!" Lionstar wailed

"BIGGEST LOSER OH YEAH!" Maple Leaf said, high-pawing

"Only in one ear; everyone else in StarClan is still trying to fix the other one." Snowkit said.

"I LUV THAT VIDEO!" Maple Leaf shouted.

"IS THAT AN INSULT?!" Tawnypelt hissed.

"N-n-no, of course not!" Maple Leaf said, holding up her paws in surrender. "Ummmmmmm here's Mystery Writer!"

**I'm blue, ba da dee ba ba da! Now every1 except Scourge is blue! **

**Jayfeather, did you know that you AREN'T sexy? Leafpool had to heal you to make you even 1% PRESENTABLE.**

Jayfeather began to sniffle, tears welling up in his eyes.

"M-MOMMY PLEASE TELL ME IT ISNT TRUE!" Jayfeather wailed.

"Ummm…" Leafpool muttered.

"WAAAAAAHHH MEANIE!" the gray tabby ran out of the studio and slammed the door closed.

"JAYFEATHER! JAYFEATHER COME BACK!" Lionblaze shouted, running out after him. After awhile he came back inside. "He doesn't wanna come back."

"Aw…well we've gotta keep going…" Maple Leaf murmured.

"Its Mystery Writer again," Skye said.

**To StarClan and Dark Forest: Can you cats try to give me some...persuasive answers? About which side I should join? See chapter 11.****  
****To Brambleclaw: Are you sure you made a good choice making Squirrelflight your deputy? Are you sure it isn't just because she is your mate?****  
****To Jayfeather and Lionblaze: Have you forgiven Squirrelflight and Leafpool yet?****  
****To Brokenstar: You were horrible! Maybe even worse than Tigerstar! Hate you!****  
****To Dark Forest cats: Would you approve of my hatred in above question, or not?****  
****To Firestar: How come you lived so long? You lived longer than Leopardstar and Bluestar, for StarClan's sake!****  
****To Longtail and Mousefur: I love you!****  
****To Jayfeather: Who is your apprentice now?**

"If you join the side of good, you will be rewarded with many blessings!" Redtail insisted.

"If you join the dark side, you become sexy, get cool masks and a voice-alteration machine, and cookies!" Tigerstar said.

"You will become powerful," Brokenstar added.

"Join us, you'll get pudding and great wisdom!" Bluestar said.

"You'll get smoothies!" Darkstripe exclaimed,.

"You'll get to be with me," Hawkfrost said, raising his eyebrows in that weird sexy way that anipwrites doesn't know how to do.

"We can make you a clan leader!" Lionheart said.

"You get to hang out with people of all ages; even adorable kits like me!" Mosskit squeaked.

"Lets keep going!" Scourge said.

"Yes, I am!" Bramblestar insisted "AND DON'T CALL ME BRAMBLECLAW!"

"I know I have, and I'm pretty sure Jayfeather did too." Lionblaze said.

"Umm…thanks?" Brokenstar said.

"Just a little bit." Tigerstar said.

"HEY!"

"I dunno. I worked out more, I ate healthy…" Firestar said.

"NOBODY CARES KEEP IT MOVING!" Terror shouted.

"OOOOOOOH BURN!" Hawkfrost said.

"Awww thanks!" Longtail and Mousefur purred.

"Jayfeather doesn't have an apprentice." Lionblaze stated

"So heres Mystery Writer," Maple Leaf said.

**Alright, guys. Scourge, I has a star, and no one can touch you once you eat it or dey turn rainbow. If any1 but Scourge touches teh star they turn rainbow.**

**Jayfeather, u is not sexy. Only Scourge is sexy!**

**Scourge, why is you KING of sexy?**

**Firestar, did you know people make Sandstorm cheat on you with Scourge?**

**All cats, black is #1 sexiest and purple is #2 sexy.**

**Maple, will you PLEASE let Tigerstar kill Firestar?**

**StarClan, wouldn't Firestar go to Dark Forest because he killed a guy?**

**Jayfeather, can I has a pie?**

**BTW I hate all good people.**

**Goodbye, peeps!**

**Lesson: Scourge is SEXY!**

"Ummmm cool?" Scourge said as he accepted the star and began to eat it.

"I GET IT ALREADY OK?!" Jayfeather shouted from outside the studio.

"I dunno."

"Say WHAT?!" Firestar shouted.

"ITS ALL A LIE I SWEAR!" Sandstorm exclaimed.

"Or is it?" Scourge taunted, doing the sexy eyebrow lift.

"NOT HELPING SCOURGE!"

"YAAAY IM NUMBER TWO SEXY!" Berrynose exclaimed.

"Actually, you're hot pink with sparkly lime green zebra stripes now, remember?" Maple Leaf stated.

"Oh yeah…"

"And I'm mixed; I'm black and I'm white." Scourge stated.

"Wow really Scourge?" Maple Leaf said, an 'are you serious' look on her face.

"Yup!"

"I cant do that; people might still have questions for him."

"Almost every warrior kills someone in their life time; the difference is that he didn't betray his clan; he was protecting it." Bluestar said.

"NO!" Jayfeather shouted from outside.

"Jayfeather, come back inside! Please?" Maple Leaf asked.

"I DON'T WANNA!"

"Ok um…but what about me…?" the calico cat said, her ears flattening against his head.

"And me?" Claw asked.

"No, you turn evil later."

"Say WHAT?!" Claw exclaimed.

"Wibbly-wobbly timelines! OWO!"

"You sound like Dragoneisha."

"That's who I got it from."

"Ok anyways BAIIII!"

"I like this school!" Scourge purred.

"Well heres Mystery Writer!" Skye said.

**Cool, and, uh, happy REALLY REALLY ' REALLY (x 456789) late B-day. (-It May 8th)****  
****FIRESTAR, y is u so DERPY?****  
****And by de way, can u 3 me, Scourge? Cuz you is sexy and hot and sexy!****  
****Can I squeeze the life out of Jayfeather?****  
****Nightcloud, can you get away from Crowfeather?****  
****DIE, BERRYNOSE!****  
****Goodbye,****  
****Sharpjay, black cat with blue eyes and blacker stripes.**

"Awww thank you!" Maple Leaf purred

"Because I can be!" Firestar said.

"Ummm I don't really know you…" Scourge murmured, blushing madly.

"No! hes my favorite kitty! You already made him sad!" Maple Leaf insisted.

"NUUUUUU HES MINE!" Nightcloud exclaimed.

"HELP ME!" Crowfeather exclaimed, leaping into Mystery Writer's arms.

"NEVAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Berrynose exclaimed.

"Ok umm…hi again!" Maple Leaf said.

**Hey, JCA Avanthika, you MAKE Scourge like you! I ASKED! **

**Scourge, who do you like more, me, or JCA a-van-sika?**

**Maple Leaf, can you make Firestar pink? (Cuz he a derp)**

**Scourge will you PLEASE be my mate? You is SEXY and cool. PLEASE?**

**By teh way, Tigerstar, why is u invincible?**

**Firestar why is u not a piece of prey yet?**

**I 3 Scourge, but please don't say you like Avanthika!**

**Mystery Writer**

"Ummmm I really don't know either of you." Scourge stated.

"Nah, cuz then we'd have to call him Flowerstar or something." Maple Leaf said.

"I still don't really know you."

"Because I received an elixir that gave me immortality and invincibility." Tigerstar replied.

"I dunno." Firestar said with a shrug.

"I STILL DON'T KNOW Y'ALL!" Scourge shouted.

"Well heres Mystery Jay." Skye said.

**I LIKE SCOURGE!****  
****Please be my mate! You the only one with swag.****  
****I is a guest, so I choose to be Mystery Jay, not Mystery Writer****  
****Sharpjay**

"I still don't know you. I find Swag to be incredibly overrated. Good for you." Scourge said.

"And our final letter is from CatRocks205!" Skye announced.

**DONT LISTEN TO HATERS!**

**BY the way i have some questions,**

**Firestar, Never turn ur back on Sandstorm! Ditch Spottedleaf!**

**Dovewing and Ivypool, i vote for chu guys**

**Tigerheart, why u no forget about Dovewing?**

**Bumblestripe, Would u kill Tigerheart?**

**Evil person: Scrouge Tigerstar and I will destroy u ALLL**

**(theyrandomly start flying around and casting Hannah Montana spels and girly stuff)**

"Ask away!" Maple Leaf purred.

"I wont _ditch _her, but…" Firestar said.

"There aren't any contests going on right now…but thanks!" Dovewing purred. Ivypool just shrugged.

"BECAUSE I LOVE HER!" Tigerheart wailed.

"Ummmm no, I wouldn't. I don't wanna be a killer." Bumblestripe stated.

"Ummmmmm yeah sure…" Scourge said.

"I don't wanna work with that guy!" Tigerstar said.

"YAY MAGIC WAND!" Scourge exclaimed, flying around and casting random spells.

"OK OK GEEZ!" Maple Leaf exclaimed as she hid under the table.

"Well the show is over…now we need to do something funny…" Skye murmured.

"LETS SING HANNAH MONTANA!" Terror shouted after he was hit with a spell.

"DARK FOREST NO!" Maple Leaf hissed.

"LETS MAKE IVYPOOL AND HAWKFROST SING PHANTOM OF THE OPERA!" Claw exclaimed.

"You know, that's actually a good idea…"

"NO!" Ivypool shouted.

"OMG WEIRD IMAGES!" Hawkfrost shouted before running into a wall and knocking himself out. Claw cut half of a paper plate and put it on his face.

"LETS DO THIS!" Claw said.

* * *

"I DON'T WANNA!" Hawkfrost snarled. He was now wearing a suit along with the paper plate.

"You say that as if I want to." Ivypool retaliated. "They aren't gonna let us out of this room unless we sing it."

"WE SURE ARENT!" Maple Leaf shouted into the speakers.

"Ok, ok, geez…you gotta start." Hawkfrost stated.

"Hmph, fine…In sleep he sang to me in dreams he caaaaaame. That voice that calls to me and speaks my naaaaame—" Ivypool sang.

"ALRIGHT WE'RE SKIPPING HAWKFROST YOUR TURN!" Skye said.

"SING ONCE AGAIN WITH ME OUR SWEEET DUEEEEEEEEETTT! MY POWER OVER YOU GROWS STRONGER YEEEET! AND IM OUTTA HERE!" the white-chested tabby sang at the top of his lungs before forcing the door open and leaving.

"WAIT FOR ME!" Ivypool called after him, running out.

"Well that didn't work out the way we planned." Maple Leaf muttered.

"YO MAPLE YOU DONE WITH THE COMPUTER YET?!" a voice shouted.

"COMING GEEZ!"

**Ok, so heres the latest chapter of Ask The Warriors! Don't forget to review, and I'll answer your questions.**

**Also, on Instagram, I made a profile with a few friends for a book series we plan on writing. Its disillusionteam .PLEASE FOLLOW IT'LL MAKE ME HAPPY!**

**Sayonara! And HAPPY SUMMERRRRR!**

**~~anipwrites~~**


End file.
